


Gloria Regali

by TreywisKrucks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BAMF Louis Tomlinson, Drama, Eventual Romance, King Harry Styles, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn Malik, Queen Louis Tomlinson, Sassy Louis Tomlinson, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 93,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreywisKrucks/pseuds/TreywisKrucks
Summary: "I didn't receive a response," Harry greeted."Good Evening, Louis, Happy birthday, how are you?" Louis listed with a dry tone, darting towards the Alpha as he moved in. "You could try that as a greeting instead."Harry choked a laugh out and repeated, "Good Evening Louis, you look like someone gave you a stupid idea again and you want to kill them.""I do not look like that," he threw back and leaned on the wall to which Harry mirrored his expression and leaned on the wooden door instead.Louis was the first Omega to ever be crowned a monarch without an Alpha by his side. After his failed marriages, he decided to remain confined to his own spirit until Harry Styles rudely waltzed in.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 173
Kudos: 381





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the chapter tags.  
> 

The sheets were made of silk. The smooth and gentle fabric washed upon his skin like waves on a shore. His naked flesh exposed as the sheets tugged upon his torso. He felt awake even if he was dreaming in reality. His bright green eyes stared through the room and he knew that the place seemed familiar. Made of stones, it had a chilling streak to it. It was either that or winter was arriving quicker than estimated. The fireplace was lit but wasn't being tended to appropriately. Kneeling to the floor, he added a few more logs and pushed it with the rest of the flames. 

"That made it considerably warmer," the Omega announced and trudged into the room. 

This time, he was in a maroon velvet floor-length gown. Gold threads weaved into embroidery with stoned placed well into the fabric. The polo neck traced in beautiful patterns and whorls and eased up when they reached his chest, it cleared out into plain velvet and fell the same way to drape the rest of him.

"Is this the summer palace?" He inquired, standing up. 

The Omega handed him his smile, "You have a good memory."

"Not many people remember their dreams, Harry," he added. 

"You know, I do," Harry informed him and looked at him, holding his hand out, "May I please have this dance?"

The Omega's blue eyes flickered onto the edge and nodded, "Of course, love."

It happened erratically, these dreams. They never told him when they would come or even if they would but when he desired his Omega's support or he would feel he needed someone, he would see him. It was very unusual for soulmates to meet in their dreams before confronting one another personally, albeit it happened. And it had been three years since he kept seeing the same Omega repeatedly. 

The Omega never revealed his name or designation or anything which enabled identification. He was always waiting for him and they would talk, sometimes about themselves and sometimes about the stars or the skies or faith or anything which seemed relevant. They fit into a catastrophic rhythm where they fell more and more in love but the Omega always refrained from meeting in reality. 

"And the music?" The Omega asked, placing his palm onto Harry's own. 

"We have our heartbeats." 

The Omega looked at him with a raised eyebrow and placed his head on Harry's chest, "I am so in love with you."

Harry hummed with fondness, as they swayed with ease around the room. The fire behind them warming their surroundings while their souls danced with one another. 

"How much longer do I wait, it's been three years," he told him, kissing the top of his forehead. 

"Very soon, I will be on my way to you."

"And the real you, will he remember?" Harry asked, draping his arm around his shoulders.

"No," the Omega sighed and turned towards him, "I am much more headstrong in the real world and despicable."

"I would never, in my wildest dreams, associate despicable with you."

"There are valid reasons," the Omega educated him, "but I hope you see through all of it."

"May I get your name then?" Harry asked, looking into his eyes. 

Harry's eyes were peering into something hesitant, the Omega traced back and then looked at him, "Louis Tomlinson, the first."

Harry let out a sigh and his expression melted into something broken, "The real you will never believe me." 

The Omega's eyes were glassy, bordering an amalgamation of both hurt and upset. His worry dripped down like dew on the grass, effortlessly. But the Alpha knew it seemed valid. His worry and Harry's own. 

Louis Tomlinson, the first of his name, was the first Omega to ever succeed to the throne in the history of Edellium. There were stories of his wrath, there were stories of his kindness, there were stories of his vengeance and more often than not everything highlighted how different he was from most rulers nevermind Omegas. His entire existence was a sharp contrast against Louis' own.

"But I will recognise you, whatever souls are made of yours and mine are the same." 

"Louis, I-"

The Omega quietened him with his thumb and peered gently into his eyes. 

"You and I," the Omega began, holding his collar, "are perfect for each other. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Are we?"

"We can burn our flesh down to our bones and even then our ashes will sing ode to one another," Louis told him, his words spreading warmth through his heart. 

And Harry knew he would wait. Wait until the skies rain down blood, the earth was crawling with corpses, the warmth of the sun grew cold, he would wait for Louis to accept him again.


	2. Leviticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER TAGS : VIOLENCE. MENTION OF BACKGROUND CHARACTER DEATH. SEXUAL ASSAULT (Doesn't happen but it's there, like there are two to three sentences.)

The clouds of war seemed to be drifting further away from peace as the aggression consolidated. Beatings of the drums were the only music available and the litanies of bravado kept circulating from mouth to mouth to keep the hearth which was the morale of the soldiers warm. But at this point their faith was dwindling, not because their beliefs were simmering but because the other side was powerful, numerically. The vast lands which stretched as far as the eye could see were swarming with soldiers. And now there were fucking elephants moving into the conflict as well. 

Why had they not considered _that?_

Elephants.

Siding with the province of Cavincé was something Harry had done with the goodness of his heart. 

Niall often warned that the kindness of his heart would eventually bring his downfall. He just gently chided him telling that nobody has died because they were kind or were of pure intentions. Harry had seen nothing but ruthlessness throughout the expanse of his life until he became king and he did not want to replicate his predecessors or their predecessors. He wanted to be the change of wind which brought Spring, not the clouds which bled into winter or into a storm. And whatever he wanted, he became. 

Harry was extremely generous and merciful if his people were to be believed but he felt he was as ordinary as the others. 

When Cavince had sent a letter in the hope of aid against the warlords of the foreign country, he felt it was necessitated to help them but he did have to worry about his kingdom before heading into war. Niall had parted some sound advice to him and had drawn out an entire parchment worth notes of the pros and cons and had aided him in battle strategy. After a lot of forethought, Harry had decided to send a letter ahead of their arrival at the battlefield.

And Harry was certainly a resourceful king. He had convinced a few of his neighbouring kingdoms to side with him as well to move against the foreign enemy. It wasn't easy to convince the same people he had border troubles with but it was definitely not hard to show them that fighting over border control can be easily done if they didn't have warlords from different nations invading their country. With that, they saw reason and reluctantly inclined to his side.

After their arrival, however, their problems did not confide to their petty quarrels, it was the misjudgement of the power of their enemies. 

Harry discerned that he was not the only King who had been summoned, all the seven kings of the major provinces were sent out a letter and nearly all had responded and arrived as well leaving Louis Tomlinson, presumptively. But when they had arrived, they noticed that the province of Cavince had called upon all the Kings for a given reason and the said reason expanded over the horizon. 

Now as they were seated in the main tent of King Arnold, they had to acknowledge alternate strategies to defeat the vast army before him. And Arnold himself seemed at a loss of words and ideas. The tension was slick and they did not know how to turn this situation of absolute dire into a state of victory. 

Strategies were thrown in and out, sauteed with insults and then there was more shouting about who was right or not and that derailed into the history of petty squabbles. Harry was from a place of civil discourse but he noticed that the rest of the world remained stuck to their barbaric ways. And there was another chunk of time wasted to calm the said barbarians down, namely, Aurelius and Marcus, they trudged to something surprisingly useful.

"Arnold," Harry addressed him, "there are seven provinces, where is the seventh king?"

A silence hushed through the entirety of the tent. Vessels were clattering in the background while fires raged around to keep the warmth of the entire camp. Darkness was falling at an unprecedented rate and so were their numbers and it seemed as if this sudden question brought upon uncertainty in the tent.

"Louis Tomlinson, the first?" Marcus questioned him.

"Yes," Harry responded.

Aurelius began to chuckle at the reply and looked at the others who kept their tongues to themselves. Shaking his head, he turned towards Donovan, "This is why you shouldn't ascend too young."

"Louis Tomlinson does not have a cordial relationship with most of us," Marcus put forth. "He is vile, disgusting and absolutely despicable."

Arnold nodded his head, siding with Marcus and turned in the direction of Harry, "Bringing Louis in here would ignite a lot of unnecessary politics."

"And what kind of pride are you trying to protect by not bringing him here?" Harry darted out. "We do not have a chance of surviving this catastrophe, do any of you realise that?"

The table was filled with a disgruntlement. They weren't in accord with the statement but that didn't change the truth behind Harry's scalding words.

"Styles is right," Swift agreed and sided with the fellow Alpha. "Despite his reprehensible disposition, we cannot forget that he possesses the biggest army in the entirety of Edelliem."

"Because he stole them from us!" Aurelius snapped at Swift with rage boiling over. 

"I do not want to side with any of you if Louis Tomlinson is brought into this," Donovan declared, his flaming red hair colouring more evidently due to his temper.

The familiar silence had returned instantly. 

Arnold's eyebrows creased and turned towards Harry's person, "I believe Harry is right in his idea to write to him, we are left with very few choices and if we bring about petty indifferences, all of us will be rendered out of our own homes."

"Precisely," Swift agreed and turned in the direction of Donovan, "Do you have no value of the home you have?"

"Do not speak to me of home!" Donovan scowled, "I know what my obligations are."

"He possesses an army which exceeds all of ours combined," Marcus added, shaking his head. 

"Are you in earnest agreeing to this?" Aurelius looked at the blond-haired Alpha with astonishment, "He manipulated you into giving quarter your territory!"

"I am aware of his treason against us but I do not have any intention to lose the family I do have right now," he spoke fastidiously with a sneer.

"Then, can I write a letter to Vindicta to join us?" Harry questioned, wading himself between the council.

* * *

Aurelius and Donovan had been grudgingly outvoted. They were utmostly displeased with the turn of events but it was clear no tantrums could change the course of their combined decisions. Harry moved out of the tent and noticed Swift with her Omega and sought her out.

"I hope I'm not intervening, Taylor," he told her, manoeuvering her attention, "I wanted to have a word with you."

"Likewise, Alpha Harry," she addressed and turned towards her Omega.

Harry waited near the edge of the other tents as Taylor made a brief trip to her tents to tend to her Omega. The Alpha was on cordial relations with her the most on a comparative note if Louis was to be excluded from this that is.

"I assume the reason you wished to talk to me was to enquire about the damage Queen Tomlinson has won over the expanse of his life?" Taylor asked as she manoeuvred her coat appropriately over her shoulders.

"I have heard the stories and the rumours," Harry gave in, "I just do not know if they are true because the impression I have been given is very different from what I am made aware of."

Taylor's interest piqued. She looked at him, waiting for Harry to continue his narration.

"Niall, my brother, he was returning from the western mountains and you are aware that the Western Mountains are a part of his kingdom," he told her which garnered a nod from the Alpha, "and he provided him safe passage and haven."

"Not only is that one independent incident," Harry assured her and went on, "the isles of Yuleigh belong to my kingdom as well, we requested for a safe passage for the revenue which annually is collected and deposited in our capitol, Sieyerre, he gave it without any objection."

"I have it on good authority that, Arnold did not have that good of luck when he asked for the same," Taylor countered to which Harry shook his head in agreement as he had heard the same from the source himself.

"Are the stories true?" Harry questioned alternatively.

Taylor let out a sigh of breath and looked in the direction of the Alpha, "Yes, they are. Most of them are if not all."

Harry was aware of the stories. They were very vivid and horrific if he was being modest with his terminology. And for the person he was, they intrigued him. An Omega without an Alpha, without any support from his family, rose to power with such a great ferocity that Satan himself was hearing litanies of his power. A power which was so overwhelming it soared through the skies and yelled the presence of its existence. People laughed when Louis Tomlinson had taken over the throne. An Omega born in the royal family was still Omega and respect could be even directed in their direction if and only if they had a mate. Tomlinson did not believe in that.

He ascended when his family was dead, he ascended when there was blood in the passageway, he ascended when that blood was his own.

And since then it was just a matter of time until he took over the entirety of the nation. He was already at half. 

_But that didn't change the fact that Louis was still his heart. The Omega didn't know but every breath which contributed to his living was sworn at his command._

"I have personally met Queen Louis and my Karlie was a friend of his at a convent for Omegas," Taylor added on to his observation. "and they do write sometimes but her sharp tongue probably amused him which is why he is very generous when it comes to the province of Chesapeake."

Harry nodded his head and asked, "Is it true he killed both his husbands?" 

"He definitely killed Dominic, Donovan's brother," Taylor agreed and shook her head, "but I am not sure if he did kill Aurelius' younger son."

"They were out on a hunt and there were many witnesses which attested that he and another four soldiers were killed by a wild tiger."

Harry nodded his head and smiled, "Thank you for your insight, Taylor." 

As they returned to their tents, they continued involving one another in conversation with respect to the war and other miscellaneous matters which desired their attention. When they did reach the diversion, Taylor looked at the man with a touch of concern.

"Bringing Louis here is a threat to everyone and the secrets they wish to hide," Taylor informed him. "There is something so sinister about him that it's almost attractive, I would advice strong caution."

Harry shook his head and moved to his tent where Niall had written out the letter which was supposed to be sent and had handed it to the Alpha to have a look. __

_To,  
The Queen of Vindicta,  
Louis Tomlinson, _

_It is truly unfortunate to be writing this letter on this occasion.  
I am implored to inform you of the foreign savages who have attempted to ruin our lands by infiltrating it at the borders. King Arnold had summoned all the rulers of Edelliem with an exception of you, for that, I beseech your forgiveness. But the situations at hand have made us sought you out. I genuinely hope that you will not force us to deal with this calamity by ourselves, as this country is both yours and ours._

_Awaiting your response,_  
_King Harry Styles, the second.  
__The Kingdom Of Requiem._

"But Arnold mentioned that he is writing a letter as well," Harry told him.

Niall nodded his head and handed him the letters to Harry, "Aurelius wrote one too."

Harry wasn't very sure about taking both the letters as soon as Aurelius' name was mentioned. The rage he exhibited in the tent did not validate his actions. It was canny that he had swallowed those very words of spite and focused on the rational part of the solution. 

After giving clear orders to the messenger who was waiting at his tent, Harry returned to Niall who was seated on the dinner table, waiting.

"What do you know about Louis Tomlinson?" He asked the Omega. 

The blond was intrigued, his eyebrow rose and the grin on his face was questioning, "Why?"

"Swift just cautioned me against him."

"Anybody with their right mind would caution you against him."

Harry genuinely had his curiosity piqued. There had been numerous problems in his own empire when he ascended. He was the youngest and in truth, the most unlikely choice for succession but his older brother and sister had passed and they left Sieyerre in a staggering amount of debt and poverty. 

The Alpha knew that he was far from traditional in his demeanour and even further from implementing the said tradition. His mother often told he was too kind to be an Alpha and even more gentle to be a ruler which is why he was happy being at the side but fate had practically gift-wrapped the throne to him in a coffin and sent it his way in a manner he couldn't refuse. 

After he took charge of the throne, he relentlessly worked towards freeing his land from debt. With a careful amount of investment and proper direction, it was easy to steer the direction of his ministers and people. 

Sieyerre was prosperous once again, there were fewer wars and more peace and everyone loved their King or at least that was the idea they gave him. 

But amongst all of it, the one thing Harry preserved the most was his ability to focus on his kingdom and his kingdom only. He kept away from the squabbles of what did not concern him and maintained an arm length with issues which could possibly harm his province. That being the resulting reason as to why he never paid attention to Vindicta or their Empress.

"Why?"

"I haven't met him but he is ridiculously conniving and manipulative who mysteriously knows everything about everyone."

"How did he ascend?"

"You mean how did they let him ascend?" Niall grinned, knowing that the them stood for the other ministers, "Fun fact: they did not let him ascend."

"He was attacked the day of his brother's funeral and while they pranced around how scarred he was, he began to recite the oath for the new Regent," he told him, taking a bite of the beef. "After the oath, he recited the Pater Noster, as soon as he did that everyone bowed."

"He used God?" Harry enquired, appalled.

"Oh, I don't think he used God, he is very devout and religious," Niall negated, "I think he genuinely meant it."

"He ruled alone for nearly a year and a half and in that year, he viciously executed his ministers who questioned his efficiency because of his gender," Niall continued, "and here is the interesting part, he is very efficient. He transformed the entirety of Vindicta's boundaries, revenue, riches."

"Alphas tremble before saying anything untoward to him if they do," he said, holding Harry's gaze, "his people will finish you off before he even utters an order."

"And his council of ministers?"

"They did a complete one-eighty, they are immensely fond of him."

Harry took in his opinion and looked at him, "Powerful."

"That he is."

* * *

The lamps which flickered in the town seemed to replicate the blanket of stars above them. Nightfall had descended in calm successions. The clouds waltzed with their famed chariot of stars. The moon had made her presence known before the twilight had even crept up on them, maybe it was because they were racing in the direction of winter at their same usual speed.

The quiet and gentle wind which coursed through the pillars was reminding Louis unprecedently about the cold which was going to embark upon them quietly. If Louis tried his hardest to bend everything in accordance with his will, he knew nature generally did not listen to anyone. It was a tragedy but he did live with it. 

Days had passed and he remained Queen. Months had gone by and he remained Queen. Years had passed and he still remained Queen. The duration of his reign was worrisome to a few and formidable to others. A Queen without a King. A Queen without a family. A Queen who was much more capable than any of his predecessors and made Vindicta a nation more than a kingdom. 

He felt that it was yesterday when he decided to be crowned as Queen. The blood splayed over his skin was still warm. __

_His chambers were still lit with sufficient shine to prevent him from sleeping. Additionally, the entire castle was still awake, not vehemently active but awake. The fire was still burning bright, embers glissading without permission. Winter was still very far away but there was an inherent chill which remained with him wherever he went._ __

_Louis felt the tears on his skin had hardly breath their last and another batch of emotions brewed within him. It was apparent that nearly every insignificant occurrence was throwing him into a plethora of emotions. His eyes were often teary and he couldn't gather his emotions into one basket. He was aware that he was supposed to be cut off slack due to the death of the Heir apparent but he was physically worn out._ __

_Aldrin had not been conspired against but Louis knew with a tenacity that his older brother's death wasn't as simple as it was being painted. He was an Omega not fucking stupid but he could investigate on that the following day._ __

_In another attempt to furiously sleep, to allow his physical exhaustion to take over him, he briefly did sleep. His overwhelming physical work precipitated through him and he had benefitted through it in the form of the little slumber he was receiving._ __

_Louis remained cradled in the ocean of quilts until the door creaked and his eyes flew open. The Omega remained still but his eyes quickly moved around the room. The fire had burnt out and by the lack of lighting, it was clear that the time was past midnight._

_Wriggling his fingers underneath his pillow, his hand firmly gripped the switchblade. The steps grew clearer and Louis quietly waited for the person to grow closer. Trudging in his direction, the man held the blanket and allowed it to slither down to his legs. The Alpha, judging by his scent placed by what it seemed his weapon upon the bedside table. The man slowly caressed his shoulder and moved down to his waist. Louis did not wait for him to advance further, he retrieved the knife and stabbed his gut. The brief weakness of the predator enabled him to throw him over the expanse of his bed._ __

_The man yelped at the pain which resulted in a firmer grip and a more bloody of a stab. Moonlight shone through the windows and his uncle's face forged into the intruder's._ __

_Louis shouted orders for the guards to come inside for help but the look on their face betrayed the necessary perspective completely. Removing their swords, they were pointing theirs in his direction. A deep sense of betrayal seated itself into Louis' heart._ __

_Grabbing the sword which was near his bedside, he marched against the two guards. His footwork was weak, he knew but he swung with an optimal amount of grace and consequence. His back suffered injuries and one guard had harshly stabbed his shoulder._

___Curtains fell, the lamps bled into a fire, the glass on his windows crushed before help came in the form of a singular Alpha guard._ __

_Louis had done damage to the three traitors but there was no chance, he could get out of this when more guards entered after the Alpha and began his attack on him._ __

_"Your Highness, get out, wake up the others, I'll hold guard here," the blond man advised._ __

_"There are five of them here, are you actually insane or you're making an effort?" Louis snapped back at the guard._ __

_"Your life is much more important than my own," the guard responded, his eyes turning in his direction and told with more conviction than what was necessary, "you are Vindicta, can you please do the smarter thing and leave?!"_ __

_Louis' fingers shuddered for a moment but looking at the guard, he was definitive of his answer._ __

_Louis left._ __

_In the matter of the next few minutes, the entire castle was awake. Nearly everyone was appalled at the development but were still trying to enforce the politics of their mind on Louis' quiet figure. Advising incessantly on what must be done next to protect the fragile Omega who was clearly scarred._ __

_Looking at the people around him, he took a deep breath and declared, "By whatever remnant grace resides in this castle, I call upon the Holy Spirit as my witness as I, Louis Tomlinson, the first of my name, take this oath."_ __

_The astonishment which was coursing through the hallways was coercing everyone to keep silent. All the officials looked at one another with widened eyes, the words which followed were known to anybody who had served Vindicta._ __

_"I promise to love my people until my breath dies and my soul leaves my body, I promise to give my blood as fodder for the glory of Vindicta, I promise to assure that my bones are ingrained with the love of my people." Louis recited his version of the oath. "I will defy the devil himself if Vindicta's pride is threatened, any sort of harm to the province will have to pass through me before reaching any person of our descent."_ __

_The oath changed every time, the new reagent took to the throne and as he ran his words, it showcased the importance the new ruler held for his land and people. More personal the declaration, more the respect which was commanded._ __

_"My dreams, my dignity, my innate desires remain sacrificed for Vindicta and her people."_ __

_"Calling upon the mercy of Jesus Christ to guide my hand and the Holy Spirit to lead my judgement, I beseech you all to repeat the prayer of our Lord for the rebirth of the glory of Vindicta," Louis invited the stunned people around him into prayer._ __

_As soon as they completed the our father, like dominos everyone fell to their knees, their heads bowing in Louis' direction. It was formidable. It was raw. It was nerve-wracking. Everyone who witnessed it felt chills run down their spine like water through a river. The words carried grace and certitude, he spoke with his soul, not with his tongue. And the severity of that pride what he evoked could not be blindsided._ __

_"Long live the-," the minister hesitated, his eyes clashing with Louis' own for a moment._ __

_"-the Queen," he completed._ __

_"Long live the Queen."_

Louis flew so close to the sun that he did not burn instead, the sun rusted. 

He ascended to the throne in the next hour. He did not want to bathe the blood away or the wounds into desertion. He wanted everyone to remember the things they saw when the first Omega in history ascended in the most horrifying manner possible. The blood from his wounds had dripped upon the throne and Louis ordered for it to not be rubbed off to remind him of the fact that the blood was the only reason he was sitting where he did.

"Your Majesty?" The guard at the door intervened, as his wine glass clinked on his bedside table. 

"Fiona, this better be important for you to disturb me right now," Louis called out to her. 

"Advisor Liam Payne is at the door asking for an audience immediately," she responded to him initiating the appearance of wrinkles over his forehead. It was too late in the night for Liam to ask for an audience.

"Send him in."

As soon as Liam stepped inside Louis removed another wine glass from his cabinet and unscrewed the bottle of wine before him. 

"Three letters from Cavincé from three different rulers asking for our help at the border."

At that, Louis' grin quickly surfaced. Satisfaction coursed through him and something gently petted his pride. Turning on his heel, he kept the same expression as he faced Liam. 

"It's as you estimated, they want our help," Liam informed him, accepting the glass.

"Which rulers?"

"Requiem, Cavincé and Victoriqué."

Louis' eyes narrowed and stunned for a moment as if they were calculating something and then inquired, "Aurelius sent a letter?"

"I am sceptical as well," Liam told him, handing him the letters. 

Louis discarded the glass on the table and opened the envelopes, his eyes raking over the words with a quiet swiftness. There was a twisted kind of power in subduing people who were assholes. Especially if they were assholes. Donovan, Marcus and Aurelius certainly were. Arnold, on the other hand, was a mediator who preferred to stay away from fights which did not pertain him directly. Taylor was a snake, not in the derogatory sense of the word but in the manner she was a familiar to him. She was smart, conniving, manipulative and had a spine unlike the so many people he had met, she had morals when they served her purpose and Louis held deep-rooted respect for her. The writer of this letter, however, he did not know much about Harry Styles.

The man was never a threat to his kingdom but neither was he a friend. Requiem was too tiny of a kingdom and very irrelevant for him spare attention in that direction of the country.

"We will leave in two days," Louis told him, "that gives us sufficient amount of time to prepare the troops."

"It will," Liam agreed and looked up at him, "but do we need to go?"

Louis coughed at the suggestion and cast a glare in the direction of the Alpha, "I have created a monster."

"Zayn will be proud."

"That, he will."

* * *

When Louis arrived at the camp, the night had fallen upon them. Skies were stained dark with ink and the stars were scarce. The clouds seemed like a transparent veil enabling a deathly illusion to foretell their warnings which were painting the future. It was ghastly, the situation confronting them. The seven kings together occupied the field which equated to half the enemy's strength.

Hopping down from his horse, Louis' eyes flickered towards the minister behind him, "Can you please ask Arnold if they have a strategic positioning or they are just doing whatever they wish as usual?"

Bowing his head in respect, the man rode forward and Louis turned in the direction of Nick, "I want you and Matthew to scout the surrounding areas, the first thing in the morning."

"Right now, I want you to move down to the field and scout the place," Louis informed them to which they respectfully agreed and almost immediately left.

"Are you thinking about whether it was a mistake to come here?" Liam asked as he travelled down the same line of sight as the Queen's. 

"No, I'm compartmentalizing all the blackmail material we have against Donovan and the others."

Liam briefly looked at Louis, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "You will never cease to amuse me, Your Highness."

Louis permitted a smirk and waited. It took a while but Nicholas and Matthew returned with equally useful information. 

Arnold had desired Louis' presence in the tent immediately for dinner to discuss the strategies for the following day. He had gathered all the rulers in his tent and requested the Omega to deign his presence before them all. 

He knew to pull up the tents and arranging everything appropriately would take time. Understanding the circumstances, he decided to go forward with the meeting alongside Liam while he left the rest in Ivonne's hand. 

When Louis entered the tent, he noticed that the lamps were hung all around to ensure the brightness of the tent. The partition of the council room from the private rooms was too easily determined and the bright canvas did nothing to hide it. As he trudged behind Liam, he felt all their eyes on him like a pack of hungry wolves. Some had been subtle and some were blatantly staring like his former father-in-law. He had put on weight. Marcus seemed weary and for that matter so did Arnold. Donovan looked positively annoyed while the new crown of Requiem looked positively ravishing.

God certainly did a number on him.

Pulling the chair out and inspecting it in a quiet glance, Liam shook his head and gave a clear to be seated. 

"You're a ruler and you still ask permission from an Alpha?" Aurelius began, his smirk on his lips.

"Your Highness did not ask consent for anything, I had to inspect the chair to assure his comfort," Liam retorted instantly, souring Aurelius' expression. 

"May I leave, Your Majesty?" Liam questioned.

Louis nodded silently.

Pausing his steps, Liam looked back at Aurelius, "Your Highness is faster to his sword than his words, I would advice wisdom in using your own words," and then reluctantly added, "Sir."

Louis' smirk was condescending by the most modest term available and arrogant, if not.

"May we begin or there is a need to insult me further?" Louis questioned and pivoted in Arnold's direction who nodded his head hastily, the discomfort too plain in his gaze.

"Did they make any sort of negotiations?" Louis asked.

"They want my land," Arnold responded, the spite and distaste were very evident, "and they claimed they wanted the rest of Edellium as well."

Louis sighed and shook his head, "Is there a pattern of their attacks?"

Marcus scoffed and looked at him with a raise of his eyebrow, "They're savages what battle strategy can you expect?"

"If you noticed it," Louis retorted and rolled his eyes, "there would not have been a reason to lower your pride and send for Vindicta, Marcus."

Marcus snorted in indignation, his eyes raging with annoyance. The disgrace and absolute irate blandly evident to be ignored.

"There is," The new King, presumptively Harry Styles responded and looked briefly in Taylor's direction who shook her head in agreement.

"They always shape the army in the form of a pointed arrow instead of the normal blocks which we generally form into," Taylor additionally supplied to his statement.

"Is it always that way?" Louis questioned back.

The two of them thought for a moment and turned back in his direction and Harry responded, "Yes. Everyday."

Louis considered it and turned to Arnold and the others, "And our army is a bunch of blocks?"

"It is systematic," Donovan countered.

"To die? Of course, it is," Louis agreed, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Did you pay attention to military strategy or ignored it like etiquette classes?"

"If you are so smart why don't you suggest something?" Marcus snapped in defence of the Alpha.

"I will," Louis retorted and stood up.

The next hour was spent in relentless explaining and counter-rationalising the entire strategy for the following day. With the lack of discipline all of them had, it was too evident that the tactics they were implementing were more of a surprise attack not only to the enemy but also to themselves. Styles and Taylor did carry some credibility in their opinions and occasionally so did Arnold and Donovan but Marcus and Aurelius seemed staunch against Louis' very existence. All of them tried their best to cumulate their troops and change their positioning to a crescent in such a manner that the more curved it got, the more it would easily envelop the enemy troops in a pocket which could enable the cavalry behind to rush forward from the ends and form the remaining circle.

"Since that is concluded," Louis told looking at Arnold, "I'll take your leave."

"You could stay for dinner, it'll be served momentarily," he offered with Louis' eyes fixed on him in nothing but amusement, Arnold was certainly a mediator.

"Donovan and Aurelius seem like they'd stab you for that proposition," Louis commented, "and I don't want to make it more uncomfortable than it already is."

The response was straightforward. Louis refused to sprinkle diplomacy where it wasn't required and on this table, it certainly wasn't. 

Raising from his seat, he turned to leave when Arnold's voice came through. "Louis, another inquiry."

Looking at him, he nodded his head in assent for him to put the question through. 

"How many troops have you brought?"

"Hundred thousand infantry and sixty thousand cavalries."

The silence which loomed in was threatening and the loom of power which wrapped itself into Louis was simply phenomenal.

"Vindicta is defenceless then? If so many troops are here," Aurelius asked him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Louis scoffed and turned away, "Vindicta is more important to me than anything."

"Of course, it is."

"Are you implying something, Aurelius?" 

"Just that anything could be human life."

"Your life? I would trade that for moulded cheese, not even Vindicta," Louis rolled out the response and made his way out but momentarily paused to turn towards Arnold as a smirk made its home on the Omega's lips. "Arnold, Aurelius does not sign his letters with 'Yours Truly' but your effort to appease my ego was certainly commendable."

No sooner did he take his leave than a roar of insults erupted from the three Alphas. Louis was clearly not well-liked and his attitude was a clear explanation to the question of why but Jesus Christ was he charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update : 8th September
> 
> There will be interludes posted as and when I desire but I can't pin a date on any of them. Thank you for your kindness and patience.


	3. Exodus

Harry chose to slither out of the tent and moved out with Taylor. They were displeased with the way things panned out but had attempted to be as reasonable about it as possible. But it seemed like their attempts were fruitless. Louis was intelligent, exceedingly so but with that brilliance came arrogance and the arrogance usually overshadowed all the impressive suggestions he provided. 

Louis was still outside and engaging in conversation with a commander from Arnold's side. The conversation seemed pleasant but their presence called for the man to leave. On noticing them, Louis paused and turned in their direction. 

"We haven't met," Louis approached, tactfully introducing himself, one would almost assume he was waiting for Harry, "Louis Tomlinson."

"Harry Styles," he returned.

"Pleasure," Louis retorted, tight-lipped and very careful with his word, turning in Taylor's direction, he inquired about the Alpha's well being and her wife's.

"We're mates now actually," Taylor told the Omega to which he gave an impressed smile.

"I can't even handle a husband and you have a mate," he grinned, "that is, in truth, a blessing. Congratulations."

His sincerity was as clear as water. Harry could feel it drifting off of him. 

"I'll meet with Karlie if I can make the time," he told her and Taylor willingly accepted the request and turned in the direction of the woman who had come to escort him back. 

"I'm not a child you know, I can find my way back," he chided playfully. 

"We know but you're needed to hoist the flag."

"Any of you can hoist it, Vindicta is yours before it's mine," he eased in, as Louis smiled and gave them a nod as he left.

"You are Vindicta before anybody else, come," she said and dragged him away. 

Harry looked at Taylor who shook her head and gestured him to move forward away from the place towards their tents.

On reaching his tent, Harry was plunged into deep thought. This Omega was his mate from what he sensed but there was absolutely no way to affirm it at all. With the way, Louis carried himself and the things he projected it before people, he would instantly kill him if he even looked at him in the wrong way. 

Concerned, he stepped into the tent and saw Niall chatting animatedly with the captain of the guard. 

"Your Majesty." Shawn noticed and pulled himself into appropriation. 

"I'll meet you and the others in a moment, Shawn," Harry addressed, "I want to talk to Niall."

"Of course, Your Majesty," he bowed his head in respect and sauntered out of the tent.

"What is the matter?" Niall questioned, taking a seat opposite to him, sipping from his wine.

"Louis Tomlinson is my soulmate."

Niall spat out the wine and began coughing at the proclamation. Harry quickly rose to pour a tumbler of water and handed it over to him.

"Give a man a warning," he continued coughing. "How do you know?"

How did one know?

"The dreams I used to have?" He started, looking at Niall in knowing.

"Jesus Christ," Niall yelped, "he was the Omega?"

"Yes."

"He knows about it?" 

"I don't think so."

Niall sighed. The Omega was smart, granted he had his moments of stupidity like the one time he believed that mangoes turned purple if you kept them amongst apples but that was one time. He was fine except for a few situations and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sustain monarchy without him, Niall held his heart that way.

"What do you intend on doing?" 

"Not telling him, firstly," he replied and added an afterthought, raising from his place, "secondly, I have no idea what I intend to do but before you give me a suggestion, I have to send him a few things."

"Sonnets?" Niall drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to him, "A gift from our side."

Niall's interest piqued, as the King gathered random things from around the tent and placed it on the table. "You are sending him poison?"

Harry gave him a lopsided smiled, "A burn salve."

"Why?"

"He is going to burn himself." 

"And how do you know that?" Niall asked, moving his fingers through the mint and lavender and other things.

"I just know it," he sighed and turned to the Omega, "how do I send it without the entirety of the Vindictian army turning at our doorstep?"

Niall chuckled and cocked his head in fondness. Standing beside his brother, he held his hand, reassurance precipitating from his eyes. "Let me help you."

* * *

Louis was seated on his chair with the trays of burn salves and honey before him. It was a _gift_ for him from Requiem to begin a renewed relationship with Vindicta. 

Louis was not approving of gifts especially the ones from fellow rulers. They were always needing help or any other form of assistance with something. Aurelius had sent it when he required assistance with his niece's revolt, Marcus with his wife's murder, Arnold with succession to the throne and Swift with her marriage. Louis loved helping any ruler specifically for the reason that he could cite it and pull favours back at a very expensive price. An ulterior motive was always present and now he had to figure the aforementioned reason. 

Ordering their healers to authenticate its safety, Louis walked out of the tent in search for Liam and quickly gestured him to follow him back into the tent. His demeanour seemed restricted and there was something which had clearly irked the man.

"What is wrong, Your Majesty?" Liam questioned.

"Harry Styles, what do we know about him?" Louis asked.

Liam seemed taken back at the abrupt question but shook it off, "The wayward son. He was not the heir apparent but ascended to the throne because his older siblings died at war."

"And his father?"

"He died of the flu," Liam educated him and then continued adding on, "he is not a ruler with a firm hand, Your Highness. He is extremely hard-working but very generous."

"I heard his province owed a lot of people money," Louis added, moving into the tent to which Liam thought for a moment as if he was trying to remember something.

"They did and he paid all of them back," Liam responded. "His nephew committed treason in an assassination attempt, guess what he did?"

"Forgave him?"

"And sent him to a convent to receive divine help because he was convinced the said nephew was bent not broken."

Louis' head snapped in his direction with his nose scrunching up and confusion alluding on his face, "You cannot be serious even Aurelius is not that dumb."

"He did it and now the nephew is a general in his armies."

Louis chuckled and shook his head and turned to Liam, "Mate?"

"Soulmate," Liam told him, "but he has not found him or her."

"What is the matter, Louis?" He asked and dismissed the guards.

"I don't know, there is something about him." 

Liam listened carefully to his grievances and feelings with patience and darted a look at him. He took in and carded them out, turning to Louis, he asked to be excused for a moment.

When he returned, all the people he trusted the most were present. His entire inner circle minus Zayn and Michael, as he was still in Vindicta. 

"What do we know about Harry Styles?" Liam questioned, "Your Majesty is a bit unsettled by him."

The piece of information easily manoeuvred everyone's attention on the Queen and questions erupted like arrow one after the other shot from a bow. 

"He did nothing, I am curious." Louis shut them all up and let his eyes shift through them and landed on the Omega in his circle.

"He is single and not a chauvinistic Alpha for one," Timotee informed him, "very proper about his limits."

"He has a younger half-brother and loves him intensely," Harvey put out who was next to him, "Niall Horan is his advisor for all intents and purposes, he does not lift his finger without consulting him."

"Very sincere, honest and humble, he is the least pretentious person I've met," Cara firmly informed him. 

All of them turned to Nick to add his opinion or information in and the Alpha squinted for a moment, "He is tall."

"Oh, really, Nick?" Louis questioned, his tone dry, "do go on, that's such pivoting information."

"He is so scathing with his responses, I might die of consumption," Nick dramatically sighed.

Rolling his eyes, he turned away but was intervened by Nick, "He is a seer."

Louis blinked and had his face painted with a blank expression while Cara's hand placed itself on Nick's shoulder, "I think you should let it be Nick," she chuckled.

"I' am not speaking in the manner of jest," Nick stressed and shrugged the hand away from his shoulder, "he is a seer."

Louis rolled his eyes again and gestured him to continue, "He has dreams of his soulmate and the funny thing is, he has been having these dreams since three years but still hasn't found him."

"So he is a clairvoyant?" Liam asked.

"Not sure of that but what I do know is that he knows things, like random knowledge," Nick answered and then looked at Louis. "I would advice you to-"

The lamp which was placed at the corner of the table took a fall and Louis' hand dove to catch it and the damage of it caused a burn on the Omega's hand. 

"Jesus," Timotée cursed and dashed out to get a healer while asking Liam to take the jug of water. 

A shuffle of events made Liam dip the Omega's hand into the jug while Cara moved out to search for the Omega who left. There was confusion which set in and the remaining members giving him looks like he was stupid which Louis certainly wasn't.

After the healers came through and examined his hand with a lot of groaning and reluctance, Louis focused on what was being lapped up over his wound. 

"All of you are making a mountain out of a molehill," Louis groaned. 

"You hurt yourself every other day, Your Majesty," the woman who draped his hand chided.

Louis looked affronted, "I certainly do not."

"Of course, and a ghost is what gave you a bruise on your ankle last week?" Harvey questioned.

Liam felt it appropriate to add on to this then, "And the week before that, the deer pounced on the tree right?"

"Before that, you slipped and fell in the bathroom and were knocked out unconscious!" Cara supplied.

"How did you get that information?" Louis promptly ignored all of them and hit at Nick.

Nick smirked and let out a chuckle, "I do have to work if I want to kick out Liam from his place, you know."

"Keep dreaming, Nick," Liam remarked. __

_"He can keep dreaming if he wished for any of our cooperation," Nick proclaimed, as he entered the stables._ __

_"Nick, you're an able and rational soldier with a proper understanding," Liam reasoned with him, "and he is Queen. You cannot refuse him."_ __

_Nick continued to place his focus on the horse as he tied her inside and looked at Liam with something very close annoyance. Nick was raised with traditional values on those traditional values did not permit an Omega to rule over all of them. He would die before accepting an Omega as his ruler._ __

_"I can and trust me, I will," he snapped, venom lacing his words. "Just because he wears a crown, I will not do an Omega's bidding."_ __

_"Nick, can you hear yourself, that is ridiculously shallow of you," Liam argued._ __

_"And I don't think shallowness should be tolerated, right, Liam?" A voice questioned, moving into the stables._ __

_Louis' clothes seemed as striking as his voice, a white blouse with dark trousers and a bright red coat made of what seemed like expensive silk. The rest of him remained very much unadorned with any form of jewellery except for the gold nose ring and the diadem placed on his head._ __

_"So I presume, you would be fine working your way up to the position you are, again?"_ __

_"Your Highness?" Nick feigned innocence._ __

_"I am taking away your post as a commander," Louis justified to him, "and the next time you say a word against me which isn't rationally appropriate and founded on the basis of prejudice, I will not hesitate in throwing you out of royal administration permanently."_ __

_"Your Majesty-" Liam began who seemed more worried about his decision than Nick._ __

_"You cannot-_ __

_"Neither of you will dictate what I can or cannot!" Louis growled at both of them, "Do not forget your place and you certainly cannot forget mine."_ __

_With that strong of a sentence, Louis felt the burden of heaven and earth reign itself on his shoulders in the knowledge of the frailty he actually carried and the knight he was pretending to be but people usually became what they pretended to be like. Whether other people liked it or not he was their sovereign, whether he liked it or not, he was their sovereign. And if they thought he would agree to be a mindless Omega driven by power-hungry assholes, he would assuredly make them reconsider._ __

_"If you intend on leaving your services, you can tell me now Nicholas, I have other duties to handle than wasting my time on you."_ __

_Nicholas did not respond._ __

_"I will take your silence as negation and send someone to help you with your belongings."_ __

_"I will serve as a foot soldier of the bottom tier if that is what brings you satisfaction, Your Majesty," Nick spat out with an intense vehemence._ __

_"Fair enough."_ __

_"Who is going to be replacing me?" He enquired._ __

_"It is not that I am obligated to let you know that but," Louis drawled out, his eyes expressing no emotion whatsoever, "I haven't decided."_ __

_"Could I retain my position until you do?"_ __

_"No."_ __

_Leaving the stables, Liam gave him a sympathetic look in Nick's direction and marched behind the Queen. The wind which blew through was harsh, the grass was devoid of any moistures and Autumn was just around the corner. Sunset had occurred even without the consent of skies all which was left was forbearing darkness. Liam's upset was transparent at the decision._ __

_"Your Highness," he began._ __

_"You aren't in agreement with my decision," Louis completed for him._ __

_Liam nodded his head, "Nick is very well-liked and to have him against you is a premonition for anything but trouble."_ __

_"You are worried about a revolt."_ __

_"Yes." Liam immediately told him, "Your majesty, you need to remember that a breeze when it is light and warm changes seasons but when it is stronger it brings a hurricane."_ __

_"Not all storms come to destroy your life, some come to clear your path," Louis responded and then turned towards the Alpha. "Nicholas regardless of his abilities needs a knock from humility."_ __

_Liam let out a breath of exhaustion and looked at him, "Who is taking Nick's position?"_ __

_Louis turned in the Alpha's direction and let out a smirk, "Zayn Malik."_

Things had changed so much since then. They had been at war with provinces and had battles amongst themselves. There were people who had pulled up a revolt against him and had been executed. Liam had abandoned him, Zayn had become the closest he ever had to a friend. Harvey, the most chauvinistic Alpha amongst them all had been his knight in shining armour quite literally and figuratively. But even then he rose from all of it and things changed. Again. 

Time spun her threads and now Louis was still seated on his throne, amongst his people.

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" Cara questioned. 

"Deja vu," Louis answered and indulged in a smile. "I will be fine if I receive enough amount of rest."

All of them were respectful of his wishes and left the tent to give him the rest but Liam allowed his presence to persist.

"What is troubling you now?" Louis questioned, pulling the curtain, as he began undressing behind it.

"Lou, what is the relationship between you and Nick?" He asked, unwilling to beat around the bush.

"Dropped the 'Your Highness' I see." Louis chuckled behind the screen.

"I am asking you as a friend because he affirmatively does not hold pure intentions towards you."

Louis' chuckles grew louder and Liam more flustered, "If you do not want to share it, I will respect your wishes."

"Liam, you can relax, honestly," Louis assured him. "He may or may not have propositioned me but I asked him to eloquently fuck off."

"What the fuck, seriously?"

Louis hummed, "We just get along well, he is still chasing after me, the other day he went down on his knee in the middle of the fucking grounds when I was on my nightly stroll."

"How on earth does nobody even know about this?" Liam asked, horrified.

"I think it is their fear of me or respect, one amongst them," he threw off casually as if he was discussing tea. "I do not understand why Nick is persistent, I have been very clear with him that I will not marry him."

"Why not?"

"Really?" Louis questioned, allowing his head to pop up from the curtain with the rest of him concealed, "You were just saying how you wanted to protect me right now."

"From him, yes but not if you are inclined to his affections."

Louis let his mouth open in disbelief, as he shook his head in upset.

"I am most definitely not inclined to Nick's affections and honestly I think I am too old to be involved in petty nuances like marriage and love and things like that," he reasoned, "I have an entire Empire to run."

"You are twenty-four, not fifty-four," Liam threw back at him, wrapped in sarcasm.

"I can take care of Nick on my own," Louis assured him, "you do not have to worry yourself."

Liam was reluctant but took his words seriously enough to leave him alone.

* * *

Now, this was alarming. If Louis was a different person, he would say it was intriguing but at this point of time and situation, it did not do well to rely on anything but the worst-case scenario. The coincidences were too close for him to ignore and too repetitive to forget. 

Harry Styles was constantly protecting him. 

And Louis knew how absurd that sounded. He thought it was a pointless thought, not very well laid out but more the time passed, more did he get attestation of it.

Harry had handed him a very small prayer book. He had given it to all the rulers so Louis' suspicion seemed satiated. However, when they went onto the field, the said book he was carrying in a flurry of events fell onto the ground and Louis bent to pick it up. No sooner did the Omega bend to retrieve it than an arrow flew above him. If Louis was standing, the arrow would've hit him straight away. 

He knew it was paranoiac to base it off two incidents. Yes, he considered that the honey which was used to specifically treat burns did not _accidentally_ come in as gifts. But situations which kept recurring evidently were trying to tell something if not scream.

And just right now, Harry had given him an idea of carrying holy water into the field. Not that he physically gave it to him, just implied to keep a very small vial in his pocket and now Louis had to wait to see how this vial was going to be useful to him. 

The day did eventually die down. Darkness was threatening to sweep through the field. There had been an incessant amount of blood spilt and the lush green field was drenched in dreadful red. Men laid open with spears pierced through their chests and blood spilling out like water from a river. Their wounds rubbed against one another with torturous friction.

Louis was on his way back. He had strayed away from his ministers after leading the men to the specific wing. As he walked through the sea of retreating people, he felt a hand drape around his ankle, ceasing him from walking. Looking down upon the man, he knelt to notice the soldier. As the crowd cleared, he noticed the man was from Vindicta. 

He had suffered multiple injuries, the blood loss was too great to be rectified and the sword through his back did not help.

"Do you believe in anything?" Louis asked, looking at the man's dark grey eyes. 

"You, Your Highness." 

Louis smiled and quickly reached out to vial of holy water in his pocket and aided him in drinking it. 

"Let's pray, then?" The man coughed out as the man's head remained perched on Louis' lap.

They prayed the Our Father and then added a few words from their side to grant them forgiveness and mercy.

"Gloria Regali, peace and understanding, forever may you reign, forever may you reign," he told Louis, his eyes quiet and dripping with sincerity, closing his eyes.

Louis felt a chill run through him. The weight of his responsibilities pushed him into acknowledging the existence of his influence in so many people's lives. It was inevitable that he had allegedly married Vindicta when he ascended and the only reason he was still in this marriage was because of the people. 

"Do you need help with the man?" A voice questioned him.

Turning his head to the sky, he noticed Harry Styles towering over him, "To carry the man back to camp."

"Are you implying that I am not physically capable to do so?"

"You were thrown off your horse, stabbed on your arm and punched pretty brutally," the Alpha listed, "so no I'm not questioning your capability, I am questioning your efficiency."

"May I?" He questioned, looking down at the man who had passed. 

Louis nodded his head and accompanied him in silence to his camp. 

There were too many people and everyone was shifting from one place to another or shuffling something else to notice him. Louis found the little peace he had before he'd be fussed upon a brilliant reprieve. 

"Can you join me for dinner tonight, Alpha Harry?" Louis propositioned, "Before meeting with the others for discussing tomorrow that is."

Harry paused for a moment and quietly peered in curiosity, "Any specific reason?"

"Nothing," Louis smiled, switching on his endearing sincerity, "I would like to know you better."

"Is that not reason enough?" Louis questioned.

"With your reputation, I might need something stronger," Harry retorted, his gaze was piercing and reply sharp enough to spar with.

Louis smirked and glimpsed at him, "Maybe I could convince you over dinner."

Harry's eyes were woven with Louis', refusing to break eye contact, "I will consider it." 

"I'd appreciate nothing else."

* * *

The evening ran past them while the skies were stained with a dark ink bottle. The quite trail of stars dotted over them painting a very picturesque view. Silence wasn't found but there was a definitive amount of relief drifting through the camps like a breeze. Fires lit up and torches were brought into a glaze, the chattering of the soldiers grew more rhythmic and cathartic. 

Louis was used to taking his dinner alone. He preferred his own company most of the time even if his people were overbearing enough to provide him entertainment. He needed time to his self, the need to be alone with his thoughts was innate. One very good reason as to why he hadn't married again, the other person was not fighting with other contenders for him, they were fighting his comfort zone and nobody in the entirety of his life made him feel better than his own company.

That being the reason why he did not feel threatened by Harry Styles or whatever the fuck he was doing. He was indefinitely intrigued by his motives but not threatened. When he did arrive, he did everything any other monarch who was invited to dinner did. Greeting the Omega, allowing him to sit down first and then took their seats, engaging in boring conversations and pretending like he was genuinely interested in whatever the fuck happened to their child's governesses' dog's food. It was a blessing Louis was royalty and not an assassin because if he was, he would kill everyone in the first ten minutes of their breathing around him.

But here was the thing, Harry Styles, surprisingly, was a good conversationalist.

"You are telling me when you ascended you had no idea that you had to hold court every day?" Louis repeated, giggling.

"Yes, I honestly believed that it was just one day and It is going to be over with," Harry responded honestly, "and I won't meet them again."

"And what did you thing rulers did the other time of their day, swim?" Louis threw at him, his sarcasm on point.

"I wish we did swim, it is an excellent hobby."

Louis continued laughing.

"As a healer," Harry told him seriously, "I would highly recommend."

Louis reigned his laughter and cocked his head, "You are a healer as well?"

Harry carefully took a sip of his water and raised an eyebrow, "Really, Louis because I am a King, I cannot be a healer?" 

Louis mirrored him and sipped on his wine, "Never said that."

"Didn't you?" 

"When did you get into healing?" Louis changed the subject.

"From the beginning, I liked the girlish things, according to my father," Harry replied with the delivered intonation. "So I always had an affinity towards it."

"I can relate to that," Louis chuckled, digging into the meat, "the father part that is."

Harry chuckled and looked down at his food, "And you? What is your secret skill?"

Louis doesn't know why he does it but he had always been the one for unconventional responses and this time he launches out the truth. 

"Poetry."

Harry briefly pauses. The silence and the look he gives him lapses as quickly as it was brought up, "That's very beautiful. Do you share it with anybody?"

"I am not comfortable with that sort of indulgence," Louis let out.

"Fair enough," Harry sided with him and continued asking him, "Do you read?" 

"People and situations? Of course," Louis whipped out, "do you take me for an amateur?" 

Harry threw himself back to his chair and let out a chortle of laughter. "Books."

"Occasionally," Louis gave in, steadily. "And you?"

"Often."

"You should come to Alareign sometime, we have a beautiful library, very diverse." Louis offered. 

"I might take you up on that," Harry told him.

"I'd look forward to it," Louis returned. 

They moved on with the conversation and eventually it came to a standstill where they were summoned by Arnold. When they left the tent, Louis noticed Harry's wine glass was untouched. 

After Harry returned to the tent on the conclusion of his meeting, Niall was waiting for a report. The meeting with the other respective rulers had sailed with bliss. Following Louis' involvement, they were clearly on the winning side. Harry had estimated roughly another two weeks of battle before their eventual victory. 

But the dinner opened his eyes to the ruthlessness Louis was in the reality of their world. The reason as to why he was considered despicable was becoming more and more apparent as his rose coloured glasses were coming off.

"How was dinner?" Niall questioned.

"Pretty good." 

Niall was perceptive when it came to him. He could be an overall idiot when it came to other people but he wasn't when it came to him.

"Then why do you look like someone told you your cat just died?" Niall asked.

"There was poison in the wine." 

Niall's reaction wasn't tamed. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slowly, "What the fuck?"

"I did not drink it, obviously," Harry went on, "but he certainly wanted me to."

"What a dickbag."

Harry shook his head, "Makes sense honestly, I am saving him and he thinks I am doing this to hurt him in the future so he is beating me to it."

Niall blinked in his brother's direction, "Have you been drinking because your logic would sound sane only to a drunkard."

"It is sane, Niall," Harry responded, a chuckle grumbling out of his throat, "I know how to deal with him this time."

"If he attempts on making any more stupid advances to your life," Niall declared, "He might find himself being poked by my sword."

Harry hummed.

* * *

The following day had stretched into a devastating concoction of death and fury. Harry being the person he was, it affected him more deeply than the need of which was necessary. He remembered his governess' sayings that Peace could only be brought after a war and all his life he had fiercely attempted to swim against the current, discredit violence only to become the one who is supposed initiate it.

Maybe, that was why they were soulmates, both of them were tossed a crown which did not even belong to them and surprisingly kept it over their heads before its responsibility crushed their back. Two halves of the same whole.

That very day, it seemed like the death was on a larger scale and destruction was a rampage. The foreign tribes which were against them thought it was a socially acceptable idea to set the entire field on fire. That took nearly a quarter day to clear out and then there was a drizzle which turned into rain and then retreated to drizzle, it was like a fuck you from god over bloodshed and finally when there was proper fighting going on, the lives which were lost was a massive number. And now there was chaos ensuing every place. Even though there was very little time for sundown.

Harry was still on his horse and moving through the field. Doing his job of both killing and protecting people. As he passed through the ground, he saw Louis right adjacent from where he was and noticed that the sun had set with war drums beating loud enough to alert everyone of that. 

But just then he noticed a spear being thrown in the Omega's direction and held his arm to pull him up on his horse.

On noticing the blatant lack of permissibility the Alpha took, the Omega was just gearing up to yell when he noticed the weapon fallen on the ground.

"Hi." Harry introduced.

"Thank you for that," Louis appreciated.

Harry smiled and then responded, "People tend to help you if they're alive and don't die from wine poisoning, generally."

Louis' expression did not sour, he just quietly blinked and nodded his head.

"You're welcome though," he smiled and aided him in getting back onto the ground when both his advisor and commander coming through to him. 

When Liam had arrived to aid his Queen, Louis' face was painted in guilt and he was hardly making an attempt to wash it away. 

"What is wrong? You look like you ate a lemon." Nick questioned, beckoning the two of them to retreat.

Louis' expression soured a little more.

"I may or may not have added poison into his wine yesterday and he got to know." 

"Why?!" Liam asked taken back by the confession.

"Attaboy!" Nick admired.

The two of them looked at each other in concern of how the other recognised the situation. 

"Do not enable him, Nick," Liam snapped and looked at his Queen, "Why on earth did you do that?"

"I had the antidote with me and it was a small dose, honestly," Louis told him which caused Liam to give him the most sceptical glare he could manage resulting in the Omega to insist, "I did have the antidote!"

"And the Pope's Jewish, go on," Nick commented.

"And you actually have a good dick game," Louis retorted at the speed of light.

"I do have a good dick game!" Nick protested.

"That is not what Charlotte said," Louis smirked at him.

This time Nick threw in a seductive smile, "Maybe you could verify it for yourself."

"Jesus!" Liam intervened between the two of them much like a teacher between two children, "Shut up, Nick. He is your Queen, you are not allowed to cross that line of propriety. Ask forgiveness now."

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed, "Forgive me."

"You missed your curtsy and Your Majesty," Liam pointed out.

He curtsied and recited the apology again. 

"Good," Liam appreciated and turned in Louis' direction, "You certainly cannot poison random people especially if they are monarchs with no tact at all, what is wrong with your judgement?!"

"I just wanted to know a few things," Louis tried shielding the reality and severity of the situation, "for extra-curricular purposes."

"By poisoning him?" Liam asked, his sarcasm fluent. 

"That's where I may have lacked judgement?" Louis asked.

"May?" Nick laughed.

"Shut up." Louis scowled and looked at Liam, "Can you write an apology and make it seem believable?"

Liam's expression mirrored that of Aldrin when he was extremely disappointed in whatever mischief Louis had steered. 

"Fine."

* * *

That very night, the skies had been clear. Although the clouds were forbearing rain showers, except for temptingly cold wind no other change occurred to the atmosphere.

However, Louis' troops had been interested in having a bonfire and in a very interesting turn of events, the said bonfire grew so huge that nearly all the troops had gathered around their tents, singing and chattering as they moved around camp.

And that was the scene Louis was greeted when he exited Arnold's tent. 

"What is going on there?" He asked Liam who was blankly staring at him.

"Promise me you will never make Nick commander in chief, Your Majesty."

Louis chuckled and moved in the direction of the bonfire. "They do remember that the battle is far from over right?"

"They asked me to stop being an arse about it when I advised against it."

"Because you would have said it in the most disappointing manner ever."

Louis had his reservations about it initially but let go of them and was going to return to his own tent when a messenger had arrived from Vindicta. A few important notes had been entailed in the letter but Louis had maintained his calm and assured everything was fine in the capitol. Except for a few important people who had passed away and put him in a fix. 

As he was on his way to return to his tent, his eyes drifted to Harry who stood by the edge and was observing his soldiers. Louis momentarily stopped before the Alpha, "I hope you received the letter."

"I did," Harry agreed, "and I have to compliment your commander in chief's way with words, it's admirable."

Louis wanted to strangle himself internally. Both for not thinking this through properly and for being so cavalier in the first place. 

"Do you want to talk maybe? Away from here?" Louis suggested. 

"I would prefer it, yes."

The two of them made their way away from the drama and walked through the tents, neither refusing to start conversation nor address the issues at hand.

"And what did I do which garnered your displeasure?" Harry initiated.

"You're repeatedly saving me or somehow helping me through the war."

"And that warrants for my death is it? A bit counterproductive, don't you think?" Harry kept before him with a chuckle reverberating through his throat. 

"It was slightly misguided, I would admit it," Louis allowed, his words weighing down with some reluctance. 

"Slightly?"

"Careful," Louis joined in with his chuckle, "I may be right about the poison after all."

Harry's face was suddenly overcome with a brilliantly fond look and if that did not dry his throat of snarky responses, he would be lying. Louis had been attracted to a number of Alphas but he knew how to draw that line, separating his attraction from the reality which persisted around him. Louis was not going to fall to the charm of any stupid Alpha who would readily destruct the entirety of his life, life being a euphemism for Vindicta. But there was this thing with this Alpha which made Louis a tad bit awkward. He was not his suave self around him, Harry made him feel comfortable and honestly, comfort was the enemy.

"So why are you saving me when I explicitly did not ask for your help?" Louis interrogated. 

"Because that's the way I am," Harry replied to him, "I do not help people because of who they are, I help them because of who I am."

"Wise words-"

"-but you don't believe them."

Louis shook his head to affirm his statement and sighed. 

"Then maybe I should save you a few more times to convince you of my sincerity," he offered which caused Louis to let out a smile.

"How do you know I am in trouble?" 

"I just do," Harry shrugged, his eyes still on Louis. 

"That was so descriptive, why don't you become a writer?" The Omega bit back rolling his eyes.

"You are not shy with your sarcasm, are you?" Harry threw back making Louis shake his head and chuckle at the statement.

"Never," Louis attested with a proud grin.

"What was in the letter? It made you extremely uncomfortable." Harry probed, triggering the Omega to raise an eyebrow of clear doubt.

"And you deduced that with what trail of steps?" Louis asked.

Harry beckoned him closer as if he was telling him a secret and they were in the backyard of a school, "I have glasses which show me the future."

Louis tried his best to control his laughter but let out a giggle, "How are you King with such bad jokes?"

Harry pretended to look offended and frowned at him, "That is the reason I am king so that everyone is subjected to laugh."

"I would have had you hanged for such awful jest."

"Would you, truly?"

Louis shrugged with mirth in his eyes and then descended to the crux of the topic, "How did you know?"

"Your face isn't as discreet as you wish it to be."

"You take that back before I poison you again."

"How many times are you poisoning me?" Harry retorted, his visage hardly hiding how unimpressed he was, "I am asking for a friend.

Louis glared at the Alpha before letting out another laugh, "Someone passed away."

Harry seemed taken by that, his eyes lost in thought but then he let out, "My condolences," he offered, "but politically is the someone important?" 

"Relatively but not too much," Louis breezed through the lie.

Louis' council of advisors consisted of three people, one Chief and the other two to assist him. The Chief Advisor, Randall Serpentine had passed away due to sickness, he knew the day would come, he did not estimate it to be this close. Randall was assisted by Liam and Zayn, now the decision of choosing between them was thrust upon him. 

Harry glanced at him and slithered down through the facts and made a rough prediction with his words, "Are there multiple people eligible for the post who are also close to you emotionally?"

Louis paused and flipped up at him. He was genuinely surprised at how skilfully he just arrived at that conclusion. "How on earth did you deduce that?"

"I do have a brain," Harry informed him, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "and I have heard from different sources, I am unpredictably smart."

Louis stared at him with a look of disapproval painted on his visage.

"Between the two of them leaving skills aside, chose the one who is incredibly loyal and will be able to tell you the truth without fearing you."

"And if both of them are that way?" 

Harry halted and weighed the question before looking at him, "Someone who will not hide something if he thinks it will hurt you." 

Louis let out a breath of exasperation and the distress at this point was visible, "That will bring in a third option."

"Is the said third option walking in our direction?" Harry asked, making Louis dart his head up to see Nick coming towards him. Louis pursed his lips and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Nick inquired, concern layered in his question.

"Yes, I am fine," Louis answered, "Why?"

"I felt your distress," Nicholas responded to him, "and you just disappeared with nowhere to be found, I was concerned."

"I assure you nothing is wrong, Nicholas," Louis assured and looked in Harry's direction, "and I am positive that Harry does not bear ill intentions towards me and even if he does, I pretty capable of defending myself, don't you think?"

Nick nodded his head and respectfully bowed his head to leave them both alone.

"Was he the third option?" Harry retraced to their conversation.

"Not anymore at least," Louis remarked, his lips pursed. 

"That is a wise decision," Harry agreed with him and thoughtfully added. "We must remember regardless of what people around us recommend us to do in the end we are their rulers and if we make a decision in opposition they do not have the power to hold it against us especially if the people are benefited by your decision."

"It took me four years to understand that," Harry mentioned and gave him a brief smile which Louis returned.

There was this heartbreaking characteristic of his smile which moved something profound within Louis. He could not string up a response because of how closely he felt similar to that statement he just admitted. Louis did whatever his heart desired but he always felt shackled by the politics which were being played around him. He was cutthroat indefinitely and was easily accoutred to handle any person who went against him but sometimes it was hard to discredit people who have been with the throne for longer than his time on earth.

He was the crown and his word was law.

Louis took quite a while to understand that as well.

"On second thoughts if either of those two options sides with you after you have taken a decision against them, choose that option," Harry suggested, effectively breaking his chain of thoughts. 

"What do I do with the other one?" Louis questioned.

"You will think of something."

"I will take your advice into consideration," The Omega accepted and led him to his tent, "you could join me for dinner."

"Once is more than enough," Harry winked and moved away, "I will meet you in battle tomorrow."

When Louis went inside the tent, he noticed Nick was already inside, waiting for him. The man seemed to be in a deep spiral of thoughts as he walked from one corner to the other.

"Nobody is allowed to be in my quarters in my absence," Louis told him. "Which liberty are you exercising Nicholas?"

Nick looked like someone had accused him of a heinous charge which it clearly was. Attempting to regain his composure, he curtsied and apologised to the Queen.

"Next time you do this, there will be repercussions," Louis snapped and moved into the intimate part of his quarters.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," he forced out and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Louis asked him.

Nick stood up and softened his glare into something more subtle, "I am worried about you."

Louis tried to empathise as he sat down with him, "For what reason?"

"I have reservations with Alpha Styles, he isn't as straight as he appears to be."

"Yes, I have heard that he is quite inclined towards the male gender than the female gender," Louis agreed, knowing very well that was not what the Alpha meant.

"I mean in the manner that his intentions are not appropriate," Nick verified.

The Omega sighed and he knew this was not in any manner a serious allegation, Nick was just jealous and manipulating it into concern. He had always been this way since Arrow had passed. This was the one reason Lous despised Alphas to the core of his existence. If they helped an Omega at the time of distress even once, they feel that the Omega is obligated to feel receptive of their affections. Why could they just not be normal human beings and move on with their lives after doing a good gesture?

"Do you have evidence?" Louis asked.

"No."

"I will keep my eye out for him," he lied and asked him, "anything else?"

At this, Nick went down on his knees before him and Louis felt his eyes _metaphorically_ roll to the back of his head.

"I am absolutely in love with you, you know that, right?" Nick asked him and held his hand, "And I cannot tolerate you being hurt by anybody for that matter, please steer clear of him?"

"I will take the same amount of precaution as I normally would if Timotee or Cara came to me with this not because they love me in a non-platonic manner," Louis let his words out. "And I have told you time and again that you are not going to receive any sort of approval for the feelings you have for me."

"So I would ask you to stay in your professional boundaries, Nick," He warned, "I really do not want to see a brilliant commander beheaded because he thought with his cock instead of his brain."

"Are we clear?"

"But-"

"-I asked if we are clear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update : 18th September


	4. Judges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER TAG : MENTION AND TALK OF MISCARRIAGE. DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE.**

The following day had not been chaotic, it had been catastrophic. And very rage-inducing.

Everyone had decided that the army would be in the form of an eagle with the help of the cavalry. It was obvious that the wings were composed of the cavalry and the main body with that of the infantry. The beginning would start as a sphere which would branch out into two dumbbells making the wings of the said eagle. Louis was aware that his army would be the one doing most of the work especially since it was an offensive strategy. He had specifically mentioned that if the other armies could manoeuvre their own after the formation was well placed and surround the enemy troops from the back, they could very well engulf the entire enemy line and get a clear hit victory.

Except that did not happen.

The fastest cavalry to aid Louis at the forefront would have been Aurelius' and Louis waited for aid patiently but nothing happened and nobody came. Cara and Timotee and Louis himself had dealt with nearly more than half the army of the opposition until Harry and Marcus' troops came in after midday during the second wave of the attack. 

And now Liam was injured so gruesomely that Rhaea had recommended sending a letter to Alareign to get Zayn to say his last words. Adding on the fact that Cara had passed away on the field and Timotee was in a very similar situation to Liam, Louis' temper was bursting through the roof. 

Sundown had passed and the Queen was still covered in so much blood and grime but that hardly seemed to bother him as he listened to Healer Rhaea's list of possibilities and situations which could occur in the next few days.

That was it. Louis turned away and stormed out of the tent initiating Nick to quickly run behind him, as he beckoned a few soldiers to follow him.

His pace was worrying everyone he passed by and eventually he reached Aurelius' who was with Donovan and grabbed his arm. Without a warning, he threw the man on the mud infested ground, unsheathing his sword he placed it right below his chin, all in one move.

"Tell me why the fuck should I not cut you into ten million pieces for the situation you have put me in?!" He demanded, yelling.

"Have you finally fucking lost it?!" Aurelius yelled in protest, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Louis-" Donovan began but paused as soon as Nick's sword placed itself on his shoulder.

"I would not test him, right now, genuine words of advice," Nick suggested, his lips pursed, by then all the rulers had arrived and were horrified by the situation which confronted them. 

"Louis, step back, please," Arnold slowly suggested. "There is a more peaceful way to resolve this."

"If there was, I think Aurelius lost that today morning," Harry responded to Arnold. "His army aided your side leaving the left partition completely defenceless."

Marcus quickly supported Harry's claim and verified what had occurred, "If Aurelius did that to me and Sama would have been in his Advisor's position, I would straight up kill him."

Arnold looked at the two of them, displeased with their attestations, "Why are you enabling him?!" 

Pivoting in Louis' direction, Taylor sighed and attempted to diffuse the situation, "Louis, you cannot sanction the execution of a fellow ruler."

"I'll kill his entire fucking bloodline then."

"That's what you have been doing anyway!"

Louis glared at him incredulously, "That is why you are being a pain in the arse? Because I allegedly ordered the execution of Arrow?" 

"You look me in the eye and say that you did not!" 

"I did not," he scowled.

"You ordered the execution of Donovan's brother!"

"Because his brother killed my brother, also the former Heir apparent and the King of Vindicta," Louis screeched, vehemence clear like poison and looked down at him. 

"Then why were you absent for the fucking funeral?!"

"Because I had a miscarriage that fucking morning!" Louis yelled back, his blue eyes flashed with rage.

A wisp of wind blew through the tents, the silence weighing too much and the social constructs even further. The sheer exhaustion of it all was being painted in the brightest light when Louis just lost his temper to reveal a truth not very savoury to anybody present.

"If Liam dies, I promise to slaughter every person who carries your lineage and I'll drown your entire city in the blood which pours out of it," Louis promised and got up from his position and retreated to his camp.

On arriving back to his tent and after yelling at Nick to leave him the fuck alone, Louis had a bath where he gathered all his thoughts. Lining them after one another in the proper chronological order from a detached perspective. He listed down the things which were supposed to be asked and done and after this brief reprieve, he had called upon what was left of his inner circle again. 

"Who was the one who attacked Liam and Tim and killed Cara?" Louis questioned, sitting down on his chair.

"They are Count Silas' children, twins Merryl and Leone," Harvey initiated information.

"He has only two children?" Louis asked.

"No, I think he has fifteen," Nick informed and turned to Harvey, "with eight different Omegas and betas?"

"Nine, I think," Harvey corrected.

"Fair," Louis remarked and detailed the next day's plan in vivid detail. He walked them through what was going to happen the following day from the beginning to the end and with ease.

"Louis, do you want us to send a letter to Zayn?" Harvey questioned, "Even if they are just skirting around one another, he is still his omega."

Louis up to the roof and shook his head in negation, "I would rather live with the guilt of not informing him sooner than allow Alareign to be defenceless without a strong viceroy."

"If Zayn does come here and something goes wrong in the capitol, I have over ninety-thousand people I am responsible for," Louis responded, his nonchalance sprinkled generously with intellect. "Do not inform Alareign, no matter what."

* * *

The next day, Louis had beheaded the twins and put them on a stake in the middle of the battleground before retreating. It had begun with the twins and in the course of the following week, it ended with multiple people of prominence from Silas' territory being killed one after the other. Over the few days which passed, Silas' army had shrunk to less than half the size.

And Louis was taking all the credit indefinitely. His rage spilt in the most vibrant colours all over the field and everyone who wronged him faced his wrath. Rivers of blood ran through the mud with corpses filing up one after the other, Louis did not hesitate to use the most gruesome methods to bring down anybody who obstructed in his way.

When the day did conclude, Louis was returning to his tent but noticed Harry's brother in the vicinity.

The Alpha had suddenly disappeared from the action in the morning even though he took part in the strategy sessions in the late evenings. With Liam's health worsening and the concoction of his vexation and irate, Louis was too wrapped up in saving his own than looking out for anyone. 

Approaching the Omega, he greeted him carefully and placed his question, "Why is he not participating in the fighting?"

"We're short-staffed with the healers, so he decided to stay back in the tents and aid there instead," Niall offered with a smile.

"That's thoughtful," Louis remarked and thanked him for the information before leaving. 

Louis acknowledged it and retreated to his own tent where a very questionable surprise was waiting for him.

Zayn Malik.

He affirmatively wanted to strangle whoever defied his orders.

The fellow Omega was not looking pleased or happy even. And was probably going to punch Louis in the face for the decision he had given out.

"Who is at the capitol?" Louis questioned and moved into his quarters.

"Tamara and Michael," Zayn replied following him inside and then added, "and I would suggest sending Harvey back as well."

Tamara was an able woman. Very competent and refined in her ways with handling people and Michael was unprecedentedly intelligent, Louis was very close to making him the Head of the house for training spies but to leave the entire empire in their hands would be a need of something he would call a dire situation. They were capable but not more than Zayn, he could go to the extent of saying that if he died and someone was to succeed him, it would be Zayn. He would be a fine successor. There was a reason he was the viceroy in Louis' absence. And now he was just worried about Alareign entirely because of how emotionally the Omega before him had reacted. 

"Whoever gave you information is definitively going to end up dead, you know that right?" Louis stated more than asked.

Zayn looked at him with apprehension taking over his face, "Why did you not let anybody inform me?"

"You are the viceroy of Vindicta, Zayn," Louis responded, moving behind his screen, "you know there are responsibilities which are more important than other things."

Zayn seemed appalled by the admission was an understatement, turning in Louis' direction who was moving around his room. "How are you so fucking insensitive all the fucking time? Nothing will happen to Alareign in my absence."

"Neither is Liam's situation going to improve because of your presence," Louis responded in the calmest manner he could manage. 

"I would never forgive you if something happened to him and you had a choice to call me here and yet were averse to the decision."

Louis' gaze did not flutter towards his friend, he continued removing his armour with care, "If it had escaped your notice, I do not seek anybody's forgiveness, Zayn. Get over yourself."

Zayn looked shocked at the confrontation. He had walls which were high enough to make a castle out of and it was a healthy dose of extreme curt responses which reminded everyone around him that he was their ruler.

"Maybe that is why nobody every fucking stays with you," Zayn responded, his voice broken but the poison still dripping off of it, "not because you don't care but because you probably deserve it."

Zayn did not find a point to remain in the Queen's company and moved out simultaneously when a messenger asked permission to step in which he received.

"King Harry would be pleased if Queen Louis could find it in his graces to accompany him for dinner tonight," the woman readout.

Louis nodded his head and looked up at the woman and poured wine down in his goblet, "Tell me something about your King, anything."

The messenger, a beta woman probably in her mid-twenties, her hair braided, the uniform clean and her stance perfectly professional. 

The smile which came through her was very slow almost like the sun rising on a winter morning, "He is probably the kindest Emperor we have had in a very long time. He wasn't like his brothers or his father or his grandfather, he is probably the reason I still have faith in chivalry."

Louis always loved the English language. It was inherently beautiful and artistic, you could make whorls out of it like paintings or sculpt statues in great detail and still pretend as if nothing of true importance had been given out. Like this messenger, she praised the man, was evidently fond of him, gave enough credible information to not make her response redundant but in the end did not slip out any major incident which could bring a conclusion of his character or at least attest to it.

"I will be there." 

"I will convey that, Your Majesty," the woman curtsied and moved out. 

On arriving at Harry's tent, Louis asked his guards to station at the door while he continued his business. Entering Harry's tent, he carefully took note of the tender decoration which was given to the tent, it looked very visually pleasing as opposing to his own which harboured nothing of familiarity except for candelabras. 

"I am glad you accepted my proposition," Harry began the conversation, "and I hope your men were satisfied with the verification of the meal."

Louis had sent a man to verify the utensils and the food being served of any malice. The man returned to the camp and gave a positive report for Harry and he eased his reservations. Harry was intriguing to him indefinitely but he was not going to disrespect himself by trusting the man blindly.

"I was and I am pleased you invited me here," Louis returned and gestured him to take a seat. 

"I heard of your achievements in the field," Harry appreciated as he poured wine into their goblets.

"Large scale destruction is hardly an achievement," Louis shrugged which irked the Alpha and he had his eyebrow risen.

"Then why did you go on a rampage out there to avenge your advisor's death?" 

"Gives a false sense of dignity I guess," Louis sipped on the wine and raised his eyelashes to glance at Harry who seemed thoroughly invested in his response, "that we did something to aid the person who has befallen harm."

"Killing a thousand people will not reverse the harm which has occurred," Louis let out, "but doing it seems imperative to everyone around you and yourself in a way as well."

"Vengeance is a double-edged sword, the person who yields it is hurt inevitably as well," Harry responded.

"It is the futility of everything," Louis muttered bitterly and looked up to the man. "But if we harbour that perspective we will realise that there is absolutely no point in anything, this war, our lineage, our rule, anything."

"And thinking that way will get us nowhere," Harry signalled.

"Exactly," the Omega acquiesced, "The knowledge of a path doesn't necessitate the traveller to take it."

Harry's eyes dropped their guard for a very brief moment. If Louis had not placed his gaze over the man, it would have been inevitably missed but it wasn't, the brief moment of hurt was overwhelming and in that lapse of time, Louis felt flooded with emotions. There was something which tied him to this man and it wasn't a string of wise words.

"Have we met? I have this strong feeling that I know you but I have never seen you in my life," Louis told him.

"You have the answer in your question," Harry informed him, a smile gracing his lips which did not lack sincerity but was void of authenticity, it was so forced.

Louis caressed him with his gaze, trying to understand the motives behind the eyes which were looking a lovely shade of gold under the light of the candelabra. His hair was still tied in a firm bun but the bags under his eyes had grown heavier. There was a certain aura around Harry Styles, an aura which felt like a calling from a wolf and Louis almost, _almost_ , felt that he had an obligation to respond.

"That's not the answer, something is so recognizable about you," Louis muttered and then cocked his head. "Are you secretly an assassin or a hitman I have made acquaintance with?"

Harry burst into ripples of laughter, the sound resonating through the tents as he threw his head back and pulled his chair closer, "Do you dance?"

"If I am asked properly," Louis entertained him with his visage mirroring condescendence.

Harry rose from his seat and gave out his hand, his eyes looking deep into Louis' but the smile refusing to leave his face. "Will you do me the honour of dancing with me, Queen Louis?"

Louis smiled and placed his hand into Harry's palm, his eyes reflecting the same sparkle. "And the music?"

"We have our heartbeats," Harry's comment came more off-handedly than intended from a place he had sealed of all entries to.

"I did not know you were a romantic at heart," Louis chuckled innocently and placed his hand on his arm and assumed a stance.

Harry returned the response with all he could in the form of a smile, he couldn't reveal anything at this point. There was a horrible erratic thumping in his chest as if a large bird was trapped inside his ribcage and beating itself to death. He felt overwhelmed right now was an understatement, touching his soulmate even through the thick veil of his clothes elicited feelings in him which couldn't be brought forth even if he saw genesis happen before his own eyes. 

They moved quietly and in rhythmic sequences, the continuing conversation was the only alternative he could find to tame the erratic thought process which was spilling every minute he moved around with the Queen.

When they finally seated themselves because of the arrival of the food, Louis was thrumming with the same intensity. The Omega had stepped inside his tent for a simple meal but what had occurred was beyond either of their deductions. He had accepted his invitation to request for help, Harry knew that but right now the passion through their conversation was so riveting that he had no idea how to proceed from there.

"You came here for a reason, Louis," Harry deserted all his subtlety and took a piece of his steak. 

Louis looked like a deer caught in headlights, mustering up an act of innocence to aid his ulterior motives, "I do not know what you are talking about?"

"Fair enough, then I think I will let you know that I intend on rejoining the war tomorrow if you do not desire my assistance." 

This sudden declaration, rang bells of alarm in the Omega's mind and without a second thought, he blurted out, "Could you take a look at Liam?"

Harry's face expressed a gentle wave of understanding at the request, "Of course, I will."

Louis felt that he had made the conversation had taken a new turn, "Would you like anything in return within reason?"

"Now that you have suggested it," Harry drawled, his eyes looking upward as if they were in deep thought, he weighed it in consequence and looked back at Louis. "Promise me you will not be raged by the proposition."

Louis' eyebrows narrowed, "I promise."

"I don't believe you," Harry muttered and kept his pinky finger out which rose an eyebrow from the Omega's side.

"What are we? Ten?" Louis questioned, acquiescing to the ridiculous commitment.

Harry clicked his tongue and winked, "Five."

"Would you allow me to take you out for dinner?"

"We are having dinner," Louis informed him, unsure of his intentions.

"Of a more non-platonic nature."

Louis blinked at him and regarded his proposition. His face remained emotionless and his words refused to come out but when they did it seemed like poison had been brewed in his thoughts which were being spat from his mouth. "Why do all Alphas think with their dicks? Is that the only reason you are scooping me like I am a damsel in distress?"

Harry's heart clenched.

"Louis, I would kindly ask you to stop insulting yourself and me," Harry responded, his voice infuriatingly calm, "I genuinely like you, not only as the formidable Queen of Alareign but also as a person and if you do not favour my feelings, I will hold my peace."

Louis was thrown off by the sudden confession. 

"Your answer in no manner affects my decision to help Alpha Liam," Harry added as an afterthought. "And I hope it does not affect our friendship either if it is a negation."

"Then it is a negation," Louis replied curtly. 

"I respect that," Harry responded and drove off to a new topic instead and the acceptance of it all surprised the Omega by a very high degree. 

They continued discussing Alareign and his own capitol Sieyerre, the scenic views and the things they could do around town. Both of them were very proud of their own homes but also did not counter the argument into an arrangement of comparison.

When dinner concluded, Harry accompanied Louis back.

Harry spent quite an amount of time with the healers in Louis' camp, changing several things and giving potions they hadn't even heard of. On returning to his own camp Harry sped in the direction of Niall's tent. Requesting the Omega to check if he was decent and sauntered into the tent.

"What's wrong?" Niall asked moving back on his bed. 

And Harry explained. With hurt and an insurmountable amount of accuracy bled through his pain. Louis remembered nothing and Harry remembered everything. It was the worst form of torture anybody could ever bestow on someone. Three years of dreams and courtship, running down castle staircases while dancing underneath the moonlight only for it to simmer down into futility. 

Harry was irrevocably in love with Louis Tomlinson. But Louis tragically was not and he most probably would not be in love with anyone at any given point of time. With the scepticism he harboured, it was nearly impossible for him to allow anybody to get close to his heart nevermind his soul. Louis had an armour around his heart which was so sharp that Harry's blood would never satiate the thirst it bore. He would never be the person he met with all his shields down bearing his heart to him. 

Harry knew that the soulmate he had made acquaintance with so deeply that he was ingrained in every part of his soul did not even consider him worthy of his friendship. And Louis did not even know, he thought life was cruel but fate was certainly one step ahead. 

Niall held him, as he cried into his arms, holding him close. "I do not want to do this anymore, I am so tired," he sighed dejectedly, "I don't want this gift if all it fucking brings me is pain."

When he retrieved himself from Niall's embrace, his brother had his eyes fixed on him and filled with worry, "Harry, I know it is hard and I am aware you are upset but you need to first compose yourself."

Pulling him up and making him sit properly, Niall brought a tumbler of water to him, making the man drink it into completion. Holding his hand, he took a deep breath initiating Harry to replicate the same thing. Grounding the Alpha down, he kept his hand upon Harry's own and gently rubbed it.

"Harry, it is okay and natural for him to reject, even though you know him for three years, he does not and I truly believe if you continue to respect him and maintain your friendship, he will come around," Niall assured.

"What if he marries someone else, someone who is obviously more capable than I am?" Harry questioned, "Someone like that commander of his who is constantly peacocking around him."

Niall suppressed his chuckle which was caused by seeing his brother jealous for once in his life. "Jealousy is an awful mistress, Harry."

"Have faith in yourself, if something is meant to be, it will find you even if there are sentries and armies and motherfucking dragons in between." 

"This is not Troy." Harry let out a feeble chuckle and accepted, "I guess you are right."

Niall joined him in the laugh but then squeezed his hand more firmly, his eyes questioning him, "Why don't you just go and tell him you bear his soulmark?"

Harry looked at the man before him and shook his head, "He won't believe me."

"Why?"

"He won't and even if a part of him does, he is going to push me further away after this," Harry verified, "Why do you think he only takes Beta men as his husbands? Louis is too scared to relinquish control and he sees any Alpha who loves him as a threat to his rule not because they are but because he firmly believes love could make him do things which are wonderfully unacceptable to him."

Niall looked at him with something which keenly resembled exasperation and resignation, "And rejection then would seem more painful."

"Yes," Harry nodded his head, as he embraced his brother.

* * *

The end was near.

More than half of Silas' army was destructed. If the man wanted to by any remote chance assure victory it would be only by calling more people which he was positive wasn't possible or even probable which called for negotiation. And for Silas to even be calling for one, it was clear that he wanted to still win something out of this inexorable situation. 

All the rulers had congregated in Arnold's tent and were waiting for the man and when he did arrive it was obvious that he still had hope. 

As they began conversing, the first notice the man gave was he still desired a part of Edellium and was willing to leave in peace if the western forests and mountains were given to him. 

"But why?" Marcus questioned, his voice resounding, "We can continue the entire battle without losing, why should we grant consent to this."

"For human life of course," Silas' gruff voice came through.

Louis scoffed and looked at him, "And when you initiated this entire unnecessary event, you did not think of life?"

"Precisely," Donovan sided with Louis.

"And you are?" Silas questioned the Omega.

Everyone knew the direction in which Silas was heading and if he wouldn't be stopped this entire negotiation could become the reason for the continuation of this war.

"Since you are negotiating with all of us, it's obvious I am a ruler as well," Louis replied lazily.

"An Omega?"

"We did not agree to this to discuss our genders or our beliefs," Harry intervened to which Arnold added, "Can we please focus on the given topic?"

Reluctantly, they moved away from the verbal brawl they were going to indulge in and focussed on the rest of the conversation. Thankfully the entire negotiation occurred without incident until Silas explicitly threatened that he had sent troops to Arnold's city. And then all hell broke loose. The man revealed that he had sent one part of their troops to lay siege on Arnold's castle. The troops were a few and would wait for orders until the negotiation turned worse.

"If you want to raid Arnold's castle, feel free to do that," Louis muttered, eliciting a number of gasps and widened eyes from everyone else, "but I have an additional four ships of soldiers docked away from here in your territory and if anything happens to the people of Edellium, I will just ask them to attack right now."

"I am certain you are bluffing," Silas returned chuckling.

"Why do Alphas never heed my words?" Louis drawled out dramatically while rolling his eyes, "You are welcomed to find out for yourself." 

"There are ships and they are inherently Vindictian, you will see my flag and whatever else I just described," Louis sighed and leaned back. "Go and waste your time verifying."

Everyone looked at Louis in surprise but a few of them concealed it with ease. Silas did not seem to be very pleased with the new revelation of information. 

"So do we return to fighting since it's still noon?" Louis posed the question.

"You are an Omega and you clearly do not know your place or your worth, having a fucking tiara on your head does not make you a ruler!" He yelled.

"I know my place, very well. It is between you and the people of Edellium," Louis sighed and bent his head to the side. "Now it's in your hands if you want to retrieve your hypothetical troops from the borders of Cavince otherwise I will set my real troops on your behind, quite literally."

"Why you!" Silas had withdrawn his sword out only to be stopped by Harry's own.

"I would reconsider that," Harry suggested. "You are outnumbered and weak, please do yourself the kindness to accept your defeat with grace."

"What he said," Louis pointed out in the Alpha's direction. 

"You will face my wrath!" Silas threatened.

"Your wrath is getting beheaded every day in the of the battleground," Louis responded blankly. "If that is your wrath you should revise the English language."

"Louis, you are not helping," Harry chided.

Louis shook his head and pointed out at the enemy, "I am, he isn't."

"Silas, decide now," Aurelius threw in the ultimatum, "you do not have a fucking choice."

Silas retrieved his sword and glared at Arnold, "We shall meet in the field."

"By that rate, he won't have any heirs left," Louis remarked, as he turned his attention back to the council.

Taylor leaned forward, "Are there truly ships?"

Louis gave her a sceptical glance, "Do you take me for an amateur? Of course, there are ships," he told her and cleverly added, "and troops."

Amusement rippled through all of their faces at the wordplay. And Louis settled down comfortably on his chair as Arnold began talking.

Quickly briefing over their strategy, all of them made sure of the ideas they were adopting that very day. When they were leaving, Louis' eyes briefly caught Harry's and there was a twinkle of intrigue which fluttered away as he grinned in knowing. 

That evening Arnold drew the sword into Silas' heart and the war had finally been won. On returning to the camps which were overseen by brilliantly clear dark blue sky. There was no cold just plain fervour, the adrenaline of the battlefield was smothering all the wounds into nothingness. Many of the soldiers were too pleased with the outcome which had arrived and celebration was a mandate. 

As he hovered close to his tents, Nick had informed him that Liam was awake but as he made his way to the tent, Harry immediately stopped him and asked him to clean himself up before entering the tent.

"Louis, as his healer, I cannot possibly allow it and I am sure you understand," Harry advised steadily, his eyes unwavering from their stance, "Please."

Louis gave a sigh of resignation and nodded in agreement which earned him an eyebrow raised so high from Nick that it disappeared into his hairline. Following the Omega, he was taken back. When there was enough space between the Alpha and the duo, Nick thought it was an appropriate time to confront the Queen.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick questioned the man who just gave him a frail raise of an eyebrow to continue, "Why did you listen to him?"

Louis squinted his eyes in thought and clicked his tongue, "Probably because he made sense? Could it be something to do with logical reasoning which you do not possess?" 

"Next time you think you have the right to question me, take a moment to inhale a deep breath and think from your head instead of your dick like your brethren," He snapped and entered his tent.

Louis continued working on cleaning himself. Time passed and as soon as he was clothed in neat garments appropriate enough for a queen, he decided he would be leaving to grace Liam with his presence. No sooner was he moving out, the guard at the mouth of his tent enlightened him that Aurelius was requesting an audience with him. 

The Omega asked the guard to keep checking in on him every ten minutes because honestly why would Aurelius want to talk if not to kill him? Louis could have the benefit of the doubt, he earned it.

When he walked in, Aurelius looked excessively drained but at this point in the war who was not? His blond hair tied into a low ponytail with the purple of his robes contrasting with deep white. 

"You have ten minutes to explain why you want to talk to me," Louis muttered as he slowly angled the mirror appropriately.

"Whose child was it?" Aurelius dove into the topic with no further prodding whatsoever. 

Louis rolled his eyes as he carefully adjusted his nosering on the right flap, "You genuinely think manipulation and infuriating people are the only characteristics I am endowed with?"

"You could add being an excessive pain in the arse," Aurelius countered, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course," Louis responded sarcastically and quietly glared at him, "I was faithful if you did not understand the flow of my sarcasm," he rolled his eyes and leaned back on his seat, the piece of silver around his nose glimmering in the glow of golden light.

"And you did have a miscarriage?"

Louis let out an exhale of exasperation, "Why would you believe anything I say?" 

"I do not know, try me."

"Arrow and I were happy, we were actually happy in our marriage, he truly respected me and valued me as a person," Louis spat out, "he was a dick sometimes but then again so am I but he cared enough to be a good husband."

"He went out to hunt and said he would scout the forests first and that was when the pride of lions attacked, I was not there."

"Why weren't you there?"

"I was sick, I was vomiting constantly, thought it was a stomach bug and I realised that it was not a sickness when the sheets were drenched in blood."

Aurelius shook his head and reflected confusion, "Why did you not tell us that?" 

Louis' eyes were blazing with anger as he continued to answer his questions, "For your information, nobody knew, except for two healers and one man who was present, Nick."

"I was sitting on a throne which had reached to strangle me after I ordered the execution of Dominic, do you think anybody would forgive me for showcasing that I am an incompetent Omega?"

"Louis, you cannot expect help if you do not ask!"

"The price to ask for help is prejudice for me, you could lecture about this but every minute there are people questioning my capabilities," Louis snapped at him.

Aurelius closed his eyes and sighed. He rose from his seat and said, "Thank you for entertaining my queries."

"If you still do not believe me, not that I particularly care," he told him, his tone filled with neutrality, void of the passion he had a few moments ago, "you could ask Healer Lyra or Nicholas Grimshaw."

Aurelius let out a nod of assent and understanding and moved out of the tent.

It wasn't a proud moment for him to allow anyone to know that he lost a child, the humiliation of it all trumped the pain he would've felt. People kept trying to drag him down repeatedly because of the tragedy of his birth, kept scrutinising his decisions like clockwork but for whatever fortune or misfortune, the crown had landed on his head and he wasn't going to allow men who assumed they were better than him to ruin his motherland because of petty politics.

He did not have much of a choice, he refused to parade his vulnerability and if suppressing it thoroughly was what he had to do, he would do it and he did. Louis did not have a choice in the matter, he bore it with a smile on his face and when he did mourn for his child it would be in the dead of the night when everyone was a victim to their sleep. Louis wasn't fond of parading his heart on his sleeve and he did not.

Shaking his head, he threw his pity party away and rose from his place to visit Liam. He made his way to the maroon dyed tents and stopped. 

Louis hesitated before he stepped in. Zayn would be there and he had not spoken to his so-called best friend after he stormed out of his tent and Louis was dreading seeing him again. He did not visit Liam directly for that sole reason just the healers for timely updates. The Omega sighed and turned to hit Harry's chest.

"Careful, Your Majesty," Harry's voice rang through the air.

Louis looked up at him and shook his head to turn away from the man. As Louis placed the distance between them without a response, Harry caught up with him. 

"Wrong direction, you were supposed to enter the tent."

Louis rolled his eyes and continued walking, "I had a change of mind."

"Really? Liam was very enthusiastic to meet you," Harry informed him which made the Omega's steps pause and pivoted him in the Alpha's direction.

"How is he? Since you are the one supervising him, you must know."

Harry gave him a sigh and carefully looked at him, "He is fine. The fact he woke up is a great victory on our side but he has a lot of healing to do, he cannot even walk for a stretch, cannot pursue greater exhaustion."

"Zayn will take care of that," Louis answered him, as he continued walking with Harry on his side.

"And you do not wish to enquire on his health from him?"

Harry stopped the man and questioned, "May I dismiss your guards or ask them to keep a distance?"

"Why?"

"Because you have decided to accompany back to my camp?"

"And who made this decision, pray tell?" Louis decided to humour him.

"A very wise man, I attest," Harry told with a serious visage.

"Undoubtedly," Louis' sarcasm came through as he rolled his eyes and turned to the guards to move a bit further back.

"What is it that you wanted to talk?" Louis hit the stomach of the beast.

"The regular, how was your day and why are you looking like someone stole your pudding but you nearly always seem that way so," Harry trailed on.

Louis was certainly amused by the response but with the side of his eye noticed Harry's expression, "I am not in a great mood, Aurelius and I had a very entertaining conversation which disrupted my peace and now I do not want to meet Liam."

"You certainly do want to meet Liam, otherwise you would not waste your time travelling so far to his tent."

"What nonsense are you spewing?" Louis demanded, confused, as he furrowed his eyebrows, "His tent a few steps next to mine."

"Exactly, my point," Harry noted, as he stared down at the Omega who figured out that it was sarcasm.

"You are in a desperate need of sarcasm lessons," Louis muttered swiftly and then immediately turned to him, "And to answer your question I changed my mind."

"Interesting. You changed your mind after slaying nearly half of Silas' children parading them on stakes and consecutively destroying the army because he hurt the members of your inner circle," Harry noted.

"What do you wish to accomplish by stating those facts?" Louis questioned, his eyes unwilling to meet his eye. 

"Whether the real problem is Liam or the fact that you did not send for Zayn and now he is here and by meeting Liam you will have to face him as well."

Louis snapped his neck in Harry's direction with ferocious speed, "Who on earth is giving out this information? Was it Zayn because he is always bitching and snitching when we are fighting."

Harry let out a laugh and smiled endearingly at the Omega, "No, as you termed he did not indulge in any such bitching or snitching, I just know."

"What do you mean you just know?"

"Somethings I just know without making any particular efforts," Harry shrugged.

"Really?" Louis' dry tone was entertaining, "What am I going to have for breakfast tomorrow morning?" 

"How I know of it is not the subject of the matter, Queen Louis," Harry responded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am going to make you admit your secret one day, Styles."

"But that is not today," Harry informed him with a smile. 

"I am not interested in letting you know of my regrets or the upsetting nature of my mind, so I am delightfully telling you that I am not telling this to you."

As he dropped Harry to his tent, Louis briefly paused for a moment when Niall caught on him, "I was going to look for you!"

"We are having a feast, Louis," he informed him, a smile on his face, "I am expecting."

"And you must come," Niall declared.

Louis was about to reject but the hope in the fellow Omega's eyes rendered him useless of his ambitions, "Of course."

"Congratulations," he added on, as he walked to Niall's tent.

"You knew this would occur," Louis hissed as the Omega skipped further inside with the Alpha.

"Let's reserve accusations for dessert?" Harry suggested with a grin.

Niall was a wonderful Omega. Louis knew that he was the illegitimate son of Harry's father but that did not dampen the man's lineage. He was polite and excessively kind, indefinitely protective of his older brother but one amongst the few people who actually possessed a spine and a mouth to propagate what they had in mind. 

After he had rejected Harry's proposition without any sort of grace, Niall had sought him out to smoothen his edges. He did not want their personal interests to conflict intermittently with the relationship of the states. And Louis was impressed by that sort of foresight, in all honesty. As time passed, he noticed if Niall was not Harry's brother, he would have offered a position in his own ranks to the Omega.

That being the reason he found it excessively hard to tell no to the kid now.

"You know we even got chicken breast wrapped in parma ham today," Niall went on.

The dinner proceeded with a lot of chatter. The clear distinction between the two of their provinces was so similar that it almost merged into one. The laughter, the comfort, the ease to be yourself, it reminded him fondly of his inner circle and the dinners they had. 

With that Louis was knocked into another flush of memories. __

_"I am your advisor, not your executioner!" Liam scowled, his eyes flaming with anger._ __

_The day had been tiresome like any other. After he ascended to the throne it had become more hectic, there was always a person advising him to not do something or to do something like he was a helpless child. There were people who bowed to him because he was the reagent but were patiently waiting for the litany of his shortcomings to begin. It was steadily changing, the number of beheadings had rapidly increased as he made his decision firm that if anybody said a word against him without rational and because of prejudice, they would be instantly executed._ __

_After that, it had become tiresome but Louis' mental health was in a sound position. If the killing was all it took, he would have started it months ago._ __

_Today it was his cousin who had thought to pull a dumb stunt like openly removing his sword with Louis on the pointed end and Liam obviously moved forward to defend the Queen. All of that was well and good but now he had asked Liam to execute him in the middle of a court session._ __

_And that brought forth a lot of repressed feelings. From Liam that is._ __

_"If you wish to remain my advisor, you will do as I say," Louis snapped back._ __

_"You could just ask him to go downstairs to the dungeons instead and let him die with dignity," Liam suggested, in a feeble attempt to appease him._ __

_"He lost his dignity when he laced his fingers around his sword," Louis retaliated._ __

_Liam stayed still and looked into Louis' eyes, "Then I refuse to side with you on this, I can honour all your commands, Your Majesty but not to strip another person of his dignity to glorify my own."_ __

_"That is a very brazen implication, Liam," Louis bit back but then turned to the Omega on his right, "Could you do it instead, Zayn?"_ __

_"He is an Omega!" Liam countered, very vehement with his solution._

_"I would be very careful of your words Liam," Louis warned, "The man you serve is an Omega as well."_ __

_"The man I serve thinks of his ego as well."_ __

_Louis ignored him promptly and he was hardly subtle about the way he chose to do it. His body pivoted in Zayn's direction who promptly decided to execute the command given to him. Blood lathered the floor and Zayn's sword was dripping of the viscous liquid, it was immediately the next moment that many ministers who were seated before him gulped, the message was delivered and hopefully, the effects would be seen._ __

_"Clean the floor," he ordered the guards and took his seat, his eyes drifted to Liam, "You can kneel next."_ __

_"Your Majesty?" Liam asked, his eyes widened._ __

_This surprised everyone in the council. The decision was abrupt and unpredictable especially since Liam was the rock on which the foundation of his Empire laid. Liam had given his unwavering loyalty and even though both of them widely differed from one another, he stood by his side for all he was worth and Louis honoured the people who were with him and were dedicated to his cause._ __

_"I hate disobedience, Liam," Louis responded, consequently his eyes turned to Zayn._ __

_The Omega wasn't pleased and that was drifting off of him. There was some kind of dilly-dallying going on between the two of them and he was positive Zayn harboured very strong feelings for the Alpha and this was definitively beautiful on one side but Louis was relatively insecure that their feelings would triumph their loyalty to him and he could not allow that to happen._ __

_And being the opportunistic bastard he was, he saw this as a window to test that claim._ __

_"I would rather kill myself," Liam volunteered._ __

_"I would rather Zayn do it," Louis replied with a smirk._ __

_Zayn sighed and picked his sword up, as Liam kneeled on the floor. Exasperation and stress precipitated through his eyes, he was very perverse to the idea and Louis was sure Zayn was breaking right there. Picking his sword up, he raised his hand and Louis' yell ceased it._ __

_"That is enough," Louis stopped him, "Clean this blood up, I abhor bloodstains."_ __

_Immediately, he dismissed the entire council and asked Liam and Zayn to remain, "I am proud of you," he addressed Liam and then looked at Liam. "Do not tempt my fury, Liam. I have not seen hell but I certainly do not desire to make your life one."_ __

_"If you refuse to take constructive criticism from anyone," Liam looked at him with a fervour and intensity, "I promise you that your reign is going to last as short as a beheading."_ __

_That evening Louis reflected on his actions. He scrutinised them with proper understanding and if he was wrong in his execution. Louis' abnormal ways to test people had always brought him resentments but the Omega did not know of other ways which corresponded with perfectly accurate results. He firmly believes that Silver and judgement both must survive the test of fire, seven times. And who was he to go against the laws of nature._ __

_But this time, he may admit, he had overdone it with Zayn. He was intending to just gain his favour by handing him a few gifts for his loyalty but he affirmatively invaded something much more delicate than that and now he did not know how to apologize._ __

_So he wrote two letters. One to Liam and the other to Zayn. Although, the joke was him since both of them were in one another's company when they were delivered._ __

_Dearest Zayn,_

_I would ask you to burn the letter after you read it because I refuse to admit to any of its contents. What happened in the hall was thoroughly indecent and provocative on my side especially since I could see that you did harbour feelings of a non-platonic sense towards Liam. It was wrong of me to ask you to do that and I have no excuses or justifications except for the fact that I am truly sorry._ __

_I hope you will find it in your graces to forgive me._ __

_Yours faithfully,_ _  
Queen Louis William Tomlinson, the first._ __

_The letter to Liam wasn't as respectful as this. He had spoken his mind out and eventually apologised but there was a certain lack of sincerity to it. But it was instantaneously rectified by Liam when he was still there by his side the following morning._ __

_They proceeded as though nothing had happened._

When he snapped out of it, Harry held a plate of pudding in his direction, "You can't keep writing letters all your life, Louis," his smile was delicate and knowing. "Our relationships need our words as validation, not something scribbled on paper."

Louis looked at him with a gulp. Uncertain and unsure. 

"But I was not wrong," Louis whispered to him, his eyes were reflecting a helpless response. "My country is more important."

"And you think they aren't aware of it? If they can die for you, they can certainly make decisions which can help both the situations," Harry gently told him. "Don't you think?"

"But their efficiency isn't as good as mine," Louis argued. 

"That's the first step, isn't it? Trusting your comrades and realising that there is more to this than the just the orders and decrees," Harry advised. 

"And they won't leave me? By the end of this?"

"People who love us never really leave us, Louis," Harry smiled, his eyes stuck upon the Omega. 

His eyes remained on the man and let out a very brief look of upset and something so very shattered.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update : 6th October


	5. Numbers

When he stepped in, everyone moved to the side immediately giving him the path to saunter inside. Louis' eyes were stuck to Liam who was seated upright and Zayn quietly beside him, His hair was pulled back by what seemed a makeshift bandana, and without the obstruction of his hair, his eyes couldn't hide his vehemence

"Leave us, please," Louis requested, the healers bowed and exited immediately.

Zayn stayed put, as Louis expected of him. He had the resilience of a bull but honestly who was Louis to judge especially since he was the said bull. His eyes moved to Liam who was waiting for a greeting or a question, whatever came first. He pulled himself to sit appropriately for the sake of propriety.

"How have you been?" Louis risked, placing himself near Liam's thigh.

Liam suspired and nodded his head in acquiesce, "I am recovering, I heard the number of mindless stupid things you did after I lapsed into intermittent death."

"Jesus, Payno," Louis muttered dramatically, "Is Harry giving you a dictionary instead of medicines?"

Liam raised a single brow giving him a dubious look, "Jesus, Louis, did nobody teach you not to be that dramatic?"

"When was I dramatic?"

"Beheading people and putting them on stakes?" Liam offered.

Louis waved his hand and leant down on his shoulder, "They hurt all of you, I can not allow that to go unpunished."

"That seems fair, honestly," Liam parted and continued talking, "but that affirmatively does not explain why the two of you are skillfully avoiding one another."

"He has not told you already?" Louis questioned, looking at the fellow Omega who sourly turned away.

Liam rubbed his forehead in exhaustion and shifted glances between them, "Zayn would not be here because Vindicta is clearly more important than any of us which means you did not send a letter and someone else did and-"

"-I did not hear about the occupation change, Liam," Louis asked him, his eyes widened, the sarcasm so evident, "When did you become a detective?"

"And judging by your sarcasm, I am right," Liam informed him, his lips pursed. His eyes drifted to Zayn. "You know he is this way, why are you upset?"

"I am still in the room, you can bitch after I get out," Louis muttered indignantly.

"He is a git," Zayn responded, the distaste and lack of pleasure discernible, "he said he would rather bear with the guilt he did not call for me than risk losing Vindicta?!"

Then he pivoted himself towards the Queen, the hurt in his heart taking the most awful form it could to inflict pain upon the mirror he was looking at, "Louis, honestly, everyone knows your brand of cruelty, why would anybody be dumb enough to think nevermind plan an attack on Alareign in your absence?!"

"I have many enemies," he retorted plainly.

"Of that, I have absolutely no doubt," Zayn glowered, his eyes piercing daggers through the man.

"And I honestly believed I could apologise to you!" Louis hurled at him.

"For what? You need another errand for me to run for, Your Majesty?!" Zayn retorted in the least calm manner possible.

"You really think that I always have ulterior motives?" Louis asked him, he was taken back, and looked at Liam, "Is that what people think of me?"

"Only the ones who truly know you," Zayn sent back.

"That is enough," Liam intervened, shifting his eyes between the two of them, "You both are stressing me out."

"I hope you get well soon," he directed towards Liam and glanced in Zayn's direction, "Fuck you."

Louis rose and stormed out of the tent only to hit Harry's chest again. When he composed himself to look at the Alpha before him, he glared at him and hissed, "Fuck you as well."

As he stormed off in the direction of his tent, most of the soldiers seemed oblivious to everything which occurred in their vicinity. The war was won and their celebrations were a source of getting away from the bloodshed which was becoming a ritualistic practice considering the number of days the war stretched. And if Louis did anything, he envied the carefree nature all of his men could afford to carry. On nights like these, he felt it with a higher frequency, especially when he fought with Liam and Zayn.

Regardless of how much he despised the truth, they were the pillars on which his throne was built. He needed them as much as they did and he loved them, he was just too stubborn to admit it. If God forbid, Zayn was in Liam's place, he would burn everything and everyone in his way but fuck, nobody saw that, did they? They just kept seeing the cruel man who ruled with an iron fist which was heavier than the breaths they took. Louis' sword pierced more hearts than the shoulders it knighted. He did not know mercy and had no desire to bestow it upon someone else, especially if they were a part of the herd which upheld the prejudices which he skillfully proved wrong every day. How he gained the favour of Alareign and the other cities was beyond him.

His people loved him so much that it hurt. And Louis always returned the things given to him ten times the quantity, whether it was devotion, respect or vengeance.

_"Your Majesty, a pair of women want to have an audience with you," the guard intervened the chambers in which they were seated._

_Their northwestern borders had been facing problems once again. The issue of bandits was worsening and it seemed that the people who were employed by Louis just ventured to prove that they were indeed useless. As the days drawled out the conditions effectively worsened and it seemed that the Omega had to go down to sort it out personally._

_"We are in a pivotal meeting, you can see that, right?" Zayn threw at him._

_"I do, sir," the guard's response was apologetic as he tried to elucidate, "but they are unrelenting in their behaviour and they have a newborn child with them."_

_Louis' attention was caught, he looked up at the guard and asked, "Why do they want an audience?"_

_"She wants you to name her daughter," he responded and that shook him off whatever he was thinking or plotting, effectively throwing him into a loop of reasoning._

_"Why?" Louis asked, confused and turned to his chief advisor, "Has this happened before, Sir Richard?"_

_The man considered his requisition and then shook his head in negation, "I have not witnessed it in the two generations of Kings."_

_Louis' reflex was to look at Zayn for his advice and all he did was squeeze his hand under the table, "If that is the case, you must investigate it, Your Majesty."_

_"Invite her to the ground chambers and assure the fire is burning," Louis added. "Offer her some food as well."_

_The guard bowed in assent and retreated immediately. His eyes turned away in the direction of the rest of the people who were staring at him._

_"What?" Louis questioned, "She has arrived at my home, do you not offer refreshments?"_

_The staring continued._

_"Where do you all learn your manners?!" He exclaimed initiating a bubble of laughter at the young Queen._

_He dismissed the council and made his way to the footsteps of the castle. The warmth fading, the closer he got to the door. Winter had begun and the snow was on every exposed surface which could be found, winds blew uncontrollably and now two days before Christmas, he was still negotiating._

_As he approached the woman, he noticed her bright red hair tied in a loose bun, falling off. In her arms was a young baby girl and god, was she pretty._

_"Your Highness," she smiled and bowed her head in respect._

_"Now Delilah, tell me what aches you?" He asked._

_"Nothing does, Your Majesty," she smiled, her eyes hidden by the intensity of it, "we wanted you to name her first."_

_"I have achieved no such feat for you to bestow that much of an honour."_

_"You insult yourself, Your Majesty," she gently responded. "You are the one good thing which has occurred to us, we are grateful you are our monarch so allow us to be honoured by letting our child bear a name you chose."_

_Louis was gobsmacked. He did not know of this or whatever this woman was praising him of because if he was honest all he did was rule, like any other ruler. Attempt to reduce taxes, provide more security, less pain to the people but that was what any other ruler did. There was nothing appreciative about it._

_"If you are insistent, how about Valentina?" Louis offered. "It means healthy and strong."_

_"Of course," she smiled and stood up, "Would you like to hold her, Your Highness?"_

_Louis awkwardly nodded his head and took the child in his arms, his eyes shifting between Zayn and Liam but when the child was in his arms, his focus was completely parted upon her. The tiny human was probably smaller than any sword he held, frailer than any piece of glass and more precious than any gemstone he held._

_"Are you not the prettiest here?" He told gently touching her rose stained cheeks, "Could give Zayn a run for his money, huh?"_

_His eyes fixed on her own which she had fluttered open, grey glaring in his direction, drinking his appearance. Her hand reached out to Louis' cheek and paused upon the chain which held the cross._

_"I see you are a believer," Louis commented and kissed her forehead. "I hope our Lord grants you hope, resilience and a touch of beauty but let your mind be the most powerful weapon upon you, may you choose forgiveness over cruelty, love over ego and respect above them all."_

_His smile remained intact, as he passed her to Delilah who was beaming at what was given to her. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she told him, her happiness bubbling._

_"As you leave, I would recommend you to keep this interaction to yourself," Louis suggested, as his fingers braced his nape, unlocking the chain, chuckling. "As much as I adore children, I do not favour naming the entirety of Alareign's newborns."_

_The woman nodded understandably but her eyebrows furrowed, as he placed the chain around the child's neck. Before she could protest, he raised his hand, "I hope this remains in her neck if it moves anywhere else, it will find its way back to me."_

_"I would not imagine to hand it over to anybody else," she told him and with that, he gave her a bag of silver coins._

_"Merry Christmas, Your Highness," she greeted, as she moved out which he returned._

_His eyes moved back to a very intrigued pair. They were just blinking at him, clearly surprised by something or everything according to his deduction skills. Raising his eyebrows in the questioning of their demeanour._

_"You should reconsider marriage," Liam recommended._

_"You should reconsider becoming a eunuch," Louis tossed it back._

_Zayn gave him the look he pulled up to make Louis reconsider his dumb decisions, "You should genuinely think of it, love." Zayn put forth, holding his arm, as they took a circle of the room with Liam seated on the chair, "A child could be a blessing to you."_

_"Or something to use against me," he returned and then looked at him meaningfully, "you both satiate that need noticeably very well."_

_"We cannot be used as leverage, don't be silly," Liam dismissed._

_"Oh really?!" Louis exclaimed, "What about the one time you left after your cinematic standing against me, you worked pretty phenomenally."_

_Liam let out a breath of annoyance, chagrin painting him with clarity, "I was misguided."_

_"And we have spoken about this," Zayn interjected pausing both of them. "And there was peace."_

_Louis rolled his eyes and nodded his head, looking at Liam apologetically who had raised from his seat. Liam was excessively understanding and Louis was always taking advantage of that. He knew it but he did not know of anything in his life which Liam had not taught him, be it sword fighting or basic healing salves and potions or Edellium geography and when he did leave him, Louis was left not without limb because limbs could be replaced, he was rendered without spirit. Liam was the hand he trusted before his own and this journey he was on was his as much as it was his own._

_And he would be deceiving himself if he said he was still not bitter about it._

_"It is all right," Liam responded understandably._

_"Lou," Zayn began, his whiskey browns firm on him, "you need to learn how to apologise with words. You can't keep writing letters all your life."_

_Louis pouted and looked in Liam's direction, "I am sorry, I am just not over it."_

_Liam let out an exaggerated nod and held his arms open and beckoned the Omega for an embrace which he willingly delved into._

_"Hey!" Zayn exclaimed, "Even I want a hug!"_

"Your Majesty, are you all right?" A soldier questioned, his concern was hardly concealed and the intonation brought genuity as an attestation, "You seem worried."

"I am all right," he pulled up a smile and assured him, "return to your comrades, I am perfectly fine."

The man was sceptical but quickly bowed and listened to him. At least his people were still present with him.

* * *

"Louis, consider it," Arnold suggested.

The man was so persistent, it frustrated Louis to no end sometimes. He was the sanest amongst the bunch, himself included but honestly, how had Louis not snapped yet. Arnold was persuading him to remain at his castle for another week until Liam got better. If Louis was being candid, it was a great suggestion, his points were congealed, sensible even.

After Silas' army had decided to successfully flee, they were left with a fantastic sense of misdirection. Louis had his reservations, he still believed it could be a surprise attack but when Nick returned with the other horsemen, it was verified that they were gone for good and were not hiding behind for a surprise attack.

And then the invitation had been put forth by a very generous Arnold.

Harry had decided to stay with his brother and since the man was Liam's healer it made sense to keep him there for longer.

The only relevant problem which remained was who would be governing back at his own Capitol. If Liam and Zayn were here, it made no sense for him to stay and leaving Nick to govern Alareign was already churning a feeling of dread. He needed advice and both of his advisors were thoroughly disposed at the moment and he could not talk to Zayn anyway.

"I'll think," he appeased which gained a smile from Arnold as he exited.

And now Louis was left to his thoughts. His head up in different combinations of people who accompanied the army back and the ones who remained. His brain wondering the worst possible case scenarios if he did not go to Alareign. This was why he did not allow Zayn to leave the city and now him choosing to be away would be ridiculously hypocritical.

Sighing, he quietly closed his eyes and began praying. Gripping the rosary, he continued to circle the beads, he had time now and he would ask the one person who would probably not turn him away. As Louis grew, his views changed but his heart and devotion to the Almighty did not. Storms came and went but the skies did not change their colours and the oceans did not evaporate into thin air, that was his faith in God. He helped him through the pastures, through the mountains and though everything anybody threw against him.

"Lord, I beseech your guidance, as I need it now more than ever, aeons may pass but even the remnants of whatever life which may remain of my bones," Louis said the words, with glowing reverence, "I will call upon you and only you to guide me."

Sighing, he let out a breath and made the sign of the cross, "In you, I place my trust, My Lord."

Standing up from the floor, he turned to see Harry near the opening of the tent, "And what did God say?"

"To never follow your advice in the near or distant future," Louis retorted and looked at him. "I thought you would leave me alone after I declined your non-platonic dinner invitation?"

"Badgering you with the topic, yes," Harry agreed, tipping his head, "but we are friends, are we not?"

"Your advice was the most awful advice I have received in my life," Louis told him, in a matter of fact manner. "Do friends do that?"

The Alpha let out a chuckle and for some reason, Louis really noticed the rumble of amusement. It wasn't melodic, laughter generally wasn't but it was a distortion of a tune which Louis would definitely get used to eventually, like getting wet in the rain which caused irate but comfort inevitably.

"Dance with me, Louis," Harry offered his hand and Louis was completely barmy to actually accept it.

"What is it with you and dancing?" Louis grumbled.

Harry smiled, "Someone who I was intensely fond of liked dancing as well."

Piquing his interest, Louis' eyes collided with Harry's own, the specs of gold interestingly visible, "Go on."

"There isn't anything to go on about," he shrugged off, albeit not with nonchalance, it had emotion, a certain type of intensity which was restrained, "I was very fond of this someone."

"Did he pass?"

"God forbid, no. It's just we aren't in one another's memories anymore."

Louis nodded understandably, "Was it love?"

"It still is," he affirmed, his voice betraying granules of sadness. That's when the Alpha decided to avert the topic onto the Omega, "Have you ever loved anybody?"

Louis shook his head in negation, he had not.

"Not particularly."

"Your husbands?"

Louis shrugged and stepped back, swaying slowly in gentle rhythm and sequences, "Dominic was something I hardly wish to discuss whereas Aziraphale," his tone was dragging as if he was searching for the right word or words, "he was my friend, we got along considerably well, shared the same perspectives, were equally power-hungry but I don't think it was love."

"Felt like a business deal?" Harry suggested more than asked which instantly brought about Louis' agreement in the form of a nod.

"We liked each other definitely and I was very protective of him, he was my friend, a very good one if I must say," Louis let out, still attempting to not let out too much.

Harry hummed in acquiesce. His hand stretched out, throwing Louis out, as he twirled him and they took another round around the desk. Louis' eyes turned up to him and let out a question, "I am fond of dancing too."

The Alpha's eyes twinkled and his lips twisted into a smile, "I know."

* * *

Cavince's Capitol was extremely beautiful. Polleit was furnished with an array of houses lined against one another but dispersed into casual areas of residence. The place was chilly because of the onset of what seemed like winter but their proximity to the sea shielded any sort of snow which could possibly occur. Although they had been amidst a war, the people had not abandoned their hope, there was still a very faint sense of festivities but he presumed it heightened after the news of victory.

Arnold was very generous to extend an invitation to stay over for Christmas. It was thoughtful and except for Donovan and Marcus, everyone had agreed to reside for Christmas.

Louis had reluctantly agreed to send Nick and Harvey and the perfectly chirping Timotee back to Alareign. Nick had thrown up a tantrum, of course, but the Omega's decision was extremely rigid and when Lous made his mind up, he seldom changed it.

And Harry was well aware of it.

He was still struggling to keep himself from breaking into a thousand different pieces. The war was won and the casualties had eventually subsided but Harry still felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and sadness in him. He could just inform Louis that he bared the same version of marred skin as his own but what would be the consequences after that. Louis would positively run away from him and never even talk, he would rather break a million glass shards every time he did not recognise him than losing him for the rest of his life.

The same reason he was maintaining his distance until fate inserted herself and brought about their interactions.

He had been distracting himself with other things like playing chess as of now. Taylor and he had been on it for at least over an hour now in the garden's pergola. Arnold had passed as he shook his head in amusement. Aurelius had played a few moves from Tay's side and now Louis had paused.

"Did either of you see Arnold's wife?" Louis asked but discarded his question immediately, moving to Taylor's side, his eyes analyzing the chess set with care.

"Move the queen two spaces ahead," he advised.

Taylor seemed sceptical and looked up at him but the Omega who was unwavering in his decision. "Trust me."

She did so and then the rook assassinated the Queen pretty clearly until the knight was in her position. Eventually, the bishop took the further ended square and at that instant, Harry knew he was compromised. And in a vain attempt to save his victory, he manoeuvred a tie after Louis left.

"I thought I would win there," Harry admitted to Taylor to which she chuckled.

"He did save me there," Taylor sided.

Harry nodded to that and they moved from their place to the castle, indulging in a conversation about philosophy. Taylor had a soothing aura, something which calmed him. She was a trustworthy friend and a more honest woman. Her aura was ridiculously inviting and the fact she was older than him, gave him a sense of family with her.

"Although," Taylor began, as she paused at her room, her eyes looking at him with a grin stuck on her face, "Louis Tomlinson is someone who is very akin to the sun and you do know what happened to Icarus, right?"

Harry's face went blank, reflecting that he did not understand a word of what had been said and shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Truly?" She asked, her eyebrow-raising, unconvinced with his response. "The storm is not a good place to build your home."

"But the eye is," Louis' voice answered and looked at Taylor apologetically, "I am sorry for barging in but I ardently need this six-foot man with a curly mop as his hair."

Harry could not restrain his lips from curling into a grin and allowing a very poorly veiled smug look fogging his face. "Eye of the storm indeed."

"I will see you, Taylor," he greeted which Louis repeated and nodded in attestation and ushered him away.

"Although, who won?" Louis questioned, his hand still holding his arm.

"It was a tie," Harry responded to which Louis comically straightened his neck and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" He asked, "I honestly thought she would win."

"I am not that much of an amateur, I had a great teacher," Harry responded with an obscure gulp.

_"Harry," Louis chided, his eyes reflecting disappointment, "you are supposed to keep your gaze on the board, not on me!"_

_"But the board is not as pretty as you!" Harry replied with the same intonation._

_Louis pouted, it was the most he could do to hide his smile and then leaned away, "Come on, I want you to be amazing at this when the real me meets you."_

_"And will the real you be just like the dream you?" He questioned, pulling him closer on the bed they were situated._

_"If you get through his annoying layer of pretentiousness and sarcasm, yes," Louis affirmed, kissing his nose, his fingers moving through his scalp, "No matter what occurs remember that you and I are perfect for each other, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."_

"Earth to Harry Styles!" Louis called him out.

Why did he not add spoilt brat with the pretentiousness?

"Where were you?" Louis questioned, his baby blue eyes peering at him. "Are you all right?"

Harry sighed in reluctance and upset, "I am fine."

Louis halted their walk near the balcony which was overlooking the gardens, his eyes looking into his own and his expression, sombre, "No, you aren't."

"I promise I-"

"King Harry!" Sabine's voice sent shrilling echo through the hallway, instigating Louis to immediately hide at the edge. "Is Louis in the balcony?"

Harry turned to Louis whose eyes were widened and nose scrunched, the visage of displeasure evident, the Omega had pushed himself into the curtains to hide his stature. "No, he did meet me while I was with Taylor but I think he went down to the kitchens."

"Oh!" She exclaimed and waved at him, "Thank you!"

Harry looked at him and shook his head, "Explanations, please?"

"She is their older Alpha daughter who believes we both are soulmates because we burnt our hands in the same place and is badgering me ever since."

"Is she?" Harry inquired, knowing the answer well enough.

Louis huffed and looked at him with disbelief, "You are genuinely asking me that?" He replied with a question, "If you are, I am going to punch you."

Harry let a laugh and asked, "Why don't you bring it up with Arnold?"

"Here is the thing, I think his wife put her up to it," Louis responded, shrugging his shoulders, "because when I went hunting for Lavita, she just disappeared and Arnold is avoiding me."

"I was talking to Karlie and she dragged me from there as well," Louis explained and went on worrying, "I can't go to Liam and Zayn because obvious reasons, Aurelius and you are the only people remaining in this long list."

"The leftover, I see," he teased him with a smirk.

Louis' expression briefly resembled hurt before he started shaking his head to disagree with the statement, "I had the instinct to reach you immediately but I rejected your proposition for the possibility of something non-platonic," he elucidated, his words dripping out of sincerity, "and to ask you to help would seem like I am just using your feelings as leverage."

Harry's gaze softened and held his hand, "Louis, you do not need to think in that manner, I am always here for you whether you like it or not. You and I are perfect for each other, non-platonic or not."

Louis squinted his eyes at the Alpha in an attempt to decipher his words but then did not ask or inquire until Sabine's voice shrieked from the garden, yelling out to him.

"Louis! There you are!" She called, as she waved.

Grimacing, he turned to look at the princess, forcing a smile on his lips, "I am in truth unwell, Sabine so I spoke to Harry."

"What happened?" She squeaked, her voice concerned.

"You," he muttered under his breath but then croaked out, "headache, I am going to sleep for a while."

"I can massage!" She volunteered, initiating scorn as he shook his head.

"No! I'd rather sleep!" He shouted back and before she could respond, he darted out of the balcony with Harry right behind him.

The two of them quickly got into Louis' room and waited until the knocking subsided.

"I cannot be holed up here for the duration of my stay," Louis complained to the Alpha.

"You won't," Harry assured and then suggested, "let's go down to the village."

"Without letting anybody know?" Louis asked, not very approving of the idea.

"No, silly, we'll let the guards know or," he drawled out raising his eyebrow, "we could sneak out."

"Are you tempting me with the second option?" Louis interrogated, his eyes squinting, verifying his suspicions.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

And that sealed their trip.

* * *

They had dressed down. Shedding the expensive tunics of brocade and silk, discarding velvet, the pair had slid into simple cotton and put a cloak over it. Apparently, it was enough to con everyone into letting him out without question.

When they began walking down the castle road, Louis seemed surprised that it still worked. In Alareign, he couldn't turn from one side of the bed to the other without five people asking him if the mattress displeased him. He loved the treatment, indefinitely. Everyone in Vindicta loved him with a passion of a thousand fires and he loved them with the same intensity. But that was the problem with that sort of love, it shielded you so much that at some point you would begin to feel caged than devoted.

"Your thoughts are too loud," Harry disrupted his trail of brooding.

"I am just happy to be out and about," Louis chirped, as he moved forward and began inspecting the village shops selling their wares.

"I think we should buy something to eat!" Louis suggested and what could Harry do but follow him.

They moved over the bridge and made their way to the hat stand, they got a hat for the Omega with many lines over them. He seemed pleased at the least and interested by the most by everything. They had a cheap beer in the pub and Louis thought it smart enough to visit the church which they obviously did and the Omega seemed so pleased by the entire expedition.

Now they were at the bridge and the trade of flowers was still lining up beside them, people were flocking around to buy them and purchase other decorations from the carts for Christmas. Last minute shopping, Louis had no idea what it was because everything was already bought by people who were in charge of such things. It was that way since he was born and he was sure nothing changed now.

Trinkets of cheap metal were the new addition beside the hotcakes and the crowd divided itself again. What an indecisive nature, Louis mused.

"What's that line for?" Louis asked him, pointing at the cart.

Harry noticed the line and ran up and check up on the cart, "Fairy floss, I think."

"What's a fairy floss?" Louis asked.

"Real funny, Louis," he shrugged and turned away, noticing the line and when his eyes glanced on the Omega, he was still glaring at the Alpha, "You are being serious, you don't know what is fairy floss?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders signifying his negation which caused Harry to just glare at him, "Wait here, I will get it for you. You will love it, promise."

Louis giggled and nodded, seeing Harry go near the new truck which had deposited itself near the one which had a line. With quite a ruckus, he returned with a container.

"It looks like cotton," Louis told, examining the pink coloured delicacy, pulling it apart he slowly placed it in his mouth and ate it with extreme care, tasting all the flavour he could and then let a look of satisfaction surface up, he remarked, "this is delicious."

Harry smiled, "Is there no floss in Alareign?"

"Might be but I don't know," Louis confessed, and then shrugged, "nobody knows I am this fond of sweets," he told him and then took another bite of the floss, "if they did, they would make a big deal out of it and give me only sweets."

"Don't get me wrong, I love the devotion and how much love is being given but they coddle me, you know?" Louis continued explaining, "Just because I am of the _weaker_ gender or that I have been through things does not qualify as citing to treat me like I am a child."

"Does that upset you intensely?" Harry posed the question before him.

"Not intensely but when someone has already given me the status of God and they tend every beck and call, I can't do anything but to conform to their beliefs, right?" Louis asked him, his eyes permeating, "It is so hard to be just human, you know?"

"I am both seen as a deity who is clearly infallible but worshipped because of my gender," Louis stated, a veil of distress prevailing over his voice, "I am both breakable and unbreakable but it makes me so afraid most of the times and now I am boring you."

"Louis Tomlinson do not insult me by prepossessing the knowledge that I am not interested in anything which revolves around you," he tutted playfully which brought back the visage he held for the rest of the world.

Louis' eyes turned to the Alpha, "Could we have the fairy floss tomorrow again?"

"So we are coming tomorrow as well?" Harry cross-questioned, his grin very evident.

"Harry Styles, you are intelligent, keep up," Louis chided back and looked at him with a smirk

Harry was endeared as he followed him back up to the castle.

When they returned, the torches of fire lining the walls were the only sources of lighting through the hallways. Chandeliers were still being lightened and the men who recognised him bowed in respect and acknowledgement. People moved through the hallway and the pair inevitably fell into another round of conversation.

"I have heard rumours," Louis began, as they moved up the staircase, "Tell me how you began your healing career."

Harry looked at him fondly and then slowly began narrating.

"I wasn't always in Sieyerre," he narrated and directed their walk, "I spent a lot of time in Cair Paravel, it's a beautiful city near the edge of Requiem, lovely waterfalls and a lot of monks."

"I learnt it there," Harry confessed, "I learnt a ton of things there."

"Like?" Louis asked him, continuing to inquire.

"Where were you both? We missed you at dinner," Arnold's voice rang through the hallway behind them and Louis rolled his eyes out.

"I had a headache so I slept for a while and then took a stroll in the gardens," Louis lied effortlessly, he knew even if Arnold did know the truth, he wouldn't dare question him again on it, "and while returning I collided into him."

"I see," Arnold commented, evidently unconvinced, "I can ask someone to send dinner up to your room if you desire so."

"No, I think, we would forego that?" Harry responded looking at Louis who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes," Louis agreed and beckoned the Alpha.

* * *

The next day had been a lot more interesting than anticipated. Arnold had planned for a picnic by the nearby lake. Since it was a sunny day, Louis reluctantly agreed to join the rest of them. With Sabine's over-enthusiasm, nobody could hardly say no.

He knew if Zayn and Liam were here it would be a lot more bearable but clearly, Liam was dying and Zayn was the only one who could revive him. And he was affirmatively not going to talk to Zayn and as a by-product, the Alpha as well until the Omega apologised. So now he could only stick with Harry and fucking Sabine.

And now the most important topic of discussion was birthdays. Why was he even putting up with this shit?

"Mine is on the day of the summer solstice!" She excitedly informed them.

"That is a lovely day to be born," Harry commented with the patience of a fucking saint. He was responding to her stupid ideas and random facts and Louis had no bloody idea how because another word and he would have hit anybody who spoke with a club, his patience was affirmatively not that long-lasting.

"Any day is lovely to be born," Louis muttered under his breath, "as long as it ain't her."

Harry jabbed his shoulder which caused his eyebrows to furrow and jab him again.

"What are you? Ten?" Harry asked, unimpressed.

"Five," he smirked back, briefly looking into his painted greens, as the feeling of Deja vu coursing through them.

"When is your birthday, Louis?"

"Christmas eve," Harry responded, as he continued reading his book which made Louis feel like strangling the man.

"Oh! That is tomorrow! We must have a feast!" She exclaimed with fervour, "Let me go tell father and mother to arrange for it."

The princess immediately rose from the blanket they were seated on and lurched towards her father to make a mountain out of a molehill. Louis turned to the Alpha who pulled the book up to his face in apparent recognition of what was done in proxy by him.

Louis hit the book forward for it to fall right on Harry's face which brought in minimal pain to the Alpha, "Lou?!"

"Fuck you," Louis snapped, as he saw through the plain grass, noticing the princess informing her parents who were by the lake, as he facepalmed. "How the fuck do you even know?"

Harry pulled his book down to only let his eyes be in his view, full of mirth, "You really want to know?"

"You pull the I just know shit, I swear to god, I'll punch you," he warned him.

Harry squinted at him implying what response he was going to give him but then stopped because of the Omega's glaring.

"Nevermind me," he quickly discarded the route of his annoyance making the Omega roll his eyes and reach out to the water bag, "do you think Arnold is having an affair with his sister-in-law?"

Louis coughed the water and looked at him incredulously, "Can you give me some warning?"

With that, he looked in the other direction, Arnold and his sister-in-law, Margaret were in a very intense conversation while his wife engaged his daughter. To be candid, Louis did notice that the emperor indulged with Margaret for a greater length of time than his spouse. And for whatever reason it was suspicious.

"It is intriguing," Louis agreed as his eyes continued to pry upon the red hair woman, "she is unmarried, isn't she?"

"No, she was married to Dimitri, Donovan's brother and he was killed by some assassin from Calos," Harry informed him.

Louis began laughing, his voice reverberating in ripples, as Harry's head leaning upon his shoulder, "Donovan's life is so tragic, his siblings keep getting killed."

"For valid reasons, honestly," Harry agreed and nodded, "Dominic killed your brother, Dimitri appointed someone to kill the ruler of Carlos, Draquesha married Don Paul and then had an affair with his sister, impregnated the said sister."

"Jesus Christ," Louis swore and looked at him his eyebrows furrowing in, "Is she still alive?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, snickering at the question, "she divorced Don Paul and is now married to the sister but is having an affair with some knight."

Louis looked up at the sky to show his irate at the situation, "Is it that hard to be loyal?"

Harry looked at Louis with a questioning brow but Louis' words got to him before his response formulated, "Do you think Arnold believes that he is going to get me married to Sabine?"

"If he does think that, he is already going down a wrong path," Harry replied, his shoulders shrugging, "nobody can get you to do anything."

"I wish people understood that," Louis sighed in conformity to his remark.

"That can happen only if you let them."

"I have heard that from Liam, you don't need to repeat it," the Omega snorted indignantly. "And why is Taylor walking in our direction?"

Harry sat up and looked at her, as she kneeled to talk to them, "There is a waterfall which is delightfully life-threatening, a few miles away from here, you both are interested to join us?"

"Who is the aforementioned us?" Louis questioned.

"Aurelius and me."

"Is he even young enough to do all that?" Louis inquired and then giggled, adding on to his statement, "Doesn't he have like chronic backache and other stuff old people do?"

Harry attempted in a very poor manner to conceal his laughter and then started laughing eventually, "You are horrid."

Taylor seemed unimpressed by the entire exchange but let out a smile in consolation and shook her head dismissively, as they continued hollering together.

"Are you coming?" she repeated exhaustingly.

"That is such an insane idea, of course, we are coming along," Louis responded in the middle of laughter.

"Then come on," she gestured, "we have to be back before sundown."

"Is that the time for the back pain party?" Harry questioned which caused the two of them to start laughing yet again and struggled to stand up, as they seated themselves back on the grass.

An exasperated Taylor glared at the duo and placed her hands on her waist. Her amusement was very thinly veiled but her eyes remained quietly contemplative of the situation as they composed themselves once again. Sauntering towards their horses, the two of them were all smiles as they mounted their horses.

"If by any chance I die," he told the guard from Vindicta who already seemed alarmed by the beginning of the sentence. "Tell Zayn, he is Queen."

The man bowed and Louis turned to the rest of his companions who were looking at him with disbelief.

"You are so dramatic," Harry noted with dismissively shaking his head.

"What? You're a king you should be cautious of your funeral arrangements too," Louis advised and snapped the reins of his horse.

The entire journey seemed very interesting to Louis. It was soothing to be amidst nature. The winds were calmer and with the lack of bother, he felt very much at ease. The canopy of the trees reached further enough to lace the clouds, the mud was dry regardless of the disruptive spells of rain and the entire forest was echoing of with melodies of the birds.

On reaching the waterfalls, Harry noticed that this said fall was harsh in its descent but like everything which was annihilating it was so very beautiful. No wonder Louis was enamoured by it.

While Aurelius engaged him in conversation, Harry realised that the man was very intelligent. His bartering wisdom was unprecedented harsh and hurt anybody who heard it but it seemed that way because it was the truth. At that point, he was narrating the flaws in Arnold's weak hand over his people and the lack of discipline reflecting through the entire province.

"We came because Edellium was at risk," he elaborated for him, "not because I held personal affection with Arnold."

"I went down to the village the other day, the order was effectively disruptive," he went on to explain in more detail, "you know Cavince has the highest number of committed rapes and murder and theft."

"That is awful," Harry gave out a small comment which did not seem too incriminating.

"It reflects the ruler's capabilities, if he paid more attention to the people than his," Aurelius looked for the word to describe his idea, "his conquest, Cavince would not need our help as much as it desperately did."

Harry quietly nodded, refusing to give any sort of word which would prove to be problematic against him in the future. He refused to allow his words to be churned into a new potion of hate to levy someone against his own person.

"Regardless of our bad blood," Aurelius went on to elaborate, "Louis is the most effective ruler I have seen in my life."

"He is thoroughly insolent, has a grain of respect for anybody, vehemently vicious and cunning," Aurelius went on listing his faults, "but he is so very capable."

"He isn't that bad," Harry chuckled in negation.

Aurelius turned his brown eyes towards the Alpha in intrigue because it was clear that with the number of people Louis had wronged there were very few people who attested to that.

"You don't know him, son, he is a snake," Aurelius warned, "won't know that you are being choked until you die."

Harry actually laughed at that, shaking his head vehemently, "Louis is a mirror, he reflects whatever he receives."

Aurelius reflected on that. With a lot of thought, he turned back to the man with an answer but by then Louis had already returned alongside Taylor. He informed them how they should've come along to the peak and the water was really refreshing.

"Let's leave now then," Taylor suggested to which Aurelius agreed and stood up from the banks. As Harry withdrew his legs, he stood on the bank only to slip and fall back into the river.

Instantaneously, Louis ran down to give his hand out to the Alpha who tried to keep his head above water but with the onset of the current, all he did was clutch onto the rosary and untimely break it in the result of that grasp. It took him less than a moment to throw himself into the river.

The water which gushed through was at a voracious speed, cold engulfed him without mercy when Louis' eyes began to search quickly for any remnant which would lead him to the Alpha. As if in time the current grew more rapid, going up for breath, he saw that rain had its onset and the drizzle was threatening to come down in a heavier downpour.

Taylor had gotten into the water as well, searching further ahead, he went on to feel the desperation and lack of reach. The more time which was passed without him finding the Alpha more was it ringing his death knell. Continuing to pray, Louis swam through and noticed a brief sparkle stuck below. Quickly swimming in that direction, the Omega's hand reached out to mess of curls and pulled him from the rock where his knee remained stuck.

Louis then looped his hand around his neck and swam up once again where Aurelius gave them a hand to reach out and pulled Harry on the bank whereas Louis trusted himself up and aided in Taylor's return.

"He is breathing?" Louis asked.

"Very faintly."

Aurelius pressed his chest to expel the water out and continued to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation to revive the man. Harry till seemed too unconscious but as Louis came forth to apply pressure on his chest, he coughed out the water and opened his eyes wide.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty," Louis scathing comment dawned upon him, "is stupidity a trait cultivated by you or it is it in your genes to exhibit ignorance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 13th October


	6. Genesis

Louis birthday had been a pain in his entire body. It was the most disruptive situation he had confronted with a sane mind. There were unneeded decoration and a huge cake and an unnecessary amount of food with way too much attention given to him and no peace whatsoever. There was also an unhealthy quantity of dancing and at that point, he was so intensely infuriated that if Liam had not intervened there would have been bloodshed. 

Liam had engaged him in a walk around the grounds, talking to him about the present situation and when they would leave this cursed place. 

"All of it depends on how well you are to make the journey," Louis declared but looked him in the eye, "please, tell me you are well, I can't tolerate them anymore."

Liam breathed out a chuckle, "I am well enough and because our entire group is of hundred members roughly we can make it in three weeks hopefully."

Louis nodded his head, "You still need rest even on the journey," he went on to elucidate his rational points, "I think it will take more than three and we might as well get a carriage for you and Zayn."

Liam looked at him with the expression relegating surprise and irate, "I am not an invalid."

"And I definitely do not want you to become one," he consented and looked at him with a meaningful glance, "which is why taking care of your health becomes vital."

"You are such a pain," Liam muttered, huffing like a five-year-old, but looked at him seriously, his eyes showing disapproval, "Why did you have to jump in to save King Harry?"

"Ethics and morals?"

Liam stared at him, unconvinced by the response.

"Does everyone truly think I only save people if I have a personal agenda with or against them?!" Louis hissed incredulously.

"More like you always want something in return," Liam corrected him.

Louis rolled his eyes and took a turn to scale the path back to his chambers, the fresh air moving continually, the breeze being kind in its breath as the clouds rumbled intermittently. 

"I could just be nice."

"You aren't nice, Louis," Liam told him in a matter of fact manner and continued his interrogation, "Why did you even have to go to that godforsaken waterfall?"

"I don't know, Dad," Louis' tone was toppling with sarcasm, "for fun, I guess if I knew I would be risking my life I wouldn't have."

Liam handed him a disapproving look and seemed completely displeased by the response, "Louis, you have a responsibility towards Vindicta."

"And I did that by declaring Zayn as my successor if such an event occurs."

"Zayn is the love of my life and the essence of my living," Liam stated, "but you are Queen and I would be pleased if you would marry someone and have children."

Louis looked at his advisor, amusement weighing in his gaze. His smile gracing his lips as he shook his head. Looking at the guard, the man gracefully stepped away from the door. "I will consider your advice dutifully heard and promptly forgotten."

The Alpha let out an exaggerated sigh while he paused before his doorstep and looked at the ceiling as if he was asking for help from the Almighty.

"I also heard the Alpha Princess is," Liam addressed but momentarily weighed on the maids who were lighting up the room, "quite smitten with you."

"Who isn't?" Louis casually threw around, as he sat down and gestured for Liam to take a seat.

Thanking the women, as soon as the door shut, Louis began, "She is bloody insane, Jesus christ, Li, I thought I was going to die."

Liam was the one harboured amusement and rose his eyebrow, reluctantly parting away information, "Arnold wants you to marry her and he asked for Zayn's input on this and Zayn-"

"-don't tell me that bitch did what I think he did," Louis threatened, his mouth slightly parted.

Liam scrunched his nose, clearly giving away the answer before his words could, "He thought it was harmless."

"I'll kill him while he is sleeping and see how harmless that will be," Louis glowered.

"Was it funny at least?" Liam questioned, completely moving away from the topic, "Her annoying you."

"If you weren't bandaged up, I would assuredly create a reason for it right now."

"Assuredly?" Liam asked, his tone was so playful, "Did you eat a dictionary for lunch?"

Liam had used his own retort on him and hollering with laughter, "I swear to god, Liam, if you do not shut up," he warned him but that's when a knock intervened their conversation.

The guard questioned, "Your Majesty, may we come in?"

Louis granted permission and the maid entered. She was carrying a tray and curtsied, placing the silver tray before him on the table, she pivoted herself in the Omega's direction.

Her gaze fell upon Louis as she wished him, "Happy Birthday, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," he told her and asked, "May I know who sent this?"

"Alpha Harry did," she apprised, "He also requested for dinner if you are inclined to it."

"I will let him know of my decision," Louis smiled at the woman who took it with grace and retraced back to the door. 

Louis pulled out the cloche and saw a plate draped with fairy floss. In the middle of the puffy cloud was a candle which was blown off but stood in between, besides the plate laid a tiny blue velvet box and a note. Louis picked up the note and began reading it immediately.

_Dear Louis,_ __

_Happy Birthday, Louis. I wish you health, wealth and wisdom. I hope the stars which line your fingers weave the brightness of your fate, I hope you God grants you the serenity to accept the things you cannot change, the courage to change the things you can, and wisdom to know the difference._ __

_I hope I haven't fallen phenomenally in your graces to deny me an opportunity for dinner. If you do accept it then dinner is at eight._ __

_Yours,_ _  
Harry._

Unboxing the velvet box, Louis' eyes fell upon the singular ring which remained laying down in it. Picking up, he examined the thin piece of metal which was smaller than his tiny finger. Silver. Upon it was one sapphire sandwiched between two diamonds. It was very elegant and excessively delicate. That was when it dawned upon him, it was a nosering.

"Louis," the Alpha's eyes steadied their gaze upon him, his visage was beyond perplexed, "what is going on-"

"-just a friend," Louis cut him off, the Omega refused to show any sort of aversion to the answer he stated, "we are just friends."

"Friend who you met a month ago and were willing to exhibit your chivalry by discarding your life and saving him from a monstrous river?" Liam deciphered in an attempt to scrutinize Louis' answer.

"Yes, he is a good person," Louis retaliated, continuing to examine the ring.

Liam's face shamelessly expressed its surprise without any sort of grip over the expressions, "Are you talking with consciousness?" 

"He is a nice person, Liam," Louis stood by his answer, his gaze moving away from the jewellery and stalling on Liam's, "he is actually very intelligent and for once his company doesn't make me want to throw up in my mouth."

Liam nodded his head and took in the response, carefully grazing over the answer but then looked at the Omega. Liam's hand reached out to Louis and with a questioning brow, "May I?"

Louis nodded his head and allowed the Alpha to hold his hand. His palm holding the Omega's very tenderly but with a firmness of his will.

"Louis, a broken heart is something I can't protect you from," Liam advised him, his eyes encapsulating his emotions, "please don't get yourself involved in things which will just hurt you in the end."

"You are being dramatic," Louis dismissed him with a nod.

"I can see a ditch from a very far distance, Louis," the Alpha brought into notice, "that is why I am an advisor."

Louis quietly assented to a nod, "Then you need not worry because there isn't a ditch."

Liam very reluctantly let the conversation die and consolidated the day after Christmas to leave from Cavince. Louis had to inform Arnold immediately to begin preparations and after he concluded that, the Omega took a walk around the grounds again.

He was very much infatuated by Harry and the only person he could admit this to was himself. He did desire Harry Styles and their increased compatibility did nothing but spell disaster for him. It was like he was attracted to him like a moth to a flame, like a burn which could be cooled by his presence. There was something so alluring about his rawness, his unguarded way of living, there was life in it and to Louis that rang with an alarm.

Harry's curls swept in elegance but his words curled with simplicity, he was honest, bare even, something Louis was so averse to. He avoided anything which could bring about excessive emotional attachment with anyone. He kept a line which nobody crossed, he did not want it to be purged either. His own heart did not just have barricades but sentries posted every two feet with legions after them. 

Attachment was the enemy, not love.

Louis learnt both of them from death. The former from Liam and the latter from his brother. Aldrin's death was painful and he mourned but it wasn't enough to plague him. Liam, however, left him when he was vulnerable and it was true that the more you watered a plant, the more the possibility of its death so Liam did the same, died on him when he was going to be beheaded. 

Aldrin did not hurt him that way.

And he was getting attached to Harry while being infatuated with him. Despite the knowledge of it all, he couldn't will himself to decline the Alpha's invitation. He wanted to remain in his hemisphere, listen to him talk, indulge him in his theatrics. He wanted to be with Harry and with the ease he was allowing it to occur, he was concerned.

As he approached his door, he was wondering if it was past eight but as the bell had still not been run, he discarded the thought. Meandering a few steps, he noticed Harry waiting on his door. 

"I didn't receive a response," Harry greeted.

"Good Evening, Louis, happy birthday, how are you?" Louis greeted with a dry tone, darting towards the Alpha as he moved in.

Harry choked a laugh out and repeated, "Good Evening Louis, you look like someone gave you a stupid idea again and you want to kill them."

"I do not look like that," he threw back and leaned on the wall to which Harry mirrored his expression and leaned on the wooden door instead. 

"Let's agree to disagree," the Alpha allowed and proposed the question, "So are you gracing me with your presence?"

"Where is this dinner happening?" Louis questioned him.

"My chambers."

"With a chaperone?"

"If you wish for it."

"And if I do?"

"I'll abide by your wishes."

"Shut the fuck up," Louis harrumphed, "I can take care of myself."

"I didn't insinuate anything, you did."

Louis rolled his eyes as he beckoned him to walk in the direction of his chambers.

* * *

The curtains had been pinned to the side to let white moonlight gently cascade through the windows. Excessive moonlight reduced the need for candelabras. There was just one placed upon their table which was surrounded by a very enthusiastic conversation. The dinner was moving on with entertainment, Louis liked Harry's company. He was partly convinced the man was probably practising magic because honestly, he did not favour anybody's company over his own and Harry was coming into a close second.

"Are you sure I cannot bribe you?" Louis propositioned, his eyes squinting, "It would be so useful to have you as a part of my court."

Harry smiled knowingly, leaning in front, as he placed his elbows on the table, his chin resting on his palm, "Anything else?"

Louis put on a visage to reflect he was thinking and then suggested, "I may give you the post of Chief advisor."

"That's a very tempting offer," Harry parted the comment and looked at him carefully, "but I have another one, how about you become a part of my court and I will give you the same position."

Louis stared at him with nonchalance, unimpressed by the recommendation and then shook his head, "You could just decline."

"You could as well."

Louis let out a grin, "You are so annoying."

"Truly?"

"Yes."

Harry grinned and took a sip of the wine, his eyes gazing at Louis whose eyes suddenly twinkled, he wanted to ask the Alpha something, "Go on, what is bothering you?"

"How do you know something is?" Louis questioned back.

"It's that look," Harry described, "your eyes."

"My eyes?" Louis humoured him with a very sly smile and tipped his head to the right. 

Harry let out a snort and continued smiling in his direction. His fingers seemingly reached out to the hair which had fallen before his eyes and pushed it away. Louis was aware his fingers were itching to indulge in caressing his skin but refuted themselves. 

"Ask," Harry prodded him.

"How do you know things?"

Harry's laughter reverberated, as leaned away from the table, the glow of the candle casting a golden hue over the Alpha, "Quid pro quo."

Louis leaned further in with his eyes raising, "I am hardly harbouring anything which could buy your interest."

"Then you would not have an issue with answering my question at all."

Louis was impressed. This bastard knew how to manipulate a situation into his benefit and for the information the Omega was curious over, he did not mind parting a few insights of his own life. 

"What do you want to know?" Louis asked him.

"Your coronation occurred twice," Harry began and Louis was already worried about the direction the sentence had embarked its journey upon, "what happened the second time? I want to know everything in detail."

Nobody had the audacity to ask him to reminisce _that incident_. It was an open wound which everyone shunned for valid reasons. He was still hurt, still upset, still wanted to draw his sword out and pierce it through the heart of the person asking.

"You really know where to poke, don't you?" His anger was seething through his veins and everything he ever felt for this Alpha was dissipating by the weight of the question.

"So you do have something to hide?" Harry mused, sipping on his wine, his smirk seemed veiled.

"If you did not want to answer, you could've just said no," Louis snapped, his tone very much restricted for what would seem like propriety.

Harry scoffed and looked at Louis in the eye, his emerald gaze steady and stable, "That's the thing, I want to tell you, genuinely because you are a very unexpected friend who I know will understand but I also want to know your version of events."

Louis was careful of the words which parted from Harry's lips, he did not believe them but he assuredly wasn't distrusting either. 

"If you know of the events which transpired then what change does my version give?" Louis threw at him.

"It doesn't give change, it gives perspective."

"I decline, I am not interested anymore," Louis withdrew and grabbed his wine glass, "and I think this dinner has run its course."

"I hope you aren't implying to leave without indulging me in a dance," Harry addressed, standing up from his place and reaching his hand out.

Louis fucking hated customs. And he fucking hated that he went to a convent to learn all that crap only for it to be implemented to trap him in the whirlwind of traditions. He had to say yes unless it was a genuine problem and honestly nothing was a genuine issue at the moment except for his fight or flight response.

"Please?" 

Louis placed his hand in Harry's and let out a sigh, "Will we ever have music?"

"One day," Harry promised with a glint of mischief.

Louis huffed and swayed with Harry. They danced in swirls and turns, the moonlight falling from the balcony upon the expensive carpet. The lack of conversation heightened his hearing to look for the sound of normalcy running through the corridors. Gentle rhythmic sequences of seclusions and mercy weighing upon their dance, as they turned about the bedroom, slowly. 

His anger had evaporated from the surface of his skin, his focus centralized around Harry. Their twists and turns were apparently a great way of making him feel better which was a problem. Louis never gave his anger up, he internalised it and waited for it to mature until he could transform that into pure vengeance. And now he did not have any remaining to hold against the Alpha.

"Louis, there is always an option of gracefully declining something you do not agree with," Harry began, looking at him with a sombre expression. "The power of declining with grace is much more intense than resorting to sarcasm or anger."

"It shows that you hold power over the conversation," Harry added, his voice terribly gentle, "Deflection is a poor reflection."

Louis looked at him, the way a fawn looked up at its mother, almost helpless with his big doe-like eyes, "I should've handled it better."

"I have faith in you and the person you can become," Harry told him, his words resonating integrity, as he questioned. "So can we sit down because your question requires more wine."

Louis looked guilty and shook his head, "You honestly don't need to."

"You don't know about my needs, Louis," Harry forced a smiled and scoffed simultaneously. "My need to be understood by someone triumphs the threat of being hurt, so will you listen to me?"

Louis let out a pure smile. An expression which had never surfaced throughout his time with Harry, something which made him experience what the word heartfelt sincerely meant. It was beautiful and kind and something so very tender that Harry was positive not many people experienced that.

"I was very young when I began getting dreams and random markers to predict things," Harry slowly started and then continued working up to it, "it started with small things, like a teacup falling or someone forgetting something and then I predicted my uncle's death."

"It happened that way and father was horrified," He protracted as he poured in more wine. "he did not want my shadow on the throne so he sent me away from Sieyerre, subtly renouncing me but then I renounced him, I became the wayward son."

"I spent a lot of time in monasteries and churches and taverns and every god-forsaken place which could give me an answer," Harry went on, "turns out, I am not insane, God has a great sense of humour and gave me a curse to know things."

Louis did not ask him any questions. As much as he loved talking and intervening people's bouts of discussions, he listened with undivided attention when Harry was pouring his heart out.

"I do not have visions, those are rare," He explained to him, "but I do just have this inner feeling where I know what is going to happen."

"Before my coronation, I used it much more often but after it, I realised that the throne is no place for my gift," Harry muttered.

"But you still do know things?"

"Yes," Harry nodded, "but I know how to silence them with logic as well."

"So you know everything about the future?"

Harry coughed a laugh and mirthfully negated the statement, "It's like sometimes I know the ingredients of a dish but sometimes I know the complete dish."

"Changes from person to person," Louis added to his statement. 

"Yes."

"But you can tell at least the ingredients about anyone."

"Most of the time."

"Can you read people's minds?"

Harry was laughing, "I don't need abilities for that, their faces do me a favour."

Louis nodded in agreement at that, "You are right there."

Harry cocked his head, inclining away from the table, as he allowed his eyes to caress Louis' thoughts which were being drunk fastidiously and analysing them at a swift pace.

"What do you want to know?" Harry prodded.

Louis stared at Harry and continued to keep his gaze upon him, as his thoughts ran different permutations and combinations of questions to select one specific one out of the entire pile. 

"Will Vindicta ever fall in the span of my life?"

Harry was impressed. He had met many people who believed in his gift and any time they would ask him a question about the future or any problems in their own lives, they would be of a personal nature. Every time. Or greed. And here was his Omega purging upon the welfare of his country. 

"Is it an appropriate question?" Louis verified, his baby blue wondering if they went wrong somewhere.

Harry hummed and then sipped his wine, "No, it won't."

"Will it grow then?" Louis interrogated, there was a glint of hope in his question, "Will my borders reach further than Sieyerre?"

Harry chuckled, his line of sight loitering in the direction of the candle which was burning down, "You know to gain Sieyerre there are only two ways."

"One is war and the second is marriage," Harry extended, Louis was entertained by the explanation but did not interject, "and I am relatively sure that I am not going to wage a war against you."

"Is that a veiled marriage proposal, Harry Styles?" Louis asked, the merriment on his face was telling.

Harry smirked at the inquiry, he was willing to play this game, "Depends on your answer, Your Majesty."

"Then I would strongly recommend you to get in the line," Louis smugly declared, the snark intact.

"Aren't you charming?" 

"Trust me, I know I am," Louis returned, drifted forward, the mischief making itself known to the Alpha who seemed to humour the Omega only to lean forward and copy his expression.

It was a very deadly dance which they were participating in. Like two tornadoes dreading in one another's vicinity only to collide and crash into oblivion. Drenching in one another's gaze, Harry knew he was a few threads away from smashing Louis against the wall and taking him and Louis knew this, he knew it so well that he did the exact opposite of what a sensible person would, saunter further towards the fire because at this point both of them were Icarus and both of them would get burned.

"Your kingdom is going to spread more in the coming years," Harry answered, "but I don't know if this information is an ingredient or a dish."

Louis nodded and bent, "I guess that's all for tonight, I feel asking too much would ruin fate's surprises for me."

Harry assented to that, as he rose from his place but the Alpha stayed put in his place.

"There is a Christmas procession tomorrow after sundown," He began and his posture was too cavalier, "but that's not where my interest lies, there is dancing tomorrow at the city square, I have brought tickets for it."

"That's not a way to ask, Styles," Louis admonished, teasingly.

"It begins at nine in the night and goes on till half-past ten and then there is another tradition which extends till midnight."

"That's very late," Louis commented.

Harry grinned, "Is that fear what I hear?"

"I'll kick your balls for that."

"Such crass language from a Queen," he mused receiving a glare from the man, "so will I receive your company?"

Louis moved in his direction and leaned before him, his hands looping around the wooden arms of the chair while his face remained a few inches away from the Alpha's, their eyesight caressed their faces before colliding with one another, they could hear one another's breathing and if one of them leaned further, they would inevitably kiss. 

"Thanks for the dinner," Louis whispered, their hearts were beating too fast and their proximity was initiating that. "I'll think about the rendezvous scheduled for tomorrow."

"I would like your company," Harry added, his eyes unflinching from the Omega and that initiated Louis to lean further.

"I'll consider it with more seriousness," and with that, he retrieved his person away making Harry clasp Louis' wrist, standing up from his seat.

"Not many people have their fingers after trespassing my skin that way," Louis informed him, the sobriety from his statement was absent.

"I think we've established that I am not amongst that population," Harry replied.

Louis did not deign to give a response. His fingers curled around the Omega's own and pulled his hand up to his lips, placing his lips over Louis' knuckles, he gave a light kiss on it, his green eyes still on the Queen who widened his eyes at the action.

"I'm glad you appreciated my company, My Queen," Harry said, "I would appreciate your company greatly tomorrow, do come."

Louis' eyes remained still upon the King before they nodded in keen intrigue, "You really are something, Harry Styles."

* * *

"Harry Styles, what on earth is that?" Louis darted out to his ear, his eyes widened in horrification.

The darkness was looming in tremendous swirls on the night of Christmas, as the moon grew comfortable around her chariot of stars. The night was stained with dark ink while the fire lanterns made their way through the streets. The lights were glowing deep into the dark, here was chatter in the street even at nine in the night while music drums reverberated through the air.

Louis had obviously agreed to go with the Alpha. They sneaked out because there was an undeniable thrill in doing things in secret than open knowledge. It wasn't a very difficult task by any measure but when they did make it to the dance, they had been late, relatively. Regardless of the time, they had a spectacular time with one another. The dance had more of enthusiasm than their regular waltzes or what Louis and Harry indulged in.

When they concluded the dance, they moved to the place where there waas stomping of grapes happening and Louis had a lot of questions.

"I have no idea," Harry replied and then held Louis' hand to not get lost in the crowd of people as they ventured further in.

As they noticed the number of people standing in huge wooden tubs of grapes stomping them with laughter and fun.

"Isn't it like unhygienic?" Louis asked, his eyebrows furrowing but Harry just slowly and very gently chuckled.

"From a sanitary perspective, that's what I used to think," Harry admitted, "but the fermentation of the wine is better and it is honestly very fun, apparently."

"Hell, no," Louis negated.

Harry smiled and cocked his head to the other side, "Hell, yes," he told him as he handed change to get into the place.

"Harry, fuck, no," he waved his hand and looked at the Alpha who dragged him inside the area, deposited their footwear to a keeper and paid him.

"It'll be fun," Harry assured and lead him to the tub of water to wash their legs.

"It won't."

"It definitely won't if you are being a stubborn mule about it." 

"I'm not a stubborn mule," Louis muttered, as he held the Alpha's hand who led him inside.

As soon as they stepped inside, Louis' arm looped around Harry's waist, his gaze hardened while his nose scrunched. The Omega wasn't sold but as they continued stomping his eyes turned to Harry who was already looking at him to give a smile. He continued to stomp firmly with his laughter chiming as a melody in rhythm to a song which probably coincided with his heart. 

"This is fun."

Harry bartered a smile, as the Omega continued his work with the grapes. They spent quite an amount of time doing it until Louis got bored. 

"Don't forget to carry your Omega out for good luck!" Another woman yelled as a couple exited.

Louis pointedly looked in his direction, a sly smile surfacing over his lips, "Are you going to?"

"If you let me," Harry smiled back.

Louis thought keenly for a moment and glanced at the Alpha, his visage looking demure, "You certainly are in dire for need some luck."

"You did not just say that," he was shaking his head, unimpressed in a very playful manner.

Louis bit his lip as he smiled smugly, as Harry held his hand and jerked him in his direction and lifted him in his arms. Stepping out of the tub, Louis' eyes remained constant upon Harry who was extremely careful with his step and wall, not to hurt either Louis or trip himself.

When they reached the tub of water Harry's eyes fell upon Louis who was peering at him quietly and silently.

"What?" He asked taming the smile which was surfacing.

"You're considerably strong."

"Trust me, I did not know," Harry retaliated with a dry tone.

"Clearly," Louis smirked, "You're very handsome, you know, I just I noticed."

"Evidently, your observational skills are subpar," Harry responded and then thoughtfully added, "but mine aren't which is why I tell you, you are the -"

"-oi! Love birds! Get a move on, will ya?"

Harry snorted and let Louis down, their eyes breaking away. They washed their feet and moved away from the grape stomping while Louis followed Harry out into the streets. 

They remained in one another's orbit, as they walked in compatible silence. 

"So we return to the castle?" Louis propositioned and the zest in that question seemed non-existent.

The Omega's lack of enthusiasm did not seem plain to him but it was to the Alpha. Louis wanted to spend more time with him and that made him purr.

"Yeah," Harry let out very reluctantly but instantly suggested, "Can we have something to eat before that, I am starving."

Louis' face brightened at that as he consented immediately.

He wasn't really starving.

They moved to the nearest tavern and led Louis inside, Harry was conscious in taking a table away from all the main action or any drunks. Regardless of the fact Louis was a Queen, people here did not know that and he was still an Omega for everyone present. And that coaxed unnecessary attention so he did what he could and kept the man protected.

"So I asked for some whiskey and some beef and some pork," Harry briefed him and sat down, his eyes looking at Louis.

"You are hungry, all right," Louis mused, his hands on the table.

"Do you go out and eat at taverns or inns?" Harry asked.

"In Alareign?" Louis asked, the Alpha nodded his head to that to which he clicked his tongue, "No, you know it isn't possible, there isn't one person in Alareign who wouldn't recognise me."

"So the privacy isn't preserved?"

"Not really," Louis gave in but then looked at him, his lips thinned, "everyone would ask why do you want to do that when we could get it for you and that kind of makes sense but that doesn't stop me."

"Of course, it does not," Harry parted wit ha chuckle and fired at him, "Do you know how to cook?"

Hardly did the question rolled out when the food was served on their table. They paused their conversation and Louis was quick to serve them on their plates, as the Alpha poured whiskey into their tumblers. 

"I am very terrible at it," Louis informed him with the expression of that of a child who was caught red-handed stealing from the cookie jar, "we had these shifts at the convent to cook, I was a disaster at it, I'll clean but I cannot cook."

Harry smiled fondly at the Omega and took a bite of the food, "I am both. I cook fairly well too."

"Then you must give me the honour of trying it."

Harry's grin reflected Louis' own, he was so smitten by the man that if he asked him for the world, he would give it, "I'll give you everything if you come down to Sieyerre."

"I will hold you to that," he obliged him.

"My version of everything." Harry clarified to that, both of them engaged in laughter.

After they paid for the food, they moved out of the tavern and continued their conversation about their respective capitols until they noticed that the castle doors be locked shut. Turning to Harry, Louis' eyebrows raised whose jaw was slightly parted. 

Halting a passerby, the Omega inquired, "What is going on there?"

"Oh, that," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders, "it is a ritual, our forefathers believed that new years began on Christmas which is why locking houses before midnight meant you are beginning a new year with the people you love the most, your family."

"Most of us still do it and the King sets an example for that," he completed.

"When will they open?" Harry added on.

"After daybreak," he answered and then carefully looked at the pair, "I would suggest the two of you find an inn as well otherwise you will be left to the cold."

Louis exchanged looks with the Alpha, the two of them weren't pleased with the answer and their concern was simmering down to their faces. They weren't pleased by any measure. 

"Did you know?" Harry asked, the Omega shook his head in negation. 

"Let's go get a place to stay, it doesn't seem like we have an alternative," Louis suggested, helpless at the entire situation. 

Harry reluctantly agreed and followed the Omega back into the town, where people were already shutting their establishments. Worryingly, the pair moved into the nearest inn to inquire about the living arrangements for the night. 

"We got only one room," the woman told him straight up, "which ain't a problem for the two of ya, I think, 'cause we don't allow Omegas who are unaccompanied."

Louis shook his head as though he had no problem with it at all, "We're married."

"And children?" 

"How is that even relevant?" Louis snapped, his glare asking her to get a room key. 

As she disappeared behind the counter, Louis' eyes wandered to Harry's who seemed to be sporting a very entertained expression. 

"What?"

"Nothing, husband," he grinned, very much intrigued by the turn of events. "You have no idea what you just got yourself entangled in."

"What's the worst which could happen?"

That's when the woman slammed the key on the counter and directed the pair to the floor to their room. They didn't talk much until they reached the wooden door to open it. And that was when Louis' eyes on the single bed.

"Still not the absolute worst?" Harry asked, prodding him inside, as they lit up the room. 

Holding the lamp, he slowly moved to the windows, opening them, it gave them the view of the bridge, his eyes looking back at Harry. 

"I don't think so."

After that declaration, the two of them had made themselves comfortable. Louis had washed his face with the water provided and wiped the excess water off with the towel provided and sipped on the whiskey directly from the bottle before sitting by the window. 

"You seem in deep thought," Harry commented and got a glass to pour himself the drink as well.

"I wish I had this view in Alareign," he muttered wistfully as Harry took the bottle away, "my window opens to a view but not as beautiful as this."

Harry slid before him and proposed, "There is a view very similar to this in Queensfury."

"It is a part of Sieyerre, right?" Louis questioned even though he was sure. 

Harry nodded and sipped on his whiskey, "Near Victorique, Sieyerre and Vindictia's border." 

"Biggest city in Edellium."

Harry nodded and then suggested with a smirk on his face, "Are you certain that you don't want to marry me?"

Louis averted his line of sight and placed it on Harry who was intently searching for an expression on the Omega. And eventually, laughter came out with the side of his eyes wrinkling amusedly. After that, the conversation became scarce and the only words they exchanged was a good night. 

The clouds had drifted and the city bell chimed loud enough to know that it was midnight now. Louis' staircase of sleep had been abandoned very briefly and with a deliberate force. He knew doing anything otherwise wouldn't be sensible. 

After a series of shifting from one side to the other Louis gave up and turned towards the Alpha who had his back facing him. 

"Are you asleep?" Louis questioned him and when no response came through, the Omega sat up and leaned towards the Alpha whose eyes seemed shut but as he investigated they were wide open glaring at him, giving him a bit of a jump scare.

"What is wrong with you?!" Louis exclaimed as he jerked back.

Louis fell back upon his pillow callously while Harry's smile was broad, as he turned towards the man. 

"That was fun," Harry chortled while Louis gave him a disapproving glare, unimpressed.

"I'll cut your dick off then we'll see how funny that is."

Much to Louis' dismay, Harry's laughter did not cease or wrap itself up. He continued to laugh as if the funniest event had occurred and after being annoyed momentarily, the Omega began laughing as well. 

"It wasn't that funny," Louis defended in an attempt to reign his giggles.

"Accepted," he nodded his head and folded his arm, placing his head on it. "But it was worth it."

"Fuck off," Louis dismissed, as his smile still remained plastered.

"Sorry," he apologised, his visage hardly showing the reflection of it but his intonation did. 

They remained in agreeable silence for a while and Louis was unexpectedly observing the random features of the Alpha's face, the sharp jawline which was clean of any beard, his naturally pink lips, the stray strands laying casually over the frame of his face while his eyes were a vehement green. Harry was truly beautiful and any Omega who would have him as an Alpha would be unprecedently blessed.

And when that thought crossed his mind, He was not prepared for the knot in the stomach it brought. Thinking of the Alpha with another Omega but before he could ponder more deeply about the situation, Harry snapped his fingers before his eyes, breaking him from the trance he was attempting to submerge himself in.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked, his eyes carefully grazing over him. 

Blinking, he moved away from that said trance and focused on looking at the man, "Nowhere."

"Doesn't look nowhere to me."

Louis forced a smile, the discomfort clear as daylight during summer, "Just went off somewhere," he shrugged and attempted to change the topic, "When did you ascend?"

"To the throne?"

"No, Harry," the Omega shook his head, "to the mountain."

Harry gave narrowed his eyebrows and shrugged, "Three years prior."

Louis hummed and nodded his head, "I ascended three years prior as well."

"But I thought that was five years ago?"

"I ascended twice," Louis educated him, "the first time was a day after my brother's funeral and the second time was when I-"

He briefly looked at the Alpha who seemed perceptive at his reluctance, "I was nearly beheaded."

"If you don't mind answering," Harry slowly ignited, "what happened that lead to an almost beheading?"

"Multiple events," he muttered wistfully. __

_"Arrest him, immediately," his cousin yelled and the guards were reluctant in agreeing to touch the standing monarch._ __

_"You aren't King, Nathan," Louis reminded him, arrogance seething through his words, "I hope your father's death did not make you forget that."_ __

_"But Dominic's death did," Stella intervened, her blonde hair waving, as she barged inside, "We have proof that you were a conspirator in the murder of Dominic Selvester Addams, your husband."_ __

_Louis rolled his eyes. So what if he killed his husband, the man had murdered his brother. He felt it was completely justified and with the amount of meticulous detailing he put forth since his coronation, he was assuredly not going to spare the bane of existence which was Dominic's life. He killed him a few days back and Louis did everything he needed to fit into the role of the weeping widow. The plan had worked magically until his devoted aunt and cousin did everything in their capacity to trap him._ __

_"Go on," Louis bid him, "or does the proof hardly exist and you're all bark but no bite?"_ __

_Clapping her hands she called in for the apparent witness but it was a night guard who had stolen his journal. And as much as Louis despised it, he was mortified by the audacity of the man. Funnily, someone had forged his handwriting into the journal and now there was proof against the conspiracy. Affirmed proof. And within a blink of an eye, Louis was thrown into the dungeons, scheduled for a beheading. It happened so quickly that he wasn't even permitted to respond to it before he was thrown to the dungeons._ __

_And now through various sources of random soldiers, he was getting to know about the fact that he was going to be beheaded by sundown._ __

_"The fact you threw me in this shithole and are getting beheaded before I do, brings immense pleasure," Nick's voice resonated through the walls, he was placed in the neighbouring cell that much was coming to light._ __

_Louis' eyebrow twitched._

_Nick had gone rogue. After over a year of what Louis considered to be humility to make him an ordinary soldier, he hadn't changed by a bit. Was still excessively vain, astonishingly meddlesome and as dishonourable as a thief. He had made the mistake of backtalking to Louis when the man was in a fit of rage and the Omega had banished him to the dungeons to get his demeanour straightened._ __

_"Nick, I promise you when I get out of here, I will stab you before your beheading," Louis informed him._ __

_"If you get out not when," he corrected him, "and if you are alive after the said getting out."_ __

_Louis kept his silence. As much as he hated the Alpha, he was right. The Omega had no idea what was going on in the main chambers. He did not know if he would escape from it alive. His anger wasn't going aid him and right now it seemed even Liam wasn't going to. They fought. Him and Liam._ __

_Liam was excessively moralistic and Louis was excessively religious. Surprisingly, morals and religion were diverse perspectives for both of them. Liam believed in doing good, Louis did not possess any patience for such Sisyphean tendencies. They bore no fruit and demanded an unreasonable amount of your devotion which he would not give. Louis' morals were built upon the practices which were scorned upon. Nobody liked his short temper or his overtly realistic view or his manipulation techniques to get what he wanted._ __

_And that drove Liam away. He married Dimitri for the sole reason of killing him and when he did, everyone seemed surprised by the entire situation. They knew he had conspired against Aldrin, his predecessor and he had consolidated the facts many at times before he took action against it._ __

_A sin against blood could only be washed by blood._ __

_It had been a month since Dimtri's death and three weeks since Liam left. Funnily the betrayal of a friend hurt more than the death of his makeshift husband. Liam was supposed to be with him when this happened. When anything of this nature subsided on his head, he was supposed to protect him._ __

_He didn't._ __

_"I heard your lapdog ran away," Nick commented._ __

_"And unless you want your tongue to bid adieu to you, I recommend you not to recommend anything," Louis warned._ __

_"You will never be taken seriously unless you have an Alpha by your side."_ __

_"Do you not understand English?"_ __

_"It's a well-known fact, Your Majesty," Nick responded, his voice devoid of arrogance but sprinkled with knowing, "Until there is an Alpha before you, you will never be accepted as a ruler."_ __

_Louis did not want to respond, he had heard enough versions of this same attestation and it pained him from the deepest fire which burnt in his soul. He wasn't unaware that half the men he ruled thought that he did not deserve the crown which had grown familiar to the texture of his hair. But he was the last surviving heir of the throne and if anybody had to take his throne away, it would be Satan and satan only because God was on his side._ __

_"Is that a silence of agreement?" Nick inquired._ __

_"That is a silence before a storm."_ __

_In the next few moments, Nathan had descended to Louis' cell, it seemed like there was more going on than what was appearing. His older cousin was the more conniving of the bunch, they had been betrothed until the point he cheated on him and Louis refused to take a man without honour as his husband._ __

_The Alpha entered the cell and began talking about how an Omega couldn't handle a throne, he went on circling the Omega and the lack of response from Louis' side alarmed him and Nick. Pulling him onto his feet, Nathan continued his derogatory speech._ __

_"The problem with you, Louis," He protracted, "is that you haven't subdued by an Alpha sexually, that is why you go about beating your drum to an evidently unrealistic streak of equality."_ __

_"You cannot be fucking serious," Nick yelled in retaliation from the neighbouring cell, "he is still royalty, you bloody cunt!"_

_Louis ignored Nick's screams of dissent and focussed on the man before him, he tried to push him against the wall when the Omega pulled a dagger and pushed it into his belly and firmly pulled it upwards. There was blood trickling down his clothes and the impact of the stab was a splash of red on Louis' velvet robes as well._ __

_Pushing his cousin away, his eyes laid upon the man who had suddenly dashed through the guards, panting, "Your Majesty?"_ __

_Men who had suddenly dashed through, as his senses permitted. Harvey and Zayn, what an unlikely pair. He almost thought the Omega would leave alongside the Alpha but an unusual sense of humour from destiny made the omega remain by the Queen's side._ __

_Louis very slowly moved forward with his hand drenched in blood. The slow descent of the liquid moving down his fingers to drape the floor, his white shirt stained with dark maroon and his eyes, lifeless. Something had moved inside of Louis and the voice of it was so loud, it stilled every thought which passed through him._ __

_"What is going on upstairs."_ __

_"They want to publically execute you," Zayn informed, sighing._ __

_"We can get you out of the castle right now," Harvey added, "there isn't a chance you are surviving this, the people are involved."_ __

_"Then take me up to the people," Louis informed him which caused the Alpha to widen his eyes in worry._ __

_Zayn shook his arm and questioned, "Your Majesty, are you even in your senses?"_ __

_"It is an order," Louis told him, his eyes glaring at the man, "take me there."_ __

_They did. They took him to the citadel which Louis used for addressing the people and for a public execution. By the time they reached the castle doors, people had already divided themselves into two factions and the part which supported Louis was so small that it could be overlooked by blinking._ __

_Louis stood there and the grip on his rosary was tight, Stella had obviously done a magnificent job in briefing his trespasses. The executioner was ready and Louis made the sign of the cross before stepping on the wood._ __

_"Do you have anything to say in your defence?" Stella mocked._ __

_And Louis was still, he remained quiet as if he was weighing something and his eyelashes lifted to look at Stella._ __

_"The only crime which I have committed is that I am an Omega who ascended without the help of spineless Alphas who did not dare to allow me peace upon my brother's death," Louis spat at her, loud enough to let the woman glare in his direction, there were gasps which broke out amongst the crowd._ __

_"My brother was murdered in cold blood and every single man who I had faith in told me that when a sword pierced through his chest making his heart stop that it was an accident," He continued, there was a frightening fury in his voice, the kind which brought upon storms._ __

_"So I married Dimitri and killed him, what was my fault in that?" Louis demanded, looking at his people, "Does blood not ask for blood? My brother was innocent."_ __

_"You do not have a problem with the murder I committed, you are afraid that an Omega like me will have more courage than any of you ever do," Louis accused, "I am the only living heir of the bloodline which not only ruled these people but built this empire from their blood, sweat and tears and if I have even a drop of what they have by my birth, I have the right to sit on the throne to give my people what they deserve-"_ __

_He looked up to everyone who was looking at him with a surprised visage._ __

_"-because I am not afraid to be answerable to my people than I am to the council of cowards, this is my god-given birthright and regardless of how I die," Louis pronounced, his eyes darting in Stella's direction, "I will remain a queen."_

"And the next day I was crowned once again," Louis told him, his eyes were close to tearing up but it clearly did not happen. 

Harry blinked, he was so taken up by all the emotions which were flowing through Louis, he felt very strongly about the entire situation. He was relatively displeased about its occurrence but the noticeable feature of this was also that this incident had groomed Louis to become who he was today. He was passionate about his people because they stood by him when everyone gave an alternative solution or explanation. 

"Which is why you do what you do."

"That's the most simplified sentence anybody has used to describe my actions," Louis told him forcing a laugh.

"When did Liam return?" Harry probed.

"Two days after the coronation," Louis replied, his eyes rolling, "he apologised, I said it would take time, I did not realise it would take so much of it."

"Is that the reason you still hold resentment towards Liam even after all these years?" Harry questioned, his fingers moving up to the wisps of hair to tuck it behind his ear. "You love them both undoubtedly but it's there I think."

It seemed as if Louis' reservoir of words had gone dry. It was pointing in the perfect direction. He held onto the resentment, especially against Liam. Their camaraderie had grown over the course of the three years which passed but Louis was clutching on to the hurt like poison and every time he drank from that cup, it burnt his throat as well.

"Do you hold Zayn in the same regard as well?"

"No," Louis shook his head, "I don't harbour anything against him."

"Then why Liam?" Harry asked, his gaze was steady but his demeanour was gentle, "Did you look at him in a romantic light?"

"Not at all."

"Was Liam the first Alpha who supported your ambitions instead of belittling your gender?" 

And that put him in a headspace again. Liam was the first person to believe in everything Louis was. He supported him because he was the last heir, initially but when he noticed how mentally equipped he was and the dedication he was willing to place to keep his people happy, Liam's respect succoured. He was hopeful and assisted him with greater fervour.

"Yes. He was the only person actually," Louis answered.

"And that's why it hurts," Harry concluded, "the one person you thought would be there wasn't there when you needed him the most."

Louis chewed on his lip, it was the truth and there wasn't a way to sugarcoat it. He was so fiercely upset that Harry had figured it out but he refused to even acknowledge it.

"Have you shared a relationship with your brother or your father which is even remotely as meaningful as the one with Liam?"

"No."

"You have your answer there, Lou," Harry told him, he was very tender with his voice, "the family we choose is more close to our hearts than the one which is given to us sometimes."

"And you think that is poisoning our relationship."

"A part of it because you still unconditionally love him."

"I should talk to him," Louis' tone was more of a question than a statement.

"I think you should just let yourself know what you feel first, Lou," Harry advised, "you can't fix something without knowing what needs to be fixed."

Louis voyaged down the river of thoughts which was given to him. Harry wasn't coercing him to accept anything, he was just pointing in the direction of the facts which were presented to him. 

"I'll think about it," Louis told him. 

"Lou, I am not telling you off, I am-"

"-I know," Louis sighed, nodding his head, his eyes glistening, "I believe you, it's just that the things you told are reminding me of the things I do."

"Come here," he beckoned, his arms open and the Omega did not hesitate.

Harry's arms remained looped around his back. He was quiet, there were no words exchanged because it did not in any manner seem necessary. The conversation Louis had managed to have with him took a lot of emotional energy and the Alpha was honoured that he felt comfortable enough in his arms. 

"Thank you for listening."

"Thank you for trusting me," Harry countered back.

"How are you nicer than most of the Alphas I have met?" 

_Because I love you._

"Because it's my thing," He forced out, his eyes closing as he lied, "I understand everyone, not just you."

"Why are you lying?" 

"Not lying."

"I feel like you are," Louis told him, nuzzling into his chest, "nobody has been this kind to me especially after I reject their advances."

"I value our friendship over having you as my Queen."

"Your patience with me tells another story," Louis pointed out, his voice breaking in between, as his arms held the Alpha tight.

Harry's heart felt like it was reducing its pace. The fascinating thing about truth was that it always came out. The horrid thing about fate was you never knew how. And the fleeting thing about destiny is you would fruitlessly try to control it only leading it to a consequence which was beyond what you derived.

"And what story is that?" Harry dared to ask. 

Louis broke his embrace and moved back by a bit, gulping. "You're in love with me, aren't you?" 

_Okay, that wasn't what he expected but he could work with that especially since it wasn't a half lie_.

"The answer doesn't matter," Harry responded, his gaze draping him, "because your consent and feelings are more important than my confession."

"And if I did reciprocate them?"

A silence broke through the atmosphere, Harry's green eyes looked at the Omega.

"Louis, don't be ridiculous, you can't fall in love this quick."

"And you can?" He snorted.

"I am very different from you," Harry stated, raising one an eyebrow, "You don't reciprocate, do you?"

"This is one amongst the few moments I wish I remained a princess instead of getting crowned Queen," Louis admitted. 

Harry was intrigued once again. It wasn't an expected answer but if Louis was anything, he was unexpected.

"As a princess, I would ask you if I could take you up on that non-platonic dinner which I rejected," Louis muttered chewing on his bottom lip.

Harry felt his throat grow dry as he croaked out the words, "And as a Queen?"

Louis gulped but did not break their eye contact, "I would say the night is growing darker and we need rest for tomorrow."

Harry's heart broke at the confession, he forced a smile and interrogated, "And what does Louis say?"

Louis let out a breath, "He would ask you to turn away because he will break your heart."

"It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you, Louis Tomlinson," he said to him, kissing the back of his hand. 

Louis didn't think before he let his instincts take over and lead him. His hand wrapped around the Alpha's pulling him closer before he layered his lips on top of Harry's. 

Louis pushed deeply into his mouth as Harry forced his tongue into his. Their tongues battled in fierce dominance, Harry had been hesitant but at this point, he was pulling him as close as it was feasible. He maneuvred him with a pace which worried him so intensely that he was afraid if he left him loose, Harry felt his Omega would disappear. His hand was gripping on the fabric of his shirt and Louis' fingers were tracing the buttons of his shirt. His tongue feathered over Harry's with a calmer intonation, they were moving in synchronicity and the Alpha felt it appropriate to gently bite his lower lip. The action garnered a moan from the Omega, Harry hitched himself to the melody of his moan and his hand intertwined with Louis', smashing him down to the pillow, he hovered on top of him, deepening his kiss.

Louis pulled away, his blue eyes glaring into Harry's greens. Both of them panting uncontrollably, cheeks smeared with pink dust. 

"This is an awful decision," Louis muttered, gulping.

Harry sighed and allowed himself to fall upon Louis' shoulder, "Awful is an understatement." 

"It's going to hurt at the end, you more than me," Louis muttered, his hands moving into an embrace. "I think we should sleep."

"And if I want you?" 

"Then you make my resilience weak."

Harry nuzzled into his neck, "Do I have your consent?"

"Yes."

* * *

Everything had been prepared. Louis was leaving Polliet that very morning. Servants were running all over the castle packing them up and making the necessary arrangements for their journey. And all Louis was feeling was a tornado of emotions threatening to burst out. They had returned to the castle nearly an hour after daybreak. Picking up clothes was easier than gathering the broken pieces of his heart especially when the other person was doing the same. 

They didn't talk on their way back, just quietly moved away to their respective rooms and he knew he couldn't leave without telling goodbye but he also was well aware of the fact, that the last dam which controlled his tears would break open if he saw Harry.

When Louis stepped in it was almost like he had no actual control over anything. He was getting this deep sense on nothingness grab his throat reminding him the futility of his own life, his own choices and that his choices weren't the ones which were responsible only for his well being alone but the entirety of his Empire. 

"You're already weighing the world on your back," Harry's voice broke him from his thought spiral, "why do you want to add unneeded thoughts on top of it?"

Louis forced a smile like blood out of a wound, his eyes grazed upon Harry who remained before the mirror, his long hair untamed in a very weak attempt to gather them together. 

"Leave us," he commanded the rest of the servants to which they immediately adhered to.

"Louis," Harry addressed, noticing the change in his demeanour like a thermometer with temperature, "what is wrong?"

Harry held his hand and guided him to his bed, untying the knot which held his hair together. His fingers gently grazed through Harry's mane and even though he wasn't looking, he knew the Alpha was smiling and Louis did his best to cease any sound which came through his throat.

"I don't think I've ever felt this understood by someone," Louis began gently, knowing he was going to break the man's heart with his own, "as much as I have in your company."

Harry listened, he did not react, allowed the Omega to keep braiding his hair while talking. 

"And this is probably one of the very few times where I wish I wasn't a Queen and was just a normal princess," he went on, tears running down his cheeks but his voice unwavering. 

"I cannot lead you on even if my heart is leading towards you, I cannot choose you over Vindicta," he said with every shred of courage he had, "I cannot ask you to give up Sieyerre, you have a duty towards your people."

"I am so sorry for breaking your heart because I was unsure of my own intentions," Louis apologised, his was drowning in his emotions and the things he was feeling all at once now.

Louis was tearing himself apart to tell the words he did. He wanted a continuation of this, of whatever the fuck this was, he wanted it with Harry. For once in his life, he wasn't being misunderstood or told that he was wrong, he wasn't seeing a person for their economical advantage, he saw Harry as a person. A person who would fit with him without any alterations and he had to squash this prospect because there was affirmatively no choice remaining.

Harry held his hand and pulled him to sit before him and the Omega regained control of his tears. The Alpha's fingers gently rubbed away the water upon his cheeks which were stained pink.

"Did I ask anything of you, Louis Tomlinson?" He asked him, his thumb resting on his cheek. "Everything that has occurred between us is easily in the boundaries of friendship and I would love to let this be this way."

Louis chuckled, as Harry offered the handkerchief to him. His lips pursed, as he shook his head, "You're lying, it's hurting you as much as it's hurting me."

"Yes, it is," Harry acknowledged, "but if I start with the waterworks as well, you might as well stay here another day."

"Should've accepted the damn dinner proposal."

Harry laughed at the admission and laced his fingers with the Omega's, his smile intact before him. His free hand manoeuvred him into his arms, Louis showed no resistance to the nudge and his arms looped around Harry. 

And in comfortable silence, they wept for the love which was still on the verge of blooming and for the love which had been lost due to their constraints.

A knock came upon the door, intervening the pair from whatever silence they were indulging in.

"Highness Harry?" Liam's voice rang, "Is Queen Louis with you?"

"I'll be out in a moment," Louis called out as an answer and pulled away from the man while still gazing at him wistfully.

"Go, before I go down on my knees and ask your hand in marriage," He informed him with a demure look on his face. 

"I am really sorry," Louis repeated, his fingers looping around the rosary on his hand and sliding it out of his wrist.

"Keep it," Louis said placing it in the palm of his hand.

"If that is the case," he said, his gaze on the rosary, he sauntered to the wooden box on his bedside table and removed the ring out of it and placed it on his finger.

"You truly were going to ask me for marriage, is it?" Louis questioned, his chuckle resonating through the walls of the room.

Harry did not reply, he just gave a short nod.

Louis could see he was breaking. He was hurting ridiculously and the Omega had to walk away before they would end up hurting one another more than what could be repaired.

"Louis? You want to leave today, right?" Zayn's voice came through.

"I will be with you in a moment."

Harry gave him a genuine smile and kissed his knuckles, "Talk to him and Liam, they are very fond of you, don't let them go."

"Yeah."

"You have a beautiful heart, don't let that go either."

Louis squeezed his hand in agreement, "I won't."

"Ink to parchment, words to paper and glory to you, Louis," He smiled and that seemed to spark another streak of emotion in the Omega and he pulled the Alpha down and placed his lips on Harry's own.

It was very slow as if aeons passed by the pace of the kiss. It was ridiculously slow but suddenly something struck in the Alpha's mind and his arm coiled around his waist and the grip was remarkably firm. Their lips were moving in synchrony, rapidly and fastidiously, their tongues weren't battling one another, they weren't establishing dominance but yelling the futility of the entire situation. There was biting and clashing of teeth and pulling each other closer to one another until they could find any way to reverse it.

When they broke it off, Louis' breath was still looming over Harry's as they kept their eyes locked. 

"I'll see you then," Louis muttered pulled himself away, as Harry assented to letting go of him.

When Louis stepped out it was clear from his visage that something horrifying had just occurred and Zayn noticed that.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked, concern transparent in his voice. 

Louis sighed and wiped the corner of his eyes, "Everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update : 23rd October.


	7. Lamentations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TAG WARNING: TALK OF SLAVERY AND OF BUYING AND SELLING PEOPLE. SELF-HARM.**

The sun had collapsed into a shimmer of orange and pink, painting the skies red and her brethren. The blues were still stretching in the directions of white clouds. Darkness was in the periphery but there was still time before the night began. Summer had been comparatively less sultry than usual in Alareign. People lined through the lanes while summer winds breath cooly behind their necks. 

The past six months had been relatively surprising and Zayn wasn't the only one who held that opinion. Louis had changed phenomenally when he returned to Alareign. It was so worrisome that even the guards had noticed it. The Queen was calmer and oddly more gentle as if someone had just given him a crash course on considering other people's feelings. His sarcasm was intact but it wasn't called upon when its presence was not inherently required. 

And at this point, Zayn was worried because he was confused between being concerned and being proud. His decision was moving from one scale to another.

Every day in Louis' presence seemed unconventional even though nothing had been distinctively altered. Not to the eyes of the observer at the least. 

Liam's nudge brought his concentration back from whichever well his thoughts had dived into. It was another court session but this time it was in the middle of the throne room. Another new rule which he had implemented recently. The throne room gatherings were reduced from six times a week to every alternate day instead. He had been taking Liam's advice and had implemented much more innovative ideas. 

The session was almost coming to an end and they had solved the issues regarding theft and Louis was concluding his speech. 

"And we're adjourned for the day," Louis declared casually, letting a breath out. The announcer yelled out the order for dispersion and everyone stood up before the monarch did. 

As he stepped down from his throne, he moved out without glancing at anyone else, head held high, his velvet cape breezing through, the crown of gold gleaming in the sunlight which dared to enter through the tall windows and their curtains. Before he even reached the door they pushed themselves open and Nick inserted himself too quickly for anybody to stop his pace. The suddenness caused Louis to crash into him and the frown which etched on the queen's face was prominent.

"Your Highness," he addressed, a silence following the words both from the Alpha and the rest of the courtiers for an impertinence. 

"I am still waiting for a sensible choice of words which make sense from your side, Nicholas," Louis deadpanned, his blues unamused and lacking interest. 

"Your Majesty," He repeated and then went down to his knees. 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Liam cursed, his voice audible only to Zayn, as the Omega face palmed immediately. 

The whispers began with an audible gasp and broke into consistent muttering. 

"I hope Nick gets out of this situation with his dignity intact," Zayn murmured to Liam.

Timotee turned to him with an expression of obvious displeasure, "I hope he gets out intact, his dignity will be torn into shreds anyway."

"I'm trying to focus on some entertainment," Michael snapped at the trio, "so do you mind?"

The men retreated to the ruthless piece of comedy which was in progress before their eyes. Nick had removed a ring from his pocket and held it up to profess his love. From which senseless reservoir of thought processes Nick assumed this plan would execute appropriately was beyond Zayn's comprehension. 

After the absolute horrifying speech given by him, everyone waited in stunned silence for the Omega's response. 

"You're a very capable knight, Nick and a resourceful friend who despite our differences has proven to be loyal to stand by me," Louis appreciated, his smile seeming genuine, "and I don't want you to be condemned for misguidance on your part, so I would respectfully say no to your proposal."

"I hope you will have it in your heart to forgive me, Nick," Louis put forth, his hand reaching out to the Alpha and pulling him up, "and you will continue to pledge your loyalty to Vindicta if not to me."

With that, he moved out as Tamara hovered behind him. And Zayn was stunned, he was blinking as he turned to the others who seemed equally gobsmacked. Knowing Louis for the time he did would never be enough for Zayn to predict this outcome of such a situation. 

Louis was not kind. 

Especially, if you were not a commoner. It was something which had been proved relentlessly over the past years. And most of his council wasn't a part of the common crowd, most of his council also weren't approving of his right to rule so he paid that back with his words. He would hurt his council when they made a mistake with shards of words so sharp that only blood could stop them from hurting.

The fact that such a great trespass had been levied off with the kindest words to grace Louis' lips was beyond him.

"That was not what I was expecting," Harvey confessed and pushed the Omega into his senses.

"Yeah, no shit," Timotee responded, as his eyes flickered back to Zayn, "that was so weird."

"Maybe he is going to chew him in private," Michael suggested which brought reluctant nods from the people present around him.

"I have no idea about that," Liam assented and lowered his lips to Zayn's ears and whispered to talk to him in private. Quickly assenting to his Alpha, the two of them left their comrades behind in discussion.

They quickly moved down their assigned chairs, Liam's being the closest to the throne both figuratively and literally. Making their way out of the throne room through an alternative exit, Zayn noticed the concern and guilt draped on Liam's face. The Alpha was looking thoroughly guilty as if he hid a secret love affair with a frog and he was going to confess how he didn't love Zayn as much as he loved the amphibian. 

"There's something on your mind," the Omega stated more than telling him, his gaze fixed upon the Alpha.

Liam shook his head very reluctantly and allowed his fingers to scrape through his scalp. The Alpha was nervous and there was an odd sense of anxiety surrounding him, as he walked worrisomely from one pillar to the other. 

"What's wrong?"

"Harry Styles," he stated cryptically.

Zayn was waiting for the Alpha to give more description than just a name, "I am listening."

"I think he broke Louis' heart."

Zayn's eyes widened at the statement. That wasn't possible, Louis was in no manner that cavalier with his feelings, he returned his focus on the Alpha, "You cannot be serious, Louis isn't that stupid, he is not that reckless."

Liam's face did not seem like it was lying, he was disconcerted, as he explained, "On his birthday, he bought him a nosering and some candy and-"

He sighed and looked at him in the eye, struggling to make words out of his thoughts.

"-he had this look you know, it's the look I give when I see you, my face lights up," he strived to find appropriate words to convey.

"And who gave this look to whom?" Louis' voice interjected, it immediately stiffened the Alpha but Zayn was skilful enough to change the course of the conversation.

"Mike and Harvey," he responded immediately, "they're doing the 'I am not sure of you' dance again."

Louis' eyes rolled, as he took a bite of the apple in his hand, "I am so exhausted of all of you, why can't you kiss and makeup or something?"

Liam chuckled and looked at Louis, "Because of the thrill of the chase, it's something."

Louis shrugged and moved forward with the pair following him, "Speaking of which there is an inner circle meeting today in the evening."

"We are having border control issues, apparently," he informed them, the distaste extremely evident on his face. 

"I'll see you both in the evening," Louis bid him and moved forward but retreated, "find Nick and ask him to be ten minutes early to that said meeting, we clearly need to have a conversation which I thought we did have but his comprehension skills are worse than a two-year-old's."

"You will need more than ten minutes for that," Zayn commented, his lips thinning into a line.

Louis sighed and defeatedly looked at the ceiling, "I might be inclined to agree with you on that."

After the Queen left them, Zayn shook his head derisively. The Omega was worrying him incessantly. When they returned from Polleit, he was definitively different, he had even apologised to Zayn for the hurt he caused him but he was still a bitch and said that _he stood by his decision and wouldn't change his decision if the situation pronounced itself again_.

While it was expected of him to announce how astute he was, it was equally unexpected to give a verbal apology. Louis Tomlinson did not like to vocally affirm he was wrong, he'd rather send you a bunch of emeralds or diamonds randomly and call that an apology. Hardly had Zayn known that an apology would be the least of the worrisome changes he had brought.

Nobody thought that these changes were necessarily harmful, quite the opposite but at what cost had the change been bought?

"I am concerned," Liam admitted.

"You are not the only one."

* * *

Nick had done the exact opposite of what Louis had requested even though Liam had conveyed the Omega's intentions very explicitly.

Everyone was already seated and were waiting for the last person who, in truth, was supposed to be the first person there.

Shifting uncomfortably in their seats, Louis noticed the unrest which was suddenly presented amongst everyone except for Sir Tristan, a tall man with his hair tied in a brilliantly long braid. Tristan was the only man who after the chief advisor, sided with Louis since Aldrin's death. Adding the fact that he was extensively experienced and his insight was invaluable made him someone that Louis respected out of his own free will, not because he had a duty to do so.

"We can't delay any longer," Louis decided, to which everyone around the table shook their heads enthusiastically.

With that, they began with Tamara briefing upon the letter they had received from the border control. There had been an unprecedented amount of theft and when they had intervened multiple times, they lost a few comrades but the burglaries had been sanctioned by the crown of Sweeney whose monarch was Marcus Todd. 

The conversation kept drawling into reasonings and eventually decided upon sending a letter directly to Marcus enlightening him of this situation and its repercussions. They continued working on the other matters the members were brought into light when the guard moved in to interject.

"Your Highness, Sir Nicholas is requesting to gain entry," the man informed him.

"Send him in," Louis informed him and leaned back on the chair.

When Nicholas came through, the table was torn into looking at the Alpha or the Omega and most of them stuck with the latter.

"Why were you late?" Louis questioned, his visage hardly betraying any sort of emotions. 

Nick thought it was an acceptable answer to stare at Louis in silence to which the Omega promptly replied, "I know this might come as a colossal astonishment to many people but I cannot read minds."

"I was having a bath."

Louis' eyes raised which expressed an 'oh', "Did Liam inform you of my instruction or not?"

"He did."

"And when did Liam notify you?"

"In the afternoon."

"So I assume you had enough amount of time to schedule your bathing appropriately?"

Nick reluctantly let out a nod.

"Every time I give you a chance to prove that your arrogance isn't the only constituent to your personality," Louis sighed and rolled his eyes while massaging his temples, "you fuck it up."

"Your Highness-"

"-get out before I start throwing things at you."

"Your Majesty-"

"-are you doubting if I won't do it because believe me I will."

"I am sorry," Nick spat out.

"For what? For defying a direct order? For not understanding what a no means? For having your defence strategy as not only redeemable quality but also the only reason your head isn't on a pike?"

_Harry is a brilliant strategist as well_

Suppressing his thoughts, he continued talking. 

"What were you fucking thinking when you went down there? Humiliating me in front of my entire council will bring you consent?" Louis continued darting out, his blue eyes bringing vehemence in the basest form. "That alone shows that you do not have the makings of a King, I don't think my future husband would manipulate me by asking my hand in public especially when I was so adamant about not marrying him."

_Harry wouldn't have done that, he would have asked you and only you because that is what his world seems to be, you._

"And even after I did not strip you of your dignity before them you have the fucking audacity to defy my orders," Louis listed out, each word dripping with poison, "give me one good reason to not have you hanged."

"Are you going to leave or I must be probed to give you a public hanging by dawn?" Louis asked him, his eyebrows risen.

Nick immediately bowed in embarrassment and ran out before the conversation got more scalding, leaving an eerie silence in the hall. Harvey's eyes shifted to Zayn who held an expression which was a concoction between a constipated smile and evident distress. Zayn's eyes looked at Timotee and he was downright horrified because Louis had made it a point to not lose his temper before the youngest amongst them. Mike's eyes darted out to Liam who nodded in comprehension and was going to inquire after the Queen's state of mind to continue the meeting but Louis beat them to it.

"I have eyes and I can see the plethora of expressions gracing all your faces," Louis informed all of them and rolled his eyes, "we're continuing the meeting, I can't let his idiocy disrupt our governance."

"Well said, Your Majesty," Liam agreed, as Louis rose from his seat to retrieve a bottle of wine from the table at the corner and ordered Tim to get glasses for everyone.

They resumed their meeting and concluded on most of the topics which came by their way. The meeting went on for another hour and nearly all the necessary topics were brushed upon and there had come consequences out of it all. 

"Your Highness there is also this letter which came to us from the Isles Of Cyarian and they wanted to send a gift to begin a good relationship between our provinces," Liam informed him, "he didn't ask for permission and the so-called gifts are arriving by boat."

"I don't have a good feeling about that," Louis confessed, the ambiguity of the entire letter which was placed before him was unnerving.

"Let's hope for the best," Tristan told him. 

Louis nodded and adjourned the meeting and as they rose to leave Tristan asked them to be seated because he did have something to talk to the Queen. Everyone we're giving each other the side-eye.

"May I speak freely?" He asked.

Louis' lips pursed and closed his eyes in frustration, "Go on."

"There is something weighing on our minds, Louis," Tristan began, "we're worried about you."

"Why?"

"You have changed, Louis, drastically so," Tristan stated, his eyes narrowing.

"Is it of a positive nature?" 

"Yes."

"Problem solved," he shrugged his shoulders and turned to examine the letter.

"At what price?" Liam countered, his eyes dripping with worry, "nobody wakes up and becomes a new person."

"Valid," Louis consented with a tip of his head to the side, "but people change all the time and the last time I checked I think I am a person too."

"And you'll ask us for help when you need it? Talk to someone if something is wrong?" Mike darted out, his eyes glaring at the ruler.

"Of course," Louis informed them, "I have an inner circle for that."

Timotee shook his head and negated the Queen's statement, "No, we mean feelings, like if something has happened with you."

Louis blinked at all of them and then pushed his head back almost comically, "Feelings?"

"Yes, those tingly things you have inside of you," Zayn elucidated, making Louis give him an unimpressed glare. Their eyes clashing with one another to which the Queen rolled his eyes.

"I am fine," Louis assured them, chuckling, "honestly, and all of you are worrying needlessly."

Straight faces with unconvinced expressions plagued the room. Determining the lack of faith from everyone's faces wasn't hard. It wasn't the lack of faith which was startling but the unity in it. Not one person was complying with Louis' decision.

Louis let out a sigh of exasperation. Under normal circumstances, he would've affirmatively resorted to a tantrum but someone had very well drilled it in his mind that he was a Queen and resorting to anger or violence as a proxy reflected poorly on him. But if he was really honest right now, some pissing off would get everyone out of his back, it was hard enough dealing with the consequences of his own decisions.

"Trust me," Louis tried into convincing them, "if it gets worse, I will do something about it."

"And preventing it from getting worse is not an advisable course of action?" Harvey proposed.

"No," Louis assured him, "but has any judgement of mine given unfavourable results save allowing Nick to take his position back."

Louis knew that was a reasonable question because of the type of people who remained convinced only if there were cold hard facts with conviction and he was hopeful that they would leave him alone. He had no right to burden them with his problems.

By the looks of it, they were considering his proposition and finally, Tristan spoke up.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He told him and shook his head and rose, "May we take your leave?"

"Of course."

After everyone had moved out of the room, Louis remained comfortably alone. The minute he had left Harry, he felt a deep sense of guilt and unhappiness loom all over him, it was almost like a part of his identity had been ripped off from him. How could he forget someone who had seen through his soul? How was it even remotely possible to do that?

Unbuttoning his sleeve he rolled it up to his elbow and quietly glared at the burn on his arm. When he turned seventeen, he realised that he had a soulmate and even though it was the happiest event in his life, he refrained from sharing it with anybody. Nobody cared enough about him to let him share that information with them, so he did what he did best, ignore it. But he would be lying if he said there hadn't been hope in his heart every time he saw the dagger.

And then his brother passed away, leaving him with a soulmate he did not intend to have in his wildest imaginations, Vindicta. His real soulmate didn't hold a candle to that.

Vindicta was inscribed in his soul and he knew the decision he made was the most logical course of action for him but was it the most sensible sense of action for him, he knew it wasn't. But he couldn't leave his country, his people for an Alpha he met for a while. If Liam could betray him, anyone could. Harry could not convince him that he would become an exception.

So Louis made a choice and heated his sword and placed it over his mark. The fire burnt his skin and the trace of a soulmark vanished but the knowledge of it was imprinted at the back of his mind. 

But fate had different thoughts, it leads the willing and dragged the reluctant. Throwing Louis into Harry's arms without any aforementioned warnings and allowing the Alpha to tear through his armour as if it was hardly a fabric of weak threading.

Every minute he was away from the Alpha reminded him of how fucking alone he was and Louis was hurting to the point that he felt nothing. He was balancing on breaking branches. Everything he held reminded him of Harry and the pain was suddenly too hard to comprehend.

* * *

Summer had simmered down into cool breezes and gentle rain. The grounds were dusted with water and petrichor seeped through the wind. Sundown had occurred behind close doors and a little too fast, as rain descended from the heavens.

The castle was gleaming with fire everywhere, brightening up the hallways even though nightfall had not knocked their doors yet. Liam thought it was the right opportunity to have dinner organised with a bonfire and music. And Louis had sanctioned it.

Louis was very close to not attending it because like most of them had mentioned, things had changed. He had changed, he felt more drained in such situations. It felt as if he stood still and the world around him moved, fastidiously. And with that kind of demeanour, he could hardly debate that he could entertain the people around him so the sensible idea was to keep himself away from crowds.

But eventually, he was convinced to make an appearance down to the pergola. 

He thought it was appropriate for him to arrive after everything had begun from the alternate entrance which would garner as little attention as possible.

He slipped in from the back and quietly joined the tables with Tristan and Harvey overlooking the others who were standing and either talking or dancing around.

Louis' eyes drifted around to the couples around the bonfire dancing, giggling and there was a slow sting which pierced his heart. He wasn't suffocating he was just existing, breathing, making decisions for his country and the prosperity sufficed him. At least that was what was getting him by.

"Why don't you slip your feet in the courting pool?" Tristan questioned.

"Courting pool, really?" Louis questioned, humoured by the terminology.

"I can spot that look anywhere," Tristan informed him, "the wistful longing for someone to be by your side."

"And I thought the only secret skill you had was that of spying," Harvey added with a chuckle, "not psychological analysing."

"Exactly," Louis agreed wth the Alpha against Tristan.

The beta shook his head in exasperation, "Doesn't change the fact that you need a successor."

"Not a husband?" Louis asked playfully

"That is secondary, Your Highness," Tristan muttered, leaning back on his chair while Harvey and Louis shared an amused look. "And you aren't growing any younger."

Louis rolled his eyes and began chuckling but Harvey intervened, "And what about love?"

"What about it?" Louis and Tristan asked simultaneously. 

Harvey's browns scrutinised Louis and Tristan, "Isn't that important as well? You should at least be able to tolerate the person."

"That seems sensible, tell me, Louis, are you in love with anybody?" Tristan darted which made Louis still for a very brief second but then quickly narrowed his eyes to portray scepticism. 

"Yes, myself," he threw around and sipped on his wine.

Before they could grill him with more questions, the atmosphere was filled with silence. As their gazes drifted to search for the source, they saw Liam was on his knees with a ring risen towards Zayn. 

"That took them long enough," Harvey muttered, initiating agreement from Louis immediately.

"Way too long," Louis agreed and began clapping which was quickly followed by the others and a sweet kiss to seal the acceptance.

As everyone gave their wishes and congratulations on the pair, Louis was taken aside by Teia as she informed him of something which was becoming less of an itch and more of a worry. The so-called gift from the Isles Of Cyarian had arrived and the man bringing them had reached the castle. Tamara had been sensible enough to put him up in a room and given him the necessary treatment for that of an ambassador. 

"Come along," he told Teia and advanced to the castle.

On reaching the castle, the brunette led him upstairs immediately. As Louis approached the mouth of the staircase, he noticed Nick already waiting for him. 

"And why are you here?" Louis threw at him.

"I was the one who got him and I saw his horrifying gift as well," Nick muttered a response, his discomfort could easily be sensed by the Omega.

"What is the gift?"

"A thousand slaves." 

"Slaves?" Louis repeated, his eyebrow raising, hoping he misheard them.

"Yes."

* * *

"Louis, no!" Zayn interjected, "these are people, real people, we can't trade them like they are objects."

Everyone knew the moment Zayn or Liam raised a voice against Louis' judgement, there would be a division of groups, one would be the people who held beliefs against the Queen and the ones with him. But this time there were no two sides because this wasn't an opinion, this was a blatant disagreement with anything remotely human. 

Trading people as if they were property was a heinous act and regardless of what profits came out of it, it was morally offending and downright disgusting. And Louis indulging this incredulous venture did not change any of those facts.

"Zayn, if you want to preach, find a church," Louis responded casually.

"Your Majesty," Mike began, sighing, he lifted his head and gulped, "don't do this, this is not something which will bring about any sort of glory."

"Who said anything about glory, I want change," Louis responded, his voice assured, "change which is so powerful that it will be the strongest wind any of you have encountered."

"Which won't come about by such a disgusting crime," Tristan scowled, disgusted intensely "Louis, this is disgusting, your heart isn't this cruel."

Louis' eyes flashed with vehement anger, "Do not assume what my heart is capable of and do not doubt my decisions."

"Your anger doesn't validate your decisions," Nick snapped back at the Omega. "It's not right."

Louis inhaled a deep breath and looked in Liam's direction, his brown eyes observing everything with keen interest, "What's your opinion on this?"

Liam's gaze grazed over the Queen's. Unflinching. Louis already was feeling that asking his Chief Advisor was going to bring him nothing but disappointment. Being the upright, moralistic person he was. But Louis was in no manner afraid of standing against Liam a second time.

"I believe in your judgement and your decision, thoroughly," Liam sided with him.

"You cannot be fucking-"

"-Liam, what is wrong-"

"-are you bloody insane-"

"-Why?!"

"Because I have faith in his decisions," Liam snarled against everyone.

Harvey shook his head and leaned forward, he seemed thoroughly perverted by the entire situation, "I am sorry, Your Majesty but the state won't sanction it."

This took Louis by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"The treasurer has the authority to cut back on any foolish spending against the crown," Mike informed him.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Harvey responded with no hint of apology in his intonation, "as treasurer I will not sanction it. If you want to go ahead with this sin, you shall do it with your own money, not with that of the state."

"And how much money do I own, Sir Treasurer?" Louis darted out, equally agitated.

"I will let you know by the end of the day, Your Highness," Harvey responded, staring at him defiantly.

The meeting dispersed and Louis was left alone with Liam who looked at him quietly. His eyes were scrutinising him the Queen even if his face betrayed no sign of it at all.

"I made the mistake of leaving you once," Liam muttered and held his hand, squeezing it, "I'm not doing it a second time, I'll follow you even if you are leading a resistance against Heaven or Hell."

Louis blinked at the Alpha, his conscious tipping over due to the guilt. He still guarded that incident with an intense amount of pain. And maybe this incident could manoeuvre it away from him. 

"And that is enough," Louis returned a smile, as he stood up to leave and then thoughtfully added, "On your way out could you send a messenger to my chambers?"

Liam nodded his head and he exited the room. Louis followed the Alpha and sauntered to his own room. Reaching out to the desk, he shuffled between various drawers, he retrieved a quill and some parchment paper. As he sat down on the chair, he quickly began writing down his thoughts

_Dearest Harry,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> Next update: 30th October


	8. Proverbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SLAVERY. MENTIONS OF BUYING AND SELLING PEOPLE. EXORCISMS.
> 
> Btw, I changed the summary. Again.

"Your Highness, this sums up to ten thousand gold coins only," the jeweller educated him.

"And you need at least a hundred thousand," Harvey gruntled with the least amount of enthusiasm.

His crusaders of morals and knights of righteousness had almost made it impossible for him to draw any money from the royal treasury. And Harvey had the eyes of a hawk, the main reason he was made the head of the treasury but this reason was making him a pain in the arse. They had clearly veiled the jewellery which truly belonged to him because he was sure he owned more than the scraps they were showing he maintained.

"Maybe this is a sign from God," Mike suggested, dramatically, "you shouldn't go ahead with this venture of yours."

Louis stunned for a moment as he stared off into the blue, "Wait a moment, I am having a vision," he said holding his hands up and then looked at Mike, "I can see your head on a pike for running your mouth."

Michael, Harvey and Liam glared at him but the difference was Liam saw the humour in it and let a very faint smile pull upon his lips whereas the Liam was amused. Turning to the jeweller's direction, he asked her to stay put and rose from his seat to advance into his private quarters.

When he returned, he came along with a wooden box and then handed it to the jeweller. The crest of the royal family engraved onto the top which rose a few eyebrows.

"How much would the contents be?" Louis questioned.

She carefully unlocked the box to reveal an array of crowns and tiaras and diadems. All of them were made of pure silver and gold embedded with diamonds and rubies and emeralds. Every piece differed from the other, every piece held a different story. 

"Your Majesty, this is treason," Harvey told him, seriously.

"Against what? I am assured that these belong to me at this moment in time so I will do what I deem fit," Louis scowled at him. "If you want to preach as well, go join Zayn."

Zayn was not pleased with using him as a reference and let out a hmph. 

"Mercia, how much is it worth?" Louis questioned ignoring them.

"Over a hundred thousand."

"How much ever sum up to a hundred thousand keep them and return the rest to me." He ordered to which jeweller bowed and left. 

Harvey stormed out with Michael in tow leaving him in Liam's company once again. The Alpha seemed petrified by what Louis had just done and he did not need to verbally convey that. His eyes wear narrowed in worry and his lips pursed.

"Still have faith in me?"

"If you are selling your lineage, I am sure the cause is worth it." 

"Really?" Zayn's voice came from the doorway, his gaze frowning in Liam's direction. "What are you without a crown Louis?"

"Still your queen."

* * *

__

_Sunlight peered through the slit while the curtains waved with the breeze. The warmth was permeating in the atmosphere, as the smell of warm toast and tea drifted through the air. The sheets rustled against his skin, and the quiet was being broken by the mewing of a cat._ __

_With consciousness returning to him, Harry felt his eyelashes rub against one another. As he slowly opened in his eyes, he saw the chandelier hooked onto the ceiling. Glass clinked against one another and he attempted to take in what was going on. Turning to his side, he saw Louis stirring in his sleep, he was wearing a white shirt which was probably too big to fit him._ __

_His hand reached out to trace his temples, as the skin wrinkled due to his frown. Louis' beauty was unparalleled, in every form. His eyes rippled open and his baby blues were glaring in his direction._ __

_"Harry?" He pronounced, uncertainly._ __

_"Yes, love," he responded, his thumb caressed his cheekbone._ __

_Louis withdrew immediately from his touch. There was confusion and worry painted on his face and his expression was growing sour. Something was severely wrong with him. The Louis who he had familiarised within his dreams did not refrain from his touch._ __

_"Where am I?" Louis demanded and sat up looking around the room, "this is not Alareign."_ __

_Harry shut his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew what had occurred, this was the real Louis, the one who didn't remember any of their shared dreams, the one he had the privilege to fall for all over again. The one he missed so sourly that he wished, he would at least get a sniff of when the sun shone at its brightest._ __

_"It's my castle in Sieyerre," Harry educated him, "and this is my room."_ __

_"You've abducted me!?" He darted, voice shrill._ __

_"Lou," Harry muttered his name with no remorse whatsoever, "please listen to yourself once, stupidity is not attractive."_ __

_Louis harrumphed and relaxed for a moment, his eyes moved around to take in the details of the place and quietly slipped out of the blanket to notice the only clothing he was wearing was a dark blue shirt way too huge for him which fell to his thighs. His gaze fell upon his outfit and turned to Harry._ __

_"This is what I wore to bed."_ __

_"And?" Harry hinted._

_"This is not my room."_ __

_"Could have fooled me," Harry dryly stated, sitting up._ __

_Frowning, he cast a glare at him and was eyeing him up, "Why are you shirtless?"_ __

_"Because this is how I went to sleep," Harry informed him and reached out to the tea on the bedside table._ __

_"We are in a dream?" He deduced._ __

_"Proud of you," Harry commented, sipping on his tea, hardly impressed._ __

_"Will I remember it tomorrow morning?"_

_"Write me a letter if you do because I certainly will." Harry's eyes narrowed and looked at the Omega who was certainly not satiated by his discovery._ __

_"Why are we sharing dreams?"_

_"It usually happens only when the person I am sharing the dream with desperately wants to talk to me or," He paused and he looked at the tea in apprehension._ __

_Louis' eyebrows rose, waiting for him to complete his sentence, "Or?"_

_"Misses me intensely."_ __

_Louis rolled his eyes and moved to the table to get a cup for his own person. He turned for a brief moment and casually tossed, "Or we could be soulmates, god forbid."_ __

_Harry's heart paused. That was a very intense leap he took and the fact that such a huge revelation was happening in a dream frustrated him._ __

_"Are we?" Harry probed._ __

_"You're the gifted one, not me," Louis muttered, settling down on the bed._ __

_Harry refused to comment as Louis' gaze burned through his person. "You are not ready for that conversation yet."_ __

_Louis scoffed and shook his head in derision, a very perturbed smile plastered itself on Louis' face, "I guess you are the same as well and I expected you were different."_ __

_"Oh, don't pull that shit on me, Louis," Harry snapped back, equally vicious, "our relationship is different from your court politics, do not treat me like your chess piece because I love you and that is different."_ __

_This certainly brought about a reaction from Louis. His eyes widened in surprise at the attestation and paused his line of sight directly upon the Alpha._ __

_"Then why don't you write to me?" Louis threw at him._ __

_"Why don't you?" He shot back at him._ __

_"Because you don't hurt the people you love," he muttered quietly, Louis' eyes were tinted with water, "I just do not want someone to be hurt because of me again."_ __

_Harry stared at him, dumbfounded. It was not what he expected but it was definitely not unwelcomed._ __

_"The more away I am from you, the more I decide to distance myself from you," the omega muttered vehemently, "yet every time I am in your vicinity, I spill everything like ink over a parchment in the most emotionally compromised way."_ __

_"Lou," his hand reached out to the Omega's, placing their teacups on the table but the Omega was quick to retrieve it._ __

_"No, Harry," Louis retaliated, wiping the stray tear which was escaped his eye, "my decision is still unchanged, I don't want to lead you on."_ __

_Harry's heart clenched at the riposte but he made a feeble attempt to divert the topic, "Then tell me why you are so upset because we are staying here for a while."_ __

_And he did. He told him, how much of an absolute idiot Nicholas Grimshaw was and about how he was facing a lot of backlash from his council about the slave trade he sold his crowns for. The latter made Harry raise an eyebrow as well._ __

_"I wrote a letter to Sieyerre for your help as well," Louis sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest._ __

_Harry gave a reluctant nod still wondering what his ulterior motive is regarding this endeavour, "But why are you buying people, Louis?"_ __

_"Do you have faith in me?"_ __

_"Immeasurable amount of it."_ __

_"Then wait for the letter," he assured him, his expression practically begging him to believe him, "I will never do anything which will make you feel ashamed of me."_ __

_Harry felt a surge of sudden pain sweeping through his soul. The hopelessness of their situations. They were two halves of the same whole but with the bridges between them, it felt as if there was nothing but half-empty voids. There was life but there was hardly any living. Harry was no stranger to pain but Louis did not deserve it, he had enough of it and possibly could not end up in more, the Alpha would not consent to it._ __

_"And I have faith in every breath you take and every decision you make," Harry reassured him, "I know you won't go wrong."_ __

_Louis sighed and looked down on his fingernails, awkward. "How have you been?"_ __

_"Surviving." He responded to him and repeated, "And you?"_ __

_"Surviving."_ __

_"Are you trying to forget about me?"_ __

_Louis chuckled, "Every day."_ __

_Harry pivoted his person to Louis, he did not know for what reason but this little time he had, he wanted these memories to be imprinted in his mind when he returned to the world where Louis wasn't in his arm's reach. He did not want to feel the same sense of longing like he was missing a part of himself every time the man was not around him._ __

_"That thing you told me," Louis began but stopped briefly, he was finding it hard to vocalize, rubbing his nose, he looked back at him, "You and I are perfect for each other-"_ __

_"-don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." Harry completed for him._ __

_"Keeps spinning in my head," he chuckled, a horrible attempt to avert the focus from the hurt he was feeling, "like a mosquito, you know?"_

Harry's eyes immediately shot open due to the force of the guard's touch. He was very infuriated with whatever the fuck this reason as to warrant them waking him up at this hour. 

"Your Highness, there is a messenger from Vindicta and he wants to meet with you immediately," he stated.

Pushing his person from the silk sheets, he rubbed his eyes and sat up against the headboard, displeasure thoroughly evident. 

"Fuck you, Louis," he muttered under his breath and turned to the guard. "Bring him in."

The man was brought in and instantaneously handed the scroll to him with no greetings whatsoever. "Your Majesty, I was requested to carry the reply back immediately."

He gave him a curt nod and opened the scroll. __

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am not going to stick on pleasantries because what I need is a favour of a sort but I am assured both of us could find a middle-ground._ __

_The Isles of Cyarian practice slave trade. The fact that the slave trade even exists aggravates me deeply. Three months ago, I received a letter from their emperor who wanted consolidate trade relations with Vindicta, he briefed in his letter that there would be a peace offering of a sort which would be arriving. The peace offering did arrive. Two ships filled with slaves who could work for us. My soul burnt through my flesh when I made acquaintance with the ambassador of Cyarian._ __

_He educated me in a very proud manner about the slavery prevalent in Cyarian. I decided that I could not be a tongue-tied witness to this and decided to immediately intervene. So I bought slaves worth a hundred thousand._ __

_My intention is to free all of them. Any person who steps down from that ship to Edellium lands will be a free man immediately._ __

_I have heard that Sieyerre and other parts of your states lack workforce._ __

_These people will need jobs and people to teach them the said jobs. If a tiny investment of supporting them could be done for the first six months, they could bring a significant change to the economy out of their own free will and the kindness of our hearts as rulers._ __

_I would ask you to strongly consider this proposition._ __

_Always yours,  
Louis Tomlinson._

There was a strange warmth in his belly. Louis preceded every estimation his mind could conjure up with. He could never be disappointed in him. Louis was the pride in his eyes, the shield to his sword and the sun to his moon. There was no possibility whatsoever for a situation to occur where his morals would be compromised.

And he was definitely going to support his Omega in every manner he could but before that, he had to visit his treasury.

* * *

The sun had been shining brightly when Louis bid goodbye to the ambassador of Cyarian. It was glaring without any shame whatsoever, the ship which was over the waters of river Stawithe was rocking with the current which was progressively growing better for the sail.

"I can see a great friendship blooming between us, Highness Louis," Todd bowed to which Louis forced a smile and nodded his head in assent.

"I hope my vision and the brilliance of your kingdom can lead both our provinces to greatness," he told him with fervour.

The man curtsied and moved back to the ship which was setting sail. The wind uncharacteristically made her presence and the sail fell to move forward. As soon as the ship was out of sight Louis turned to his horse. The Omega changed the direction of the horse to travel back to the castle until Liam advanced alongside Timotee. 

"Your Majesty," Timotee called upon him, "the public is in unrest, they do not acquiesce to your decision of taking part in the slave trade."

"Then let's go meet the public."

Harvey seemed to have aversion to that very suggestion and he did not hesitate to speak up, "Your Highness, I wouldn't recommend that.:

"I don't think you need to worry about my safety, Harvey," Louis shrugged and then pierced him with his words, "my people have more faith in me than my inner circle does."

That certainly zipped his lips up, as they made their way to the city instead. As Louis' horse moved through the lanes, people began whispering and gathering themselves before the citadel which was used for his almost beheading. Louis used that citadel and that one only to address to remind him of the time which had been spent and how different today was but the more he looked around, the more he felt that everything was indeed different but nothing had changed.

"I have heard there has been unrest amongst all of you," Louis began, standing on the citadel.

The whispering grew louder.

"And I might only presume it's due to the arrival of the slaves a week ago and other rumours going in and about," He continued, "I have no idea how much of faith you put into any of those rumours but I promise you that I will never commit an atrocity which could bring dishonour upon our motherland."

"Three years ago, none of you knew what was to be of the consequences of re-electing me as Queen but every single one of you had faith that they would be good," Louis continued, to which the crowd was promptly nodding his head.

"And are the consequences not good right now?"

"They are!"

"Then have faith in yourself and your choices," Louis declared but his intonation was very gentle, "because my rule is one amongst your choices and I would die than let any of you regret that you were ruled by a Queen who had no moral compass to direct him because I do and the only moral which will resonate through my soul is my allegiance to Vindicta and her people."

"Long live the Queen!" A woman chanted, loud enough for the words to hold equal meaning to the emotions they were carrying.

Louis smiled at the chill which went down his spine. His heart seemed content at the faith his people had in him. His ministers could lose their faith in him but he knew his people wouldn't which was ironic in the mildest manner and disrespectful in the most because his ministers were his people as well. And the most amount of opposition came from them. 

The fact that they refused to agree with this endeavour showcased their spine and their morals but the fact that his decision sufficed to treat him in a disrespectful manner and cut him out from every sense of courtesy was very telling. If it was his brother who had made this decision in spite of the outright violation of basic humanity, he wouldn't be told that the royal purse would be incapable to fund his venture. Because he was King. His throne was still shaking and every tremor he felt would be another nail on his coffin.

"That was a tad bit manipulative, Your Highness," Harvey gave up his opinion.

"Only a tad-bit?" Nick added on.

Coffin indeed.

Louis ignored the two of them and turned to Liam who reprimanded their language almost instantaneously. Beckoning the Alpha closer, he noticed Timotee was also moving beside Liam. He continued the conversation with the two of them regarding the border issue as they had resolved it but did not hear anything more from the rangers.

On reaching the castle, Louis dismounted the horse and paused for a moment and called for Tamara, stepping inside. The woman hurriedly handed the parchment paper to him.

"Liam," Louis began, effectively grasping his attention, "I want you to send a few letters to Maryleads, Treesat, Leovancie and every other city on this "

Liam nodded his head, as he continued listening, "Write that there will be ships coming to their shores with slaves in it, ask them to treat the ambassadors with respect and strictly not entertain them for more than three days."

"Why, if we are already buddy with them?" Nick darted out, vehemence active in his voice, "might as well go all in."

Louis did not deem it necessary to give him a response and continued talking, "After the ambassador or whoever it is leaves, free all of them."

Liam's eyes widened at the statement, leaving his jaw to drop in astonishment but their expressions hardly reduced Louis' pace of conversation.

"If I receive information that the slave trade is being practised anywhere in Vindicta, I will have them hanged before they can ask for a hearing," Louis went on to give more information and orders. "Tell them they'll be receiving allowances for training and housing these people and I would strongly recommend beginning preparation immediately for housing and other things."

"Send these immediately and within a week we will send allowances and the other detailed pointers," Louis concluded.

"What about the ones in Alareign, the slaves?"

"Those people are freed and being housed in tents around the city, I already briefed them," he shrugged, as his eyes turned to both the Alphas, "Alareign is not going to practice any physical form of slavery since we are already too attached to our prejudices about the dynamics, right? Harvey? Nick?"

The pair looked like they had been slapped across their face with a chair. 

"Tamara, could you also inform the guards a Mister Nayme is coming at sundown, let him through, to my chambers," he directed as a messenger dismounted a few feet away when a guard led him to Louis.

"Good Afternoon, Your Highness," he bowed and stood upright to which Louis returned the greeting, "King Harry sends his regards."

With that, he handed over a wooden box to the guard who took it for inspection. He requested for Tamara to ask a maid to prepare a room for the man who was going to stay until Louis replied to the letter in the box. 

As soon as they moved a safe distance from Liam and the others, he ordered the woman to privately supervise the inspection and to not touch anything without gloves. He didn't want Harry's scent to disappear before it even reached him. 

His afternoon went about as it usually did but with more work. He had a lot of thinking and planning to do about the new venture he had embarked upon. Louis was unaware why he was even putting in so much work with absolutely no insurance of returns but the lack of humanity irked him. Irk was making an understatement of his intensity. Nobody deserved to be bound to anything except for their fate. No force in the universe was strong enough to cage a person who was born free by the grace of God. It was a violation against the very principle of anything moralistic. 

So here he was, on a crusade against injustice.

Wrapping up the last part of his discussion, Louis respectfully led Mister Nayme out. The man was an established accountant and Louis did need financial advice at this point since his treasurer had been so generous with his threats.

As the man left, he moved into his private quarters, relaxing from all the unneeded things he wore. Placing the plain gold crown before his dresser, he discarded the velvet overcoat upon the armchair, removing his boots, he leapt on the bed. Hardly did he catch a breath, there was another guard who arrived bringing the wooden box which was sent to him from Harry. He remained seated on his bed when the man informed him that part of his _special circle_ was outside. 

"What a fantastic timing," he muttered under his breath and sighed, looking at the guard, "Send them in."

Louis placed the wooden box aside and glared at Harvey, Michael and Nick with Timotee. They were immediate to apologise and Louis was quick to forgive them as well. He hardly placed any sort of sarcasm or snark to weigh upon his responses even though he had deeply considered it. He was relatively relaxed about it and dismissed them which probably mind-fucked them more than any yelling could.

As soon as they left, he placed the box on his lap but was intervened by a guard again.

"Your Majesty," the man began, "Sir Liam and Sir Zayn are asking for permission to present themselves."

Louis rolled his eyes and sighed. He was going to hit someone.

"Ask them to wait, make up a reason," he ordered to which Fiona narrowed her eyes and shook her head regardless.

Louis focussed on the box before him. It was panted a vague shade of turquoise green and stretched out. Slowly, he unlocked the metal lock and let Harry's scent permeate through. He inhaled the rusty rosemary and faint traces of lemon. There was a feeling of quiet and grounding which washed right over his person. The box was lined with black velvet and by the looks of it, extremely old.

There was a letter on top, with a muslin cloth covering the inhabitants of the box. Opening the envelope, he noticed the seal was untouched and the paper gently fell out. __

_Dearest Louis,_ __

_I am so gratefully your friend. I realise that you received my thoughts on your recent endeavour you asked me about but I had to commend your thoughts to help all those people out. You might think that I am exaggerating but not many people would do what you are doing at their own expense._ __

_I still fail to understand how can anyone describe you as anything but kind and gentle. You have a heart of gold under all those layers you wear and I am so honoured to have seen this part of you._ __

_Regardless of whether you are placed beside me on a throne or miles away in Alareign, you are still my Queen and I would rather make a crown with my bones than let you sit without one. I would be greatly humbled if you wore these._ __

_Long may you reign, my love._ __

_Always yours,_ _  
Harry._ __

_P.S: Are you still trying to forget about me?_

Louis smiled and folded the letter placing it back in the envelope. He felt his breathing slow down and hurt overwhelm him incessantly. Why was it so fucking hard for him to see him in a light which equated with other Alphas.

"Everyday," Louis croaked out, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Wiping the tear away as soon as it trudged down his cheek, he removed the cloth and saw the four crowns underneath it. Rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds. Gold and silver threw alternated and between all of them sat another diamond tiara. Carefully lined with rhinestones embedded in faded gold, in the middle of it all was another envelope, mercifully unopened. __

_It is what my mother wore and what you would have as well if our circumstances had been different. But that is no reason for you to not wear it with or without me._

Louis picked the tiara up and moved towards the mirror, staring at his own reflection, he felt paralysed. Looking down at the tiara, he took a deep breath and placed it over his head. Harry had given him the status of _his_ queen in every manner except for the name because he had said no. The consequences of his actions had never been so painful and he never had problems to fulfil them either. 

Louis was allowing it to hurt. He was permitting it to plunge dagger through his soul only to certain that it would not anymore and one day he would not hope to smell Harry's scent in every breath he took, he would not seek God out only to hope there was a reflection of his Alpha every time he closed his eyes to recite a prayer. 

That was when Zayn thought it was appropriate to barge in with Liam reprimanding him in the background.

The two of them stared at one another and Zayn's eyes drifted down to the crown and then sauntered to the box on his bed.

"None of your business and I do not owe you any answers," Louis informed the Omega before he even started with the Why? or the Who?

"I want to talk to you," Zayn declared.

"Clearly," Louis muttered with a sigh and returned to the bed, moving his fingers to pluck the tiara out from his hair but was paused by Liam.

"It suits you, keep it on," Liam recommended and Louis gave him a look before leaving it on.

"If it is an apology, it is all right," Louis shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed. "you are forgiven."

Zayn sat down on the bed and Liam knew this conversation wasn't going to be anything but easy so he sat down on the chair at the dresser. Sighing, he looked a the two Omegas.

"It is not the apology, something is amiss," Zayn declared and held his hand, "what is wrong with you?"

Louis narrowed his eyes and cast a glare upon the Omega, "Nothing."

"Louis, your appetite has reduced, you hardly sleep, you are unnaturally calm and forgiving, you do not talk to me anymore," Zayn began ranting and continued without taking a break, "we have not spoken since we returned from Polliet and you have this fucking hurt look like someone killed your dog and you are avoiding me, you do that only when you are hiding something."

Louis rose an eyebrow before letting a chuckle out, "Did you rehearse this?"

"And you didn't tell your ulterior motives for selling your fucking crowns!"

"You should have had faith in me," he replied nonchalantly and rolled his eyes. 

"I had faith that you would stop the two of us and tell us, like always."

"Things change."

"But we do not!" Zayn snapped back, his gaze stagnant on top of him, "It's been the three of us from the beginning and I am not letting the three of us go because you are too stubborn to tell me what happened."

"Admirable sentiments, Zayn," Louis agreed and closed the box. 

"Lou," Liam muttered defeatedly, his displeasure moving around, "even if it is something we cannot fix, telling someone would make it better."

"There is no _it_ , Liam," Louis retorted, trying to verify it to the man. "I am fine, I am just really tired." 

Zayn looked like he was going to cry. Louis was adamant on not divulging any information about Harry because he knew Liam and Zayn, they were like cats with a knitting yarn and they would keep pestering him about it. And he knew regardless of how much the three of them loved one another, Louis would refuse to charge them with his problems especially when it was not in any estimate their burden to bear but he could obviously take an alternative path to this question.

"Don't lock us out, Lou," Zayn told him.

Louis shook his head and squeezed his hand back, "I am not locking you out, trust me."

"Then what is going on between you and Harry Styles?" Liam probed and the bomb was dropped.

Louis stared at him and shifted looks between the pair, sighing, "I asked him for help with my righteousness crusade because the number of people who are going to arrive is over ten thousand."

"And I thought if at least three thousand people could be housed by Requiem it would be relatively easier for us," Louis concluded.

Both Zayn and Liam gave one another a very sceptical look and the Omega took the lead, "That is fine but it is not what we meant."

"Are you both involved romantically?" Liam clarified for his Omega. 

Louis considered his options. They weren't going to let go of him so a half-truth would work better than a complete lie, "We slept with each other in Cavince and that is about it."

The pair was taking in the information with a lot of deliberation and were very cautious about what they were going to ask further on.

"Just sex, there were no feelings involved?" Zayn pressed, his eyebrows raising.

"It was just a fleeting thing," Louis shrugged and leaned back, "both of us acknowledged it and left it at that."

"And now we are friends," he added and for safety measures looked at the box crowns, "who apparently send each other very expensive gifts."

"I don't even know what gave him the idea to send these," he muttered, playing dumb.

Zayn regarded him quietly while Liam blatantly glared at him. They were scrutinising it with a lot of attention, stuck between believing and questioning. Both of them were able to see through the layers of his personality but he dearly hoped they could accept it and move on with it.

"Then what is wrong?" Zayn questioned.

Louis leaned back against his headboard and sighed, "Because I am realising my ministers are never going to accept my rule regardless of what I go through for my people."

It was not the truth they asked for but it certainly was not a lie.

"And it frustrates me to no end," Louis questioned them with exasperation, "do you think Harvey would have done that if it was an Alpha who ordered him?"

"It is like everyone is waiting for me to fuck up so they can get me sacked," Louis went on. "Sometimes it feels like I've got a war in my mind, I want to get off but I keep riding the ride."

"I just want to run off and leave sometimes," Louis sighed and looked down at his fingertips, "like I said I am just tired, I'll get over it."

Liam was very taken by his confession and Zayn gave him the very rare puppy dog eyes which he did not give it to anybody else. They were feeling an immense amount of sadness and Louis could distinctly sense that. 

"Lou, you need to remember," Zayn began, pronouncing at very degenerative pace, "even though you were given to us as a ruler initially, all of us chose you again."

"Your heart is why we chose you, in spite of your plotting against Dominic or your ruthlessness in war or how quickly you trick people," Liam added with his Omega, "you have a heart of gold beneath all of that and the only people whose opinion should truly concern you are your subjects."

"Exactly, your ministers did not give you your throne, Louis," Zayn assured him, "it is your faith in yourself, your love for your people and your gentle heart."

"And you haven't ever let us down, Louis," Liam countered, "you never have and you never will."

Louis was dumbstruck. The genuine admittal uplifted his spirits by a greater measure than he anticipated. He was flooded with a range of emotions and was pleased that his decision of confessing this had worked in a favourable direction, not only by restoring his lost confidence but also by pushing him to renew his friendship with the two.

"When did you both become such good motivational orators?" Louis questioned, as he poured a glass of water for himself. 

Zayn and Liam shot him a grin.

"We always were," Zayn smirked back at him.

* * *

__

_"It was a fleeting thing, was it?" Harry questioned him, unimpressed, as soon as his eyes reopened._ __

_"I am trying to convince myself it was," Louis blandly stated, suppressing the guilt._ __

_"How is that working for you?"_ __

_Louis quietly broke their eye contact, deeming it unneeded to confess the truth. He turned away and noticed that this time he was in a much more huge room. Velvet drapes with silk sheets._ __

_"Which place is this?" Louis asked._ __

_"It's another palace," Harry responded, sitting up, "if you would have married me, I would have mostly shifted the capitol to this place."_ __

_Louis could certainly see the benefit of the establishment. It seemed like it was designed by poets and brought to life by angels. He felt a different sort of quiet here. There were ripples of tranquillity which tied up the curtains and gentle melodies of rejuvenation braided in the walls. Something was immanently beautiful about the place._ __

_"It's very pretty," he appreciated._ __

_"You would have loved it," Harry informed him and beckoned him to stand up. "Come on, let me show you the place."_ __

_They got out of the bed and moved down the empty hallways. The palace was in the most authentic term true to its word. It was floored with what seemed like marble and had intricate architecture weaved through every pillar. The hallways stretched on with plenty of rooms, the courtyard was stretching as far as the eye could see and there was definitively orchards and was that a fucking lake? On the grounds?_ __

_"Are you sure this is not a figment of your imagination?" Louis questioned and then noticed the water of the lake flowing into a cemented stream and circling around were, "Are those fishes?!"_ __

_"It is as I remember it but I haven't seen it in nearly four years," Harry smirked and led him down the staircase, "and yes, they are fishes."_

_Louis was thoroughly fascinated by the entire place, it was so elaborate and colossal and each feature more exquisite than the other but there was still one problem, "Why would you change your capitol for me?"_

_"Because this place would be a new start for both of us to build a new life, a better one, preferably," Harry admitted, very slowly with a hint of bitterness._

_"A better one?" The Omega caught on, "what is wrong with this one?"_

_Harry sat down on the grass. His expression was evident in discomfort. The Omega silently followed the man and sat down next to him, his sight did not longer away from Harry's person._

_"I sincerely do not appreciate Sieyerre," Harry revealed, "it was not the best place to grow up and I want my children to grow up in a place which is not it."_

_Louis took a moment to take in that this future had been planned alongside him. The Alpha was talking about their children not just his and the feeling of hopelessness began creeping him yet again. It wasn't pertaining to the fact that he wouldn't have children but he wouldn't have a future with Harry._

_Effectively forcing down his thoughts, he attempted to avert the discomforting sense of guilt which was resurrecting._

_"What makes Sieyerre undesirable?"_

_"Memories," he sighed and looked away._

_"Like?" Louis continued poking. "If you want to share it with me that is."_

_Harry looked at him with a suspicion filled gaze. The heat of it melting down on his skin under the summer sun, breeze blowing through the spaces between them._

_"My father despised me and my mother hardly did anything to change it," Harry exhaled, "when they got to know of my 'abilities' they sent me away to a church-"_

_Louis listened, he did not interrupt, he knew these kinds of conversations did not need questions just an ear._

_"-to get an exorcism," Harry muttered with contempt and vehemence, "I was tied to have the demon beaten out of me, they yelled prayers on top of their voices with candles burning all around in a shoddy basement."_

_Louis' eyes widened in shock and upset, unprepared for the revelation._

_"I was twelve years old," Harry chuckled, dryly, unwilling to give out more than what was needed. "I ran away from the place to the castle and my father sent me back again."_

_"But this time there was another nun who saw this so-called gift, she took me away from that hell hole," he continued narrating, "she was Protestant, my entire family was Catholic."_

_"My father was furious with the information, he said if I didn't convert back, he'd disown me."_

_"I publicly told him that I reject him and his God," Harry went on, "it was exhilarating, finally breaking off from all those chains, my mother suffered a cardiac arrest in a few hours and passed."_

_"I didn't attend the funeral," Harry protracted, clicking his tongue. "I didn't look at the face of the crown for almost ten years, I left when I was fourteen."_

_"And then the heirs before me died in battle," He continued, "my dying father was left with no choice and I was crowned King."_

_Louis did not respond. He seemed to be knocked off his linear strain of thoughts and caught unaware, this was an intensely personal and painful confession. Seemingly, Harry's wounds were still unstitched and to share it with Louis moved something inside of him._

_"Initially, I wanted to leave, again," Harry told, "since they drugged me and took me away from Icestrand, I had a life there, had an apothecary, had a person I was interested in, I was angry but then Niall fit some sense into me."_

_Louis pretended as though he did not hear that the Alpha had another love interest and focussed on the rest of the sentence._

_"I am glad Niall did that then, you are a very capable King."_

_"I was as clumsy as a fawn, initially."_

_He turned his attention to the Alpha and a feeling of pride began coursing through the man. Harry was made of mettle which wasn't of earth, it was like God had broken his heart over and over again and that only made him unprecedently kinder, more gentle. His thoughts did not reflect the violence inflicted upon him, his actions were weighed against justice and his generosity seemed like it was streaming from an infinite source._

_"I am very proud of you," Louis admitted, his eyes displaying his conviction, "you are very brave and ridiculously determined."_

_Harry looked at him, as he shook his head, reaching out to his hand, he held it, "Trust me, it is not enough."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Because if it was, you would have been married to me."_

_Louis' hand turned into a fist at the admission, it was certainly not what he expected but the pain and guilt still came upon him like an overwhelming breeze which carried sadness from the heavens._

_"That's enough awkwardness, I chose to accept your decision," Harry cut off before Louis could respond, "I am clearly struggling with it."_

_"If there is anything I could do to make it better, I would," Louis told him, hoping dearly that the Alpha would believe his sincerity._

_"Then bow to no man, take orders from none and command all," Harry advised him, "don't let anything break your heart because you are meant for greatness with or without me by your side."_

_Harry leaned forward and placed his lips on his skin, gently he leaned away and looked at him meaningfully, "Make sure you bring such strong winds of change that they name hurricanes after you."_

_"I promise," Louis told him, smiling very faintly, "I promise I shall change the world for you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 15th November


	9. Interludes: Kings I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this chapter out to every one of you who take the pain of commenting, it brings me an intense amount of joy.

_ The silent nudge provoked him to open his eyes and his Alpha surfaced to his consciousness with a roar effectively scaring the Omega and make him yelp to the corner. Noticing the man at the edge of the bed, Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. _

_ "What is the matter?" Louis probed, his baby blue eyes wide with worry, "we did not meet one another for two days." _

_ Harry chuckled and leaned back his nose scrunching, he let out an exaggerated sigh, "I am still in a rut, I was unsure if my mental faculties would resist your person, Louis." _

_ "I am capable of defending myself even in the premise of a dream." _

_ "I am not questioning your capabilities of defending yourself, I am questioning my own to combat my base desires for you." _

_ Louis seemed to consider the statement and looked quietly towards the Alpha. His mind decided on a specific course of action and to forward that, he slowly advanced towards Harry. Taking a whiff of the smell around him. "You smell divine." _

_ "Don't," Harry warned him and tried to dart away, "this is a mistake." _

_ "Everything begins as one," Louis muttered, baring his neck before him and Harry felt his resilience fail, "unless you do not desire me and revoke your consent." _

_ The beast within Harry howled at such an impure thought and pinned Louis to the bed, his breath hovering over his cheek. What followed was a tearing of their expensive clothes and groaning against one another as they pushed one another to ecstasy and withdrew each other back from it. It was riveting, encapsulating and so very beautiful. Their bodies conjoined while their breathing intertwined as they inhaled one another's desires and wants which were coated in a sheen of sweat. _

_ When they collapsed onto the sheets, Harry pulled the Omega to his chest and kissed his forehead, "Mia." _

_ Louis let out a smile with his eyes closed and put out, "What does that mean?" _

_ "Mine." _

_ "As much as you are." _

The silk sheets were soft against his naked skin while darkness was diffused through the room. His eyes remained shut as his thoughts frolicked over through the creases of his mind. He wanted to push his sub-conscience to relive the dream he had last night all over again. Everything about the brought him pleasure. Regardless of the fact that whatever happened was a dream, his mind and spirit seemed like it had undergone a spell of rejuvenation. 

This dance of their dreams had been going on for a very extensive period of time and was certainly not aiding in any moving on business whatsoever. 

Harry loved Louis. That was true. 

Louis didn't love Harry as much. That was also true.

And this hopscotch of feelings which was occurring was going to end up hurting both of them phenomenally. But Harry was aware he would be affected in greater intensity, more heartfelt and even more heartbreaking. Louis didn't remember and at this point, he did not have hope that the Omega was going to. Harry had three years worth memories and Louis had no reason to believe his motives and even if he did, no reason to return those affections.

Now, with their correspondence going on both through dreams and letters for almost a year, Harry still wasn't on the receiving end of anything remotely positive from Louis. He had left him in the hope of the Omega coming to a realisation but it seemed like Louis was not going to change his decision at all.

"For how long are you going to sulk in here?" Niall questioned, barging in. 

Disapprovingly he pulled the curtains away to let the sunlight fall through the dimly lit room. The candles had almost burnt out with was threaded done the candelabrum. The sheets were shabbily scattered and the smell of rut pervading the atmosphere.

"Ni, I am still going through my rut," he whined. 

"No, you aren't," Niall replied scathingly, "you are sulking, again."

Harry twitched his eyebrow in disapproval, shaking his head, "I am exhausted, do I not receive a day away?"

"Not if you decide to spend the said day brooding," Niall sung and asked the mads to bring in the tea. 

"Shouldn't you be nesting?" Harry retorted back, "you are expecting a child soon."

"Do not make this about me Harry Styles," the Omega snapped back and took a seat on the sofa away in the corner. 

"Isn't it time you forgot about him?"

"Forgot about whom?"

"Do not play dumb with me, Harry," Niall warned him, his blue eyes hardly pleased, "that Omega, Louis. You have a duty towards your countrymen."

Harry was very concerned about the flow of the conversation. He wasn't aware of what exactly Niall was implying on but his tone wasn't nearly uplifting in any manner.

"And what is that duty?"

"An heir."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Harry hissed, shaking his head, "he is my soulmate, we have been over this."

"Who treats you like shit," Niall added scarcely repentant of his tone, "and let us not forget he is not even aware of the soulmate bit."

"He doesn't remember, he is afraid and it will take time."

Niall shook his head in negation, he clearly did not agree with anything which had been pronounced by Harry. "You don't want to tell him, he is repeatedly choosing his empire over you while you are willing to send the Queen's jewels to him-"

"-he misses me, immensely," Harry cut him off, "I do not want to scare him away by telling that, 'yeah, you know the mark you burnt when you were young, funnily it still works and I have the other half'."

Niall did not back down by the onslaught of sarcasm directed towards him.

"If you scare him away by something like that, you both are certainly not meant to be then," Niall retaliated back at him, "Are you afraid of telling him or him still rejecting you even with knowing that you are half of his soul?"

Silence beat through the air like drums on a war field. The curtain was blowing away dramatically, as the window smashed shut. Niall had made an aggravating point which was so hurtful that the universe agreed to it.

"He is not worth the energy you are expending, Haz," he told him honestly, "he might be hurting because of his decisions but you burnt with a fury worse than that of hell the first time, I am not allowing these mindless games to continue any longer."

"I had sex with him, right now."

"In a dream!" Niall reminded, unhelpfully.

The Alpha in him was seething at Niall's insinuation but the person in him knew, he was looking out for his brother who he held while shedding tears of agony. 

On the first day of the war after Louis' arrival, after he sent the gifts, he had mourned the death of his memories, cursed at his gift and wept profusely in silence when Niall walked in on him. He had been so upset. Harry had these dreams with Louis for three years, they had shared their secrets, danced the night away and bore their souls to one another. 

Soulmates generally did not share dreams before meeting one another, they thought they were special. They thought they were the reasons fairytales were made, they thought they had it all until he realised Louis did not remember anything. And he had to start this off alone with the knowledge of every single star which traced Louis' skin to make his body while the Omega was unable to link his name with his face. 

It hurt. But being without the Omega hurt more so he chose the easy way out and cashed in his weekend treasures. Pretended everything was fine.

As if nothing changed and it had always been this way. Restarted everything all over again for it to only to be rejected by the Omega. Harry knew Louis had a long way to travel, he had a long road of self-discovery before he finally simmered to the realisation that this was his life and he held complete jurisdiction over it. 

Louis knew how to keep Vindicta before him, he needed to learn how to keep himself beside Vindicta. And until that decision came, Harry decided to wait. He didn't know how many aeons it would take but he would wait because Louis may have his people, Harry just had Louis. It hurt him to admit that nobody was willing to see that, neither his brother nor his Omega.

"I want to wait."

Niall threw his head back in frustration, rebuking the King's answer and looked at him, "Until your death?"

"He keeps pushing you away, running in circles, you both are not naive teenagers," Niall continued, his voice sharp and hardly softening, thundering, "he doesn't want to come to a compromise, expects you to keep chasing him, tell me why I should not ask you to cease this play?"

Harry had enough. This wasn't something he had expected from Niall. His brother was a quiet stream, hardly enraged and exceedingly level headed. And this kind of outburst must have been suppressed with a lot of effort and sensibility before it made an appearance to him.

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Give him a push," Niall answered, reaching out for the tea and leant back on the chair, "Change the direction of your affections."

The Alpha blinked at the atrocious suggestion.

"You are asking me to use another person for forwarding my romantic ventures?" Harry threw at him, appalled by the suggestion, "Marry someone else?"

"Never said a word about marriage," Niall told leaning back with a smirk, "court someone else and reduce those amorous expeditions you both have."

"Sometimes," Niall drawled raising from his chair, "people do not realise what they have until they lose it and sometimes losing it becomes a necessity."

Harry wasn't in favour of the suggestion at all. He had half a heart to not go through it but if a makeshift betrothal could get both his people and Niall off his back, he would probably do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is still on 15th.


	10. Interludes: Kings II

The wind licked through the castle rooms, foreboding the rain which would inevitably descend upon the smooth planes of the castle grounds. The climate brought a sort of feathered happiness but Louis allowed his heart to clench as the familiar voice descended on his ears.

Caffiel Artemis Paelio was a commander serving second to Nick and he had steadily been gaining Louis' favour with the velocity at which he kept up a conversation with the Omega which many failed to. After Harry had initiated that the two of them should refrain from indulging one another and making their separation more painful than it intended to be, Louis had wept. 

The Omega knew he did not have the right to do so especially since he was the one to forward a rejection but it did nothing to change the fact that he loved him. And love and destruction often went together. 

He had met Caffiel a week after that; during Zayn and Liam's wedding. The commander had been bold enough to ask him to dance and had surprisingly not bored Louis through the expanse of the activity. So he let the redhead persist. And within the span of two months, Louis had been steadily allowing him to make subtle advances in private which involved holding his hand or conceding to let his hand linger around his waist which initiated him to ask for permission to court him. Louis just rose an eyebrow as a response to that.

"You called for me, Your Majesty?" Liam placed the question and successfully broke him from whatever domain he was surfing through. 

"Yes," he shook his head and asked him to sit beside him. 

"Louis, where are the glasses?" A voice surfaced from the background which pushed the Omega further into the reality of his current situation.

"Caff, I think we might need to postpone the drink," he called out and raised from his seat to move into his room and explained that Liam had arrived earlier than anticipated which he easily adhered to and moved out of the room.

When Louis took his seat back, the Alpha's question was already probing in the air even though there were no words uttered.

"So, what is a second-tier commander who reports to Nick doing in your room?" 

"Is that condescendence in your tone, Advisor Payne?"

"No, I am concerned with the fact that your resentment towards Nick is hindering you from your responsibilities."

Louis rolled his eyes and rose from his seat once again to fetch them glasses, he admitted, "He asked me for permission."

"For what?"

"To court me."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed but resumed its position as he calmly questioned him, "And what is your take on that?"

Liam removed the cork and poured the wine into the glasses slowly, his mind fixed on the Omega's response, "I might consider it."

The Alpha continued pouring as if he had not heard what had been told to him. "Why him?"

"Widower. He doesn't harbour many expectations from me. He is learned, God-fearing and plays the harpsichord," Louis listed down, as he placed the list before the Alpha but dismissed it, "that is not the reason I called for you."

Liam rose an eyebrow but gestured him to continue begrudgingly. 

"I wanted to address something," he began and slowly fumbled between words.

The unneeded hesitation and pause forced Liam to assure the Omega, "I am listening, Louis."

"I think that I am very attached to you, it's not even just a thought I am sure I am," he restarted lethargically, "You were and probably still are one amongst the very few people who have faith in me and I haven't experienced that kind of trust probably in my entire life."

"Not from my parents, hardly from Aldrin and neither my husbands were prolific with their opinions about me," Louis went on, his discomfort evident and shining effortlessly through his words and then let out a sigh, "And what happened when you left scarred me more than I can imagine."

"I already know that you are guilty about it and have sought my forgiveness out but I don't think I have truly forgiven you because you're the only person who didn't make me feel like shit and that fucked me up in the end."

Louis averted his attention to his nails, his gaze fixed upon the cuticles, "And I don't even know why I sought to address this matter but I do not want you to leave again."

Liam let the wind rustle against his nape. The confession did not take him by surprise it threw his mind into a state of shock. Louis wasn't the type to admit to his most personal feelings to himself never mind anybody else. For him to do what he did would have taken effort and time and an insufferable amount of patience. 

And Liam was proud that he voiced it out. 

"Come here," Liam moved him closer and embraced him, his heart-warming as Louis did not hinge to turn away from the beckoning and as he held the Omega in his arms, he gave away a promise, "I will remain with you now and till the ends of time, you are my friend and the most prolific ruler to have lived. I shall not leave you. Not now, not in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter literally now because I forgot to do so but dw, there's gonna be another chapter in few hours or so.


	11. Psalms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG WARNING: DETAILS OF A PANIC ATTACK.

The path which led to the castle was flanked with dark purple flags. The knights who were holding the flags hurried into the large canvas of the wooden doors. The clouds above their heads were uncharacteristically seeming to burst, as the sun was still breathing the clouds away to showcase its brilliance. 

Louis was not pleased with the turn of events by even a notch. He was furious, seething and comfortably annoyed. 

Why was Liam such a bleeding heart?

Aurelius was passing through Alareign the night before and had asked for shelter in the middle of the fucking night at god knows what hour. Louis always remembered the wrongs done to him and always exacted his vengeance which was why the messenger did not come to the Queen. He went after the chief advisor. And as it was established, Liam allowed it. Without his permission, of course. 

Louis was definitively not pleased.

Turning his gaze away from the entourage, he frowned in Liam's direction, "You are such an idiot."

"Whatever happened on the field, happened to me, Louis," Liam counteracted and was going to add more sentences when Zayn completed for him.

"So is it not obvious that if I have forgiven them it is enough?" Zayn suggested in a very poor depiction of Liam's voice who just stared at him in retaliation.

"If you were king and I would usurp your throne, you would still forgive me," Louis declared with no hint of sarcasm to which everyone around him nodded in assent.

"Louis, we need to maintain good relationships with fellow rulers regardless," Harvey advised him, subtly siding with the Chief Advisor.

"If I really gave a fuck about people's opinions, I would have married Nick or you or him," he pointed at Harvey nonchalantly. "but thank god I do not."

Everyone glared at Louis, unimpressed with his opinions thoroughly but the Omega was unbothered, as Nick voiced out, "You express your affection in such vague concepts."

"Who said it was affection?" Louis darted, sarcasm evident in his voice, "I genuinely hate the three of you."

"Now let's go welcome our so-called guest," Louis muttered with the enthusiasm which rivalled that of the sun on a solar eclipse.

As soon as Louis moved a few steps forward, Michael's gaze shifted to the Alphas, "Which one of you thought it was a great idea to not tell him?"

The three of them looked at one another uncomfortably and Nick sighed, "Why can't he just be normal like other Omegas?"

Zayn gave him a very death threatening glare, whereas Timotee paused while raising his eyebrows and Michael spoke up, "Because then you'd be King, right? And how could we let that happen?"

"Dick," Timotee commented and sauntered away with the other two Omegas.

After they left, Nick looked at the two of them, "What did I do?"

Liam and Harvey shook their heads derisively and beckoned the Alpha to move downstairs.

* * *

Thankfully, Aurelius had decided to stay only for two nights because if he would have over-extended his stay, Louis might've accidentally killed him. And now he just had another one day to avoid him. The Omega had skillfully steered clear from the Alpha for the sole reason of not annoying himself more than he was already by the infallibly appropriate suggestions of his ministers.

But when had anything worked with him in the course of his life? 

Aurelius had requested for a breakfast with him and Liam had shown him the puppy dog eyes and that was all it took for him to drag himself out of bed at an hour he would be awake but not decent to meet anybody. 

The breakfast was taking place in the gazebo and Louis was reluctantly moving down to the destined place albeit while grumbling.

Noticing that the Alpha was already present, he sighed and lined his manners before entering the gazebo. Aurelius actually smiled when he observed Louis' presence and stood up to hold him in an embrace. The Omega was confused for a moment but with recalcitrance, he returned the embrace.

Taking a seat, Louis looked at manservant in confusion but redirected his attention towards the Alpha, "How have you been?" 

"Surviving," Aurelius joked but the admission paused his heartbeat. 

Suddenly, everything was so vivid and slow that, Louis shifted his gaze to the bread before him and gave a reluctant nod. 

"Aren't we all surviving?" Louis questioned.

"We are," Aurelius agreed to take a sip of his wine and then put forth, "but you certainly are not, you are thriving."

Louis scoffed but that didn't stop the Alpha, "I heard of your pet project and regardless of how much of a naive move I thought that was you turned it into something very impressive."

"I did not free those people to improvise my revenue," Louis mocked, as he coughed dismissively.

"I know," Aurelius grinned, his eyebrows raising, "even with your searing sarcasm, there's a bleeding heart underneath all of it."

At this, Louis scowled at him, unappreciative of his comment, "Fuck off."

"How are you not married yet?"

"How are you not dead yet?"

Aurelius laughed out at that, surprising Louis yet again. His eyes closing, as the wrinkles around cheeks made an appearance. "This is why I like you, your fire, it is inexhaustible."

"No wonder I dislike you," Louis rolled his eyes and continued eating, making him chuckle once again.

Aurelius continued staring at the Omega, his gaze trying to decipher something but was lead astray with his inferences, "It has been over a year since the war but something has changed about you."

Louis' line of sight drifted to him, allowing Aurelius to continue talking, "Your sarcasm and fire are the same but something has changed this past year."

This was the second time in the span of a few moments did Aurelius throw him back in a state of deja vu. His heart was aching at a ridiculously slow pace, reminding him of that one promise and the only promise which mattered to him. He did not assume that the smoke of Harry's scent would remain timeless at the back of his mind, he did not know that every time he glanced at the mirror, the only feeling within him would be that of longing, he did not know that Harry had slowly become his always. 

"Because I promised someone I would change the world," Louis replied and smacked his lips. "Now more certainly than ever things must change."

Aurelius smirked, his eyes raising, "And you have not considered marrying this someone?"

"It is not that simple," Louis grumbled, looking at him and then forcing the fork into his mouth, "it never was."

"I do not believe in that," Aurelius told him, his voice carrying a hint of displeasure, "everything is complicated because we want it to be."

"Maybe sometimes it is supposed to be that way," Louis told him and shook his head. "Sometimes two people meet just to change each other and never be with one another."

"Burn the books which tell you that," Aurelius retaliated, "love is the only thing worth fighting for after your province."

Louis chuckled and dismissively turned his head towards the man, "That is the problem sometimes, is it not?"

_You can never choose anything over your province._

"But on second thoughts, I need you to consider that proposition very seriously," the man told him, cryptically. 

Louis' lips pursed and his eyebrows narrowed, "What do you mean?"

Exhaling a deep breath, Aurelius' whisky brown eyes sobered and continued, "Aeneid, Tara and Amaro passed away a month ago."

Louis felt like someone poured cold water all over his face. The information wasn't what he had been expecting. Aeneid was the heir apparent, Aziraphale's older brother and a very capable ruler, he had a very gentle heart. Louis and he had been fast friends. Of course, things had changed once Aziraphale had passed.

"How?"

"Aeneid and his son passed with consumption, Tara hung herself," Aurelius elucidated.

"I am so sorry," Louis offered, he was transparent with his sympathy and handed it willingly. "How is your wife?"

"She is getting through," Aurelius muttered casually, "that is why the two of us went to Marcus' daughter's betrothal to get our mind off." 

"She left for the capitol and I came to visit you," Aurelius concluded and leaned back on the chair.

Louis took a bite of his bread and cheese and shrugged his shoulders, "Why me?"

"Because I need an heir," he sighed and sipped on his wine.

If Louis was astonished initially, he was confounded now. "How is that even relevant to you visiting me?" 

"I am willing to allow my province to be annexed by Vindicta-"

Louis' eyes widened at the declaration.

"-provided you give birth to an heir within the next two years."

"Are you drunk?" Louis threw at him because there was no chance whatsoever that Aurelius of all people was proposing this idea. It was bizarre, unacceptable and definitely insulting that he was asking this in exchange of land.

"I have thought about this specific topic for a stretch of nights together," Aurelius told him, "there aren't any heirs, Sasha and I were the only children of our parents, my uncle died young and I will not give my throne away to any person who does not have royal blood in their veins."

"I have given my everything to push Victorique to be what it is today," he told him, his words were heavy with conviction and honesty, "Vindicta is the only province which exceeds our prosperity and I will not allow my life's hard work to fall due to my misjudgement."

"Royal blood is the strongest and the oldest testament of time," Aurelius concluded. 

"Why me? Why not your best friend Marcus?" Louis questioned, his brain firing one question after the other.

"Because you rule people's hearts not their persons," he fired back, "and when that happens, prosperity is inevitable."

"Why an heir?"

Aurelius gave him a sceptical look and pulled his lip in a lopsided smile, "Really? I want your blood to rule my throne," he sipped on his tea, leaning forward, "and I certainly do not think you are growing any younger, you need an heir for your Empire."

"I could just mark someone as an heir."

"But that someone won't be Louis Tomlinson's flesh and blood," he stated to him and the plainness of the sentence irked him.

* * *

It seemed as if Louis' life was a very pronounced heartbeat. And at this point, it was on a perpetual high.

The shocking proposition from Aurelius' side brought him a lot to think about but on the contrary, another issue had resurfaced almost instantaneously. As Louis had asked for summoning his inner circle, Liam had beat him to. There was a ship which had arrived from Cyarian and the messenger wanted an audience with Louis almost immediately.

Louis had excused himself to his courtroom as soon as he received the information and noticed only his inner circle was present. He quickly moved up to place himself on the throne and waited for the messenger to arrive. 

The messenger arrived into a hall of an eerie amount of silence. Louis' throne was occupied and the few of his closest people around him whose judgement he not necessarily relied on but definitely gave a better perspective.

"Your Highness," the messenger gave a bow and continued, "greetings from Cyarian and her people."

The way the entire message began alarmed Louis, he was still wondering if it was positive or negative. There were over five thousand different case scenarios which could occur and Louis was worried if all of his hard work was going to perish in vain. However, he was quickly proven wrong when he was informed of a revolt which had taken place.

"The revolt resulted in the termination of the entire bloodline and now we do not have a ruler," the messenger announced, there was a very thin line of emotion detailing his words as he tried to keep himself detached from the topic he was delivering. 

"But we do need one, every land needs a ruler who can govern but we need a ruler who can lead us to the prosperity we know we are capable of," the messenger continued, "with great thought and deliberation, we want Cyarian to affiliate itself with Vindicta, we would be honoured to be ruled by a man of your calibre. In the name of the archangel Michael, Allison Lavita Steward."

Silence was echoing through the halls. It was unexpected, not unwanted but affirmatively unexpected. Louis wasn't the only person shaken by the proposition, Nick was visibly intrigued with Harvey, Michael surprised and Timotee was pleased, Zayn and Liam, on the other hand, seemed to resonate a very poorly concealed state of pride, Tristan was thinking and so was Louis.

"I must be honest about this entire proposal," Louis began, the messenger nodded, "I am honoured by such a moving suggestion and as much as I would love to agree with your letter, I have to point out that I hardly had any sort of involvement in your revolt and to give the benefits of it would seem wrong in the simplest term."

"I do not think any of us would agree with that at all," the messenger told him in a very serious manner, "we worship your name, Your Majesty, buying people only to free them and give them better lives is a staggering amount of generosity to expect from a stranger nevermind a monarch."

"I would genuinely recommend you to come down to Cyarian alongside Emperor Styles because the free men there resonate one name and it is yours, we need your supervision, Your Highness," the messenger informed him and Louis seemed too overwhelmed to part a response.

The man bowed and left Louis to his inner circle, paying keen attention to the men around him who were visibly intrigued and positively pleased by the outcome.

"What do I do now?" Louis questioned all of them leaning back on the cold of the throne.

"Do what you always do," Nick advised and allowed his eyes to collide with the Omegas, "rule."

Louis seemed oddly content and put off by the response, "What about Alareign?"

"She is tired of your constant badgering," Liam drawled with a chuckle, "she says she needs a break."

Everyone let out a chortle at that, Tristan included, "I can't say I disagree with that."

"But why Harry Styles?" Harvey probed.

"He took half the people who came from Cyarian and housed them under Louis' request," Liam replied before the Omega could. 

"But would he not be busy?" Nick questioned, and verified to him, "With the wedding and all that?"

Louis' attention was caught on Nick's blabbering, "What wedding?"

"His marriage with Marika? Marcus' daughter?" Nick put forth casually, and Louis was having difficulty breathing, as he took the information.

"Well, we shall not know until we write to him," Zayn took over to which Nick nodded in assent.

"I hardly think that will be necessary," Harvey intervened, "a messenger came a few moments from the Alpha requesting for shelter in the castle, I was going to bring it up to you immediately, Your Highness, when Liam called for a gathering."

Louis rolled his eyes to put up a farce and assented, "Clearly our castle is less of a home and more of an inn, tell him it is not a problem for him to stay here."

Harvey gave him a playful grin and let out a nod in agreement. That response from the Alpha showed the success of his performance. Letting a reluctant nod, he dismissed the council on the note that they'd come down to a decision after Harry was informed of it.

No sooner did he leave the throne room, Aurelius collided with the Omega, "I saw Harry's messenger downstairs."

Louis gave an unimpressed glare in his direction, "He wanted haven as well, now I have two candidates to poison."

Aurelius gave him a look of scepticism, "I thought you both were best friends or something with how close you seemed in Polliet, I expected to see you in the engagement ceremony."

"Certainly, we are not as close as you or I expected," Louis retorted, the hint of bitterness too evident in his tone, forcing a smile on his face, he put forward, "excuse me."

Louis did not pause to give Aurelius a second look, he just moved forward. He tried to not regulate his pace in a fastidious manner. He felt his skin burn out of his bones because of the embers which were flaring inside of him. The burn was making it harder to breathe, Louis could not find a grip over reality and it seemed as if everything was slipping.

He noticed the door of his room in vision and as soon as he reached it, he collapsed on the floor. He felt his presence of mind slip through his fingers and his breathing had been constricted into a tube. Words were pushed down his throat and he was sweating profusely, he pulled his fingers before him and he felt his own skin as the most foreign thing he had seen like he did not have any control over his own limbs.

He tried to yell out but it seemed as if his voice was lost in the noise around him telling there was no escape from this with an exception of death and death alone. His eyes were sinking and his eyelids began feeling heavy, the quiet seemed to resonate more closely and with the thrumming of that, he shut his eyes.

* * *

Alareign was a wonderfully sculpted city. It was a work of art and nobody in the world could tell him otherwise. The city doors were intricately protected with huge walls and upon that was a huge crucifix embedded to it. Advancing further inside was the actual city which seemed to stretch out endlessly, cottages, huts and wells with perfectly lined roads. The carriages did not seem to deter the people from continuing their regular work, just a side-eye and then retreat to their grind.

Louis had indeed made a paradise of the entire place and that was nothing but a fact.

On approaching the castle the doors opened as if they were automated allowing the entourage to pass. 

When Harry dismounted his horse, he noticed Zayn was present alongside Liam to welcome him. Louis was not. And there was a feathered chill which rushed down his spine. Something was affirmatively wrong.

Greeting him, the pair was sincere in their welcome and Harry returned the honesty. He furnished them with congratulations on their wedding, as they led him to his room without holding up any information about their Queen.

"As much as I appreciate your company," he looked at the two of them, "where is your Queen?"

The two of them shared a look and Harry's fears were consolidating into a reality, worry seeped through his pores. "Is he sick?"

"Of a sort," Zayn gave away.

"A mating cycle?"

Liam shook his head in negation, "Sick. Normal sick."

Harry was far from convinced, their expressions were conveying something entirely different from what was being said, "Did he say that he did not want to see me so you are making this up?"

"Why would he not want to see you?" Zayn artfully returned. 

"You should ask him that," Harry responded in the same manner, his eyebrows raising.

Liam and Zayn looked at each other again, speaking through their silences and answering with their eyes.

"He is not okay, is he?" Harry caught on. 

"He was found on the floor, unconscious and sweating," Zayn blurted out, "the healers thought it was a heat, it wasn't and he hasn't woken up since, it's been over twelve hours."

"Did your healers check if it is a drop?" Harry darted out.

Realisation came slow but the Alpha knew that time was precious and demanded, "Take me to him."

They did not waste any time in arguing and did what the Alpha requested of them. Moving through the hallway, they turned to move down the staircase when Harry questioned, "Why can't we move through the terrace, is it not shorter?"

Liam felt like an idea had been given to him as he nodded and turned to the other hallway and suddenly Zayn saw more than what was needed. He moved with his husband and the Alpha but the familiarity of it all to Harry Styles was absorbing. Placing that thought on hold, he passed through the guards who instantly let them through and the place was as undisturbed as it was left.

Everyone from the inner circle was present. Either seated or standing, separated from the Queen with the means of a curtain. 

"Rhaea?" Zayn's voice called out, pulling her out from behind the screen.

"He is not awake-," she paused and looked at the King, "-Harry, I did not know you arrived."

"I love the pleasantries as well, could you focus on why he is here?" Nick snapped from the background. 

Sighing, Rhaea nodded her head and looked at the fellow healer who questioned, "Did you check for a drop?"

Rhaea seemed misplaced, her eyebrows shot up at the reach, "His eyes were closed when Fiona, his guard, found him."

"Drops? That is your fantastic reach," Nick mocked, "this is Louis we are talking about, he is not your average Omega who incurs drops if someone raises his voice and besides nothing drop-inducing happened to him."

"Thank you for your input, Sir Nicholas, I was not informed that you were a healer as well," a foreign voice inserted, the intonation was so sweet that it would not be described as sarcastic if it wasn't out of context.

Harry's eyes took a careful assessment of the man before him. Red hair tied in a braid which lingered down to his waist, his skin sporting different sort of markings which bore attestation to pagan symbols, his blue eyes felt warm to Louis' vibrantly cold ones. And suddenly a voice whispered to him that this man meant something to his Omega.

Rage coursed steadily through his veins but his reign over it immediately sought an alternative course, Harry chose to add on to his statement.

"Now coming to your point about Louis, I get it he is not an average Omega as you quoted but he is one nonetheless," Harry said in a perfectly calm tone, "and no offence, you aren't his soulmate or his shadow to know what stresses him and what doesn't."

Nick shut up and everyone gave a nod of appreciation.

"But his eyes were shut, Harry," Rhaea informed him. 

"You can still check," Harry stressed, "take me to him."

They did. 

Zayn's eyes followed Harry with the precision and intensity of a hawk. There was something between the pair and he wanted to know it with a keen sense of desperation. Harry's eyes remained thoroughly objective and so did his body language as if the omega laying on the bed wasn't instrumental to his existence. 

Sitting beside him, Harry's fingers gently traced Louis' eyelid and pulled it up with a very precise methodology. The Alpha had been correct, the Omega's eyes were a frightening pale white. 

A sub drop.

Louis incurring one was as bizarre as Aurelius allowing his province to conjoin with Vindicta. Improbable but not impossible.

"I think another day unless there's an Alpha he trusts who can nurse him back," Harry listed to the inhabitants. 

"Is there anything we can do?" Liam questioned, "except for the obvious."

Harry shook his head in dissent and stood up but his hand remained stuck to Louis' grasp. His fingers were firmly sitting upon his wrist and the Alpha seemed endeared before looking intrigued. 

"The Alpha problem is solved clearly," Zayn pronounced. 

Everyone turned their head in Zayn's direction almost comically. The suggestion was improper in every sense of the word. Harry was betrothed to someone else and that someone was certainly not Louis. Additionally, the Queen was an unmated Omega and to leave him alone in the presence of an Alpha in a bedroom was spelling trouble. 

"Highness Harry is our guest," Liam put forth against his Omega, "what you are suggesting is highly unethical and improper."

Zayn nodded his head in mock defense and turned towards the Alpha, "Why don't you retrieve your hand?"

Harry acted upon his question and no sooner did he do that Louis' lips exhaled a pronounced sigh and his breath faltered, as he began to pant profusely. He began shivering and the Alpha instinctively pulled his sheets up and wrapped his hands around Louis', rubbing them silently which paused his palpitations.

"I do love when I am right," Zayn told his Alpha to which he rolled his eyes. 

"Highness Harry, could you take the burden of aiding our Queen in such threatening conditions?" Zayn proposed, carefully and with a lot of thought, "Vindicta will be eternally grateful."

"Of course," Harry agreed immediately. 

Zayn smiled a very thankful smile and shifted his attention to Liam and Rhaea, "I think we can dismiss the others."

"And leave an Alpha alone with an Omega?" Rhaea imposed and apologetically glanced at Harry, "I don't mean to offend but people will talk."

"They will talk regardless," Zayn shrugged, "but I think for that, Liam and I can stay here as well. We could serve as chaperones."

Rhaea seemed incredibly satiated with that response and agreed, "I shall inform the others."

Most of them seemed in accord to the idea but Nicholas was entirely furious. He did not believe it at all and stormed past the curtains only to have Zayn hiss at him and throw him out. Caffiel, however, seemed very reluctant to leave even though he did not voice it out.

After everyone had taken their leave, Liam and Zayn made Louis sleep in the middle to at least give the Alpha someplace to sit. But that blew up on their faces pretty well since when Louis was half-dead, he had no idea of personal space and snuggled into the man's hip.

"Congratulations on the engagement," Zayn put forth, as Liam excused himself to go ask for dinner. 

"Thank you," Harry smiled reluctantly.

"So you and Louis are great friends apparently," Zan initiated. 

"Apparently," Harry permitted with a chuckle.

"Apparent enough for you to agree to his venture of Cyarian?" Zayn prodded, pouring him a goblet of wine.

If Harry was anything he was keenly observant and very swift in recognizing a hidden motive, "What is your point?"

"He mentioned that he slept with you and you both parted amicably," The omega shrugged nonchalantly.

"Which we did," Harry ratified and then squinted his eyes in a gnawing smirk, "you do not believe him."

"He has changed drastically since he has returned from Cavince, the Louis who went to war was not the one who came back," Zayn observed.

"I know this sounds vaguely horrendous of a suggestion," Harry started, his voice immersed in sarcasm, "did you consider asking him?"

Zayn glared at him quietly, lacking interest because of the sarcasm directed at him. "No wonder he is fond of you."

Harry grinned and placed his arm casually around Louis' shoulders, "He likes me because I do not take shit from him."

"But don't you think two months of war is too less of a time period to become such close friends?" He asked sipping on the wine, his gaze on the alpha defiantly, "Especially if you want to send him so many royal heirlooms."

Harry was engaged by Zayn's twisted questionnaire. It was fascinating that he was trying his hardest to extract whatever information he could from the Alpha but Harry knew the spiral he was trying to push him in. It was not going to happen.

"Intriguing that you sneaked into Louis' room for that because as far as I know, nobody is aware of the fact that they were from Sieyerre nevermind heirlooms," Harry mentioned with a smirk.

"Louis told us."

"You are lying," Harry chuckled amusedly, the Alpha had a gift and as much as he refrained to use it, he did not shy away when an opportunity presented itself, "If he told you about that you would not be asking me this questionnaire."

Zayn remained quiet for a moment but Harry did not cease his talk, "Adding to the fact that I could just very easily make Louis aware of this situation that you sneaked into the letters which were private for his eyes only."

"You would not." He tried very hard not to gasp.

"Oh, you don't know me, honey," Harry blackmailed him with a smile, "I can if you give me a reason to."

"So how about we come to a conclusion where you will keep your questions for Louis and not me," Harry suggested with a smile, "because I may look naive, believe me, I am worse than your Queen."

Zayn was quiet, displeased affirmatively but he knew a warning when he sensed one and this wasn't a warning, it was a fucking threat which would be carried out if he was questioned about it.

"I won't let it go with ease."

"I did not ask you to let it go at all," Harry grinned, "but the interrogation can be kept for Louis, not me."

"We have an accord," Zayn agreed.

* * *

The winds knocked quietly upon the window panes. The sky hadn't risen from its slumber and darkness was still smoothening its edges around the city. The quiet came unaccompanied unless the breeze decided to make its presence known with the gong of the hourly bell. Candelabras lined through the room, warming the establishment.

Louis' consciousness returned like a sudden rumble of thunder. Opening his eyes, he grumbled, as he felt his head on something much softer. Was that a knee? With great effort, he pushed himself back to his pillow only to wake the person up.

"Lou?" Harry's voice came through, confusing him.

Their dreams were brighter than the lighting in what seemed his room. 

"It isn't a dream," Harry's voice reminded him slowly, "how are you feeling, bird? Are you hungry? Tired?"

"Hungry," he replied hoarsely, "I am thirsty too."

Harry brought a candelabra closer to the nightstand and looked down at him, his eyes were tired but the same blue. Leaning forward, Harry looked at him intently and funnily the Omega understood and looped his arm around his shoulder allowing the Alpha to pull him up.

Harry then poured him a tumbler of water and brought it to his lips and allowed him to drink it down. 

"Do you want a meal or some fruits? Something light?" Harry questioned him.

"I do not know, I am just hungry," Louis responded and looked around the room to see Zayn and Liam cuddled on the divan, fast asleep. "It is not a dream."

"No," Harry told him and kissed his forehead, "I shall wake them up and go make something for you."

"Don't think about anything, all right?" He told him, cupping his cheeks, meaningfully, looking at him, "I will be back before you know it."

Louis' hand wrapped around Harry's and smiled, "I missed you."

"I missed you more, my bird," he returned and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

Louis was pouting, the fire making his blues reflect, "Why do you call me your bird?"

"Because you are one, tiny-"

"-I'm not tiny-"

"-cute-"

"-I ain't cute-"

"-and a lovely creature who sings to the soul," he completed.

Louis' eyes squinted in suspicion, "How do you know I sing?"

"The same way I know that we are perfect for each other," he smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I will be back, all right?"

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

The second time Louis woke up, he was not that calm anymore. Everyone around him had begun nagging and babying him so he responded in the same fashion. There were healers in his bedroom, his inner circle was present, guards were trying their hardest not to take a peek inside, even Aurelius was present.

For what reason, Louis still did not know.

And now even Harry had made his presence known. His hair was still damp and a tiny band held a few of his strands on top while his dark blue robes lined with an ice silver were permitted to caress the rest of them.

"You are the only person remaining to join this bandwagon of stupidity," Louis' sarcasm was seething, "Why don't you take a seat?"

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked waddling his way through.

"Fantastic provided everyone leaves me the fuck alone," he snapped.

"And why isn't everyone listening to the Queen?" Harry questioned the inhabitants.

"You cannot just drop out of nowhere," Michael threw at him, "there must've been a trigger."

"And your solution to make him give an answer is by stressing him out more?" Harry shot back with a sceptical raise of an eyebrow. 

"You are the healer, right?" Nick turned towards him, "Can a drop happen without any reason whatsoever?!"

"No, there is a trigger generally."

Nick turned towards Louis with his arms crossed, his expression replicating that of a disappointed father, "You said nothing triggered you."

"It did not."

"It could be because of the lack of an Alpha," Aurelius suggested, "stability is a big factor."

"I am going to jump out of the window if you both agree with that," Louis directed towards Rhaea and Harry.

They looked at one another and very slowly shifted their gaze in the Omega's direction. Their visages giving their response before their words could.

"That's it, fuck off," he raised his hands. "I am done dealing with everyone."

"Why can't you just get married?" Aurelius drawled, rolling his eyes. "If you do I shall extend the two year period if you want."

"What two year period?" Liam asked walking in and noticing the crowd with his eyebrows raising to his hairline. 

"Good Morning, Your Highness." He greeted the three of them and pivoted towards Aurelius to clarify.

"I said I am willing to leave the throne of Caramiel to Louis provided he gives birth to an heir within the next two years," Aurelius repeated.

A wave of murmurs broke out like a flood in the room, opinions whispered in consistency and Liam shut them out with a single command. 

"What kind of twisted demand is that?" Harvey spoke up against the King.

"It is a realistic one, Alpha Harvey," Aurelius replied promptly, "I need security that my Kingdom will have a bloodline and not die in the hands of two capable rulers."

The reason was infallible in his voice. 

"That does not change the fact that it is insulting in a manner, Aurelius," Harry told him, his voice mellow.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Aurelius rolled the words off his tongue without any remorse, "but my proposition doesn't change."

Rolling his eyes, Louis looked at him plainly, "Since we have established that, can I go about my day?"

"I would not-"

"-no-"

"-you shouldn't-"

"-absolutely no-"

"-Your Highness-"

"I would recommend something which isn't stressful for your nerves, Your Majesty," Rhaea shut down all the voices. 

"Why? I am perfectly fine."

"You are but it is a precautionary measure," She responded.

"Why don't you show us around?" Harry suggested.

"Define us," Louis retorted back. 

"Aurelius and I."

He squinted his eyes and then pursed his lips considering the thought, "I suppose I could."

"Is that a wise decision, Rhaea?" Liam asked. 

"It is not a bad one, it will keep his mind off the things which are triggering him," Rhaea agreed.

And that was when the decision had been made. If they only knew what the trigger actually was, Louis sighed and very reluctantly agreed. It was better than being holed up in his room with nothing to do.

* * *

The carriage was lined with dark blue shades and blended with deep violet, handles of ebony wood and the insignia of the Kingdom of Vindicta painted on the outside.

Louis was dressed in formal black fitting trousers and a tunic which was weaved with golden threading into whorls of design through the sleeves which paused on his wrist. Over it was a dark green cloak draped elegantly around Louis' shoulder. Sitting on the top of his head was the tiara which had come from Sieyerre.

The use of the tiara gave Harry a very warm feeling in his chest, as it broke. But when did anything remotely related to Louis give anything except for something paradoxical? 

"You look stunning," Harry gave him, as soon as the carriage door shut.

"Thank you," Louis mumbled in return. 

An abrupt silence persisted and Harry felt the wave unfamiliarity draw a wall between them. This was the first time he was left alone in Louis' company without a chaperone since he had arrived. 

"How are you?" Harry asked.

_Exhausted. Tired. Broken. Like I feel my senses are going blind and deaf to the point I am numb._

"Surviving."

Harry felt his heartbeat pause very briefly. His flesh clenched against his bones and the feeling of dread overwhelmed his entire person. 

"You're happy?" Harry questioned.

"Are you?"

Harry did not expect that question to strike back on his face. His eyes remained upon Louis and Louis' own remained stuck upon him. A moment could've passed or an aeon, he couldn't care less. It was as if he was reflecting everything back to his soul without uttering a word. The hurt, the pain, the agony, the pointless charade of pretending that everything was fine as if his soul hadn't been burnt a thousand times into splinters of nothing but misery.

And that's when an annihilating thought passed his mind, homesickness did not birth from places, it began from people.

"Glad to know we both share the same perspective," Louis acknowledged as the carriage halted.

The rest of the day passed with ease. Louis had enough guards surrounding him and the other two Emperors and Harvey and Nick seemed to be alarmed with everything in the vicinity and the Omega finally yelled to keep a safe enough distance to not make him more stressed than he already was.

Grudgingly but they listened to him, as he showed them the alcohol breweries and the other grapes plantations. Aurelius was very intrigued by it and stretched their visit. But he was more intrigued, more the time was spent, more did he want a detailed description. So Louis left Nick and Michael alongside the Emperor to answer his questions while Louis and Harry continued their expedition.

The lack of people around them suddenly eased the pair. It was easier for them to continue the conversation and even more to just be with one another.

"How is Niall faring?"

"He gave birth to a baby boy, an Alpha," Harry responded with a genuine smile, "they named him Micah Alejandro Horan-Mendes."

"Send him my regards," Louis told, pleased at the information but looked at Harry with his eyes squinting, "but isn't that name a mouthful?"

Harry returned his expression with a dash of scepticism, "Really? Louis William Carlisle Ambrose Tomlinson, the first of his name."

Louis let out a string of giggles, "How did you even get to know the Carlisle and Ambrose?!"

Harry gave him a look and grinned in the form of a response.

"Do not give me the I know bullshit, I will smack your face," Louis warned in the middle of his laughter.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and noticed the people pausing momentarily before the fountain, "A folklore?"

Louis shook his head in negation, "A source of hope."

"Do you believe in these sources of hope?" Harry mused.

"There is only one source of hope and that is him," Louis told pointing at the crucifix.

"How did you not consider joining the church?"

"The day I did, Aldrin passed," Louis told him as if he was reciting numbers or daily chores, "clearly, God wanted to redirect my services."

"I feel you are too sexual for being a priest," Harry shrugged and Louis' mouth opened like a goldfish, unimpressed. "and let's not forget you're a Catholic."

"You better take that back!" He said jabbing his shoulder. "You don't need to be abstinent to enter the priesthood."

"By the ordinance of which ministry?"

"My ministry!"

Harry gave him a very sceptical gaze and Louis reflected it back. The Alpha removed a silver coin from his pocket very much to the Omega's amusement.

"So what is the ritual, Your Majesty?" Harry asked him holding the silver. "and by any chance do you have a gold coin instead."

Louis rose his eyebrows in intrigue, cocking his head to the side, "A very important wish then?" 

Harry shook his head but before Louis could retrieve a coin, the Alpha found one in his pocket and showed it to him. 

"Think of your wish very clearly and chant it thrice in your mind and toss it in," Louis instructed.

Harry followed it very carefully and tossed the gold coin in and moved back into the Omega's company. His eyes sparkling in interest. "What did you wish for?"

Harry's eyes kept themselves invested in Louis' blues, "A person."

And the Alpha could swear he saw his face flush a very faint pink but covered it up with a cough, "I hope it is Marika since she is your intended."

Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat and his stomach make twists and turns at the information presented before him. Obviously, he knew but he did not in any manner expect Louis to pierce the information in such a brutal manner.

"Let's proceed?" Harry deflected.

"And I thought I had issues," Louis chortled and shook his head.

Harry ignored his comment and continued walking while Louis swiftly followed him and moved behind him. 

Their expedition had once again taken a brief pause at the folk dance which was happening in the market square. As soon as Louis presence was known, everyone moved away instantaneously, greeting him, asking if he required anything to eat or drink. Louis kindly rejected and turned his attention back to Harry who was very taken by the arrangement of the bamboo sticks.

There were three pairs of bamboo sticks placed parallelly. A man on each side held a pair of bamboo staves on a horizontally placed bamboo on the ground. The male performers then clapped the bamboos rhythmically while groups of female and male dancers danced in intricate steps between the beating bamboos.

From where Harry stood, he was thoroughly fascinated by the dance. The perfect synchrony with which they moved was uncanny. The beating of the drums lined up with the steps effortlessly and not one person fell.

"You know how to do that?" Harry pointed out at the dance.

"Do you take me for an amateur?" Louis retorted.

"Let's do it."

"No."

"Are you scared-"

"-that you'll fall on your face and break your pretty nose, yeah."

Harry rose an eyebrow and bent down with a smirk plastered to his face, "You think my nose is pretty."

Louis rolled his eyes and pursed his lips, "That iss the most important thing? You will break your face. It isn't easy."

"If you are too coward for it, then be it," Harry shrugged his shoulders and ran in.

Until Harry's face fell flat on the ground, Louis was very impressed. 

He had easily slid in with all his people and with no effort whatsoever danced perfectly in his first attempt. His eyes exuding excitement, as he moved from one side to another while the sticks slapped against one another. Everything was perfect until he misstepped and fell and his nose actually began to bleed.

Sighing, Louis quickly rushed to his side and picked him up. The Omega held him up and pulled him to the side giving an order for everyone to continue their proceedings as he looked grudgingly at the Alpha. 

"Do you not have a handkerchief?" Louis asked to which Harry shook his head in negation.

Louis looked out for his guards and funnily they had lost them but Harvey's quiff was very easily discernible. The Alpha instantly found Louis and handed over a handkerchief to him but his eyes fell upon the embroidered _Harvey_ on it.

"This is a courting gift," Louis told him and pushed it back in the Alpha's palm, "don't be stupid."

Louis was quick to retrieve the corner of his cloak and wiped away the blood which was dripping profusely. The black fur which lined his cloak instantly soaked the fluid. There was an eerie sense of worry which was drifting around him, there was too much blood.

"Harvey, isn't Rhaea's sister's apothecary around near the marketplace?" He questioned to which the Alpha nodded in assent, "Let's go there."

Louis unfastened his cloak and placed it in Harry's hands as they quickly moved towards the apothecary. 

When they arrived, thankfully there was hardly anybody in the establishment. A small warm cottage with a bell at the doorstep and a wooden bench for patients flanked with various plants and shrubs. A small plot of what seemed medicinal herbs grew behind the bench. 

As soon as he rang the bell, an Alpha woman immediately came out of the wooden door. On seeing the Queen, she curtsied and allowed the three of them inside. 

She gave him a fresh piece of cloth and Harry requested for a drink with cayenne powder in it to reduce the bleeding. The woman requested for Harvey to help him with retrieving the spices from the shelf on the other floor leaving the two to their own devices. While they remained seated, Louis had held up the cloth to his nose. But the Alpha couldn't resist to attempt to take the cloth from him only to have his hand smacked down.

"Who is the clairvoyant between the two of us?" Louis threw at him, "How come you didn't know this shit?"

"Maybe I did know," Harry muttered, looking in his direction, Louis' blues quietly peering at him, "and I wanted your concern."

"You would have my concern regardless," Louis scowled, annoyed, "you did not need to throw in such a stunt."

"Well, my engagement hardly rendered concern."

"This is what it is about?" Louis scoffed and rolled his eyes, "That I'm not jealous over the fact that you are doing exactly what I asked you to?"

Harry gulped and shrugged, "Maybe."

Louis glared at him at the response which was handed to him. A cold fury pierced through his skin like shards and the Omega immediately left the cloth to descend upon the floor and curled his fingers into a fist. With no warning, his fist punched him square in the jaw and Louis raised from his seat.

"I thought you were different but thanks for the crash course on fragile Alpha masculinity," Louis spat with vehemence and retrieved his cloak to storm out of the cottage, leaving a guilty Harry and a dumbstruck Harvey.

* * *

Harvey knew his limits certainly because he did not grill Harry regarding anything until they reached the castle but generously informed Zayn about it.

Zayn did not know his limits. He was like a protective bear when it came to Louis, an annoying bear but protective nonetheless. So he badgered the Alpha into a brawl but Harry had an impressive amount control over both his limbs and his voice, he remained in power of his opinions and revealed nothing.

And now Harry was hiding from Louis' entire inner circle who wanted to presumably imprison him if not kill him for citing his rage. An additional reason as to why he wanted to continue being undisturbed by anybody. Louis' guard told him he wasn't interested in talking to him until he was inclined then he would seek him out.

At dusk, he had received a message from the same guard, Fiona, had requested his presence for dinner in the dining room with the rest of his council and Aurelius' alongside a few of his own. 

"Can I meet him before dinner?"

"He asked me to quote him," she said with a straight face, suppressing all amusement, "'ask him to come over to my chambers and request for it kindly, I may consider it and tell no eventually.'"

"So let's go to the chambers then?" Harry proposed sighing but halted to take a covered plate along.

Fiona gave him a very sleek eyebrow raise, "Your dedication is commendable, Your Highness."

Harry moved alongside the guard and proposed the question, "You think he will let me in?"

"Why don't you request for it kindly?" She suggested with a smirk.

Harry snorted at the response as he shook his head dismissively. "Does everyone who is employed by him adopt his mannerisms?"

"What do you think?" Fiona shot back.

"I definitely think so."

"He is very different though," she gave a hint of admission, "beneath the sarcasm and all that, you're probably aware of it, maybe that's why he is still upset with you."

"If he, however, continues to be upset and significantly impacted by you," Fiona smiled looking in his direction, "you might find yourself murdered in cold blood by the wind."

Harry graciously smiled back, "I shall bear that in mind."

"You better," she told and took her position outside Louis' chambers, "and now you must request kindly."

"Tell him that I was an arse, I should not have said what I did but at the end of the day, he is like the sun and I amm just another flower in the field who wants him more than a melody."

Fiona blinked.

"You are not getting in, in fact, he might come back out to punch you again," she informed him, shaking her head at the response, utterly baffled.

"I bet you five pennies that he will not."

"Bet is on."

Fiona took a while to convey the message and when she came out she just glared at him suspiciously, "Are you a sorcerer?"

Harry considered the statement and cocked his head from one side to the other, "Of a sort."

Fiona was sensible enough to assume that it was sarcasm but her eyes fell on the plate, "What is in that?"

"Peace negotiations."

"Are the peace negotiations tasted by someone prior?"

"Yes, me."

"Your Highness never eats from another person's plate," Fiona informed him, her eyebrows risen, "he will reject it."

"Wanna lose five more pennies?"

"You are on."

When Harry paced inside, he noticed a golden curtain separating him from the rest of the room.

"Lou?"

"Please do not take my ill advice and become a writer, you'd make an awful one," Louis' voice came through.

"Of course, you arere the poet, not me," Harry retorted back.

"I'm surprised you remember," Louis told him and his voice grew more into an echo.

"Humour me."

"I hate you, the end."

"If the moon smiled, she would resemble you-"

"-I thought I was the sun-"

"-You leave the same impression-"

"-and what may that be-"

"-Of something beautiful and annihilating," Harry completed.

There was an uncomfortable silence which followed, the echoes of thoughts passing through Louis' mind collided with the pillars supporting his room and the hush of the wind reminded them of one another's presence. There was no music in the air but their heartbeats were thumping with their veins to let the stars dance out of their melody.

"If I am the moon then in another world you would be my night," Louis mumbled as his head slowly peaked through the curtain to see the Alpha.

"I am sorry, I should not have implied that."

"You shouldn't have," Louis agreed, his gaze sitting quietly on the Alpha, "you have no idea how hard it has been for both of us."

"Will an offer of peace ease our severed ties?"

"Depends on the offering."

Harry dramatically moved down to his knee and placed the plate on his hand, holding it up to him. Louis, distinctly amused, removed the cover and saw the half-eaten fairy floss. 

"It's half-eaten."

"Yes," Harry acknowledged and looked up at him with a pout, "because it is my comfort food for when I am feeling particularly upset but then I stopped to share it with you."

"Get in," Louis muttered, shaking his head dismissively and move out.

Louis was dressed in a sheer pink negligee. The satin was clinging on to his down to his body and suggestively paused near his mid-thigh, trimmed with lace. And Jesus, then began those neverending legs. 

"Grey or maroon?" Louis questioned holding up the outfits and on noticing the Alpha's lack of attention when he snapped his fingers. The eye contact which followed extracted a blush from the Alpha.

"Grey," he responded, as he took a seat on his bed. "Brings out your eyes."

Louis gave him a hint of a smile and placed the other outfit back into his wardrobe and returned to the plate of fairy floss, taking another bite and feeding Harry as well.

With that, he moved behind the screen to get dressed.

"Why are you going so far away?" Harry groaned.

"I do not intend to get naked before you a second time, Styles," Louis reparteed back promptly.

"Once was traumatising enough?" 

"Once was painful enough." Louis alternated and before the quiet would take over once again, he threw in coerced concern, "How is Marika?"

"Speaking of her," Harry restarted the topic, his attention, evident, "I heard the jewellers here are great at detailed finishing with diamonds."

"You heard right," Louis agreed and then let a breath pass before darting in his direction, "you want something for her?"

"I want something for my Queen, yes," Harry told him.

Louis' heart clenched and simultaneously break for the thousandth time that very day. As much as he tried to divert his attention away from the said topic, he couldn't forget that this was his doing, it was his choice and the resulting consequences were his to bear. This was the storm he created and now the hurricanes had eaten up his own island.

"I shall request for the jeweller's presence tomorrow then," he croaked, as he tried to divert his attention from the tears which began flooding his eyes to zipping up his outfit but failed at that. 

Breathing out, he slowly counted down the numbers from ten to one and then wiped his tears away. His focus turned away to the dressing screen separating the two of them, they were so close yet so very far that he couldn't inhale a breath too sharply to alert the Alpha.

Gulping, he called for the Alpha, they still had work and a little less time, "Help with this."

Harry would never say no to him and Louis knew that, he knew it so well. Pulling the zip up, he turned him to look at him properly but clicked his tongue. And instinctively, he moved to Louis' other wardrobe and opened it, retrieving the box of crowns he had sent. Pulling out the diamond crown, he shut the box to place it back in its place. 

He then held Louis' hand and wordlessly made him sit before the dresser to gently place the crown on his head and smiled, content profoundly with his efforts. 

"Now it's perfect."

Silver velvet was easily blended with ash grey as the white threading on the darker section of the sleeves flared to the floor elegantly, the neck was a close-fitting, high collar, dotted with what seemed white semi-precious stones, the rest of the gown bloomed into silver till the floor. 

Louis quietly shook his head and stood up to instigate that they had to leave but Harry's hand paused him for a moment. He very gently placed a kiss on his forehead, "Louis, there is always haven in the eye of the storm. Always."

* * *

"So did you consider my request?" Aurelius posed, as he sliced the meat before him.

The chandelier above them stilled into submission while being the central source of illumination to the additional candles which shimmered in the darkness. The windows brought in murmurs of the wind enough to relieve the warmth but insufficient to drown the light. The shadows fell almost rhythmically upon the maroon table cloth and the only sound which accompanied the air was the clinking of the silverware against the bone china of the plates with the crashing of wine against the glasses and silence against the wind. 

Louis took a sip of his wine and turned to Aurelius, "Not really."

Aurelius just glared at him quietly, "Why?"

"I will, provided you apologise to Liam and Timotee regarding what you did," Louis shrugged his shoulders.

The table very briefly pauses their actions to cast their glance upon their Queen.

Nonchalant, that's what Aurelius was, "Louis, I told you what happened that night and it wasn't completely my fault."

"Just because someone else directed you to shoot your arrow doesn't mean the blood which was spilt spared your hands from getting coloured," Louis' reply resonated the same nonchalance on Aurelius' face.

"Touché."

"Consider doing that and I'll consider getting married," he told him plainly and consequently added, "but honestly, I don't need to get married to have an heir and you said-"

"-do not even think of considering that option," Aurelius snapped, instigating a ruffle of laughter from Louis. 

"God, do I love getting on your nerves," he admitted, taking a bite from his plate.

"You were nicer when I first met you," Aurelius grumbled, displeased by the mirth displayed by the Omega. "I don't even know how Aziraphale agreed to marry you."

Louis gave him a look of knowing and raised his eyebrow with the remnants of his smile, "How I agreed to marry Arrow not the other way around." 

"Did you even love him?" Aurelius questioned offhandedly, at this Harry leaned forward to hear his answer.

"I don't think I've loved anyone more than my people."

Aurelius' smiled and Louis had to pause his eating to verify if he wasn't hallucinating, "This is why I chose you, if either of my sons were half as capable as you, they would be alive."

Louis elbowed him and gave him a look of disagreement. "They're dead, you have to pay respect to them."

"And you're a bleeding heart as well."

"The bleeding heart can stab your heart with a fork as well."

A rumble of laughter was all which came up as an answer. Louis shook his head and focussed on the food laid out before him but Aurelius thought it was imperative to drag Harry into the conversation as well.

"Harry, you are his friend, are you not?" He pulled him in, "Why don't you counsel him?"

Harry was a deer caught in headlights, confused and uncertain, "On what, Aurelius?"

"Marriage, of course!" Aurelius exclaimed, instigating a cough from Louis and a state from Harry. 

"Yeah," he reluctantly shook his head and turned to Louis, "you should get married, Lou."

Louis coughed harder to conceal his laugh while Aurelius gave him a look of disbelief. 

"That's not the way you advise, boy!" 

"Harry can't counsel if he doesn't believe in the idea," Louis shrugged off.

"You believe he should spend the rest of his life alone in misery?!" Aurelius questioned, scandalous.

"I believe nobody should marry just because they need to, they should marry for the reason that this person is tolerable enough to see them every day for the rest of forever."

"And how long is this forever?" Louis mused looking at Harry flippantly.

The Alpha did not back down, his gaze felt like molten lead over his skin, as the atmosphere between them relinquished embers, "Two months, one week, three days and two hours."

Louis felt himself freeze at the admission. He knew the number and he knew the significance of it. The time they had spent with one another, not a moment removed, not a moment added. The resilience in his voice didn't falter and his gaze was piercing him with a thousand different shards but the veil between them was still present, never failing to remind them that there was a very thick wall between the pair lined with thorns and neither of them were willing to climb it. 

"Do you want some wine?" Louis questioned, his smile, forced. 

"I think we both do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: 26th November.


	12. Proverbs

The following day began with Zayn enthusiastically and Liam reluctantly coerced their presence into the room. Louis had hardly got out of bed nevermind dressed appropriately. And curiously neither of them were composed enough either but clearly the topic which dragged the pair here was significant enough to indisputably ruin his mood this early.

A very inherent part of Louis also knew why they were present here. But he tried to discard that voice of reason the same way he had discarded very promptly Aurelius' suggestion about last night.

_'So he is the someone you want to change the world for?' Aurelius' voice had an unmistakable amount of sadness attached to it._

_'He is the world I want to change everything for,' Louis admitted, refusing to let any emotion permeate through his own voice._

_'And what is stopping you to be with him?' Aurelius questioned, his eyebrows furrowing._

_'Me.'_

Thankfully, Michael had intervened then to inform him a few things about the border situation. He had gracefully interrupted them and Louis had tactfully excused himself from the situation. After Michael had pulled him away, Louis noticed Harry in the periphery and god did he want to set himself on fire after what had occurred during the dinner. Harry's stare was the only thing which made him feel nude from the inside like all his inhibitions and vulnerabilities were stripped down to the floor and he was standing bare with his thoughts still and ribs open for him to take his heart and make it his own.

Rendering away from the repeat performance of the previous night, he asked for more tea and moved away from the table to remove a bottle of whiskey from his closet and sat down before them waiting for their interrogations to be darted like arrows in his direction. Pouring the whiskey in his teacup, he then added tea on top of it, still in anticipation of why they had made their presence known.

"I am sure both of you have more engaging activities than stare at my pretty face," Louis told the two of them.

"Yesterday," Liam began very carefully and Louis pulled up the best straight face he had, "Aurelius said that he told you that he was not completely at fault."

Louis tried recalling and then distinctly recollected Aurelius' words. Letting his head tip to the side, he then rejected their trail of thought. "He suggested that someone from the inner circle was who gave one of his ministers the idea for the attack that day on you, Cara and Tim."

"I said it was not possible, I was sceptical but I looked into it," Louis shed light upon the matter, "Michael and Zee weren't even present to know our strategy, leaves out you, Harvey, Nick, Tim and Cara."

"Cara was with me nearly the entire night before the incident the following day, you would not attack yourself to the point it was death-inducing neither would Timotee," Louis skimmed it down and then looked at the two of them.

Liam caught on with his rationalisation and put forth his own, "Nick wouldn't do it because the attack was mainly aimed at decapitating you not me or the others and his feelings towards me would never allow him to do that."

"Precisely," Louis agreed, "leaves out Harvey."

"I questioned his guard and put Fiona behind him for a while and he was writing a letter to Alareign asking for Michael's wellbeing," Louis straightened it out for him. "I intercepted the letter and kept an eye on him, yielded nothing."

"But after we returned if there was someone from the circle interested in murdering me, there should've been another attack, don't you think?" Louis posed the query before them to which Liam and Zayn diffidently gave their consent.

Before they could formulate a response, Fiona made her way inside, "Your Highness, Jewellers Phillip and Mercia will be arriving in an hour's time."

"Thank you for reminding me that," he told her gratefully and sighed towards them. The pair seemed incessantly worried about the entire revelation which had occurred, not to mention that the entire thing seemed spectacularly infuriating but hard to pinpoint.

"Louis, salt and sugar look the same, please be careful who you trust," Zayn advice, unease etched to his speech, "we cannot lose you."

Louis smiled at them with his eyes reflecting concealed merriment, "You won't."

"And did you talk to Harry about the Cyarian situation?" Zayn reminded him.

"Thank you for mentioning that to me," Louis casually mentioned, "I keep forgetting."

"Lou?" Liam probed, his eyes, melting honey over caramel, his face, anxious and Louis was afraid of what he'd ask next because that expression rendered him weak, "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Louis feigned a smile and let out an exaggerated huff of air, "Can you get me some more whiskey?"

* * *

The jewellers came and recommended to come down to their workshop in the city if they wanted more. Harry cartainly wanted more. The Alpha took quite expensive pieces from the array of jewellery placed before him. He had taken quite a few crowns and tiaras but the most stunning pieces were two shoulder necklaces, one made out of only pearls and the other plain diamonds. The pearls dripped down elaborately all over the back, loop after loop until it halted over the waist, it was clear to pair the pearls, the clothing would be designed in a provocative manner, exposing the back to highlight the pearls.

The diamonds, however, seemed abundantly more conservative in nature. The choker which held was noticeably firmer but relaxed into strings of diamonds running to loop around his shoulders and fall casually down the shoulders. 

Louis felt a pinch of jealousy but deftly shrouded it before Harry could nimbly decipher the truth of his emotions and generosity of his actions. It was hard enough to see a ring which wasn't his to be placed on the Alpha especially since the only person who had a claim on the Alpha was him and even if he married ceaselessly he wouldn't be able to get anybody who felt the scorch of a thousand burning suns only to let him drink his water in peace. Harry belonged to the night, the ocean's breath and him.

After they had paid, Louis recommended taking their lunch in an inn he was aware gave privacy to him if he asked for it. And he did.

Louis was aware that only the owners of the inn were allowed from the backyard but he had it on good authority that they would allow him inside. And he took the chance of moving into the backyard. He requested Harry to remain fixed in his position as he ran to the door and greeted the women, leading them to Harry.

"Harry, this is Sia and Sia this is Harry, he rules over the kingdom of Requiem," He introduced to which the woman curtsied, "and he is my really good friend. He also loves fish, so I hope they are on the menu today."

"Of course, they are," she smiled widely and led them upstairs to the more private chambers in the basement.

As they took their seats, Harry quietly looked at him in complete intrigue, "How did you know I love eating fish?"

"You told me," Louis shrugged away but Harry's interrogation did not pause there. He was affirmative that he had not told the Omega anything of that sort but hardly did he press on the topic when a girl ran to into his arms.

"How have you been, sweety?" He questioned, as he placed a kiss on top of her head. 

"Tired, mom makes me read and write all day but I want to play," she whined and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I want to be like you."

"But I want to be like you," Louis alternated in the same intonation, "reading and writing is easier."

The girl's interest precipitated in thin air, as soon as that was brought up and latched onto a newer subject of discussion, Harry, "Who is he?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Louis prompted and Harry was already smitten. 

The girl was indeed pretty. She had flaming red hair which was probably hereditary from her other parent with a moon-like face, cheeks which were rosy pink and starking grey eyes.

"Who are you?" She questioned slowly.

"I am a King and my name is Harry, pleasure to meet you," Harry pronounced very slowly.

She considered his statement and looked at the gold crown he was wearing, "I am Valentina, are you Lou's Alpha?"

"No, I am just a friend," Harry told her.

"But you are also an Alpha like me," she told him and he assented to it with a sensible nod, "and you look at Lou in this weird way."

"Weird way?"

"Yes, the way Mumma looks at mummy and it's gross," she educated him while her nose scrunched.

"Why is it gross?" Harry mused much to Louis' chagrin.

"Because it is all lovey-dovey and grownup stuff," she explained with great detail, "you do it when you love someone."

Harry's eyes drifted to Louis'. Was he really that obvious? 

He loved Louis with everything in his heart but he tried tenaciously to not project it like the clothes he wore, for the world to see. His love for Louis was a private emotion and if a child could be so perceptive, he could understand where Niall's concern stemmed from.

"Valentina!" Sia's voice rang through, as she peeked into the room, "Aunt Inez is here to see you."

"I want to stay with Harry, Aunt Inez only talks about numbers!" Valentina groaned as she turned towards the Alpha. 

"And numbers are important," Harry informed him, "especially if you want to become like Louis."

Valentina pouted and turned to Louis for an alternative response but he nodded as well, agreeing to Harry's idea and instigating a frown with her doe-like eyes turning downwards. Reluctantly, she nodded and moved to Sia's arms from Louis' own leaving the two of them alone.

"So grownup stuff?" Louis teased him, Harry rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair allowing it to screech against the wood. 

It took time but the two of them eventually warmed up to each other again. It seemed as if they were indulging in an incessant dance around a hedge maze, running aimlessly in different directions only to meet up at the center and talk. But if it was Louis' unadulterated opinion, he would admit with great recalcitrance that he enjoyed it.

"Louis," Harry began, gazing at him with that forlorn look he usually gave him.

The Omega let out a breath of air in utter exasperation, he was very perceptive of that tone. The Alpha used it only when he was going to ask him an emotionally scathing question which would throw his soul down to the depths of hell and by the time he scaled Tartarus back to the surface, he would be exceptionally spent. 

"What?" Harry asked bemused.

"You are going to ask me some question which will be uncomfortable but I shall answer to it anyway," Louis said animatedly explaining in detail while his hands moved with appropriate gestures, "and then we both will be stuck in that endless loop of 'he gets me, I trust him and I wish I could do something to change that I love him.'"

Harry was staring at him, not with irate but with adoration, a sort of veneration which was both piquing his interest and initiating a very slow smile. "You love me?"

Louis' cheeks were flushed pink almost the colour of the fried fish, too plain to be ignored. Coughing, he tried to ignore his question and poured himself some water, the smile forging more deeply on his face, as his hand supported his chin.

"Do not look at me that way," Louis muttered, his gaze refocused upon his food. 

"In what way?"

"The way you're looking."

"I look at you, in the same manner, every time."

"Eat your food, Harry," He chided him, his gaze flickering from his food to the Alpha's visage and back.

"Will you dance with me?" 

"Will you ever promise me music?"

"If you agree now, I will think about it," Harry nodded his head and held his hand up to the Omega, Louis let his hand direct him to the space on the side of the table. 

They fell into a familiar rhythm as if they had never parted, as if they had never felt the absence of one another's body, as if they did not witness the moon weep for their separation leaving drops of tears which were known as stars, as if those stars did not remind them that they weren't made to be apart from each other, as if they had always, always been with each other since the beginning of time.

"Who is the Alpha?" The question broke through the silence filled.

"Who is the Beta?"

Harry sighed and Louis felt his exasperation even though his head was nestled on his chest.

"I am not your problem anymore so who am I offending, now?" Louis' voice was coarse and Harry felt his own throat grow dry at it. "You were my crown, now I am in exile seeing you out."

Harry took a deep breath but he felt the air around him drain out. "I think I have seen this before."

Louis nodded his head and paused the dancing only to hug him. "Let's leave through the side door."

* * *

When they returned to the castle, there had been an unnatural spark of lightning in the Alpha. Harry had an outrageous streak to attract the worst circumstances which could possibly occur in his direction. He did not court danger, danger courted him and he couldn't help but find a certain enchanting streak in the aforementioned danger. He had seen things people usually turned a blind eye towards. He knelt at the altar of things which could destroy his very existence and came out of the same church unscathed.

Louis was one amongst the those few dangerous things. He did not have walls surrounding him, he had armies, sentries posted every six feet who would not aim to maim the people who got close to him, they aimed to kill. The number of people who got in were short on the list and the ones who stayed were shorter. Dealing with Louis required intelligence but staying with him required a love which burnt with the fire of a thousand splendid suns.

And what could Harry do except for falling irrevocably in love with him?

So he did that once when Louis started appearing in his dreams initially. He did it again when the Omega did not remember anything whatsoever. He did it the third time when he requested his aid for the slaves. After that point, Harry stopped counting and he started waiting, waiting for the stars to fall, the waters to rise and for Louis to remember. Remember the summer nights in Sieyerre's cottages, autumn rain in Alareign's inns, winter mornings trailing through the snow around Cyarian's villages and spring in Queensfury.

He would trade anything in the world for him to remember but looking at the passage of the current events it did not seem to be happening in the near future. That being the very reason he stood before Louis' chambers face to face with an extremely sceptical Fiona.

"How are you always present here?" He questioned her with genuine concern as to whether the woman received any sort of lapse from her duty.

"Breaks are for the weak," Fiona replied with a straight face and then her lips did this weird thing where they almost were smirking but only if really observed, "which is why you are here, repeatedly, like a dog."

"Touché," he appreciated her humour and nodded his head, "May I meet him?"

"He is having a bath and requested to deny anybody who came in," Fiona responded.

Harry considered her decision and smiled very quietly in the woman's direction, "Then my request should be processed more quickly, don't you think?"

Fiona was taken back as she shook her head, "How has he not punched you for your advances yet especially since you're betrothed to someone else?"

"You really wanna know?" Harry mused with a chuckle reverberating.

"Humor me," she reparteed and then condescendingly added, "Your Majesty."

"Our relationship resembles the eternal rocks beneath," Harry told her, his eyes sparkling with emotions, "a source of little visible delight but necessary."

"If everything on our lands perished and he remained, I will continue to exist," Harry told her as if he was reciting poetry about the most precious jewel on earth and Fiona remained still at the choice of words, "if everything on our lands remained but he was annihilated, the universe would turn a mighty stranger."

Fiona regarded his words and she tried her hardest to not to allow her emotions to spill over her visage but she was at a loss for words, "You truly feel that way?"

"That and more."

"Get in," Fiona grumbled, "and tell him I was not here."

"Thanks, Ana!"

"It's Fiona!" She hissed back, "And what is in that chest!"

On stepping into the room, he noticed it was empty, Louis was still in the bath. Moving around the room, he paused before the window which overlooked the courtyard and by extension the city of Alareign. He could see the lights flickering amongst the darkness which spread uniformly through the city. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Jesus! Louis!" He called out, as he turned to confront the Omega. "You need a bell!"

Whatever the Omega responded was lost to the atmosphere because he was dripping wet. Water glistened down his chest and the towel which was wrapped around his waist did hardly anything to aid that. His legs seemed to go on for days and his flesh remained rose pink due to the warmth of the water. Strands of hair continued to drop down his shoulder, reeking of the little water which the ends were inflicted with. He looked positively ravishing.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Louis asked him, crossing his arms before his so very naked chest. 

Harry blinked.

Louis shook his head and turned away to retrieve his robe, "Why are you here anyway?"

That question retrieved his senses back. He did have a motive to come here which did not involve seeing Louis in such a delectable state. He pointed to the chest placed on his bedside table. 

Louis' intrigue was captured. He trotted in the direction and opened the chest to see the shoulder necklaces he had purchased in the morning. 

"What about them?" 

Harry chuckled at him as he formulated a response, "Because those jewels are for my Queen and that is you."

Louis, for probably the millionth time, garnered surprise upon his face. His face lightened up by the admission and Harry felt his heart comfortably calm down, Louis did that more often than not, both fan the flames of his soul but also tame them simultaneously. 

"I shall see you tomorrow morning," Harry offered him and turned his back to Louis to exit the room.

"Don't you think you should help me wear it to see if it actually does suit the Queen?" Louis' voice darted out.

Louis was seated before the dresser and Harry felt heat lick his skin even though the cold was prevalent as petrichor graced the surface of the windows. His eyes continued to caress the Omega before he gently tossed open the chest and pulled the elaborate piece of jewellery which had nearly four whorls of pearls one after the other lowering down his back between the drops of water which glittered upon the skin. 

Harry's fingers traced his shoulders and moved up to his throat, his thumb running circles before latching the choker appropriately, setting the diamond firmly in the pit of his neck. Carefully, he let his eyes drift to Louis' reflection in the mirror whose eyes were already set upon the Alpha. A burn made its way through his throat and suddenly the fireplace was radiating more heat than it was supposed to. Darkness swirled in his eyes and god, did he want to pick Louis up and smash him against the wall and take him. 

"I am not gifted like you but I could wager on what is going on in your mind," Louis told him, his blue eyes, seemingly more coloured than usual. 

"Amuse me," Harry dared him, as the Omega stood up to turn towards him. His back towards the mirror, as he let his eyes admire the jewels which were adorning his back dipping very low.

"I could get lost in the feelings we're feeling, right now," he smirked, his breath layering itself upon him, their noses slowly touching one another only to move back. There was an intoxicating poison which had lured the two of them and now they were tripping and reeling in one another.

"But you are betrothed," Louis added, his thumb tracing Harry's lower lip.

"I do not need a priest to tell me that you are mine because you are," Harry muttered, his nose grazing over Louis' shoulder, inhaling his fresh scent, "everything about you is mine, you don't have to voice it for me to know that."

He gently bit down on his skin, placing his fingers down around his waist, over the pearls but upon his molten skin, "You and I have begun to blur, Louis. Freeing yourself from me and me freeing myself from you is futile, it's the same."

"It is a mistake," Louis moaned, a retaliation with hardly any force at all.

"Everything begins as one," Harry groaned and then bite hard on his collarbone, eliciting another moan from the Omega.

Skillfully picking him up, as the towel remained discarded on the floor and as they continued their passions, the pearls roared against their intensity to break away from their strings to witness them clawing each other down. Discarding all thought of anything kind, they were consuming one another like they were circling the earth for thousands of years to meet each other for a moment and that moment was this. Bathing in lust stemmed from nothing but longing, they thrust into one another to be closer than two souls ever could.

Louis remained fixed underneath the Alpha, his breath heaving and his face flushed in the bed of sheets and strung out pearls. The sheets around them dishevelled, as they exhaled sighs of ecstasy over one another. Harry gently moved away from him and sat on the bed with his back turned to the Omega. He got up from his place and he almost assumed that he was going to leave but he just directed his person to his wardrobe and recovered a huge shawl. 

He placed it on the nightstand and removed the rest of the pearls which remained on his back and unclasped them. Gathering the elaborate piece of jewellery, he placed it within the chest and focused upon Louis. He carefully wrapped the shawl over his shoulders and got back into the bed with him.

Louis looked fixedly at the Alpha who shrugged his shoulders, questioning his action.

"It is cold," Harry explained, initiating a smile from Louis' side, as he handed him the whiskey.

Louis snuggled into Harry's side and placed a kiss on his jaw. His ministrations then turned towards the whiskey he was supposed to sip on, Harry's arm came around him and kissed the top of his head.

"She loves someone else," Harry said gulping the beverage down his throat.

"Who?

"Marika," he sighed and cracked his jaw, "the person she is in love with is not only female but also Omega and she is a beta. She told me to not expect the marriage to be anything more than a contract."

Louis seemed so taken with that confession, his mind ran in a hundred different directions. The most pricking question being that Harry Style was giving him the status of a mistress but he paused for a moment and held his breath. He tried to choose an alternative path to whatever his initial reaction was. 

"Why are you consenting to it then?"

"Because I am the same as well," Harry informed him, placing a kiss on his forehead, "I agreed to it because it's a contract and she doesn't expect me to have any emotional obligations to the marriage."

Louis felt his heart sink deeper and deeper as every word was descended around him like vines strangling his throat, "Why?"

"Because it is all lovey-dovey and grownup stuff with you," Harry quoted Valentina, "all my better days are the ones I spend with you."

"And if I decide to get married?"

"Louis, reciprocation is not necessary for love," Harry chuckled.

"Pain is."

Both of them paused and looked at one another, Louis' displeasure wasn't very easily camouflaged, his guilt brimming at the top of his skin but Harry responded regardless, "And you are in it as well."

"I am doing this for you," Louis muttered, the bitterness in his voice very delectable, "but I am not very sure if it is working in your favour?"

"When has pain worked in favours we know of?"

"Don't marry her."

Harry let out a chortle, humoured by his request, "Why?"

"Love isn't necessary but respect is," Louis advised him, drinking the last bit of the amber liquid which was in the glass, "if she can't afford that then fuck the marriage and fuck her."

"Wise words," Harry reluctantly parted but scoffed, "but I still need an heir if I don't have a one by the following year, the ministers will publicly begin harassing me instead of the subtle jabs which they are making right now."

"Harry Styles," Louis pronounced his name and threw his leg across him and straddled him, a grin rising on those sinful lips of his, "you were thrown to the wolves who swore to protect but threw you over the cliff instead and even then you emerged out of the snow to look the alpha of the pack to declare that you rejected him and his god."

"Don't give me the harassing bullshit," he gyrated his hips against the Alpha's, skin against skin, melting down into each other, "light your soul on fire and ask your throne to keep up with its agony because the only ruler over both of them is you and from where I am seeing it, you're god."

"You are so sinful when you say things like that," he straightened his back to capture his lips only to be let loose again.

"I have faith in God, you should have faith in yourself if you rejected him," Louis told him in a very matter of fact manner.

"You have faith in me by your admission?"

"If you fuck me hard enough, maybe."

* * *

The following morning had been relentlessly awkward but the sense of Deja vu had been prevalent. The pair had attempted conversation during breakfast and even though there had been discomfort, they tried to work through it with the assurance that nobody knew what had perspired between them. It was definitively not easy but it was affirmatively not hard especially maintaining the fact that Harry had to leave that afternoon.

As Harry and Aurelius had decided to leave unitedly, there was a lot of mayhem and chaos running through the castle. Maids and servants were gathering essentials, others were lining carriages and horses, assuring that they had been fed and tended to. Louis felt the same low approaching him when he left Harry in Polliet. It was like being thrown in the middle of the ocean only to see there was just water everywhere but no directions. And Louis did not think he had the courage to go through it again.

He continued rowing through the river of emotions and thoughts which were seemingly attempting to suffocate him. 

"It looks like you have a war on your mind," Harry's voice drained the water from his dreams, "what is wrong, Lou?"

He turned his attention to the reflection of the Alpha and tried really hard to force a smile, he couldn't. He honestly felt like a part of his existence had been ripped off from his very person like nothing mattered anymore. And he was so exhausted with feeling that way.

"Nothing," he shook his head and pushed a smile.

Harry's hand gently moved down to his shoulder and placed a kiss on top of his head, his eyes smouldering with worry. "Are you sure?"

Louis let out a breath and shook his head. His hand gently found the alpha while the other cupped his cheek. The Omega was finding it hard to breathe and even harder to tell what he desired, his arms looped around Harry's torso.

"Stay with me, reject Marika, we can remain in Alareign, we will rule together," Louis told him with his throat drying up.

Harry's embrace stilled. He didn't respond and his arms remained very still, as Louis felt the sands of time pull them irrevocably into death and the life after. 

"Where is equality in that, bird?" Harry asked, his arms holding the Omega with the most amount of love he had felt in aeons, "I want us to start a life which is ours, I don't want to fit in yours or for you to fit in mine."

Louis felt his heart shatter all over again, "I cannot leave Alareign," he croaked and then sighed, "but I don't want to leave you either."

Harry smiled, as he broke away from the embrace, his thumb gently pivoting Louis' eyes towards him, "Louis, I will not ask you to choose but you cannot ask the same of me either, right?"

"I am going to miss you."

"So will I."

"Stay."

"I am always with you."

"Always?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever identified the lyrics of exile gets a cookie.
> 
> Update: 16th December


	13. Chronicles I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG WARNING: ALCOHOLISM. A VERY THIN ALLUSION TO SUICIDAL TENDENCIES.

Cyarian wasn't a very prosperous place. It seemed like growth had shunned the lands a very long time ago. And nothing felt vibrant about it except for the people and their unparalleled energy. Their capitol, Malancia was a port where the most amount of trade had occurred. The presence of slave trades was how largest of their revenue was generated through import and export services. With the abolishing of slavery, Louis had quite some work to do in the place and he was relatively sure it would take a while but he was nearly sure he could accomplish anything if he wanted to.

After Harry left, Louis found increasingly few reasons to remain in both Alareign or Edellium. It was easier to leave to foreign lands where there were no reminders of what he had rejected and what he had chosen instead. He needed a break, from Harry, from the supposed homeland he had chosen, from the slab of responsibilities he was carrying around. 

And this place seemed like a great substitute. Louis had so many things to focus, the moment he opened his eyes, he did not even know when the sun would pass and the moon would make her presence in the skies. He was the most at peace here and with only Harvey, Timotee and Michael with him, he had a fewer number of people to bother him.

Louis crowned Zayn as viceroy and left Liam back in Vindicta, he knew the two of them were surprised by the move but he knew they could live with it. 

And now as he worked with the leader of the resistance Charlotte, he saw the place changing, gently and slowly. She was a fighter and in another life, Louis was sure, she would be his sister. She was married when she was sixteen to a slave trader and gave birth to her son a year later, then ran away with her child when he tried to sell her into slavery for her views. 

It had been over twenty years since that incident and she received the fruit of her hard work so many years later. Louis had an embedded sense of respect for her and her intelligence.

"Louis," Alfwin's voice rang through his chambers in the castle, "they want to meet you."

"Define they."

"The people you freed."

"There isn't anything fascinating about me that they need to meet me," Louis gave the same reason again.

Alfwin strolled into the dressing room and pulled him up from his armchair, placing him on his feet, he pushed the man out and quickly removed the velvet coat placed on the stand. "I am not listening to any excuses."

"Christ! Alfwin, calm down," He groaned as he was being dragged, the book still in his hands. 

Alfwin gave him a look. The alpha was endearing in a very naive sort of way, he had Lottie's eyes but his hair was flaming red with a healthy tan, Louis thought he was fairly good looking when he did not annoy the Omega with stupid questions which did not happen very often. He was persistent to the point that his words barely sieved through any sort of filters at all. 

_"Did you really kill your husband?" the man questioned him with a straight face and it was only the first day there. Harvey and Michael both paused in fear of Louis' very volatile expression._ __

_"Yes," Louis replied with an equally straight face._ __

_"That is so wicked!" The Alpha appreciated and turned to his mother shrugging his shoulders, "I told you we could kill yours too!"_

_Endearing indeed._

"Do you not want to meet your people?" 

Louis cast a disbelieving look upon him, his gaze hardening and his lips pursed, highly unimpressed, his voice gave out a warning "Do not use that against me."

"Is it working?"

Louis continued glaring at him, as he paused pouring the whiskey into his tumbler. 

Alfwin dramatically sighed and looked at him with an expression of hurt, "You truly do not care about us, why don't you Louis? I thought you loved your people!"

Louis rolled his eyes because he knew this was just theatrics and even though it was working on him, he wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing that. "I have a meeting with your mother."

"Mum can wait!" He groaned like a wailing whale and looked at him blinking his eyes in an attempt to look cute. 

Was this child really twenty-two years old?

Louis laughed and shook his head in dismissal, "If things like that worked on me-"

"-you would not be the Queen are, I have heard," Alfwin drawled, shaking his head from side to side, "but you know who has also heard that? You guessed it right, the people!"

Louis sighed with exasperation and looked at the Alpha with a serious expression, "I do not wish to do this but you leave me no choice."

Alfwin gave him a confused expression, as he tilted his head to the side, "Chase, Thetis? Could you please take this adult baby from my chambers and send his mother and Tim in?"

Alfwin pouted and declared, "I shall remember this! And I shall exact vengeance! Speaking of vengeance, do you-"

With that, the two of them escorted him outside while the duo moved inside giving him a very amused expression. Alfwin petulantly showed his tongue to his mum who returned the same action causing him to be thoroughly entertained. He should consider staying here permanently.

They continued discussing the mining which was going on towards the north, there was a substantial amount of jewels being found and plundered so both the things needed a change and Louis needed to find a way to increase the protection for anything which came down to Malancia as tax or as goods. The meeting proceeded with other topics which regarded the welfare of the country.

After the conclusion of the meeting, Louis gave some more orders to Tim and asked Lottie to remain while he chose his clothes to go down and finally meet the people.

"What do I wear?" He questioned.

"And I thought it was important," she resigned and sat on the armchair he had occupied previously.

Louis looked at her like she had grown another head, "I am meeting my people, it is the most important thing in the world."

Lottie quietly stared at him. It wasn't that he had something wrong, it was just that she hadn't seen any royal in her lifetime actually care about the expression of a few strangers who were coincidentally the public. There was a veiled sense of pride and admiration peeking through her eyes.

"White, it looks better."

Louis slipped the dress onto his skin. The fabric ruffling against his person, gentling it down upon the floor with a flair. His cap sleeves exposed his arms by a great measure. He wasn't sure if he needed to change but the humid weather demanded clothes which had shorter sleeves and were of a lighter material even though the Omega was distinctly uncomfortable when the question to expose his arms came up. The scars upon his marred flesh brought about everyone's attention too quickly for his own good and he despised giving the lie he did, it was too sinful and shameful even for him. 

Soulmates were a rarity and soulmarks were a blessing. The Holy Spirit resided in the marks on the twins' skins and God himself would oversee the union of their hearts. And what Louis did to his mark deserved nothing my condemnation. He had wept the entire night before the crucifix in the chapel on his knees begging for God to forgive him for his sin which was too great to bear. The next morning, he walked out like nothing had happened and that's how he reigned, he made mistakes, he shattered into pieces, cried out in the confines of silences and walked out as nothing occurred. His heart broke multiple times in court, his pride was bruised but he shielded himself with a morbid sense of humour and an even worse sense of sarcasm which hurt people in the manner which would break them tenfold worse. 

Break them before they break you. Seemed easy to read and effortless to follow.

"Are you done?" Lottie's voice rang through the chamber coercing him to push away those thoughts promptly. 

He still had a job to fulfil, responsibilities to attend to and people to answer to. Louis had enormous things he had to do for others, he couldn't while away his time by patronizing himself.

"I am."

On leaving the castle, Louis had no idea what to expect from the people. He had obviously already known the contempt a few royals and upper-class members were vehemently in disagreement to whatever he had done and had openly voiced out their dissent over a foreigner ruling them. Louis had taken it with keen observation, he was afraid of the people having the same reaction. As much as he had done everything for the good of them, he was still a foreign man on foreign soil but the reaction he received from the people was very diverse from the grain of salt he had taken.

Most of them seemed welcoming. He had sourly misjudged the power of what he had done and even though through the lens of his mind anybody in his place would do the same, these people clearly did not have anybody who gave them that kindness. And that broke him by a bit. Everyone deserved freedom, not many people deserved kindness and for these people both the words seemed synonymous.

All of them were moving out of their tents to greet Louis and they seemed so terrified to hold conversation nevermind embrace him. The children were the only ones who had been easier to deal with. If Cyarian was not an island he would have waged war against the former royal family ages prior. He sat down with the people in their own tents, shared a meal and every single person there glared at him as if he had done the unspeakable. 

"Louis, will you meet us tomorrow as well?" Daniel questioned, the five-year-old peered at him, his green eyes vividly giving Louis flashbacks of something akin to war. Green was a rare eye colour, Louis knew but it didn't mean that people did not possess it and every time he glanced at the boy he remembered the Alpha, the man he left behind, the man he probably did not have any claim over anymore.

"I shall try," Louis thoughtfully responded. 

The children nodded their head in understanding and then began chattering amongst themselves, Louis' attention was distracted by the other women who offered him a drink when he did take the tumbler, another girl, Adaline looked up at him, addressing him, "You know, you should meet Amma."

"He should actually," Alfwin suggested, picking Adaline up effortlessly, as he put her over his shoulder while she yelled.

"Alfwin put her down," he reprimanded and took Adaline from him, as she stuck her tongue out to the Alpha who mirrored the same expression. "She is just a child, treat her nicely."

"Yeah! Treat me nicely!" Adaline repeated, pouting.

Louis decided it was time for him to intervene, "Who is Ah-ma?"

Everyone simultaneously began talking to beat the other to respond, the chorus of voices began seeming more like noise and mayhem commenced as everyone wanted to talk with the other. "Can one person talk, please?!"

"It's Amma, not Ah-ma," Alfwin addressed him, rolling his eyes and continued briefing him, "she is the oldest leader of the resistance and is like eighty years old and she reads fortunes!"

Placing Adaline on the ground, his scepticism directed towards the Alpha, an eyebrow raised, his lips slightly parted, "Let's go then."

As they moved away, Alfwin's eyes, looked at him with a considerable amount of interest, his smile wasn't present but he was intrigued, "Don't believe in fortune-telling?"

"Don't believe in fate."

"Betrayal?"

"Choices."

On reaching the pale tent, Alfwin paused briefly and faced the Omega their eyes meeting very briefly, "You are very riveting, Louis Tomlinson, never change."

Louis tilted his head in confusion and just smiled at the Alpha, moving inside the tent, he saw the mats which had been laid down to separate the floor of the tent from the mud licked ground. He noticed the woman who was sitting down and meditating while scented smoke moved through the air. Moving through the tent, his eyes fell upon the woman meditating in between and the Omega was suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings. He turned to Alfwin and noticed him gesturing to step forward and sit down. Hesitant initially, he sat down and in fact examined the woman. Her faded white gown had a red overcoat on it. It was not embellished with any jewellery just a plain copper chain which had a crucifix hanging over her chest. The smoke seemed to be moving away to give him more sight to Louis, a scar pulled down from her eyebrow to her chin. Her dark hair was tied up in a firm bun and she cocked her head to the other side, as she quietly stared at him.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," she smiled in his direction. "How was your journey?"

"Peaceful by the grace of God," he responded. 

"I must extend my thanks to your generosity."

Louis shook his head, refusing the gratefulness. He still found it ridiculously hard to believe, "I hardly did anything, honestly."

"Your honesty is charming, Your Highness," she smiled, her wrinkles rising as she expressed her claim. 

Louis remained quiet. He did not mutter a word nor did he make a comment, just kept his gaze upon her while she retrieved two cups and poured tea into it. "Do you want me to read your fortune or do you think the reason you don't believe in such fallacies is why you have ascended?"

The Omega scoffed at the Beta woman, he was definitely impressed by her skills maybe even as good as Harry but he didn't believe in any of this unless he saw proof of it. "Humor me, Miss."

She smirked and retrieved a deck of cards and spread it out before him. Offering her hand, she held Louis' own and asked him to concentrate firmly on himself and the cards before him in order to draw three cards out. The Omega did as he was instructed and laid them out, the woman looked down in anticipation as she drew out two more cards.

"You're running from something, you embarked upon a journey because you wanted to escape from the place you were in," she briefed him and Louis already knew this conversation was going to be spectacularly hard to have, "someone or something broke your spirit irrefutably which caused you to come upon this journey, getting away was the only alternative source you had."

"And even after that escape, you are trying your hardest to refuse the change which is coming your way," the woman continued advising him, "it does not do well to resist to change as firmly as you are doing so, Your Majesty."

Louis tried his hardest to not let his face give up any sort of emotions to negate or affirm her attempts at predictions, he was too used to hiding in plain sight to actually allow any hint of ratification to it, he allowed her to continue without any disruption, "Even at this very moment, you are attempting to do exactly that."

"You need to make a very tough decision concerning your life, Your Highness," she warned and then curiously picked up a card, her eyes skimming it as if she was reading a letter, "you need to realise that you possess the sources to get out of your predicament but the problem lies in how resourceful you can be with them. Your former thoughts and beliefs are no longer serving you the way they should."

Louis' heart tugged sharply at her words. This wasn't a rough sketch, it was a portrait with the perfect depiction of the problems he had in his life and the problems he was seemingly running away from. The Omega still refused to acknowledge the truth or the lies behind any of the words which were spilt before him in the hope of gaining more insight.

"Your thoughts and beliefs are holding you back from the future which is truly yours, the rock breaks eventually because of the tide, Your Highness," she continued, "just because your resilience is great does not mean it can't break."

"What is the point of resilience if it breaks?" Louis couldn't control himself, he blurted out.

"The same reason a cloud does, to allow growth and the sun afterwards."

Louis shook his head, he did not accept any of this. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true, he felt suffocation rope around his throat externally while internally the dryness of it made him gulp. He had to leave, he came here to get away from Harry not to be reminded of him like a fucking hourly bell.

"Thank you so much for the reading," he told her and raised from his seat, "but I think I should get back."

"I suppose you must," her voice came out as very amused, as she parted a smile in his direction.

* * *

"Do you dance, Louis?" Alfwin placed the question, as the breeze of the sea breath calmness over the sky shading magenta. The sun was still kissing the sky goodbye, his reluctance showing evidently, the blaze of orange all around him.

Louis did not turn to look at him, his eyes were too mesmerised by the waves which were crashing on the shore and over his feet. "Not anymore, why?"

"Your feet seem like that of a dancer," Alfwin informed him and Louis scoffed at him, his eyes narrowing and he continued focusing on the water underneath his feet.

"My feet don't dance as they did with someone else," Louis chuckled and his laughter hardly seemed genuine to the Alpha, there was this sudden shot of not only truth but also a pain in his voice. 

"Louis? Are you all right?" He questioned next.

It had been over six months since the Omega had come ashore. And Louis' arrival felt like the arrival of diety in hell, very akin to a saviour. He already had the respect of the people he had freed in a land which wasn't even their but with his education, his grooming and his personality, nearly all the other ministers came around. Even the ones who were vehemently against his mother. He was like this candle flame which was small but when it burnt, it could make kingdoms fall. Anybody in his presence would just stop and re-focus on him, like the sun came down from the heavens, like he was an oracle of the old gods, like he was everything that anybody wanted to be.

After that came the truth. While all those things remained and he certainly did embody them but there was this longing in him as if he was searching for something. Something which validated his concerns, his pain which he masked so religiously. And when Alfwin asked such questions, his mask slipped. His mask slipped, his hurt showed and his eyes tried their hardest to suppress the reality of it all.

"I am fine," he forced out a smile and shook his head, "Why?"

"It is just you have that thing," Alfwin elaborated with a very poor attempt at it.

"That is so descriptive, why don't you become a," Louis sarcasm halted and his eyes seemed to get lost momentarily before returning to him, "writer."

"Louis, are you really all right?" He repeated. 

"I just remembered something," Louis exhaled his breath and then retreated from the place, "let's get back, we have work to do."

Alfwin followed the Omega back to the castle and into his chambers, as he proceeded with the rest of his evening. There were messengers to address, problems to solve and a lot of whiskeys to drink. As they continued working with the others Tim was the one who brought in the question.

"Louis," he began, slowly and steadily, the way he usually did, "why are you drinking so much?"

Louis looked up from the parchment before him and sipped upon the whiskey again. Raising a single eyebrow, he leaned back, "I drink pretty moderately, I believe."

Harvey shook his head in negation and glanced at Michael who was blinking as he mocked him, the Omega told him, "Your alcohol intake has spiked."

His expression still told that he wasn't convinced which caused the Alpha to sigh, as Harvey sighed, "I did not want to ask you because honestly, it ain't our business but since the past two weeks there has not been a single morning where you have not asked for tea strong enough to cure a headache."

"They do have a point," Lottie sided with him, initiating Louis to stare at her like she betrayed him, "you have been drinking more."

Louis shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, as he looked at the people around the table. They were concerned and the Omega, if he reflected for a moment, he did notice the levels of his alcohol consumption increasing. It was just one glass in between and then the bottle seemed empty. 

"In truth, I did not notice," he confessed, his voice sincere, "I'll try reducing it."

"It iss not induced by anything, is it?" Timotee questioned.

"Are you missing Alareign?" Michael added to Tim's query, "Or Liam and Zayn."

Louis clicked his tongue, showing his disagreement to the thought.

"Funnily," Louis continued, smiling, "I am not missing either, I feel excessively comfortable here."

"But you are missing something?" Alfwin stressed. 

Louis shook his head in negation, hardly deterring from his answer. "I am fine." 

They left the topic at that and proceeded with the rest of the discussion. Grazing through the topics of taxes and re-organisation of the army. Louis had also wanted to know more about how different skills could be taught. He continued skimming through them and told that the discussion for this could proceed tomorrow instead of that night. 

After they left to their own ventures due to the thickening of the night. Louis returned to the confines of his thoughts while he poured himself another glass of scotch. He needed time to shun everything else except his own existence to ponder over where this feeling of dread surfaced from. 

Everyday which was spent here made Louis feel as if he was pacing towards a new sort of death, an inevitable type of end and he didn't know if it was Harry's absence making him feel that way or everyone else's presence. His mind kept listing out thought after thought, detailing why he had failed, why he wasn't enough, why he couldn't have it all and why he would always be at this fucking balcony, overseeing the city lights while the waves crashing on the rocks served as a reminder that he could reach the zenith but he would be alone there.

At least the view was great.

Shaking his thoughts away, he noticed that the glass had very quickly drained of the beverage in it. This was another problem. He hadn't even paid attention to this new addiction of his, it was just an inherent quench which was satiated only if alcohol would travel down his throat. 

Or maybe he missed Harry.

He ran to stay away from the memories which were made, from the promises which weren't even made, from Harry's smile, his eyes, him. 

Distractions came at a cost and Cyarian was great at being exactly that. Solving problems gave him direction, building empires gave him love and the combination of both kept Harry's memories at bay. But at the end of the day, Louis had to sleep on the bed he had made and he didn't share that bed with the Alpha.

On some days, when he was particularly hopeful, he would wonder what would have happened if he had said yes to that dinner or if he told him that he would leave it all for Harry. They could have a family running through the palace hallways and they would rule together. When Louis made his decision, time and again, he did not know Harry's breath would linger in his own scent, he did not know every time he gazed in the mirror he would touch his shoulder to not find a hand on his shoulder as reassurance, he did not know that the blood in his veins would wail at the loss of touch which did not replicate the Alpha's. He did not know that Harry had so easily become the sky he was trying to paint. 

Refilling his glass, he turned to pay attention to the dark sky. At least they had that in common.

* * *

Athena had an air of life. That's the first thing he noticed.

Her hair was tied into a firm bun and her clothing was minimalistic, a dark blue tunic with grey trousers and leather boots. The belt draped around her waist held a sword which fell till her knee. The Beta carried herself with the utmost amount of propriety or the most she could manage before Louis but that instantly broke as soon as she saw Alfwin. She very literally jumped onto him and tackled him to the floor effectively grabbing everyone's attention.

Louis turned to Lottie for an explanation who just smiled endearingly at the pair. 

"Lovers?" He questioned.

She nodded her head and additively supplied, "and soulmates."

Louis froze for a very brief second. He suavely pulled his disposition back and commanded it into submission. His eyes gently rose up and looked at her, "Really?" 

Lottie pivoted herself to him and grinned, "I was surprised too but they have matching marks, he has lioness on his back and she has a lion on hers."

"That's so cool!" Michael joined the conversation enthusiastically with Timotee who immediately agreed as he nodded his head in assent to the fellow Omega's and inquired after Michael, "How did they meet one another?" 

"Not very well, actually," Alfwin responded, as he dragged the girl with him, "we met in a resistance meeting and Thea was actually a bitch to me."

"You were equally horrid," she retorted immediately, her hand around Alfwin's torso, "always yelling for Lottie like a child who had his candy taken away."

"And then we got to know that she's actually Thadeus' daughter," Lottie dropped which made the group narrow and widen their eyes simultaneously. 

"Exactly," Alfwin agreed with the expressions and continued his narrative, "but she publicly renounced him as her father and joined our side."

Louis paused himself and actually turned towards the girl, confusion on a steady descent upon him, "You gave up your claim to the throne?"

Thea smiled and shyly nodded her head, "Yeah."

"That is a decision not to be made lightly."

"Not if you believe that the thoughts you were brought up with, in no manner served you or your people."

"You have my respect for that," Louis appreciated, his sincerity showing clearly in his voice.

Thea tilted her head to the side and held his hand, her eyes sparkling because of the sunlight, "You are the one who deserves it, I heard you gave away your own crowns to enable our people to make a living in your place."

Louis narrowed his eyes at the information received and shot a look towards Michael and Harvey who immediately held their hands up in resignation. 

"Not us," Harvey added for safety measures.

His eyes drifted to Timotee who seemed very aloof, refusing to make eye contact with the older Omega who would indefinitely read through this aversion like a hymn by hearted. Scoffing n response, he returned his ministrations to Thea, "I do not think it was a great thing, in all honesty, I believed in the thought which served my people and me."

Thea beamed at that.

* * *

Louis was returning from his impromptu trip to the sea. The stars were scattered upon the blanket of blue, the crescent moon glaring at her reflection in the mirror of water before her while it rustled and rumbled. It wasn't exactly dark but it was certainly quiet. There was a certain amount of liberation in walking through the sand and feeling the world move around him. It brought him peace for a very brief moment, very momentarily but it did.

With six more months passing away, it was nearing to over a year since he had been away from Alareign. He had written intermittently and received an equal number of letters back and he was pleased that with or without him, Vindicta was still infallible. It gave him more satisfaction than unrest. Maybe he could just walk into the ocean and everything would still be fine. The more time he spent building an empire here, the more he acknowledged, life wouldn't be that hard even with his absence. And even this empire could manage on its own. Alfwin and Thea married one another a few weeks prior and overall Cyarian was equipped to deal with her problems on her own.

His voyage of thoughts continued with his hike but stopped as he saw Thea approaching him. She was wrapped in a warm gold robe, as she descended to him. 

"It is a bit late, don't you think?" Louis commented, holding his hand out of courtesy, as she stepped onto the sand.

"It is," she concurred but gave him an offer in return, "will you keep me company?"

Louis briefly thought. He would go up to his room and sulk regardless and quietly pour glass after glass and pass out eventually. He nodded at the invitation and turned to the path he took to come up, as Thea remained beside him, trudging quietly.

"When I was still Princess, I used to sneak out of my room and come down here at this same time," she gave up willingly, a sense of reminiscence in her voice, "I always wondered what was on the other side of the ocean."

Louis smiled at the musing, it was something Harry would divulge, tiny details of his life and after him every time someone did it, he paid keen attention to their words. Maybe through someone else, the Alpha was still with him. She narrated how she used to play with her friends down here and how like the waves, the friends faded away as well because she was the daughter of a tyrant king. 

"But I found a voice, eventually," she concluded and sat down on the sand initiating Louis to furrow his eyebrows in question. 

"You'll get wet when the waves arrive."

"So?" Thea challenged and pulled him on the sand. He noticed the water touched their feet and quickly receded again. Louis seemed partly convinced by it and settled down with more comfort.

"My father wanted to propose to you in the manner of marriage," she informed him with a snort.

Louis chortled at the information parted. He knew that or at least expected some proposition of that sort. "I assumed as much. No Alpha who is spoken for approaches me with gifts without that intention."

"That is a different thing that, nearly ninety-nine per cent of the time most of the gifts are very horrendous."

"And the one per cent?" She mused.

Louis looked into the blue like he was attempting to decipher something out, "They give me honey and holy water."

Athena laughed and shook her head in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes." The Omega told her and then looked at the guard who was standing with his bottle of alcohol and turned to her, "Want some?"

"I'll pass," she told him and quietly let herself breathe in his presence, he was so mesmerising, like the sun's rays had crafted his magnificence. "Are you trying to forget someone?"

"What makes you say that?" Louis questioned sipping on the bottle.

"Everything," Thea told him, shifting her line of sight towards the man, "the alcohol addiction-"

"-I am not addicted to alcohol-"

"-need for being alone-"

"-I hardly seek-"

"-pretending like everything is fine-"

"-Thea-"

"-Louis-"

Louis glared at her, unappreciative of everything which was cited. 

"I don't know who the person is but go back to them, you need them so much."

Now, this was getting ridiculous. There wasn't anybody waiting for him on the other side because he had never left anybody in the first place. "If there is a someone certainly."

"And we go through denial again," she exasperatedly declared and rolled her eyes.

"It isn't denial if there is nothing."

"You should meet Amma once more." 

"Fuck no."

Thea quirked an eyebrow in amusement, as she chuckled, "Why do you hate her?"

This made Louis defensive, he disliked the woman and that wasn't hate in no manner but Thea beat him to a response, "She says it iss because she tells the truth you can't accept."

Louis shrugged dismissively, as he smirked haughtily, "That is such a lie."

"She tells that you possess a soulmate mark."

Silence breathed through the wind and the stars halted their errands, the cloud refused to continue their expedition across the skies as the piece of information was brought into the light. The waves crept upon their toes nudging into presence the truth of their conversation. Nobody in his entire life knew of that, he was very careful about the entire soulmark and assured that he pretended like it did not exist. 

"She hasn't told anybody else if that's what you are wondering about, just me." she supplied quietly, "How is he like?"

And Louis did not know what prompted the truth, his eyes felt like they were going to release a dam of water which he held back since the beginning of time, "Young and beautiful."

The next wave which came pushed itself further than their feet and Louis felt his robes getting wet. Inevitably. Why couldn't everything stop resonating with Harry's existence? The Alpha was not even present with him for fuck's sake, he hadn't dreamt of him since he left Vindictian lands. And now he just wanted to end it all. The pain, the hurt, the life, everything.

Thea stood up abruptly and pulled the Omega up, her hand holding his own very firmly. "I got to know after a very long while what was actually on the other side of the ocean."

"What was it?"

"Hope."

Louis stared at the woman before him as if she had told him the most inspiring thing which could be found. Something moved inside of him and he didn't know if it was even real but at that particular moment something sparked up inside of him. A very dim flame but it was there. 

"Louis? Athena?" Alfwin's voice resonated through.

On turning towards him, they noticed that the Alpha was very clearly stressed. Holding the lantern up to shed light initiated concern from the Omega, "What's wrong?"

"There is a Fiona for you from Alareign," he revealed but did not stop, "she said a Harry Styles has declared war on Vindicta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 6th January.


	14. Chronicles II

The darkness which dotted across the starless sky felt like a premonition of death. The seas were calm, rumbling against one another while the salt in the air was prominent enough to frustrate him relentlessly. The decision of his misjudgement was weighing him down like the sky on Atlas' shoulders. The trip did him good to the extent he felt he could finally stop running from the inevitable. He was returning to Vindicta as a changed person but the circumstances of his return were the most unfortunate.

After Fiona had sat down, she had explained in detail the number of catastrophes which lined up as soon as he stepped foot on that godforsaken ship. Everything had been quietly proceeding for the first few weeks, there hadn't been any problems but suddenly Nick thought that it was appropriate to call for a meeting and raise the taxes to get the revenues of the war quicker. And the most hilarious sequence was that Zayn had agreed to it in spite of Liam's many protestations. The spiral hadn't ceased there, on knowing the lack of a monarch the rogues at the border had grown bolder at their stakes and safety of any traveller was compromised. That was when the real problem began.

Nick had gone down for negotiations and returned pleased. He did not explain in any detail whatsoever the success or lack of and neither Liam nor Zayn had pressed on it and thought it was a job well done. But Nick had done something unspeakable, he had bartered that thirty per cent of the loot would be given as tax and the rangers at the borders would not bother them. 

Louis was horrified by the admission. 

And that resulted in not just civilians to be mugged but also royalty. It went on for over a year but eventually Niall and Shawn were returning and they weren't mugged but attacked. Louis felt a chill down his spine when Fiona paused, he prayed dearly that the narration would not end up with assault. It didn't. It ended up in something much worse, Niall miscarried because of the impact.

It did not take long after that for Harry to declare war on Vindicta.

"So this Harry of yours-"

"-he isn't mine."

Louis hadn't even realised when Alfwin had approached him on the deck. Clearly, he was not paying attention to any detail of his surroundings. Turning to the Alpha, his eyes fell upon the concern they were clearly holding for him. "Is he rational enough to listen?"

The Omega nodded his head promptly, his gaze on the water which seemed black without the rays of the moon. "He always has been but this issue changes things, it's reasonable if he doesn't listen to me but I hope to God he does."

"I think, he'll listen."

Louis seemed hopeful by the comment, "Yeah?"

"Yes," his red hair blowing through the wind, as he nodded, "I think for how patient he is, he will at least let you talk your part."

"I hope you are-"

"Land Ahoy!" The man from the crew's nest yelled.

The next hour was spent in gathering the horses which were present because of Fiona's discretion. How she managed to procure all of it was beyond him but he was glad she could. The carriage was already advancing in the direction of the war camps with his entourage from Cyarian. He prayed relentlessly to assure that something irreversible hadn't occurred which would take him too long to correct and even longer to erase. 

On travelling through the hardly lit forest, he felt the pit in his stomach to gnaw against him. The repercussion of this entire scenario was too threatening, not only to his claim as a Queen but also the little grace he held in Harry's heart. He was still contemplating which situation was more threatening and heartbreaking because the array of possibilities were adamantly throwing one worse situation after the other before him. He held onto the beads which were wrapped around his wrist, as he sent out prayer after prayer like kindred spirits. 

When they reached the borders of the camp, a Vindicitian soldier patrolling the border came up to the entourage for an identification check. The carriage came to a halt and Louis sighed before pulling the curtain away from the glass. The lamp cast a shade of gold over his face, the crickets in the background holding their breath while the soldier recognised the monarch.

His lips parted and he closed his eyes, as he let out a sigh of what seemed like relief.

"Thank God."

Louis felt his heart clench very briefly at those two syllables. There were more problems than what was painted and if a single soldier responded in such a manner, he was dreading the array of problems which were going to be catapulted in his direction. 

"How many days have you been here from?"

"Over three days," the man informed him hurriedly, "but Emperor Styles' army arrived a week back, we have been at it for two days."

Louis closed his eyes and let out a breath of worry, he had been very late. But he shook his head, his spirit could not be shackled now, he had travelled an ocean to insure peace; he could at least afford to raise hell to achieve that. This was his life, his soul, his very breath on line. He was the Queen and he would defy heaven, earth and everything in between to ensure the protection of his people and if Nick thought he was above any of it, he would be sorely mistaken.

The horse pulled the carriage at the edge of the camp for the commanders. Noticing the lack of commotion, Lous knew this was nothing but silence before the storm. Taking in a deep breath, he slapped himself with the knowledge that he was still Queen and if there was a force to reckon with him, it would only be due to divine intervention. 

Alfwin very gently opened the door and the cold wind brought him back into the actuality of the night. He slowly placed his hands in Alfwin's and very briefly slipped but the Alpha's firm arm caught him carefully. Pulling him back onto his feet, his eyes remained on the Omega. The lamps lit around the carriage casting shadows more than light.

"Set them on fire, Your Majesty."

"I have every intention to do exactly that," Louis smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am late and I am repentant about it. Funnily this was supposed to be an interlude which had to be posted during the course of Christmas but since my exams started on Christmas' eve I barely remembered to post an interlude (which is what this chapter is) nevermind editing the chapter. So this chapter is here and the next chapter will be up by the weekend, most probably by Sunday if I am stretching it but I hope to publish well before that.


	15. Revelation

When Louis walked through the line of camps, his pace was not particularly hurried, it was as swift as thunder. He took leaps, he had a mission and if all was well by the grace of God, there would be at least one dead body. 

As he moved through, every soldier who was sharpening his knife, every person carrying food from one quarter to the other paused and instantly kneeled on his passage. His maroon robes which billowed effortlessly around him as the velvet gold shawl wrapped around his shoulders blew against the wind. Louis did not stay forth to greet anybody, just a curt nod. His gaze remained stuck at the main tent. The number of soldiers increased in density as it always did when war camps were designed.

The men guarding the tent moved their spears away and bowed their heads to him on moving past them. Standing before the curtain, his head shifted to the guard. "How much have they fucked up on a scaled of one to ten?"

"At least a few thousands," Chad responded with a sigh but he let out a tired smile, regardless, "Welcome back, Your Majesty."

Louis pushed the curtain away and strolled into the meeting which was going on and he _saw_ time stop before him. For once, he was the waves which returned to the ocean and not the sand which remained. There was no momentary pause, the entire camp fell into silence, the loudest scream of it all, perhaps. Nick was seated at the head of the table with a very constipated Liam to his left, Tamara on his right, Tristan after him and the rest of the second circle commanders.

"Am I not Queen anymore?" Louis questioned the long table, "that all of you don't think it is imperative to raise in my honour if not bow down to my feet?"

They raised in his honour and kept their mouths closed. Hardly had a word dissipated from his mouth, Louis shook his head and turned casually to ask Fiona to bring him a chair. 

"Your Majesty," Nick tested the words slowly, treading with caution, "we were not alerted of your intentions before your arrival."

"Guess both of us are on the same boat then," Louis informed him, the glare cast like an eclipse, "I was not alerted of your intentions for war or for the downfall of my kingdom as well."

Nick paused, in an attempt to convince the Omega, "Your Highness, I think you are misunderstanding my situation."

"I certainly hope that I am," Louis replied, emotionlessly, taking a seat on the chair brought for him, "because if I am right, you are very close to dying by my hand."

Louis maintained his nonchalance, as he kept his eyes bored and expressionless while Nick tensed by a measure. "Go on Nicholas, clear my misunderstandings."

Silence bled with ease through the atmosphere. The quiet crept upon their persons and strangled their throats to cease any sort of sound from their throats. But Louis did not possess that sort of patience. He let out a sigh of annoyance and looked at Liam who let out a smile but there wasn't sincerity behind it, it was something much more worrisome. 

Liam tried looking back into his eyes but found it increasingly hard, "You have lost weight."

"And you should have lost your life for your compliance with his idiocy," he gestured towards Nick.

The familiar silence made its presence known again but Louis found his patience to reduce its course and coming to an intermittent death in the near future.

"Go on Liam, brief the reason why my province thought that it was necessary to indulge in this," he drawled out, his eyes throwing daggers at his Chief Advisor who remained quiet. Holding his hands up, he let out a sigh of exasperation, "Where is Zayn, even if he did do whatever he rumoured he did, I am relatively sure he'll have the balls to own it."

Liam's expression had a very thin veil as if he was going to break if it was probed. There was this tragic upset which was paining Louis as he attempted to decipher the underlying meaning of it. 

"I do not know," Liam let out, the gulp evident.

This garnered a reaction and threw Louis off by a measure, "What do you mean?"

"He left to the border two months ago, I have not seen him since."

Zayn was missing. 

His viceroy was missing from the past two months.

Louis' eyes widened, shaking his head he questioned him in disbelief, "Search parties?"

"There weren't any sent."

Louis was rendered speechless at the blatant response. Disregarding that Zayn was his Viceroy and a friend closer to the hearth of his heart than anybody on earth save Harry, he was Liam's husband. And they loved each other with a madness that could rival any creature's worship.

"What the fuck is happening here?!" He screeched, the pent up aggression had released and his wrath would make itself known, "I am done with all of your excuses and if in the next minute I do not receive a linear narrative, all of your heads will be missing from your necks, now!"

Thunder cracked in the background but the silence did not break. Louis' glare ran through all of them like a plague but their sense of unification did not abandon until Tamara's hoarse voice broke through.

"They thought it was appropriate to raise the taxes," she began hesitantly but suddenly shut because of Nicholas' glare.

Louis shook his head, his expression steady, "Do not look at him, the crown is on my head and you are answerable to me and he is not going to remain alive for a very long time to do you any harm."

She gulped and shook her head, as she restarted. 

"It seemed sensible but when the revenue which was generated began to equate with the war damages, Zayn asked to bring it down again," She narrated and continued, "most of us agreed but then the border issue came up and the tax were forgotten, Nick went there to do something about it but after he returned the violence and thievery became more prominent."

"Emperor Styles' brother and his husband were travelling with their child and their carriage was under attack by the bandits," She continued narrating, her story weaved around how Niall placed himself between the child and the predator and had a miscarriage. On purging information, it was revealed that the attack had been negotiated by Vindicta.

"Zayn went to the border to clear out the issue again and he never came back, King Harry declared war on us and Liam told we could apologise accordingly since the mistake was ours," She explained, her voice panicky, "but Nick didn't agree."

At this point, Louis felt the strong urge to strangle himself for his lack of judgement to leave his province under these incompetent bunch of children masquerading as adults.

"He blackmailed Liam and coerced me to forge Zayn's signatures to give the viceroyship to him, reinstated the taxes, declared war back on Requiem, lessened the security in the city, moved the borders between us and Victorique to River Saberteeth," she completed with a sigh.

"Thank you, Tamara," Louis replied gratefully and let out a breath of exasperation, his gaze moved through all of them and landed upon Nick. The Omega didn't attempt to hide his contempt when he darted out the question of Zayn's whereabouts.

"Where is Zayn?"

"Here." A voice from the entrance shifted everyone's gaze to the entrance, he was panting had dust and soot licking his pretty skin. "Don't let this war sustain, Louis. Aurelius and Arnold have pledged their armies at King Harry's disposal and he already defeated Marcus."

Marcus? Now that was a new development.

Louis sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. If he was the Louis who had initially ascended, this entire fiasco would not end in bloodshed, it would end in a bloodbath. There were reasons nobody fucked with his authority because when they did, they were not alive to elucidate that or at least when they did, they had prominent body parts missing like the tongue.

"What a spectacular clusterfuck," he remarked with a smile which had sarcasm dripping off it and turned to Fiona. "Get me some writing equipment."

"Who are you writing to?" Nick questioned.

Louis snorted in amusement and looked at him, a single brow raised in amusement, "You truly have the audacity to ask me that?"

"I want to know why you are not jumping at this opportunity, Louis!?" he bolted the question n his direction, "if this was anybody else, you would not care how this war came about, we would just crush them and gain our territory."

"I genuinely think you have lost the authority to question me, Nicholas," Louis informed him with a matter of fact demeanour, "I don't deem it necessary to answer anything to you especially how well you have handled your overpowering urges to usurp my throne."

"If you would have just married-"

"-Fiona, I am tired," he turned to her, "ask Chadwick to take him away, I haven't had enough whiskey to deal with toddlers."

When the guards entered, Nick looked worriedly in the Omega's direction who seemed thoroughly unaffected by the commotion around him and continued writing on the letter. "You cannot punish me for thinking about the good of our lands?"

Louis writing did not cease, he continued to maintain his focus upon the paper dipping the quill and returned again, scratching but with elegance, "If it was good I wouldn't drag my arse at fuck knows what time to clear this shit? Would I?" 

"I am the best commander you have!"

"Careful, we are sitting in a room with my best commanders who are also coincidentally good with their values and probably wouldn't sell my people for thirty per cent of their rightful belongings," he went on as if he was discussing something as casual as colours of clothes and then looked at him, "even if they have poor decisionmaking skills because they should have imprisoned you many ideas ago."

"But then again so should have I," he added.

"You're making a mistake."

"I am willing to risk this one."

Nick freed himself from the man's grasp and glared at Louis, "This isn't about what is right or wrong, it's about you and that bastard, Harry Styles." 

"Interesting theory, kept it ready for when I actually give a fuck to listen to it," Louis threw at him and paid his attention to the parchment before him, "which is never by the way."

Nick was taken away and Louis' gaze settled back upon the people present, he knew they felt the disappointment permeating out of him. He knew they would also receive their fare of punishment but right now, there were more pivoting matters at hand. He dismissed all of them and asked Fiona to bring Alfwin to the tent but on noticing all of them moved but the inner circle remained.

"I said dismissed," he repeated more firmly but before any of them could respond, Alfwin had arrived.

"You called?"

Louis shook his head and gestured to the chair beside his own. He wasn't sure how far this move of his was going to work but he prayed to God that it did, "Could you take this to Harry alongside Fiona?"

Alfwin narrowed his eyes in his direction as he shook his head, "Why me?"

"He will either agree thoroughly to what is written in the letter or won't, you taking it increases the chances of the former, also try to make conversation, please?"

Alfwin was not convinced about his intentions and opened the scroll up, a smirk gracing his lips as he read it and then snorted, "You are attempting to manipulate him."

"And hoping for his sake that he does not realise it."

"If he does, it will blow up on your face."

"That is why I am relying on your habit of not shutting up."

Alfwin rose an eyebrow and glared at Louis, his head tilting to the right, "You owe me."

"Don't I always?" He sighed and watched him leave with Fiona. 

As soon as his eyes turned to the remaining members of his inner circle, Liam and Zayn were blatantly staring at him due to the exchange. Louis rose his eyebrows and glared back. "He is the consort of Cyarian's Princess so keep your mind out of the gutter."

* * *

The parchment smelt like pine.

Harry had not expected Louis' letter written by the Omega itself. The scent of the parchment was not easy to breakdown but a faint strip of his natural smell was there. And it was a breath of fresh air after a stormy night to the Alpha. 

They had spent more than a year away from one another and they hadn't shared a single dream since he left Louis in Alareign. After returning, Marcus had declared war on his kingdom because someone from Vindicta had gracefully informed him of their rendezvous and he did not take it lightly that his daughter's fiancee was frolicking around with someone else. Harry had tried to resolve it personally but the Alpha wanted a war and a war he got. It lasted for three months but he won it and Marcus' territory legally acceded to Requiem with Marika and her Omega, Lyanna as rulers.

Harry knew it was not Louis who commanded for Marcus to get enlightenment about their relationship and he knew who were the people who were both directly and indirectly involved and he let it be. He let it be when his people were attacked at the border, he let it be when he lost more people in war, he let it be because he knew Louis and he knew his heart did not allow this and when the confirmation came that Louis was not even present, it did not come as a surprise. He knew. 

But that, in no manner justified the audacity they had to lay their dirty claws on Niall. It should not have happened. He knew something awful was going to occur the moment the sun downed that very day but he did not fathom that it would be this. Yet, it did and the only response to do that was war.

Now Louis was back. And his heart burnt with a vengeance, Louis came back for his homeland and not him. He had died without him and Harry knew the Omega felt the same but he did not feel the need to do it for him. His heart lay with his country and that was fine but Harry's laid with him and that wasn't very convenient for him. He was beginning to resent Louis for the amount of pain he was putting them both through and he was hating himself for allowing everything he did. Because Louis did what he did the best, found a weakness and press until either the weakness or the person didn't exist anymore.

And now he was doing exactly that.

_Dearest Harry,_ __

_Please talk to me. Allow me to make this right because regardless of the fact that I cannot fathom Niall's situation but I have treaded similar trails and I know that I can make this better without hundreds of lives being slaughtered._ __

_Please let me, Harry._ __

_Yours,_ _  
Louis._

Harry looked up at the man who brought the letter. Seemed like he had gained another lapdog while he remained in Cyarian. Smiling at him, he rose from his seat and slithered out of his with ease and snaked around the room.

"How is Cyarian now?" 

He gave him a bright smile and shook his head, "Anybody who is associated with him turns to gold, he has Midas' touch."

Something about this _child_ irked him. He was important in Cyarian and he had a formidable mother who took great pride in raising him but did he have someone back home or was he lingering around Louis with the inconsequential hope of gaining his favour. 

"And we all know what happened to Midas, could barely eat because of his," Harry drawled out cruelly, "touch."

"I totally agree with that, he doesn't eat at all," the Alpha admitted flippantly, "like at all, maybe a meal or two on good days otherwise he doesn't eat."

Harry wanted to lurch at that piece of information. 

Why had he stopped eating? 

Was Louis all right? 

Was he healthy?

"I see," Harry acknowledged, as he trotted around, "do you have a person by your side in Cyarian?"

The man nodded his head but didn't give up the name.

And Harry had made his decision, as soon as he trudged around his vicinity.

"Tell your Queen I sincerely hope his skills on the war field haven't diminished with his judgement because my army will be prepared for his by dawn."

The Alpha hadn't expected that. This hadn't blown up on Louis' face, it had torn itself into pieces mixed itself with chilli flakes and slapped it against the entirety of Vindicta. But he understood the response and nodded his head in adherence before darting out.

"Are you sure, it is wise to do that, Haz?" Niall's voice rained from the corner.

Harry nodded and threw his head back, looking at the ceiling. The Alpha from Cyarian smelt like pine.

* * *

"What the actual fuck?!" Louis exclaimed, blinking at Alfwin, "He did not respond that way truly, did he?"

"Oh, he very much did!" Alfwin informed with Fiona nodding her head in assent, "But what is wrong with it, you are anyway going to win."

Louis gave a disgruntled groan, "It is not about winning-"

"-Fiona, why are you standing there? Take a seat," he told her and the atmosphere very suddenly grew awkward, Liam's eyebrow rose while Zayn briefly stopped pouring his wine. Louis did take note of that and scowled in their direction, "May I indulge you in a humility lesson, Liam? Zayn? I hope you remember your roots."

"It is not about roots, it is about you," Zayn said shaking his head, "you hvae changed."

"It happens to people, generally," Louis shrugged and returned to Alfwin as the rain began to pour without mercy, initiating a sigh from the Queen, "get a horse, I'm going on my own."

"No-"

"-Your Majesty, it's raining-"

"-Is he the reason why you started drinking?" Alfwin questioned. 

"Firstly, I am Queen, I can do whatever the fuck I want," Louis informed them and declared, "secondly, I am going, send some guards if you want to."

Louis' word was law and nobody fucked with his decisions. So they all let out a breath of worry and listened to his decision.

The rain just grew worse. It was like the Gods were angry and their anger poured down ceaselessly with great vehemence. But Louis did not seem to be bothered by it whatsoever, he raced to the other camp with Fiona and Liam. When they did reach the camp and Harry was informed of this development.

Harry had been indulging himself in a bath when the guards intervened. The Alpha was intrigued, Louis was putting in a lot of effort to stop this lunacy. And Harry was mildly impressed even. 

"He is saying he is not leaving until you meet with him."

"Is he drenched?" Harry questioned from the curtain. 

"Thoroughly."

"Give him some towels to drape himself."

"We did," the guard informed him but his voice came out as exhausted, "he did not want them."

Why could he not get someone who was less stubborn and devious? Louis exhausted him relentlessly and Harry genuinely wondered why he put up with all of it.

"Send him in."

"Your Highness?" The guards verified in confusion because of the state he was in. 

"Send him in, there is a curtain in between and he can bring his lapdogs if they doubt his capability to defend himself."

Louis came alone. His Alpha senses easily deduced the smell of petrichor mixed with his incredibly strong scent of honey and faded pine. The last observation dug the dagger in his heart with much greater intensity than he estimated. Upset and rage licked his skin like the water he was seated in and Harry wanted to burn everything in his way. 

"Can you ask them to leave?" He questioned, standing behind the screen. 

"So you could kill me?"

Louis seemed a bit shaken by the barb and responded equally vicious, "If I wanted you dead, you would be." 

"Leave us, please," Louis commanded, the guards remained unmoved until Harry nodded his head in assent.

They remained quiet for a moment basking in one another's presence even though there was a curtain separating the two of them. 

"You cannot manipulate me to give this up, Louis," Harry muttered, the bitterness in his tone alarmed the Omega.

"If I wanted to manipulate this situation, I would talk to Niall instead." Louis scowled back, he was trudging from one side to another, "I was not present in Edellium and Nick had stopped all of my communication with Alareign, I am not saying these are reasons to forgive us but you should consider them."

"He lost a child."

Louis paused. The topic was sensitive and more than the nature of the situation was his reaction to it. It could not be taken lightly especially since so many things were dependent on this. "It is very heartbreaking, Harry. I agree but allowing thousands to die for it does not seem reasonable since all of us vehemently condemn it as well."

"If you were in Niall's place would you take your own advice?"

Fuck. Why was the Alpha being so difficult? No, he wouldn't but if Harry was in his place he would strongly reconsider because he knew he wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Then the war would not happen," Louis replied straightforwardly, "because you would be the father."

He didn't deem to give a response to _that._

Louis sighed and cast the curtain aside. Their eyes collided with one another instantly. It felt as if they were strangers meeting each other all over again for Harry but Louis felt the opposite. He felt as if he had just been surviving for the past few days or centuries, he could not be sure. But now the sight of Harry was all he needed to allow the universe to breathe back life into him. Drinking his appearance, Louis wondered in earnest how did he really survive so many days without him. It had been so hard.

Louis drowned in his feelings, as he crossed the threshold and sat down on the carpeted floor. His eyes drinking all of the Alpha who was present with him. 

"You have grown your hair," Louis remarked, his fingers running through his curls while he smiled fondly at the touch.

"You have lost a lot of weight," Harry remarked.

He supposes he had.

"I am willing to give anything in place of another war," he sighed, the tiredness too evident in his eyes. "A war is not worth it, listen to me, please."

"If you want Nick's head on a platter we can agree on that, if you want the repercussions in the form of money, we can agree on something, just not this."

Harry glared at Louis. His argument was convincing, very reasonable as well but he had to talk to Niall about it The Alpha was waging a war for his brother but he wasn't the one who had undergone the things he had.

"I shall talk to Niall about it," Harry assented but for measured added, "I highly doubt it is going to change anything."

"Please do," Louis pushed and let out a breath. "That is the most I could ask for."

Their eyes did not shift away from one another. It was like Louis' focus was only upon Harry's. Something was so inherently wrong with the Omega, he could feel it in his bones. Something big had happened in Cyarian and Harry couldn't pin down what. His limbs seemed breakable, it was as if they had wrapped expensive silks and brocade around twigs. His eyes had bags and he had grown increasingly pale. Neither was this wasn't the Louis he left in Alareign nor was he the one who he met on the war field. This Louis seemed so much more detached with everything, he was exhausted and so very tired like someone had squeezed everything which sparkled about him, like all the stars draping him felt like shimming down his existence. There was nothing remarkable about the Omega before him and the Alpha in him was pained. 

"Are you married to anybody?" 

Harry's face entertained nothing but stoicism, "No."

"Engaged then?"

"No."

Louis shrugged and stood up, going out for a very brief moment only to return and begin stripping down his clothes. The Cape slithered first and his pale cream coloured blouse next and if the Alpha was not taken back with the tracing of his skeleton like a translucent curtain, he would have definitely appreciated the Omega's body. There were his usual scars from wars but there were also additional ones scattered here and there. Harry did not comment on any of them but did offer an alternate comment.

"The water is considerably warm, you might burn yourself." 

Louis chuckled and tossed the trousers down before stepping into the wooden tub. He did not flinch but Harry's heart did. What was wrong with him?

"Why did you decide against marrying her?" 

Harry gave him a dubious look. "Really? They did not tell you?"

Louis shook his head in negation, "Just told you had a war with Marcus."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course, they conveniently forgot about their faults in the entire fiasco. "Nick accidentally met Marcus and expressed genuine surprise at the marriage which was still proceeding. Initially, Marcus did not believe it."

"But Zayn showed his concern for Marika in the most ridiculous manner ever by sending a package of heartfelt wishes for the broken engagement which was intercepted by Marcus."

Harry's glare continued to intensify as he continued, "and what a surprise that was since we never cancelled the wedding."

Louis cringed at the information, shaking his head, "Jesus Christ."

"I have school children as peers." He sighed and facepalmed. 

"You got that right," Harry acknowledged, "if you were not their ruler, Vindicta would be in ruins right now."

Louis narrowed his eyes and his smile seemed to collapse instantly, "Maybe."

The Omega looked up at him. His hand extended out, inviting him to take it and suddenly Harry felt out of place. He was plunged into memories of him doing that but was positive Louis did not do it unless he remembered and the Alpha was comparatively sure that he did not. Placing his hand into the Omega's, the man suavely pulled Harry towards him, his legs made their way around his torso, as he nestled his arse on his thighs. Louis' fingertips graced the sides of his body and his breath hovered over his neck.

"May I?" Louis questioned, his eyes drinking in Harry's own. 

"Are you?" Harry darted, as he encouraged the grinding the Omega was indulging in and squeezed his arse. 

Harry did not need further instructions, their mouths crashed against one another's like an ocean against the rocks and like the rocks, Harry's resilience would break. Inevitably. Louis' fingers looped themselves through his locks while he pressed the Omega underneath his person. It didn't take long for them to proceed after that. It was as if the intensity of all their desires came rumbling down like the rain surrounding them. It was obliterating, consuming and so very perfect.

Louis was panting, as his arms remained looped around Harry, his head laid upon his shoulder. "I missed you, intensely."

"I missed you too," Harry admitted, as his fingers cradled the back of Louis' head. "What's wrong? Why do you seem so different? This is not my Louis."

Louis chortled at that. His fingers tracing Harry's jaw, gently placing a kiss on top of it, "The water is getting cold."

Placing his arms around his waist, "Hold me firmly."

"Doing it."

Harry got up from the tub with care. He did not have any intention to fall and bring Louis down along with him. His grip remained firm, his hands nestled around him while he made his way to the cot which resided behind the curtains. Placing him on its surface, Harry retrieved two towels and wrapped one around his waist while placing the other around the Omega's shoulders, rubbing the water off with a pronounced tenderness. He then brought his own shirt and made Louis wear it with an additional cloak over him, as he pulled on some clothes himself.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Harry questioned, Louis very gently nodded his head giving a sigh.

The food came and it brought more silence. Harry felt Louis' words being redundantly quiet, he just peered at him, refusing to part anything to validate his thoughts but also didn't change the course of his line of sight. When they concluded dinner, Harry finally lost his patience and snapped.

"What is wrong?"

Louis took the final bite of his food with great difficulty and gulped down the wine before muttering, "Nothing."

"I am not letting you leave until you spill what is going through that head of yours," Harry declared, his voice overwhelmingly serious. 

"Make a decision about the war, I shall tell you what is on my mind," Louis bartered but rose from his place and slipped on Harry's trousers, "but until then let me leave."

"Not happening," Harry declared and yanked the Omega back onto his cot. "Tell me?"

"It will alter your decision, I want Niall to make this decision without any kind of leverage." 

The cryptic response made Harry unusually alert. He did not know what kind of leaps Louis' mind made but he knew well enough these pieces of information were true if the Omega stressed that it would alter his decision, it most probably would. But Harry wanted to know.

"I shall not tell Niall then."

"No." Louis sighed and gave him a very broken smile, "Listen to me."

Harry shook his head and pushed him back on the cot, as he straddled his thighs. "Tell me."

Louis giggled as he gave him an intrigued look, he was pleasantly surprised by Harry's insistence. The action prompted him to pull the Alpha closer, his lips traced Harry's and all was lost to the passion they indulged in. Kissing Harry always felt like a new experience every time he did it. His lips languidly moved against the Alpha's moistening one another's lips while they allowed their tongues to gently feel into one another and before Harry knew it, Louis was tugging his shirt pulling it closer into him, gyrating his hips against the Alpha's own. Harry's hand slithered around his back and instigated the Omega to straighten his back, pushing his groin against Louis' own. It was almost like a dance and the beats were just picking up. 

Harry retrieved his hand and placed it upon Louis' jaw. A single finger running down the side of his face, as he bit his lower lip hard, instigating a loud groan from Louis' throat. The quiet rumble from Harry's own validated the deep pleasure he felt from his partner. Nothing could satiate him more than the assurance that he was equally bewitching to Louis' instincts. Holding his jaw, he positioned the Omega appropriately licking his lips quietly while Louis brought the Alpha's hands down upon his waist and Harry did not allow the veiled desire to go unnoticed. His fingers traced the hem of his shirt only to slip underneath it.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Can you both stop?!" Liam's voice thundered through, tearing them apart.

Harry swiftly moved away from the Omega while the Queen resolved to make himself more proper. "Why did you not announce yourself?"

Liam frowned at him and pursed his lips before answering him, "I did, very loudly, waited on the other side of the screen as well and cleared my throat three times, knocked a glass off as well."

"Now you're sounding ridiculous," Louis told him earning a piqued look from Liam's side. "I did dismiss you, why did you bother us?"

Liam was very pissed at the nonchalance displayed by the Omega, "The camp needs you, we need you, there is work to be done."

"You can wait."

The response furrowed Liam's eyes and pushed him over the cliff of confusion whereas Harry just stared at the Omega dumbfoundedly. 

"Could you handle that Liam?" Louis requested, his authority unwavering and unquestionable, "Whatever work they want to be done because I need a few more minutes with Harry."

"I think they can wait," Liam reluctantly allowed and nodded, the surprise too plain to be masked.

Liam receded and Louis turned his gaze towards Harry who seemed not only surprised but very interested in the development. "Did you just put me before your life that is your Kingdom?"

Louis looked at him with scepticism. Unimpressed thoroughly. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

Harry held his hand and manoeuvred him closer. "Tell me."

"After you decide whether you want a war or not."

"Now."

"Persistence with me does not become of you, Alpha."

"Neither does reluctance with me become of you, Omega."

Louis glared at him and Harry mirrored the expression immediately. His fingers laced around the Omega's, kissing his knuckles, his eyes smiling, "Bird, could you please tell me?"

Louis looked at his feet and evaluated his situation. It wasn't a wise decision to ask him now. Hell, it wasn't a wise decision to ask him at all. Louis had kicked his ideas down way too many times to even expect him to consider it but he did not know anything else except for Harry. Harry's name was like a prayer which rose from his lips and collapsed in his eyes. His entire existence felt like a walk in the garden of Eden. He was like a line from a hymn lost between chords only for Louis to realise that the chord which played was from the strings of his heart. 

If all stars in the universe could amalgamate into one singular point that would be Harry.

"Marry me," he told him and quickly continued, "I will come to Queensfury with you, we will stay in that palace with long hallways, have our children play in those beautiful gardens while I am with you."

Harry's eyes widened at the proposal, he couldn't hide it effectively or hide it at all. The silence hung like a sword between them.

"And I know what you are thinking, why now? Why in the middle of a war? Why, at all?" Louis cut him off and continued explaining, "I wasn't supposed to ask you at all because I thought you would've married Marika but I had hope, a flicker of it that when I return you will still be mine and you are."

"I tried pushing the thought of returning because I couldn't stand someone being underneath you who is not me, beside you who is not me, anyone calling you theirs burnt my soul with a jealousy I was not aware I possessed," Louis told, swiftly, it was clear that it was hard for him to admit it in his thoughts nevermind in his words. 

"I am not going to lie by telling you I wasn't pleased when I heard your marriage did not follow through," Louis bit his lips down, chewing on them.

Harry couldn't predict that. No fibre in his body predicted that. The voice which guided him had gone quiet, nothing to whisper as advice or additional information. He expected a number of things from Louis but he certainly had not imagined that he would ask his hand in marriage.

"So you aren't interested in that child Alpha?"

Louis narrowed his eyes in ambiguity if the statement, "Child Alpha?"

"The lapdog you got from Cyarian."

The Omega did not appreciate it at all. He did not like accusations and certainly did not appreciate them from people who he trusted, "Alfwin is married to the Princess of Cyarian who is his soulmate and I love you."

Everything in the sentence was discarded and the only focus was brought into that of the proclamation. "You do?"

Louis' eyes flickered away from the Alpha's scrutinising gaze. The intensity of Harry Styles made him feel ridiculously warm and things he hasn't experienced since he was a teenager. "Yes, quite a lot and by that I mean by a great measure and by a great measure I mean, I cannot possibly imagine a life without you."

"I don't know where this is coming from," Harry told him, his hands cupping Louis' cheeks, "but I feel so blessed right now, you are everything and more."

Louis tiptoed and kissed his lips chastely, "I need to leave, all right?"

"How did this change?" Harry questioned nuzzling his neck.

"It is a long story," Louis bared his throat to the Alpha while moaning the response. "I need to go, Harry."

Harry hummed in reluctance, as he nibbled upon his Adam's apple gently, kissing it slowly and dragging his teeth down his throat but paused with a sigh. "You need to go."

Louis agreed with a nod of his head and kissed him on his cheek, "This war is Niall's to wage, don't reveal this until he decides on something."

Harry hummed and placed a kiss on Louis' forehead but that made the Omega realise something, "Do you want to marry me?"

"Ask me for a dinner and I'll think," Harry replied with a smug smile.

* * *

Niall did not want a war. But he did certainly want revenge.

That was why on the morning of the following day, Nick was executed by the Omega. It wasn't a beheading, Niall stabbed him right into the heart and left him to die out of blood loss in the thorough realisation that he was dying but nobody could help him. It was probably a balm to his hurt soul. It couldn't heal it but at the least, it could mend it. Niall left to his own tent to rest with Shawn while Harry sustained pleasantries with the rest of them. 

Louis had amicably invited him for dinner with their amalgamated councils to showcase solidarity. 

'It is pointless, my love but Liam said it's needed,' Louis negotiated with his puppy dog eyes and Harry agreed with both the Omega and Liam. 

But there was a stirring feeling in him. Harry was experiencing a definitive series of elation, upset and anxiety. The Alpha was getting everything that he wanted, yearned for even but something did not feel right. Something was misplaced like something had not occurred the way it was supposed to. And as much as he tried to quench that voice, the drier it became.

His fingers swirled around the fork and knife as he focused on the meat before him. Louis seemed like he was happy, exuding satisfaction and of course, that was all that mattered to him but something was so devastatingly wrong. Harry's gaze slowly cast upon Alfwin and the conversation he engaged in with Zayn and his own courtier, Souramére and a match struck in his mind.

Harry's grip on the fork paused for a very brief moment and realisation shone upon him like the sun over the horizon. His eyes looked up at Louis and a feeling of dread made its place into the crevice of his heart. The Omega felt his gaze easily and smiled in his direction, his eyebrows risen in anticipation.

"Are you okay?" Louis asked his hand upon the Alpha's knee.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Louis narrowed his eyes, "Sure, tell me."

"Not here."

The Omega was alarmed by that claim and scrutinised Harry's demeanour. Raising his head at the entire table who were indulging in a very animated conversation, throwing in opinions almost instantly and Louis turned to the Alpha. "Come on, let us take a moment outside."

Funnily enough except for Liam, nobody noticed or at least they did not show it. Louis dragged him to his own tent and Harry felt his mouth grow dry. He hoped for the first time in many years that his voice was wrong, the deductions which came with it were wrong, he so desperately wished that it was not true and Louis would tell him that he was just overthinking. He knew he wasn't.

"Spill," Louis demanded, his hands crossed before his chest, "what is bothering you?"

Harry licked his lips and sighed in an attempt to gather his thoughts, "You came by ship from Cyarian."

"Yes," Louis tentatively agreed, giving a reluctant nod.

"The reason you did not want this war was not that you would lose it but because I would," Harry told him like a matter of fact, "you brought in people from Cyarian to fight my army and the probability of me getting out unscathed was slim to nil."

"And even if I did get out alive, I would not marry you," Harry went on, his eyes were flickering around to avoid Louis' gaze, "You don't care about Niall or about Nick or about anyone for that matter, you wanted me to be amenable to this without my ego shrinking, you just made me believe that I had the upper hand when it was always you."

Louis' face did not harbour any sort of expression, it was as if he was made of stone, "And how does this change anything?"

The laugh which came out from Harry was maniacal, "You are not even denying it."

"You would never choose anything above your Kingdom, will you? You just cannot be vulnerable or truthful to anybody about your motives."

"If you did decide on the discourse of war, what should I have done then?!" Louis snapped back at him, "Begged for your forgiveness when you can't even see reason especially when I was willing to do anything to throw away the occurrence of a fucking war?"

"Then why did you tell me that you would be willing to leave Alareign for me."

"Because I love you and I am willing to do anything to ensure that I am with you."

"Which is why manipulating me into your decision was a better option?" Harry scowled, his voice raised and Louis' feet staggered for a moment. "By telling me that it's Niall's decision and sleeping with me?!"

Louis flinched at the voice and turned away, "What do you want me to do Harry?"

"I am so tired of everything," he told him with a sigh, "I thought love wasn't exhaustive but you sure as fuck make it irreversibly complicated, Louis."

"I make it complicated?! The fuck have I done which is so hard to comprehend?!" Louis yelled.

Harry felt his impulse take control and he moved to the Omega, grabbing his left hand and pulled up his sleeve to show the burn. He removed his own sleeve and compared the marks. "Easy to comprehend?"

"You saw it so many times, Louis," Harry told him, "never acknowledged it or uttered a word."

Louis turned his face away like he was trying to not look back at it.

"Is it too hard to accept that there was someone else who had to bear the consequences of your rejection, your priorities?" Harry hurled at him, his eyes glaring in his direction but the Alpha held him by the shoulders coercing him to look into his eyes, "Do you know that I had dreams for three years before meeting you? For three years I fell in love with the person who I retained in my dreams and when I met you remembered nothing?!"

Louis' eyes widened at the admission, his jaw slacked by a measure but Harry kept talking despite the expression. "I waited and tried to do it all over again, everything and still all that happened was this."

"If this is all that life can be with you, I don't want it," Harry told him, releasing his shoulders and paced back to storm out of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 30th January.


	16. Galatians

The sky was painted a magnificent blue, the lightest which drew into a white. The clouds seemed clumped in a cluster as they waved through the expanse of it. Sun rays poked through them generously pouring light down in abundance. Everyone seemed to be moving in and out of churches and other religious places for the harvest which had occurred a few days prior. The ease with which his people accepted his apology was riveting. On returning to Alareign, the very first thing Louis did was reduce the taxes back to the ones he had set and sent out another set of guards to kill all the rogues who were present. He told nobody could be spared regardless of what offer they made the crown. He then went on to reorganise their methodology of collecting revenue and went through the detailed reports of what had been occurring in the rest of his province. All in all, it was a busy week since he arrived.

Louis had pooled his entire concentration on whatever had to be resolved. It was easy to focus on problems which were solvable than the one which birthed to only exhaust any sort of flames which fanned within him. He did not think about what happened and neither did ponder over Harry's words. He strived to stay the fuck away. And alcohol was a great way to do so when he was not investing his time working that is. He kept away from anything which remotely reminded him of Harry and he genuinely thought that he was doing a fairly good job.

That was a completely different thing that the people around him thought differently. Alfwin was hovering around every corner conspiring with Zayn and Liam and Jesus, help him because the three of them got along like a house on fire. He tried leaving them alone, tried ignoring them but they could barely be less conspicuous. 

Sighing, he looked at the three of them who were indulging in a spontaneous conversation as everyone else around him stared at them.

"When are you intending on leaving us, Al?" Louis vocalised. 

Alfwin seemed put off by the query as he raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "You hurt my heart, Your Majesty."

"You have a heart?" Louis inquired, his eyebrow-raising as well.

Alfwin pouted at that instigating Louis to shake his head in disapproval and turned to the table and quickly dismissed the rest of them. But the inner circle remained unmoving, Timotee's voice came through first.

"What happened between King Harry and you?" The omega questioned. 

The hourly bell rang reverberated through the grounds and the city. The birds in unity flew away, their wings flapping because of the sudden gong and the sound quietly breaking through their silence. Timotee never questioned Louis. His blind faith in the Queen gained him Louis' favour instantaneously. He was particularly enamoured by people who possessed faith in his decisions regardless of how questionable the said decision seemed and most of Louis' decisions were quite questionable if not downright insulting. Timotee believed and he gave sound advice, a perspective not many people thought from and Louis found that trait invaluable.

Which was why Timotee asking this changed things. 

"Who put you up to this?" Louis darted without giving a spare glance at anybody else, "The three of them?"

"No, I did it on my own because I care for your well being," he retorted with a straight face, "and don't even think of suggesting that it is nothing because it isn't nothing."

Louis weighed the response and shook his head, "You are thinking too much, there isn't anything worrisome."

"I am not leaving until you tell us what happened," Timotee declared obstinately as he crossed his arms before his chest.

Louis glared at the younger Omega who willingly reciprocated the same expression and he rolled his eyes to get up and retrieve a bottle of wine, pouring himself a glass, "I don't think anything which happened between Harry and I is in any manner pertinent to Vindicta or Alareign or their growth."

"Agreed," Tristan sided with him and immediately added on, "but what happened to you does directly affect all of us and Vindicta."

"You are drinking yourself to oblivion, refusing to own up about whatever you fucked up, hardly eating anything, look like what probably seems like my father in his grave." Tristan listed on with the voice of a disgruntled parent, "If you continue stumbling down this staircase of nonsense like the child you are impersonating, you will die before you can see Zayn's child or declare the said child as an heir."

"So for your sanity and my poor health, talk," Tristan told him. 

Louis blinked at the essay which was recited out and gave him a lopsided smile, "You have thought it in great detail."

"It is why you pay me," he threw back at him.

His eyes drafted the room, everyone was curious and the fact Liam had not immediately jumped to Louis' defence indicated that it was not something he was going to help him deflect. Louis looked down at his wine glass and shook his head in appreciation of the thought, "We are soulmates and he does not want to marry me because I am manipulative as fuck."

The entire chamber resonated with war cries. Questions after questions began to be thrown in his direction. Queries of how and when surfaced and Louis kept his ministrations lined to only drinking his wine. After he drowned the wine down his throat, he slowly poured another cup and sat down at the head of the table.

"The burn on arm isn't from a random accident, I did it myself after my coronation because Vindicta came first," Louis narrated and held his hand up to silence them, "let me complete before all of you throw your allegations and opinions which I definitively did not ask for."

"He has asked me twice to marry him, before and after the betrothal, I said no both the times because he wanted to relocate our capitol," Louis shrugged his shoulders, as he continued with nonchalance, sipping on his wine, "and you can estimate how ecstatic I was by that suggestion."

"You don't say," Liam drawled, propping his chin on his palm.

"I went to Cyarian, realised it was a bit hard to survive without him and I didn't want to return because-"

"-he would be married to someone else," Zayn complete for him which brought an immediate chuckle from Louis and then Zayn also added, "which is why even though you got to know about my involvement with Marcus, you did not reprimand me."

Louis reluctantly shook his head and continued placing his focus on the story, "I was pleased when he was not married to her but not when he was on the other side of a war with us."

"So I asked him to marry me, I was actually willing to leave Alareign for him but he figured something which fucked over that dream of mine," Louis elaborated quietly and filled up the rest of the happening which had occurred straight from his accusations to the point he yelled and stormed out of the tent.

"So he has memories of all those dreams but you don't?" Liam questioned and added for description, "Before you met one another that is."

"That sums it up pretty well," Louis agreed and finished the last glass of wine, "since we are done with that, I can dismiss all of you and go talk to Rhaea."

"Why the healer?" Alfwin questioned him. 

"Just like that, I missed her," Louis told him in the least convincing manner possible.

"Why don't you just apologise?" Timotee suggested.

"For what?" Louis scoffed, "For actually protecting my country? For not remembering things I do not know why? For what exactly?"

Timotee gave him a look and shook his head in negation, "For treating him like a second choice and making him feel as if he wasn't important enough to reject your mark before you even met and even after all of that, not being candid with him especially when he had been."

Louis let out a laugh, his grip firm on the stalk of the glass but the hurt in his voice was evident and apparent. "I am not doing that, especially since he sent a letter asking me to fuck off without actually using the words fuck off."

"Now, can you leave?" Louis ordered around and stood up, "because if all of you don't, I will."

They did. Very reluctantly but they did get out for Louis to remain alone and quiet in peace or what was left of the peace. Harry had asked him to return everything he had given to him and Louis had no idea how to respond to that except for making a list and gathering all those things while he tried to contain his tears. He was still trying to gather the will to part away from everything which still held the Alpha's essence and he knew that eventually, he would but he didn't know if it would be anytime soon. 

Teia intervened in between and mentioned that Rhaea was waiting to see him. He let her in because he had to and moved back to the table. 

"You wanted my services, Your Majesty?" Rhaea asked.

Louis nodded his head and led her to the chair as he sat down, "My headache is not leaving me and no, it is not because of the alcohol."

Rhaea crossed her hands and shrugged her shoulders, "Really? Not alcohol?"

"Rhaea," he pronounced her name with a certain vexation attached to it. 

She wasn't convinced at all but humoured the omega nonetheless, "If it isn't alcohol-related, you must be having additional symptoms." 

Louis agreed to that albeit with just a tilt of his head and sighed, "I am really tired, my mouth is unnaturally dry, I don't want to eat anything because I guess the alcohol is making me puke my guts out."

"Did you attempt to stop the alcohol for a while and eat like a normal human being?" Rhaea asked the sarcasm etched unnecessarily.

Louis blinked his eyes slowly signifying that he did try it out, "Yeah, for two days, didn't work so I thought I might as well drink."

The Alpha quietened for a moment and she straightened up, her thoughts running through her face like water, impossibly hard to catch while her eyes seemed calculating of a solution which did not seem to make sense. "When was your last heat?"

"Should be coming by the end of this week, why?" 

"Could be a symptom of the heat," Rhaea gave in but her visage was clearly distrustful of the verdict and looked at Louis building up anticipation. "Did you have sex in the past few weeks?"

Louis was taken back by the implication, nobody had the audacity to ask him that even if they walked in on the said activity. But the Omega knew that regardless of Rhaea's absolute disregard for authority she wouldn't dare cross this line. "I am not expecting a child, Rhaea."

"If you don't have a heat by the next few weeks then yes, you are," Rhaea informed him and then carefully spun her words with a glare, "quit your alcohol for a while, you know the repercussions if otherwise."

Louis threw a sigh, as he let his face rest into his hands, "Fuck my life."

"I won't tell anybody unless you want me to."

"I don't want you to," He verified, assuringly and tried his best to compose himself and gave out a quiet dismissal.

Louis refused to cry. He did not want to shed a single tear in the memory of someone who was doing nothing but rejecting him. He did not have any will to exist nevermind live and finally, when he thought his trail of misery was at a dead end, a new path was revealed which he was coerced to walk upon. He just wanted one thing and one thing only, Harry. But the more he placed distance between himself and Harry, the more he realised that even with Harry's presence or absence, life's cruelty didn't alter. It was brutal before him, was brutal with him and was going to remain brutal until Louis' death. And the naive, gullible omega in him believed that at least the unexpectant company would change that.

And now, after this elaborate ploy of his insecurities, Harry's mysteries and charades, he was expecting a child. A fucking child when al he wanted to do was fling himself from his balcony to death and the only thing holding him was that the fools who he considered as ministers were going to ruin all his hard work without batting an eyelash in his absence. The number of times he wished he took a protege was unprecedented in the weeks which flew by and now observing his current predicament, he knew God thought that the practical joke was hilarious. Louis did not share the same sentiments.

* * *

A month had passed in stilling agony and Louis was dreading every day which passed. The most agonizing fact was that he was putting on weight. Very steadily and someone would palpably notice. And then he would not know what to do because to the eyes of everyone else, he was still unmarried. Despite how progressive most of Vindicta was, it would still be problematic for him to indulge in something this scandalous.

Why couldn't he just marry some random guy? 

_Because that random guy is not Harry._

He could use Caffiel.

_Caffiel is not Harry either._

The voice from the back of his head was strangulated immediately. He loved Harry so much that he could tear down a hundred different realities with great vigour to disprove that but like a river met the ocean, he always met the truth and that truth was Harry. It was almost impossible to run away from the Alpha, the same way it wasn't possible to have a sky without the sun. He knew he was wrong, he knew he should be running through fields, braving forests and their beasts to ask him for forgiveness. But he didn't. He knew the forgiveness wouldn't come and the pain of rejection a second time might kill him irreversibly. 

So he drank down the poison from the cup and allowed it to remain empty over the table. 

"Louis?" Liam's voice rang through his chain of thoughts, reeling his attention in the direction of the Alpha. "What is wrong?"

He waved it off and stood up from his throne turning to Liam and Zayn, as the wind blew through the curtains of the courtroom. The quiet which remained in the stoned walls was reaching out to gently press his throat. 

"I wanted to talk to you both," he began. He needed to finish this as easily and conveniently as possible without making a descriptive screaming match about it.

Seeing that they were left to their own devices, he looked up at the two of them, "I am pregnant."

Zayn's eyes widened enough for his eyebrows to unite with his hairline and Liam let out a sigh of relief or frustration, he couldn't discern, "Congratulations."

"I don't want Harry to know," Louis gave up causing the two of them to briefly turn into statutes of alabaster, "he'll just tell I am manipulating him again and I do not desire that."

"Harry is the father," Liam reminded him, not snappishly but with a very firm undertone, "what you are suggesting isn't right, Lou."

Louis' gaze fluttered away from the Alpha, displeased by the entire situation, "I know but I would rather not have to confront him over this, I can't," he went on rambling, pained by the words which were passing through, "I don't want to lose a child again, I don't think I'd survive that."

Liam's heart melted at that. Louis wasn't vulnerable, he shunned the entire process with a deep-seated vengeance and this admission shook him by a measure. "I do not agree with it but I accept it."

"Thank you," Louis said gratefully and darted at Zayn, "do not write any letters behind my back."

Zayn pouted and gave a nod accompanied with a 'fine' which put him to rest and he excused himself leaving the Alpha and Omega alone.

"Do you agree with what he said?" Liam questioned.

"No."

"Are you not going to go behind his back and write a letter?"

"Also no."

* * *

The gold melted onto the ice as it clinked against the fabric of the glass. The quiet around the grounds pronounced the sound of the glass even more that he had anticipated. The wind did not blow but the weight of it was crushing because of the cold it carried. Harry was unaware if it did it on its own or was just mirroring the upset of his heart but then instantly decided against it. His distress could hardly be characterised by something as mutable as the wind which seemed to change as each breath passed. He was so grievously hurt that he felt every inch of his skin revolt against the very existence of his heart.

Louis was as bad as they said and Harry was cursed to bear the burden of it all.

Harry could tolerate anything to any extent but he could not tolerate being manipulated. He scorned the act. He knew the number of people who had attempted to charm him in that manner but he recognised it when it happened but he could not fathom that Louis would demean his worship with such great condescendence. He did not love Louis, he devoted himself to the Omega, Louis was his everything, he was the piece of land when the ocean had turned against him, he was the gentle drizzle when the summer heat scorched through his veins, he was the only prayer he needed, the only fire he needed. Louis was his everything and he was willing to give him the world if he just asked him to.

Harry thought that was enough. Harry knew it was enough. But the way it panned it out, it was certainly not remotely enough. Maybe it never had been and he was just clinging on to the string of hope that Louis would come to him. He didn't know that the string had cut off aeons ago. 

And now he was left with nothing but pain. He wished he could forgive Louis but he was struggling because he did not know how to. The Omega had injured him enough for it to last for a lifetime.

He remembered the feeling of Deja Vu when the shards of the sequence of his events pieced themselves together. The cutlery had arrived from Cyarin and the cutlery smelt like pine and as soon as he touched it on the breakfast table, he felt the rocking of a ship. The transportation of the said cutlery which was stored with equally sharp weapons. If there had been weapons, there would be people to wield those weapons and his mind pushed further with the scent to possibly eavesdrop on the conversation taking place. __

_"There is no way we won't win this war, there are ten ships with us here."_

And all of this happened with Harry sitting firmly in his seat gripping the fork while his eyes remained still on Alfwin.

_He despised his gifts, sometimes._

And from there it was effortless to stitch the things he had seen. Louis' insecurities triumphed his sincerity which was why he worried about Harry's ego rather than being candid about war with him and seducing him with his proposition of marriage.

Harry pushed the Omega's thoughts aside when he noticed the lamps beginning to light on the tower of the castle. That was a call for him to retreat to the castle because there was something of extreme importance which needed his attention immediately. He hoped it wasn't anything severe and Niall was just fooling around but at four am he didn't think that wish would be granted.

On reaching the foyer, he noticed a messenger with Vindictian clothing in the courtroom at the entrance with Niall in his night robes, his hair dishevelled, holding a candelabra in one hand and a letter in the other. No sooner did the Alpha make his presence known did Niall's eyes fell upon him and sighed. He did not utter a word instead he darted the letter towards him. __

 _To,_  
_Harry Edward Styles,_  
_The Kingdom of Requiem,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health, King Harry. I would prefer to not write to you, I firmly believe that Louis can do better than you and as much as I would like to list your inabilities to have an Omega like him-_

Harry paused the letter and shot his head to the signature of the sender and saw a legible _Zayn Malik_ etched. Seemed like him. __

_-in your life. But tragically in our case and fortunately in yours, he is your soulmate. And of course, he is a bit nonsensical upstairs, in that head of his, he plans and plans and plans and sometimes he makes mistakes regardless of that planning-_

"Is there any point to this letter?" Harry questioned Niall petulantly who had a glare fixed at him already.

"Just read." __

_-He did because he assumed your pride would be hurt, he did it because a single Alpha is not enough to correct a lifetime of wrongs done by people of your gender, he did it because he loves you. It pains me to admit this that he loves you so much that it hurts me to look at him. So for the love of God, get your arse here._ __

_He is also expecting, by the way. And yes, the spawn is yours-_

Harry's eyes widened, as his fingers gripped the parchment harder and continued reading. __

_-I would leave the rest to your rumoured intelligence and your not so infallible judgement._ __

_In The Name Of Louis Tomlinson,_ _  
The Most Compassionate And Exalted,_ __  
Zayn Javad Malik. _  
The Kingdom Of Vindicta._ __

_P.S: Don't tell him I sent it, he didn't want anybody to inform you and gave very strict orders. Every letter is being monitored so you better fucking appreciate my efforts. And before you let that brilliant mind of yours assume, he thought you would think that he is manipulating you, again._

Harry turned to Niall, his eyes hunting for any sort of reassurance but the Omega sighed in dejection, "Go to Alareign."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 4th February.


	17. Matthew

The maroon velvet was smooth on his skin, a little itchy but smooth nevertheless. The gold embroidery twisted in whorls after whorls beginning from the polo collar down through his full sleeves and paused briefly around his waist, circling it to run down again to meet the floor, down from his back while the front remained plain. Turning around, Louis carefully inspected his clothes and how they looked on him. He assumed that he had put on quite a bit of weight and was very worried about it showing especially if he went out in public. Adding that the gown was particularly fitting did not ease his speculation. 

It had been over two and a half months since he was made aware of the fact he was pregnant. Louis had given up alcohol completely and stuck to juices and healthy food or that's what Rhaea called it. He tried to keep Harry's thoughts away because apparently thinking profusely could have adverse effects on the child. Sometimes he thought that healers spurned all these tales out of their arse and said it with a straight face to convince the patient. 

Because stress the mother? Really?

His thoughts were suddenly put through a halt when the knocking descended upon his ears. 

"Do I look like I am expecting?" Louis asked the duo. 

Zayn narrowed his eyes as his eyes scrutinised the man before him and then shook his head, "No."

"Not at all?"

"No," Zayn reassured.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Louis looked at Liam for the same reassurance and he was handed an understanding nod of validation from the Alpha. He slowly nodded his head and sighed, propositioning, "Let us leave then, there's work to be done."

"You ate your lunch though right?" Liam verified and then continued listing, "and your tea with cake?" 

Louis stared at him, his lips parting by a bit and then smacked them down again, rolling his eyes, "Yes, I did, Father."

"I am trying to not be overbearing, all right?" Liam responded exasperatedly.

And he did a very poor job at hiding exactly that. His diet was very closely monitored by Rhaea and Tamara. The pair did not leave him alone for even a second and since they were not enough Fiona had been persistent as well and that woman was a force to reckon with. Even Timotee had not so subtly tried to force-feed him random scraps of food as they moved around the gardens, he had gone to the extent of cooking some weirdly ridiculous soup for strength for the bones. Alfwin had started his journey back to Cyarian but had sent at least one ship of the finest things from the place.

'Louis, you are eating for two people, you know,' he repeated like a mantra and that seemed to be the tagline of every person who knew him and he wanted to stab everyone at least four times. 

"Yes, I ate," Louis replied and let out a breath, gesturing to the door, "let's leave."

Liam nodded his head and left first allowing the two Omegas a very brief time frame to look at one another and indulge in a look. 

"He is keeping very detailed updates about me, right?" Louis questioned the man.

"Of course, he is," Zayn agreed, as he casually picked an apple from the bowl, "and who says I amm not the one responsible for it."

Louis paused momentarily and glared at him, "I really don't know which one of you I should hit."

Zayn winked at him and ushered him outside the room and eventually they found their way out. Eventually, they did make their way out and moved down the castle while Tamara recited out the other things which were to be addressed reminding him in a linear format. 

The Omega continued inquiring about frivolous things which were most likely being forgotten by them as they prepared his carriage. Liam remained beside the others while Zayn moved in one side and Timotee to the other. He had been incessantly worried about Louis. He always was but at this point in time, things had transformed drastically. All the circumstances which presented themselves before him had a root but they were intertwined so closely that Liam himself was getting entangled because he desired to sort it out. 

Since he was a child, he felt sympathy for Louis, he was always sent away from his family, always the black sheep of the herd, always different in the most deplorable manner. He was pretty even a person who lacked eyes could say it but beauty did not buy loyalty, blood, however, did. It was his blood which made people listen to him in the first place when he ascended. It was his blood why Liam was willing to die the night after Aldrin's funeral. And it was blood why he stayed by his side. That was the moment things began to change, it was less because of the blood and more because Louis knew the best. His decisions were infallible.

For a very long time, Liam firmly believed that the Omega was exactly that, indestructible, infallible and oh so very flawless. There was no stain of indignation upon him, everything he did was perfect. Until Liam got close enough to notice the cracks which dried paint on the canvass of his imagination was falling off. The colours merged into something perfect only to fall off like silk sheets off a mattress. 

It pained Liam to see Louis that way. Alone. After the entire fiasco with Donovan's brother, he encouraged him to marry someone, someone who would not turn away because he was upset that the Omega was not what he expected. Aziraphale was a very poor life choice from Liam's perspective. He was good but not enough for Louis. The marriage seemed to be born out of camaraderie and honesty, they didn't get along famously but they worked just as much a piece of jewellery worked for anybody, it was beneficial and prestigious to own it. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Then came Harry Styles, he didn't bring a storm, he didn't bring vengeance. Hell, he didn't bring anything, all he brought was a glass of honey. If Liam knew the trouble that glass bottle would bring, he would have tossed it out without a second thought. He didn't know if Harry deserved Louis or if they were really soulmates or if any of this was true but what he did know was, it was inevitable, unpredictably inevitable.

They worked like the sky and the sun, they could persist individually but were so deeply ingrained in one another that if one tethered towards dying, the other would bleed orange in the form of twilight. They tried keeping it under wraps, tried changing the course of their lives to different things, tried to stop breathing in one another's presence but honestly, how long could the sun refrain from rising and greeting his sky. Like Liam said it was inevitable.

Now they were quarrelling. Did he forget to mention there was a child in between as well? 

Liam's hand felt a familiar beside him and he redirected the protestations of his mind. Focussing on the event before him, he squeezed Zayn's hand back. This addressing was important. As an advisor, he knew that it would showcase the forefront of their empire was still under Louis and what Louis had from the people was faith. An insurmountable amount of it. 

The past few weeks had passed in normalising the situation. There was still a lot of work to be done especially since Nick had begun plotting the city dwellers as well but before more of those plans could be solidified, Louis had mercifully arrived and the people took that as a saving grace. They listened to his apologies, nodded empathetically at what had happened at the borders and were sincere in their belief of whatever he had promised to deliver.

And deliver he did. That was the reason it was needed to address the crowd that very day. From where he stood, he was relatively sure he was doing it well. The people seemed awed, the guards seemed awed, even Zayn seemed awed and Zayn being awed was a very rare phenomenon.

"You seemed taken," Liam commented silently, "do you desire a handkerchief?"

Zayn handed him a glare, unappreciative of his jab and snorted in response, "That's not what I am observing, Louis is in pain."

That made him snap his neck in the Queen's direction who seemed as composed as he was at any point but his fingers underneath his left hand had curled into a fist and he was pronouncing his words with more care and elaborations. Everyone else saw it as devotion but his words seemed strained and his breathing was uneven.

"Liam, get him off that fucking-"

Hardly did Zayn complete the sentence before Liam darted out in the forward direction. He quickly ordered everyone to separate the crowd and gain some distance between the citadel and the people. Hissing more commands, he tried his best to assure that the public did not get to know there was something canny occurring. Moving on top of the citadel, he saw Louis had paused and was taking deep breaths. The next moment his eyes shut and the Omega fell upon the floor. Chaos had ensued. 

Liam was very swift to pick him up and quickly make his way back to the carriage. They needed to get back and Liam wasn't allowing anybody to come in between. 

And he didn't. He reached the castle and hurriedly moved up the foyer, it was quick and everyone on the way paused their work as they noticed him yelling his orders to clear the way and get every healer to his room immediately. Placing him on the champagne gold sheets, he retrieved his hands speedily only to see them drenched in blood. His sleeve was dripping on the expensive carpets staining them. 

"Sir," Fiona came through, "Harry Styles is at the gates and he is asking to meet Highness Louis."

* * * 

Rain simmered down from the clouds.

It was odd that the sound was what hammered through his consciousness. He felt the warmth of the candles permeating the air and the shadow falling almost reluctantly upon him. It felt like he had woken from a slumber of years with the knowledge he had no idea he possessed. The memories had come down like a hurricane, slowly twisting and turning upon the sea changing the course of the ship and then all at once sucking it in. But that was the fact, wasn't it, the storms which took lives away also gave birth to new beginnings. Louis had always believed in that saying. He had faith in storms, the same way he had in himself and his people. They came for a reason and that reason brought change. And change was always welcomed by Louis provided it destroyed everything in him in the most gut-wrenching manner as long as it brought something fruitful at the end of its journey.

As he remained in the sheets soaking the weight of his memories burden him. It was like a weighted blanket but the difference was that the blanket seemed more like a boulder on his chest which was intent on choking him thoroughly. But he was trying to breathe through them. He was trying to make sense of them but it seemed like that would take a long amount of time. And time wouldn't wait for that so he opened his eyes to see the ceiling.

He felt dread overcome him, as he took in the surroundings. He wished for a very brief moment he had not actually dropped publically. It was embarrassing that the people had to witness that.

Sighing, he turned towards his left to notice Zayn pouring himself a glass of water, "How long have I been out?"

The man jumped at the questioning tossing the jug down on to his floor. "Jesus Christ, Louis!"

Louis gave up an amused smiled and slowly tried to sit up, "How long?"

"It is maybe an hour or two away from midnight," Zayn shrugged and gently helped him up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," he drawled out slowly and rolled his eyes, "I feel like I can climb a mountain."

Zayn paused momentarily. A very brief expression of upset and discomfort moved through his face. Louis' eyes caught on to that very quickly, "What is the matter?"

"How are you feeling?" He asked him again.

Louis shook his head and caught the man's hand making him sit beside him, "What is the matter, Zee?"

He let out a breath and held Louis' hand, a broken smile surfacing on his lips and trying to harden his expression, "You are really brave and no accident can determine your worth you know that, right?"

Louis blinked. He was contemplating this question and the reason behind it and suddenly a number of reasons began sparking up one after the other, variations of things which went wrong. "Did something happen to my baby? How did the drop affect my child?"

Zayn exhaled a gush of air and held his hands closer, "You lost your baby."

Louis felt himself freeze immediately. His breathing felt like it was strained like someone was squeezing himself into one tiny box. His heart was thumping like a drum and he couldn't formulate sentences as a response. The freight of it was choking his throat but he tried to keep his lips pursed, forcing the emotions to be kept under lock and key within him.

"Can I get something to eat?" He requested, it was clear that Louis wanted him out. 

"I shall see to it," Zayn nodded his head and very slowly got up from his place to leave, kissing his cheek as the left. 

As soon as Zayn left, Louis pushed the blanket away and carefully placed his feet on the floor. He noticed his clothing had changed, the embellished gown was replaced with a soft linen tunic which was dyed a rusty brown. Louis made his way to the shelf which he had locked the alcohol up in. He refused to take a drop of any beverage which was harmful to his child but it was clear that regardless of what he did he was not fit to be a mother. Opening the cabinet, he slowly removed the whiskey from the top shelf and as he tried to reach for the tumbler but a sharp pain in his stomach made him lose his balance instantly. 

The bottle crashed on the floor and threw Louis on top of it bringing everyone who were on the other side of the curtains inside. Liam, Zayn, Rhaea and-

"What are you doing here?" He pointed at the Alpha who was behind Rhaea. 

"Zayn sent a letter," Harry shrugged his shoulders making the dark-haired Omega glare in his direction while the Queen glared in his. 

Harry knelt beside him and gently pulled him back up to sit on the floor, his hands very carefully picking him up from the floor and deposited him on the bed. 

"You should not be drinking right now, it will have adverse effects on your health," Harry recommended tenderly.

"Not more adverse than your existence, I am sure," Louis bit back immediately.

Harry rose a single eyebrow and nodded his head, "I wouldn't like to agree with that since I quite fancy myself by a bit but the comparison does not dull my advice."

Louis took in his response and the kindness in the veiled mechanical reply coerced him to feel the hurt which was projecting from the inside. "I do not desire your company, leave me before I punch you."

"I will deal with your phenomenal punching but I am not leaving you."

Nothing could prepare him for what came next, Louis' fingers curled into a fist and in the next moment, he had punched the Alpha square in the jaw. Liam protested immediately but Zayn's hand was firm on his upper arm disallowing him to move forward and he didn't which resulted in Louis punching him again until Harry caught the punches his eyes cringing a bit while the Omega struggled to free his hands. And in that very second Louis' eyes rained down tears. Before he could resist Harry's arms pulled him to his chest causing him to cry harder, as his hands remained on his own side for a while retaining the closed fists. 

Harry's arms were unrelenting around him but their touch was exaggeratively gentle. Louis' tears grew more vigorous but slowly his arms rested upon the Alpha's torso. As soon as he did that Zayn dragged Liam out to give the couple their space. 

They remained that way as the rain poured down from the heavens like starfall on a day of miracle. His tears came through consistently and Harry did not do anything to curb it. He knew letting it out was a million times better than plugging it in. Harry was aware of emotions with a great depth, everyone knew what happened stagnant water, the same thing happened with emotions and for a person like Louis it was imperative he cried it out before he sealed the door to another room and never opened it again, allowing it to poison him from the inside.

Kissing the top of Louis' head, Harry gently traced his fingers through the tresses of his hair, his other hand rubbed his back. Whispering tiny phrases of relief, reminding him that he was here.

"Don't leave me," he managed to whisper in between.

"I won't."

It seemed as if hours passed in between or maybe a few years, they remained in one another's embrace. When Louis was finally ready to let go he slowly moved back against the headboard. His eyes puffed and stained red while he pulled his sleeve to wipe his cheeks away and tried to steady his panting.

The ring on his nose sparkled in contrast with the redness of his nose.

"Did you never change your nosering after I gifted that?" Harry questioned, a hint of teasing in his voice.

Louis giggled slowly as he shook his head and placed his forehead on the crook of his neck, "You did not gift me another one to replace it, did you?"

"That is a sound argument," he let out and kept his hand loosely looped around his hip bone and placed a feathered kiss on top of his head. "You need to eat something, heart."

"You are not going to leave?" 

"Where would I even go?"

"That did not stop you last time."

"Do I need to make a list of the number of times you did it?"

"But I always returned to you too."

"And I didn't?"

Louis paused and thought for a moment. Moving back up, he looked at him, "If it wasn't for this would you come?"

"It would take longer but we would come together eventually regardless," Harry responded, his thumb running through the canvas of his cheeks. "We are inevitable, Louis. When we try to stay apart, we are conspiring against the universe and people who do that generally don't win with peace at least."

"You and I are perfect for each other don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"Are we?"

"Before there were stars, there was us and our love for each other," Louis whispered, holding his gaze, "if we aren't perfect for one another then the stars before us, the skies above us, the earth beneath us is crafted on a lie."

Harry's eyes widened exceedingly, struggling to find words to describe his surprise and spat out with difficulty, "You remember?"

"I remember everything, Harry."

Harry felt his throat dry up while his fingers struggled to find a grip. Settling on Louis' cheeks, he just stared at the man and placed a kiss on top of his head.

* * *

"Hypothetically speaking," Louis drawled out, his eyes fixed on the juice in his tumbler, "if I change the capitol then what is the most logical course of action in terms of accomplishing it?"

Liam seemed intrigued by the question whereas Tristan and Timotee smiled knowingly but Zayn eventually spoke up, "Has he proposed to you?"

"Not exactly," Louis responded, pushing himself back to his seat.

Liam repeated curiously, "Not exactly?"

"I propositioned to mate instead," the Queen's voice slowly parted through. 

The hush of silence coursed through the wooden table's inhabitants. The declaration brought about a different set of expressions from everyone in the room but nobody uttered a word. 

There were reasons as to why no pair chose to mate anymore regardless of their secondary gender. It was a permanent commitment. It was irreversible. The bond was both a blessing and a curse but it all depended on the people who indulged in the commitment. Neither party could leave and most of the time it was done as something to keep the Omega or Beta from leaving. Very akin to punishment. But as time passed it became apparent that to form a bond to enforce obedience, the Alpha had to be tied as well and that didn't sit well with most of the dominants. Which was why there was a shift to marriages instead. 

People still mated but the number of mated pairs remained to a singular digit in each province. 

"Are you positive, Louis?" Tristan voiced out, his head shaking dismissively, "This is no laughing matter."

"Yes."

"He did not say no?" Zayn purged with a raise of his eyebrows.

Louis grinned as he kept the tumbler down, "I said he either takes me up on this offer or I take us both to our graves."

Everyone expressed their stress in different manners at the revelation and Timotee was the one to decipher it out, "You threatened to kill him?" 

"No, I put forward that either he takes me as his husband or I take both our lives to the coffin."

"So you threatened to kill him?" Timotee repeated more clearly, Louis noticed most of the glares which were directed towards him and sought to amend his statement.

"I threatened to kill both of us," Louis amended.

"What a staggering difference, Louis," Tim rolled his eyes immediately.

"And what did he say?" Zayn asked him, eyebrows raised.

"He was intrigued and I like planning ahead," Louis replied choosing his words carefully and turned to all of them.

"Relocating to a new capitol isn't a light-hearted subject, Your Majesty," Tristan advised gently. "Which place do the two of you have in mind?"

Louis let his gaze lock with Harry's own, as he let out an answer, "Queensfury."

Zayn let out a low whistle as he smirked, "Colour me impressed, it is the biggest city in Edellium."

The Omega sighed and looked at Liam who had a smile plastered on his face, "I shall write a draft down and give it to you by tomorrow evening."

Louis nodded his head and passed a very reluctant smile on his face. "Thank you."

"When is the wedding?" Timotee questioned.

"We haven't decided yet," Louis responded, "but it will take time mostly."

Tristan's eyes were gleaming with happiness while smiles hadn't left most of their faces. "Do you have anything to say or I have to insult all of you alphabetically to wipe those grins off?"

"You truly love this man," Tristan told him with a wide smile which was agreed upon in rumbling of laughter. 

"Oh, fuck off," Louis groaned and ran his hand through his hair and turned away.

Liam considered that this was the most opportune moment to drop a comment in about his idea, "You are growing up too fast."

"I am twenty-seven not fifty-seven," Louis shot back at him with Deja vu surfacing all through him as the Alpha shook his head in fondness.

There was a knock on the door which gained everyone's attention and disrupted their conversation as it paused for a moment. The guard who came through informed them that Harry wanted his attention. 

"Send him in," Louis permitted.

As Harry strolled in with a plate, he momentarily stopped at the number of people present, "Am I interrupting something?" 

His eyes stuck upon Louis who shook his head in negation, the blue of his eyes seemed more deeply coloured than usual. "We were just finishing up."

"Fair, I will wait by the window."

"Or you can wait beside us," Tristan put forth as he gestured to the empty chair beside opposite to him. At this request, even Louis' eyebrows rose but he nodded which made the Alpha accept the request and sit down. 

"What are your intentions with _our_ Louis, Alpha Harry?" He placed and Louis looked appalled at the question and before he could begin protesting, the Alpha shook his head, "Since you do not possess a guardian I am certain I can question an Alpha on his motives when it comes to you."

Louis was in a state of amusement and disbelief, both at Harry's expense, "Where was this questioning with my former flames?"

"Did you have a phenomenal transformation after meeting any of them then continued to deny the existence of the said person," Zayn questioned to which Timotee added, " and then in an attempt to negate them ran away to an island to become an alcoholic?"

Louis blinked.

'That's what I thought too," Timotee nodded his head and looked at Tristan, "Please continue, Sir Tristan."

"I am waiting, Alpha Styles," He reminded him.

"I intend to marry him, love him, cherish him, stand beside him in every decision he makes and the ones he doesn't," Harry replied, his eyes meeting Tristan's coal-black ones, "I do not desire anything except for his happiness and I intend to keep his every need above my own."

"At this point, I feel it is almost natural to do so, Louis' entire existence is thought for before I even consider mine," He told him, his words carrying more conviction than they were intended to do so.

Tristan seemed pleasantly accepting of the answer and then moved on to the next question, "You intend to settle down in Queensfury, a new city entirely but it is inherently a part of your kingdom."

"Yes, it is at the border of Vindicta, Requiem and Victoriqué," he affirmed. 

"You both are going there as new rulers and Louis gets very passionate when it comes to his people," The man alluded, his head tilting slightly to the side.

Harry smiled in understanding, "You think my ego will be hurt if he has the upper hand when we're ruling together."

Tristan leaned back on his chair and shrugged his shoulders, "It has happened. Even the best of Alphas find it hard to be dictated by an Omega."

Harry took in his words with great consideration, "I don't think it would come down to that but if it did I firmly believe both of us would compromise with one another." 

"Louis would compromise?" Zayn repeated his intonation was portraying his recalcitrance to believe him effortlessly. "He has not inclined in the direction of compromise since he ascended, I don't think that will change."

"Zayn, I do not desire to sound condescending but the difference between us," he said pointing his finger from his person to the Omega's, "I have faith in him, so much of it that it blinded me once, I don't think either of us are going to repeat that again."

Zayn was upset by the blatant honesty but everyone else seemed to be taken by the response. 

"I am marrying him because of who he is, not in spite of it," Harry told him, the seriousness weighing down. "therefore, I do believe that the two of us could compromise."

"I like him," Tristan approved, his smile gently pulling up like the sun from the clouds. 

Louis hummed in repartee and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Now, can we disperse?"

"We can't get to know our King if you keep hogging him, you know," Michael chided and stood up after the others followed Sir Tristan's lead. 

"I'll get to know him on all of your behalfs," Louis told them dismissively. 

Tristan let out a smile and shrugged before raising and allowing the others to follow him while Harry stayed put in his seat looking at the Omega with a warmth which brought a hue of red to his pallid cheeks. 

"I got you fairy floss," he pushed it towards Louis. 

The Queen very slowly pushed away the cloche and smile at the quarter eaten floss as he took a deep breath and forced a bite into his mouth.

"If you do not desire to eat it, you can say no."

"But I am truly hungry," Louis put forth with a sigh of annoyance, "even though I barely desire food."

Harry sighed and rose from his place, his fingers pulling the Omega to his feet, "Would you desire anything else instead of the floss?"

Louis gave him a sceptical gaze. How Harry was able to forgive him was beyond the grasp of his thoughts. If the Omega was in his position, he would have certainly killed the person for the uncertainty they projected after appreciating their cunning. Louis did not deserve his forgiveness and he certainly did not deserve his love.

"You are thinking out loud, my heart," Harry snapped his attention back in place to the dimly lit room of his.

Louis shook his head and looked up, his breath leaving his body in disappointment. He wanted to say so many things. To beg for his forgiveness, to tell him that their love suffered collateral damage for the war between his heart and the loyalty towards his people. 

"There are a number of treaties and laws to be drawn up," Louis attempted to avert the direction of his thoughts.

"It can wait, Lou," Harry affirmed, his hand beckoning him to take it as they moved to the bed and slowly made him place himself on the bed. "You're tired, I am sure we can discuss this tomorrow, you've had an exceedingly long day."

Louis shook his head in reluctance and almost effortlessly fit into his arms.

As Harry pulled his body closer to his own, he heard the slow rumble, "Please don't leave me."

"I never will, my darling." He assured placing a kiss on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 28th Feb

**Author's Note:**

> I hope regardless of how far you go in life let kindness be the roots your derive every single branch of your essence from.


End file.
